Kittens:Akatsuki-Book 1
by jinxofthedesert
Summary: "Come to the party she said, it'll be fun, she said. Liar, I say." When May goes to a party on behalf of a friend, she finds herself coming into contact with a group of kittens that-unbeknownst to May-follow her home. Yeah, they bring some positive aspects to her life, but all positives have a negative side.
1. Chapter 1: In Which May Agrees

Chapter 1: In Which May Agrees

4:40 p.m

* * *

There was silence one second and a collision the next when a fist connected with my face.

Like a puppet cut from its strings, I tripped backward, falling into the metal railing with a sickening crack. Stunned, I slid to the ground with a grunt, the side of my face coming to lie on the carpet where my eyes watched passerby's continue on their merry ways. I took a shaky breath, trying to decipher what the hell had just happened.

Just as my ponderings began there were footsteps to my right alerting me to flinch just as two hands entered my side view vision. Neither appendage wasted time, grasping the straps of my bag and jerking my body up with them. With the similarity of a rag doll, I was swung around and slammed down in order to clock a cheek on the edge of a drinking fountain. Somewhere in the back of my conscious, I feared being pushed down the staircase when-at last-the railing met my back once more and I was held there by the hands attached to the straps of my backpack.

I came face to face with my attacker who glared back at me with a knowing smirk. There was no mistaking the curly blonde hair and piercing brown eyes with green hues surrounding the iris. He was most notable for that playboy smile and place on the football team and his name, Jackson, was well known to all the girls in every class of the college.

No wonder the hits had been so effective.

Unbeknownst to me, my nose had begun to bleed only making the twit smile more so.

"Hey bitch, another bad day?" His laugh was happy, almost as if he'd just heard a good joke. I openly glared at Jackson who naturally stood six inches taller than my height of 5'6, however, since I was being held up, he became considerably shorter.

"I'm sure the police would agree too." There was an eye twitch and I finally figured out that my nose was bleeding when the warm liquid had dripped onto my dried lips like forbidden fruit, coating it leisurely.

"Tch, uh huh. Like a freak like you would go to the police. Don't make me laugh." Even with these words, Jackson let go with a rough shove and stomped away as if those couple of punches was all he could do in one day. That was ok with me, it was better than most of the other times he'd done this throughout the past. One day I would follow up with that police threat, why I never did was beyond me, maybe there was a part of me that hoped he'd just. . .stop.

Using the water fountain to lean against I stood there, rubbing a free hand across the burning cheek and underneath the nose, trying to clean off the blood. It was no use. The one day I decide to wear the dastardly color white and it gets red all over the front. Just my luck.

With a sigh, I unzipped my bag, pulling out a light black jacket that was swiftly put on and closed. White or not it could be covered, not everyone needed to know my meet up with Jackson. . .well if people actually cared that is. Although it was college and the staff was so nice, if one was bullied out of sight of said staff and police desks then it became invisible and no one would ever know. Jackson was intelligent in that sense. Never bully insight of anyone who cares and you won't get caught.

Pushing away from the fountain, I tripped down the stairs with the grace of an avalanche, thankfully not breaking my neck when I, at last, was at the bottom. Again people kept walking at my loud approach, sending swift glances that described their inner thoughts that went something like this: "What the hell?" Can't she be quieter?" and the most common one: "Oh, it's just her." Truthfully, it's humorous just how uncaring the world can be. But it's easy to be a faceless card when there are thousands of others around you, I can't help but view just how true that is when I blend into the background like a chameleon. Even so, Jackson had signaled me out from among those thousands, finding me more irregular than the rest.

Before this first year of college, I'd never experienced bullying. Back in high school, mine had always been a pro at finding out who the bullies were and acted accordingly. Comparing that school of one hundred students, to a college of _this_ magnitude . . . well, that was funny in and of itself.

A welcoming cold rush of December air met me as I exited the building. Being free of the last situation, I took a deep breath, looking over my shoulder just to make sure Jackson hadn't come back again. There were some days that one meeting just wasn't enough for the quarterback. Only other students moved behind the glass doors, Jackson wasn't anywhere to be seen, thank God.

On instinct, I licked my lips, the taste of iron still present and strange on my tongue.

An icy wind played around me, the snow crunching underfoot as I carefully made my way down the sidewalk. The distance growing between me and Jackson brought undying comfort the more I walked. Yes, a fear remained that he'd jump up from behind a tree any second but I had to be reasonable. He would never hide, it was always blunt and quick. Hiding to the quarterback would be disgraceful and below him.

The sound of footsteps behind me brought my heart to a shuddering stop.

"Hey, girly girl!" With a crash, someone jumped onto my sore back. A gasp of puffy hair fell from my lips at the pain, trying in vain to get the person to lose their interest in clinging to me.

"G-Get off Gwen!" Struggling with actual words I managed to shake the girl off who twirled around to face me with a huge grin and rosy cheeks. A lightly colored pink beanie framed the top of her head, only showing the end of her chestnut hair that curled at the bottom. Her mouth opened in a big breathy laugh, frosty air ghosting around her cherry lips that parted cheerfully. "Damn, you should see your face! You look like I just tried to off you off!"

The sigh that was just issuing itself from my mouth came to a choked finish when Gwen's joyfulness came to a sudden stop. The brunet was suddenly in my face, grasping my chin with a frown. First, she turned my head to the left, right, and then looked down; her hands skillfully tugged at the top of the jacket, spotting some of the blood splatters with a sigh. "Girl, who bullied you _this_ time?!" Letting go of me, Gwen wrapped her hands across her chest in a motherly way as she brought her head back to groan loudly. Dramatic as ever.

"You really should look after yourself, May." Having not known that the brunet was accompanied, I bent my head to see past her. Not far from us-sitting on a bench-was Jo, Gwen's other follower-along with myself. Jo was one of those people who seemed extremely quiet until someone got to know him and vice versa. The first time I'd met him, he hadn't even said two words to me but I'd been similar (mostly Gwen had done the talking).

"It wasn't my fault this time-"

"Suuuurrrreeee, and the sky isn't grayish blue today, lovely May." Gwen twisted a lock of hair behind her ear, giving me a flirtatious roll of her eyes as she dug her hands deep into her pockets with a shiver. "What was the reason this time? Anime back-talking, staring, or just being weird?" The brunet's eyes grew large. "Wait! Ugh-Please don't tell me that it was like last time when you tripped and dumped your water on that one football player." All silliness was gone as Gwen gave me 'the look' which consisted of a: well?

I shrugged at her answer, not fully sure on how to answer. I'd already tried to say I hadn't done a single thing this time around. . .well maybe Gwen would actually listen this time if I said it slowly and confidently.

"I was minding my own business and then Jackson came out of-"

"_OH_, Jackson!" Gwen jumped right in with a clap of her hands, weaving them together expertly. Shaking her head dismissively, the brunet turned away from me, clearly having heard enough to make her own conclusion. Inside I deflated, was being bullied so normal for me now that even my closest friends didn't even care anymore? Dude, now that was a blow that _really_ hurt.

Noticing my downcast look, Jo pushed himself up from the bench, making his way over and cautiously placing an arm around my shoulders in a friendly way. Looking up at him, he gave me a small smile.

"I heard earlier that Jackson got into a fight with his older brother. Maybe that's why it was so random today." Nodding, I rubbed a hand against my chin, pulling back to find some dried flecks of blood still having been attached. Seeming uncomfortable at our closeness, Jo let go, taking a few steps back, his gaze returning to the snow.

"Ahhhh I tots get it. He's _always_ in such a bad mood after fighting with his bro. Hmph, May you should've just run!" There were two facts wrong when it came to me playing tag with a bully. First off I was chubby and couldn't stand running too far. Second, Jackson was a fricken' quarterback, one of the fastest on the team. He'd catch me in under a minute if given the chance. There were days where I wondered how well Gwen even knew me.

Presenting me with a wide smile, Gwen pulled out a little bag of tissues from her pocket. "Here ya go!" The brunet patted my shoulder affectionately, bringing up her hands to wipe the blood off with a smile. I stopped the appendage before she could though, I was well aware how bisexual Gwen could be and, personally, I didn't want to be her next play toy in bed.

"It's ok, Gwen. I can take care of it myself." Catching the tissue and tugging it away from her, I wiped it under my nose. Dried blood-flecked off, some coming off onto to the material while others fell to the snow below. Not catching anything odd with my reaction, Gwen simply shrugged, casually slipping the rest of the tissues into her pocket once more.

"Sooooo listen, May." The brunet balanced on the back of her feet, indenting the snow. "Cass is holding a party tonight at her mansion and she invited us!" Falling back on the front of her toes, Gwen lurched forward, pulling my hands down from my face with a snap. My eyes widened at her sudden energy. "You _HAVE_ to come!" Tugging out of the brunet's bruising grip I massaged the pinched skin lovingly, thinking over her demand. Someone as popular like Cass wouldn't invite me to a party, she'd invite the geeky chess club before considering the thought of me. Hell, she probably even made a point in telling Gwen and Jo not to invite me. Obviously, Cass didn't know how rebellious Gwen could be when told the N word.

As if she could read my thoughts, Gwen took a step closer, quickly taking action. "Come on! There will be lots of sexy guys! It's gonna be totally epic. You CANNOT miss this one!" The brunet emphasized her point by pumping a fist into the air with exhilaration crossing her features.

Jo sighed. "I hate parties too, May. But I'm going." He ran a hand through his short brown locks, rolling his eyes out of sight of Gwen. "Being stuck inside your house all the time isn't good for you. Some human interaction is needed, May." A tired smile was portrayed as Jo shrugged. He too had given up trying to persuade the brunet in not forcing him to come with her, I could tell.

Jo's words were true. I basically was a hermit in my own right and didn't spend much time daydreaming about attracting the attention of the opposite sex. The only thing that really mattered to me was getting A's in every class. That was much easier said than done since I'd been below average and was still trying to pull myself to the top.

Unlike other students I lived in an actual house that my parents had bought for me, having somewhat well-paid folks, there was no reason to work and I could live quite happily with what had been given to me. If there wasn't class then I didn't see the point in leaving my house, especially when there was much to keep me occupied.

Gwen and Jo wanted me to live a little. Even a hermit's gotta come out of their shell once in awhile. . .damn, there was no way I was getting out of this one, was there?

"Um . . . well . . ." Deflating even further I gave up, accepting my defeat. "What time does it start?"

The brunet did a little dance at my answer. Gleefully punching Jo in the shoulder before jumping me for a good pounding hug, that nearly broke my back in the process of her happiness.

"YES! Good call girly girl. I knew you'd see things _my_ way!" She pressed her face to mine with a giggle and I couldn't help but recall how today was Gwen's last day here. Although it seemed like it, she didn't attend this college. The brunet had actually been accepted at Harvard and would be leaving both Jo and I. No wonder she'd practically demanded my showing up to this party. However, I'm sure she'll spend most of it either drunk or with a guy.

The moment Gwen pulled away I let my face crack, showing a sarcastic smile in hopes that it looked real to my two friends.

"Of course, you're very persuasive. I'm sure tonight will be a night we won't forget. . ." Oh yippy, I already feel like a buzz kill and were not even _at_ the party. Detaching herself from me, Gwen grinned, not seeming to notice how fake my smile really was.

Giggling with more talk about how awesome the party was going to be, the brunet pushed to the other side of me, she wrapped an arm around me and Jo's waist, squishing us to her until I felt like we'd become a single entity at our nearness. Together we walked away from the campus, making our way to the heart of the city.

Behind us, our footprints, though close, formed three distinct paths and would eventually branch away from each other the further we progressed.

* * *

**Author:** Congratulations to those who finished the first chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it. This version has been updated and I apologize for any future spelling mistakes, etc. since I have yet to fully correct every single chapter. Also to those who have read through this and the second book, did anyone notice that ominous last sentence? Sure does hint about the future, yeah?

Thank you all for reading, I hope you continue onwards and enjoy what more this story has to offer.

Have a blessed day. See ya all later, love ya!

-Jinx of the desert


	2. ChApTeR 2: In Which A Party

**Chapter 2: In Which A Party**

**11:34**

**May's Current location-Cass' Home**

* * *

Thick snowflakes drifted down from the gray mass of clouds above, swirling in the cold night breeze that made my shoulders shiver. Even the thick jacket I'd worn for the hour-long walk here was, apparently, not enough to combat such an icy coldness like tonight's weather.

Hands shaking in their pockets I stopped-finally coming to the end of the street-and looked up at the house that Cass' family owned. . if it could even be called a _house_. The building loomed above with the intimidation of a bulky built football player, it structure wide and defensive. A layer of snow laid across the top, heaped high in hopes to touch the silver crusted sky.

From my current spot, I could both feel and hear the loud music emitting from the boisterous music inside, hinting at the unstoppable future I'd be heading into. Much to my dislike. The music inside suddenly hit a long soprano note, scorching the night air with vivid intensity-so loud was it that the music from my headphones was drowned out and all the world became that single note. It vibrated inside my skull, making me both dizzy and nauseous. Five seconds here and I was already dreading the moment I'd take these earbuds out.

"Just kill me now why doncha'?" I muttered, giving myself a second to savor the last beats of dubstep before tugging out the earbuds and shoving them deep into my right pocket.

As if to welcome me, the music inside pounded out again-causing me to glance around in search of any other houses. You couldn't tell me that Cass's neighbors _liked_ loud music at this time of night. To my displeasure, I found no other houses nearby, we were after all-far off into the woods up on the hills of my hometown. The rich and respected took up shop here, meaning they didn't allow themselves to be restricted to tiny yards. It wouldn't surprise me if Cass's family owned at least a mile based off the lack of homes I couldn't seem to see in either direction.

Turning back I found myself staring at the windows, their panes trembling from such harsh base. A vast variety of colors danced across the glass, spilling out onto the snow, lighting it up in order to follow the constant change of color. One second the snow was bright pink, the next an exquisite blue-giving the outside world a fantasy world that I couldn't help but gaze at longingly. Why couldn't I just stay out here and watch the colors, it was so pleasant out here. . .although the blaring music was a bit much for my sensitive ears. At least there wasn't a chance of getting claustrophobic in this open area of snow and wind.

_'No! You can't stay outside.'_ Her disappointed look was visualized instantly. _'Plus you're already two__ hours late, girly girl! Gosh, can't you be on time for once?!'_ Already Gwen's voice could be heard inside my mind. I know very well that I'd promised her and I was one to keep my promises but still my time here would be short, hopefully. Word on the street was that there would be quite a bounty of alcohol at this party, enough to get drunk a hundred times over. . .oh the joy. Beer and Gwen didn't mix well given her drinking problem. With such temptations, she probably was already intoxicated inside there, no longer concerned that I wasn't at her side.

In other words, my being here meant nothing in the end. So why was I still planning on going through with this?-insert pained sigh here-a fricken' promise was a promise in the end. I kept my promises no matter how much I dreaded some.

The music inside the house rushed up, coming to its climax and bringing me out of the abstract thought process. My attention finding its way to the front door that was lit ceremoniously by a green light bulb over the top of its arched frame. It was a daunting gleam that seemed to sneer at me making me think twice about just leaving now, not even giving the damn party a single chance.

Rubbing a hand down my frozen arm, I took a deep breath, willing myself up to the door. It opened in one movement, silent as an assassin it slid over the welcome mat, beckoning me inside with the thick smell of alcohol, sweat, and sex.

. . .This wasn't gonna be very fun, was it?

Holding my breath I stepped over the threshold, closing the door and boxing me inside hell itself.

* * *

_"Cower In Awe! Recoil In Despair! Cry Your Heart Out!" At last! Deidara could finally prove that his art was better than those damn, irritating _Sharingan_. He'd won. _

_The terrorist felt his life ebbing away draining along with the chakra flow into the center of his chest, forming into the ball of life, his life to be exact. It wouldn't be much longer. . till he could finally prove to everyone that had ever called him a fool that his art-in the end-was far more superior. More so than Itachi and his bratty brother's Sharingan and Sasori's so-called eternal art (some immortal he'd turned out to be, un)._

_Deidara gave a laugh, both life force, and chakra forming at the center of his chest, coming to create a ball of potential life and immediate destruction. It was so close, _he_ was so close. So wonderfully, ecstatically close to the finale in which he'd portray his final explosion to the world. A world that would forever remember such a sensational and astounding performance, one for the history books! The terrorist could see it now, people looking back and reminiscing on how his art had impacted the world itself. _

_"Because My Art-" The last remains of everything that made Deidara himself sealed itself off, finalizing the ball. Two slivers resembling eyes watched the Uchiha from where it hovered above the ground, radiating its power with a lifeless stare. A bout of tension grew as the black levitating ball began cracking, blue crevices splitting across the surface, the power making the very air shiver in anticipation. _

_The artist felt himself smile even though his body no longer existed. That look of fear on the Uchiha's face was exactly what he'd wanted to see. A good final image of what his art could do to those he bestowed it on. _

_Tension rocketed sky high as the chakra ball burst into a powerful form of light, creating a tremendous explosion that shook the entire earth. "-IS AN EXPLOSION!" Arms made of light rose to the sky at this proclamation. One last smile was given as Deidara's mind slowly destroyed itself and all became dark as death came, swallowing the last of his consciousness. _

_. . ._

Deidara woke in a sluggish state, as if he'd been in-cased in hibernation for years.

Blue eyes opened to sheer whiteness, he blinked once or twice, trying to rid the fuzziness that clouded his vision; the tiny black spots remained before evaporating from the blonde's eyesight.

He shook his head lightly, a sense of nausea came on as Deidara gazed around, finally becoming aware of his surroundings. The dark sky glared back, it's gaze was gray as it continued to distribute snow that fluttered onto and around his body. Trees that had already given up their leaves stood towering over him like skeletons, their branches waving in the wind that was raging through them in a weird dance.

Deidara glanced this way and that with a sense of panic, where was he? How did he get here?

The worry was overwhelming as he closed his eyes, trying to remember what had happened. A face with sharingan illuminated behind those closed eyelids. Thats's it! He'd been fighting Uchiha Sasuke, and they'd both... died? Deidara wasn't even sure if hat was correct, his mind felt like a muddled pit of water, everything was blurred. The battle felt like it had just occurred only hours ago from the way his body ached, yet it also seemed that one hundred years had gone by.

Deidara's eyes opened in remembrance. Yes, yes he _had_ died, he remembered using his suicidal jutsu; Uchiha Sasuke had died too... right? Wait! If Deidara had died, then was this hell? He looked around. The snow under his hands was making them numb, it pricked his body like knives. This couldn't be hell, it was too pleasant-aside from the coldness.

The blonde licked his lips and froze at the sensation, the tongue was slipped out again and swiped over his lips once more...the tongue felt so rough and the substance that it had licked was furry.

Deidara allowed his eyes to look down at his palms. But he no longer had hands, instead of hands, he held up his paws. Blue eyes widened as he realized two things.

1\. He was a cat.

2: He no longer had mouths on his hands.

When realization came that the mouths were gone Deidara's mind couldn't process this fact; he yelled trying to back away from the monstrosities before him, but you can't run from your own hands. As his back came into contact with one of the trees that surrounded on all sides like pillars, Deidara became overly irritated when it wasn't a human scream that had come from him, but a cat screech.

Deidara growled angrily, digging his claws into the bark of the tree as he tried desperately to stand up.

After the fourth time of falling down from trying to walk on two legs, Deidara covered his face. It couldn't be true! He was human! He was! "Wake up!" His demands fell on the deafening snow as Deidara dropped down in a sitting position, his shoulders slumped forward.

Seconds ticked by, and the more he sat there the more this whole ordeal seemed real. This didn't feel like a dream, and no matter how many times Deidara pinched himself, he couldn't wake up from this nightmare.

When a small groan emitted around the area, Deidara instantly stilled as his ears strangely cocked towards the sound.

_"Who else could be out here?" _On instinct, the cat body wanted to instantly rush over to the sound, but Deidara forced himself to stay still even though his curiosity was spiked._ "Maybe it's Sasuke..."_ If it was Sasuke then he was passed out too! Deidara grinned evilly, he could finish the brat off right now. He forgot the notion of standing up on two legs and bounded over to the origin of the noise on all fours.

If the being was Sasuke, Deidara wouldn't dare hide from the insufferable red-eyed freak, even so he was a little hesitant when he remembered that the mouths on his palms were gone and the sense of chakra was void.

The sight of a body sent him sliding to a stop, the snow clumping up around his paws. Deidara stared at other cats body, it's silver fur blending into the snow as if trying to hide it from prying eyes.

He frowned as he prodded the being with a nail. As soon as the claw touched the cat, it tensed with a shiver before sitting up abruptly, snow falling from its fur.

Deidara readied himself for an attack, but the sight of the purple eyes allowed for the blonde to calm down, he'd know those bothersome eyes anywhere.

"...Deidara?" The white cat gave an irritated look in all directions before it morphed into confusion as his mind registered that the area surrounding them was knew. "Where the hell are we?" Deidara rolled his eyes at the white cat's usual attitude and lack of decorum. The entire situation was getting even more confusing, because if Deidara remembered correctly, Hidan had died before him. How were they both alive? _"We should both be dead..."_

"How would I know, Hidan? I just woke up too, un.." Deidara trailed off looking into the snowy atmosphere for a sign, but the vision was poor with his short height, and the thick snow didn't add to the helpfulness. "All I remember is dying..."

"Dying?" Hidan scoffed pitifully at the other member.

"Shut up, un. You died to." The jashinist scowled at Deidara, but stayed silent since his memories of dying were quite... hazy.

Hidan gave him a reproachful look before shaking off his fur, this action signaling that he wasn't human; purple eyes looked down at the furry chest and Deidara covered his ears as the jashinist began yelling numerous curses that would make a child cry.

"DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL!?" Hidan rounded on Deidara with eyes that burned with killing intent. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU HEATHEN!?" He screeched loudly with teeth bared and jumped at Deidara who managed to dodge in time, causing Hidan to face-plant into the tree behind the blonde. Hidan lay there groaning in what seemed to be either pain or please, Deidara didn't really care but he was hoping more for actual pain.

Deidara was in the middle of rolling his eyes at the Jashinist's actions when his blue eyes spotted yet another cat.

Stepping away from the Hidan situation, Deidara went and circled the brown tabby that lay in front of him, the fur was riddled with hundreds of stitches which crisscrossed over the body. A second of hesitance happened before Deidara nodded as his brain remembered who this was before him.

"Kakuzu, un?" A furry paw prodded the sturdy body in hope for movement.

Hidan's ears perked up at the name of his past partner, he shook himself out of his pleasured trance of pain before joining Deidara.

Hidan grinned evilly before bending close to Kakuzu's ear. "COME ON, OLD MAN! GET THE HELL UP ALREADY!" He screamed and Deidara's ears bled from the sheer loudness in his eardrum. Kakuzu burst up with tired eyes before encircling a paw around Hidan's throat and throwing him in the direction of the same tree that he'd crashed in beforehand. There was a sickening crash as Hidan's head slammed against the base of the tree, the silver cat lay there, tail swishing back and forth in lazy jerking motions.

Hidan let out a moan from the pain, oh how he loved it, even now.

"Ahh still complete ecstasy..." he trailed off while purple eyes turned to look at them in a daze; both Kakuzu and Deidara rolled their eyes in unison.

Kakuzu looked at the paw he'd used to throw Hidan, he noted the brown fur and black pad before turning to the blonde bomber.

"Deidara, why are you, me and that idiot, cats?" The same question was beginning to irk Deidara who sighed before looking up at Kakuzu, even in cat form he was still overly larger than Deidara.

"Hey, you old bastard, I am _not_ an idiot!" The older man sighed, ignoring his partner who came to sit beside him with a frown. They'd only just gotten back together and the artist could already feel the possibility of bloodshed between the zombie duo.

"I'm not sure, I just woke up..." There was a smell under his nose that was different than Kakuzu and Hidan's musty scents, Deidara turned towards the knew smell and followed it.

With less spring in his step Deidara jumped over a tree root and landed in front of two bodies this time; one had sky blue fur while the other was black. Deidara pursed his cat lips as he prodded both of them.

Hidan was flexing his cat paw in curiosity when Kakuzu caught sight of pure red fur; he-unlike his partner who was still cursing about being a cat under his breath-tiredly dragged himself over to the form of a cat whose coat was a soft red that stood out against the snow like blood.

At first, he only prodded the body with a claw-getting no response the older man begrudgingly grasped the red cats tail between his jaws, giving it a harsh tug. The sudden pain in its tail woke the red cat, turning and swiping out at Kakuzu with claws out and ready to draw blood. The older man stepped back, nearly getting caught in the cheek by the quick timed attack.

Blinking in surprise and sleepiness, the red cat looked around in confusion that slowly morphed to a blank stare that brushed over Hidan before settling on Kakuzu.

". . .Kakuzu, Hidan, I presume?" He eyed the two carefully. The unemotional raspy voice he projected sounded strained and tired as he sat up, tucking his tail around his body in silent dignity. "When did you two start doing cosplay?"

Kakuzu's ear twitched, realizing instantly that it was Sasori. . . .which made no sense. Wasn't he dead? Wasn't Kakuzu suppose to be dead?

"What the fuck are you talking about shithead?" Hidan scoffed, beginning to rant about how he'd never, ever stoop to that. He was a man after all!

"Shut up, Hidan."

The red cat looked between them.

"Then it begs the question." His reddish brown eyes peered down at his own paws, taking in the thick fur. "How did we become cats?"

"I asked the same fucking question! We're totally fucked!" Hidan growled whilst shaking his head angrily.

Used to the jashinist's crude language, Sasori continued without hesitance. "Who else is here with you? Or. . . is it just us?" The red cat opened his mouth, taking in the thousand different scents that sent his mind into confusion. He sadly found that he couldn't detect many differences between the smells although being near Hidan and Kakuzu-he noted that they both had their own unique smell compared to everything else.

"Deidara just found two others I believe." Kakuzu pointed-using his tail-over his shoulder towards Deidara who was rapidly losing his patience.

"Come you two artless _idiots_! Get up!" Deidara swatted the pair's heads for the third time, a glare was sent at the blue and black cats as they finally came too.

The blue one rose first, legs trembled as small beady eyes took in the snow and trees, it quickly spotted Deidara then the cat who was sitting up next to the blonde; the black cat blinked its red eyes. They both looked at each other recognizing each other, then turned to Deidara who bared his teeth angrily when those damned red eyes turned to him.

"Who are you?" The blue one asked in a slurred voice.

Deidara snarled, all patience gone, before getting in his face. "Who do you think it is you idiot! If I could I so would blast you all the way to Konoha!" With a huff, Deidara turned with much angry muttering and stomped back to Hidan and Kakuzu. Deidara tried to ignore the two sets of paws he heard behind him.

"Deidara," Sasori nodded to him, Deidara glanced at him before he recognized him.

"Sasori, my man!" Deidara cried out as he patted Sasori on the back; he couldn't explain why he'd missed the puppet master so much but he certainly had. Sasori shook himself of the blond cat before looking at the other two who had just joined the group.

"Kisame, Itachi, you made it here as well." Sasori muttered as he sat down and got comfortable and tried to suppress a small shiver.

"Does anyone have any clue what happened?" Kisame asked looking hopefully at Deidara who sniffed in return.

"I have explained it enough un! I have no clue what is going on, so figure it out yourselves, un!" Deidara spat angrily, Sasori rolled his eyes at the needless drama.

"Yeah, yeah moron, I don't think any of us have a damn clue!" Hidan muttered.

"So it seems we aren't the only one's than." They all looked up at the deep voice; there on top of one of the roots stood an orange tabby, the ringed purple eyes that stared down on them was a dead give away as they all nodded at their leader, Pain.

Just as Kisame was about to speak, a shadow jumped from behind Pain, screeching Deidara's name as he landed on the blonde.

"Deidara! Tobi missed you soooo much! Yes he did!" Everyone grimaced at the squeaky voice, of all the members why did _he _have to be included in this?

"Tobi, get the hell off of me!" Deidara shoved the lunatic off-who had jumped him for a hug-causing Tobi to land in the snow which sank up to his nose as he whimpered pathetically.

"But Deidara!" He whined making Deidara growl and hit him over the head with his paw; scratch what he'd said earlier, this _was_ hell if Tobi was here too.

"Will you brats shut up?" Sasori stared irritably at Deidara and Tobi, Deidara sent a small glare the red cats way as if trying to tell him that Tobi _couldn't_ shut up, it was against his nature.

It took a minute, but finally everyone had quieted down so that Pain could speak to his now furry Akatsuki members.

"Out of all of us; who was the first one to wake up?" Deidara rose a paw in the air, all eyes turned to him. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Deidara's first thought was to tell him to shove off, but on second thought he didn't want to make Pain angry. "Nothing extraordinary happened if that's what you're looking for, Pain.I simply woke up about ten minutes ago in the snow next to the trees." Pain was staring intently at Deidara with thoughtful eyes.

"When did you realize you were a cat?"

This took Deidara a minute to think. "...Um..after I woke up I think it took about a minute for me to realize it. But there was no trace of being human before hand." Pain was staring hard at the ground as his mind went over the info.

"Alright, what was the last thing you guys remember?"

The answer was immediate.

"Dying."

Deidara's eyes widened as he turned to Itachi, his mouth nearly dropping open "You _died_, Itachi?" The red eyed cat sent a glance the bombers way before nodding. Deidara growled to himself, he'd wanted to be the one to kill the damn crow.

"You died as well, Deidara? Why does that not surprise me?" Sasori stared at the blonde with bored eyes that hinted a small smirk. Deidara rounded on Sasori in anger.

"Shut up! You died first, before _all _of us! You have no foot to stand on. At least _my_ art won in the end! My death was fleeting!" Deidara was bending over Sasori, hissing angrily.

"You go, Deidara!" Tobi shut up as Deidara growled at the fool with murderous eyes.

Pain sighed and slapped his tail angrily against the root he sat on, the tension did not lower as they all went back to the conversation at hand.

Pain looked away from his group and up at the trees and the dark sky that was littered with the still falling snow. Not one seemed to notice that he was the only one who hadn't said that he had died.

"Now from what I've been able to figure out, we are definitely not near our hideout. Nothing seems familiar, anything familiar to you?" Everyone shook their heads.

"OK then our first thing to do is to find out where we are, find someone who can give us our location and maybe shelter us for the time being..." Pain said with a deep tone as he jumped down from the root. "Lets go then."

The Akatsuki followed their leader into the dark, snowy atmosphere, their suspicions high as the night enveloped them.

* * *

**Author:** Hope everyone that has read up to this chapter is liking the story! This chapter has been updated and should be better than it older one! I hope that you continue to read on and that you love this story as much as I do. :)

Love ya.

-Jinx of the desert


	3. ChApTeR 3: In Which Both Parties Meet

Chapter 3: In Which Both Parties Meet

Time: 12:00

* * *

Has there ever been a time in your life when you did something you regretted, and immediately wanted to take it back? If you have, then you know exactly what I'm talking about and how I'm feeling right now.

The moment I walked across the threshold, my body instantly wanted to turn tail and run back out into the cascading snow outside; however that was twenty minutes ago, regardless, I remained vigilant inside.

Even with my headphones playing songs on the highest volume, the music from the party was deafening, my head was pounding like a gong in tune with the beat. The air and bodies that danced in front of me were drenched in the smell of sweat, alcohol, and cigarettes while each couple pressed harder and harder against each other.

Sickened by the sight and smell I turned back to my book in hope to block out the party in general. Ignorance of the situation did little difference when hyperventilating began; tight spaces were not my strong point, and it seemed that the bodies of the couples were getting closer.

"Sanctuary….I want a sanctuary...breathe May, calmly breathe.." I muttered under my breath before gazing around the room in search for Gwen and Jo. None of the bodies dancing, smoking, or drinking was them.

Gwen had disappeared an hour ago and since she'd told me to wait for her, I couldn't leave, no matter how much I wanted to. And Jo, well, he was somewhere in this madness that young people call 'fun.' Maybe I'm just weird, but why do people like getting so drunk that they have no clue what is going on around them? How is that even fun?

Disgusted, I turned away from the sight of a girl getting very intimate with a guy across the pool table; my mind really didn't need that image scarring it.

The only thing remotely relaxing and pleasant to look at was the Christmas tree, it lay in the corner of the room, its ornaments glowing from the bright lights of green and red that spiraled throughout the tree. With the way, people were dancing and the minimal amount of space it was actually surprising that the majestic tree was still standing. Because of these factors, I was already betting when it would topple in the midst of drunken adults.

Quietly biting my bottom lip, I wrapped my arms-that still held the book-around my torso and huddled into the chair trying to become like a shadow. To disappear from this hectic atmosphere. Everything about the party was too much, I didn't like it one bit. It was questionable how anyone could like this insanity.

_"Please hurry Gwen."_ Why in the world had they asked for me to come? Why had my answer been yes? Couldn't we have all just gone out to eat, a movie, or... anything else!?

I didn't belong here with all the party people that drank way too much and slept with anything that moved.

Maybe.. I didn't belong anywhere.

* * *

"Damn, we need to get in there!" The search had just started and Hidan had already found a party.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes at his past partner, not at all surprised.

Hidan was grinning like a mad man as he looked up at the house in front of him, eyes glinting with mischief. The other Akatsuki cats looked at the house that was literally pulsing with music, their paws vibrating because of it.

"That's some house!" Kisame said as he pulled back his head to try and see the top of the building that was cluttered in mass amounts of snow, he lowered it when the neck began to grow stiff.

"Are we going to search in _there_?" Itachi asked in a tone that seemed to be hinting how much the black cat _didn't_ want to go in there; his red eyes blinked towards Pain who was at the back of the group.

After a second of weighing their option-and searching for all possible entrances and exits of the house-Pain gave a nod of his approval. Itachi frowned at the leaders reply, his gaze flicking back towards the house that had lights from the window dancing across the white snow in an array of color.

"Try and not do anything stupid; we have no chakra, and are in a place we are unfamiliar with. So be careful." Hidan had completely tuned out the conversation and was running off towards the house, Tobi at his heels who cried out in happiness.

They all frowned and followed the two idiots at a cautious pace, weariness grew the closer they got. Upon entering, all their sensitive ears bent down as the music became terrifyingly loud.

The hall they came to was void of life but quickly realized that the main room was where all the action was going on. The Akatsuki stopped when they reached this particular room and stared in awe. The area before them was packed beyond its limit, the music pounded with the people pounding right back in various ways.

Pain gazed around the room searching for someone who wasn't drunk or acting like a complete moron, they needed someone to help them and Pain planned to deliver on that belief; his eyes finally landed on the only person not moving sensually to the music or teetering like a drunkard: in a far corner a young girl sat in a wooden chair, simply reading. Pain was about to try and find a way across the dangerous room to the girl when Kisame tripped into him, Pain's head hit the floor where he laid for a second before batting the blue cat with his tail. When Pain sat back up, the chair was empty and the girl was nowhere to be seen.

Pain's ears flattened against his head irritably as the music climbed in tempo his eyes still searching for the little bookworm; Sasori sat next to him allowing his eyes to shift around taking in the surroundings with a bored look as if this situation was the dullest thing in the universe.

Unlike the other Akatsuki members who merely sat back and just watched the party unfold in the shadows like the proud ninjas they were, Hidan dashed in, only thinking about the great time he'd have and all the sexy girls who would gladly cuddle with a cute fluffy kitten like himself.

* * *

I'd had it. Seriously, I was done.

I'd waited nearly an hour for either Gwen or Jo to reappear. My mind was made up, I was done waiting for them.

The book was shut angrily between my hands in determination. It was time to go search on my lonesome, goody goody gumdrops, please just shoot me.

Naturally I wanted to stay hiding in the corner but my brain could hardly pay attention to the book and the bodies were getting a little too close for my liking. Submissive or not, I was not staying in this place another second or I would scream.

Sliding the book into the bag, I stood from the chair in one swift movement and went to begin the search. Since they obviously weren't in the main room, I made my sneaky get away to check the rest of the house.

My feet traced up the carpet of the halls, the music had gone down but my ears still rung from the aftermath causing my walk to be a tad more sluggish than normal.

Numerous doors I opened as my journey through the endless halls continued, I guess that rich people liked having empty rooms since there were about forty. At the end of every hall was a broad window with hand carved edges, the tall panes of glass projected the snowy land outside, a cold wind trying its best to rattle the window.

My body and mind were ready to give up as I grasped the handle of the final door in the hallway. A headache was pulsing stubbornly as my hand opened the door. The room was dark but for the sliver on the floor where the light from the hallway slithered in. I was just about to leave when a bed frame squeaked in the room, followed by a loud, desperate moan. There was a strong desire to close the door when those particular noises caught my ears, but that moaning was somewhat familiar and there was a cold chill running over my fingers urging me on.

Grimacing and praying, the light switch was flipped up and my stomach turned at the sight.

Gwen was straddling someone on the bed making out as if the world was going to end; I turned in disgust, ready to leave when Gwen seemed to notice she had an audience and pulled back to look at me, her eyes were glinting with pure lustful excitement. The person underneath her wasn't Jo-who I had been expecting-gut clenched as I recognized Jackson. My nose began to ache as if trying to remind me that he had nearly broken it earlier.

There was frustration lurking inside as I shut the door and walked back the way I had come. When the search for my friends had begun I had not expected to find Gwen sleeping with my enemy, the sick feeling grew down below and I shivered in distaste.

"Revolting, couldn't she do that with _anyone_ else!?" The snarl turned to a frown before melting away completely as my legs subconsciously led me back to the staircase where I had just taken my first step when a shrill cry filled the house, rising above the music like a wailing siren.

"CAT!" With a flick of a wrist I disregarded the scream, no one would dare bring a cat here of all places: everyone knew that Cass was deathly allergic to cats, she kept them all away with traps, and a chainsaw...if you wanted to lose a limb then you brought a cat, it was that simple.

_"People and their stupid pranks..."_ I smiled and continued down the stairs, through the hall and finally into the main room. It took a second for my brain to take note of what was going on around me, and when it did, my face fell. It wasn't a prank, there were actual _cats_ in the room.

_"Oh no."_ Searching out Cass, I managed to cover my ears just in time for another wailing cry.

"CATS! KILL THEM! DO SOMETHING!" Cass looked extremely drunk, but even in that position she was still freaking out, and everyone here always did her bidding.

The tree was finally shoved down in the process of trying to catch the cats, there were various shrieks and cat hisses. Someone had managed to catch one silver cat by its tail before getting a set of claws wedged deep into their fleshy hand, they fell back yelling in a drunken state. I saw that one of the men had picked up Cass's baseball bat and was aiming for the cats who he and two others had effectively trapped in a corner; before this, I had been trying to sneak towards the front door in hope for escape but stopped as I saw the trapped balls of fur.

At the sight of the kittens caught in the corner, my eyes narrowed as something clicked inside my brain; legs moved before I actually had a clue about what was going on.

The intoxicated boy was aiming with as much precision as a drunk person could. The swing wasn't very powerful, however when it came in contact with my back, I was shoved into the wall-my hands keeping a firm hold on the wall-nearly landing on the kittens. Skin burned across my back from the contact as I shifted to slowly rise. When focus came back to the cloudy vision, my eyes met with eight pairs of wide eyes looking between me and the people behind me.

Everything was pulsing with pain when the realization came that my body had moved of its own accord to save a bunch of cats….that was unlike me in numerous levels. When did I ever go out of my shy way to aid someone I didn't know?

Just as I was about to step out of the protective stance I'd made, someone grasped the back collar of my jacket and swung me around as if I were a rag doll instead of being over one-hundred pounds. Unable to move I waited for the hand to be removed, when it wasn't I opened my eyes to see the perpetrator.

_"I am soooo dead."_ Cold recognition hit me like a brick as I swallowed; Jackson's older brother by one year: Jared, was the one dangling me like a corpse. Between Jackson and Jared, I feared Jared the most because he was older meaning that he hit harder and with more precision; when days came that he helped Jackson I went home with more than just a black eye.

To make the situation ever more problematic, he was Cass's boyfriend...oh joy to the world.

"Well well, if it isn't the bitch. Who invited you? I'm sure that Cass wouldn't invite such a loser to this joyful Christmas outing." Jared sent a look around the room, jokingly searching for someone to blame for my being there. "So, who let the rat in?" Jared smirked at me, then brought his gaze to the scraps of fur hustling in the corner behind me. "And who would dare bring these cats in here when we all know Cass is allergic? _Deathly_ allergic, might I add." His eyes lingered around the room, inside I instantly panicked. No one would speak for these cats... maybe I somehow could get both our parties out of here alive. Jared turned his piercing eyes back to me when one of my fingers tugged on his sleeve.

"I did. I brought those cats in." I whispered as my hanging limbs began to go numb. Jared's eyes widened at the confession and a smile graced his lips.

"Really? You let those things in knowing full well that Cass could die from such an act?" There was silence filling the room, when had the music stopped? "Well, I think this deserves punishment." I smiled an innocent smile, begging with my eyes for him to let me go, but this hope was soon dashed to pieces like a car in a vicious tornado.

My eyes slid shut, knowing what was coming. Jared's hand let go of the shirt collar and in place smashed his fist into my lungs causing the air to cease; there was a gasp as my back slammed into the wall and I slid to the ground towards the left of the kittens.

Everyone's eyes were on me, I suddenly wanted to curl up right there and merely die. Jared's hand found its way to my skull where it grasped the long hair and pulled me up to my feet. I saw Gwen standing in the corner, probably witnessing the entire ordeal, her arm hooked around Jackson's back; she caught my gaze...and then looked away as if I wasn't worth her time. Gwen-a best friend- hadn't stood up for me, she hadn't even admitted to being the one to invite me to this hell...

I frowned.

Jared gave a powerful yank in order for me to follow before stopping in the hall to look back into the main room.

"Take _good_ care of those cats, if they're this little bitch's then I'm sure she won't mind sharing them with us just for tonight." There was a deadly look in his eyes. "Cass, go upstairs; we don't want you getting sick." Cass bounded away nearly tripping in her stupor.

I looked over at the cats and felt bad for what was in store for them; 'I'm sorry' I mouthed when their eyes met mine; suddenly done with his leadership Jared jerked me to the front door which he opened and literally threw me out. My body flew through the air and landed in the snow which burned the tender skin where the blows had made contact with.

"AND STAY OUT!" Jared laughed as he closed the door. I pulled myself up to sit in the snow and just stared up at the house, wondering what in the world they'd do to those kittens.

Rolling my eyes, I got up. "Really May? You're thinking about some stupid cats when you should be worried about your lungs." I muttered, massaging the skin that crossed over the neck, there were constrictions every time a breath was taken.

With not much skip in my step I turned around and began walking away, hands shoved far inside warm pockets, and the hood of my jacket was pulled far over my head.

The night had been a complete failure, however, I had learned one important lesson to live by, I did not belong at parties.

* * *

**Author:** Heyo dear readers who have just begun to read this story! This chapter has been updated and hopefully flows better. And for any of you just beginning into the journey of May, I am doing an audio reading of this story on youtube under my youtube name: Jinx of the desert

Go and look it up if you get the chance! The trailer has also been loaded onto Youtube and is out for fans to watch.

Have a great day. See ya all later, love ya!

-Jinx of the desert


	4. ChApTeR 4: In Which A Search Party

Chapter 4: In Which A Search Party

Time: 1:30 a.m

* * *

Flecks of snow fell from the sky like dandruff from some unlucky soul, it leisurely collected on mounds that inched higher in hope to reach the sky. The scandalously dressed trees creaked in the wind, waving their branches in dire protests as flecks of snow tried to latch onto their swirling arms. The breaths of air I pulled selfishly into my lungs, came out as wispy, frosty air that swirled in the wind for a few seconds before vanishing like a ghost in the night.

My feet slipped in the snow that encircled them as they trudged up the white hill. The snow this far up was thick and more packed together resulting in a difficult walk home. I had decided against going up the road because of all the trashy people riding it tonight; it was the weekend after all, and in a college town like this one, people drank like no tomorrow. Plus the roads were probably sheer ice by this time of night, never trust icy roads with drunk college students on it, it won't end well. Taking the longer route meant I'd live longer then taking the shorter one on the road.

The snow got deeper and I was forced to pick my legs up higher as thoughts of today were mauled over in my mind.

It hadn't been a good day; I'd been beaten _again_...twice! The second time was just to save a bunch of hairballs that probably weren't even worth anyone's time! Maybe if I'd avoided those fur balls, none of the stuff with Jared would have happened, they'd all would have been concerned over getting rid of the cats.

Probably one of the most depressing points of the day was the subject of Gwen; she'd been making out with Jackson who hated my guts, then progressed to watch me be beaten without even coming to my aide! There was bile in my throat that took a second to swallow because of those thoughts, one preceded over all the others like a vile snake with bared fangs: I truly didn't have anyone in this world.

"That's OK not to have anyone….I mean it gives me more time for school, right?" I muttered this under my breath in hopes to turn the dark mindset around, but everything about this night seemed to bring down my confidence; to top it off my nose had begun to bleed again, a metallic tang was swallowed as the red liquid managed to seep down to the parted lips.

I nodded taking a deep breath before pulling out my headphones and MP3, when the ear-buds slid into my ears the machine began a random song. The reaction to the fast paced was immediate as my pace doubled and the time seemed to flow faster in the frosty winter wonderland. Fully aware of the absence of people, my voice sang to its heart content, voice cracking on some of the lines when it went way to high. The lyrics rode over my tongue as Gwen's face came to mind, I was so disappointed in her for not helping but I wouldn't portray the emotion, I had millions of thoughts everyday but I never acted on them.

The music seemed to take over until, low and behold, my home was nearly two feet away. Stopping just before the door, tilting my head back, I looked at the little house. It was above the city and had a gorgeous view of it; the true beauty was that the nearest neighbor was a mile down the hill, we were far from prying eyes.

The house was my sanctuary, it was quiet, calm, and smelled pretty well-which I am proud to admit.

Smiling at the view of the front door, I leaned my forehead against it as the key was slid into the lock. The cold latched onto my shoulders as the ear-buds were yanked out and the front door was closed. The house was dead inside, almost similar to a morgue in the sense of silence and lack of light right now. Not bothering to turn on any lights, I slipped up the stairs. In the safety of my bedroom I exhaled, sliding down the door to sit on the floor where I brought my knees up to my chest and sat there staring up at the ceiling as the darkness shifted around me.

My bookshelves loomed above me as I looked at everything individually, where there weren't bookshelves there were posters; a queen sized bed that rarely had my body in it because of so many all nighters, and the desk which I usually slept at.

It wasn't a bad life, I had always been told that once you start living on your own...you kind of forget your friends and settle up for your new life. In all sense, those words stood true for me; I was mature, instead of partying, only school was important to me. Everything had to put aside for my reams of the future. Because I had nothing else, nothing at all; so what else could I work for?

Spreading my body out on the floor I looked out the window at the full moon that was barely peeking out of the clouds, casting white light onto my face. Clouds blew over the moon in clumps, ticking across the sky like a clock's arms. It seemed only seconds later I had fallen asleep on the floor.

* * *

From outside Cass's huge house, you'd think that the party had started up once more. Music was pounding out from it once more like it had hours before, but for the Akatsuki, this was anything but fun.

"...Pain...I seriously suggest we leave now." Sasori stated for the hundredth time. Pain nodded trying not to gasp for breath in front of his followers.

The Akatsuki kittens had recently-for the past fifteen minutes-been trying to dodge their foes that were the teens of the party. From the way the entire party had reacted, you would have suspected for the cats to be carrying some horrible disease; multiple utensils had been used to try and kill/maim the kittens.

"You know...I never thought I'd….agree….with Sasori….but that is a very good idea un!" Deidara yelled as he ran around the fallen over tree, his feet nearly tripping under him from the sharp turns he continued to take.

With weary eyes, Pain watched all his members from under the kitchen table where he stayed as still as possible. The Akatsuki cats were all running around the room in a mass panic, trying to get away from the drunken people.

A kitchen plate was thrown in the air, nearly hitting Kakuzu in the head, who barely managed to bend his head down in time.

Pain continued watching for a second, there was no way that they could fight their way out of this like had done multiple times in the past, being in cat bodies would not bode well so for once they had to run.

"Then come on you lot, time to go." Pain ducked out from under the table, using the power in his back legs he jumped up towards the counter and vanished out the open window. Seeing that Pain had gotten out, Sasori was only a tail length behind him. The other Akatsuki who were still in the room trying desperately to remain free.

"Dammit, wait up!" Hidan yowled, his teeth baring angrily, tail twitching madly.

Sasori and Pain had gotten lucky since their escape had been easy, the other Akatsuki members immediately became angered as they realized their own escape might take some more time and more thought on their part.

Hidan scratched a boy who had dared to actually grab him, getting the male right in the cheek; the jashinist's twitching tail was released. The silver cat ran after the others who all split in different directions, trying both to avoid getting caught and to find a way out.

It was a mad rush of insanity to get for the window that's openness screamed freedom; after many managed to get out that way, the humans had realized their plans and snapped it shut.

Most of the Akatsuki now were outside, no longer did they have to worry. Those who were still on the inside stared at the closed window in desperation. Kakuzu, Deidara, Tobi, and Kisame were left. There were no other windows that remained opened, the door had been firmly shut and the people were closing in, it seemed as if their options were credibly limited at the moment. The remaining Akatsuki gave each other a look.

"Scatter!" Kisame yelled hoarsely; without waiting for the others he ran up the staircase like a madman.

The house and its inhabitants went into over time to catch them as Cass screamed from upstairs, obviously having seen Kisame rushing past to find another way out for himself.

Deidara scratched at the hands that went for him.

"I would so blow you all to bits, but you all don't deserve to be made into art, un!" Deidara screeched. A wide smile filled his lips as the blonde saw an opening and was able to dash up the staircase, in a wild pursuit of Kisame.

"Senpai! Wait for Tobi! Don't leave poor, lonely Tobi to die!" Tobi was crying after him, but the last thing on Deidara's mind was the safety of Tobi and Kakuzu, just as long as he gout out of this unscathed, he could care less about those two.

At the end of the hall from the stairs was a large window that arched up impressively, the glass hanging from it laying around the base in a shattered mess, proving that Kisame had managed to already escape this prison.

Bursting out the window was a gasp of fresh air for Deidara as he fell to the ground below, landing in the snow was a wonderful feeling, along with the comforting air that swooshed around him. He didn't care how cold it was, he was out! This calm and wonderful moment for the terrorist didn't last long as he heard a loud screech from above.

"Senpai!" Deidara jerked his head up, Tobi and Kakuzu had both jumped out of the window, and BAM! Both extremely heavy cats landed on Deidara who grunted from the extra weight that threatened to break his kitty back if the two remained on top. "Senpai, you are so mean! You left both Tobi and Kakuzu for dead!" If his back would permit it, Deidara planned on punching the idiot in the face later.

"Jerks un…." He muttered.

"Kakuzu, Tobi, Deidara; stop messing around and get over here, we have work to do!" Pain said angrily with Sasori, Itachi, and Hidan on either side of him.

Kakuzu was the first up, he padded away with a much silent and brooding walk. Tobi bounced behind him like he hadn't just jumped out of a window, and Deidara dragged his aching body behind them.

"So what is the plan, Pain?" Sasori asked quietly.

Pain looked around at his group, they were all looking at him for answers and only an hour ago he'd planned on trying to find someone to help them. Good thing that he already had someone in mind and could produce an option for their issues.

"I found someone who can help us, shelter us till we find out what to do next." Pain said turning away from them, he gazed around the yard taking in a deep breath with an open mouth trying to find the scent of the girl.

"Who?" Kisame asked next to Itachi. Pain sniffed and walked away from them, his nose to the ground.

They watched their leader for a second before following him without a word.  
Pain stopped in front of the dent in the snow in front of the mansion, it reeked of the girls scent which consisted of: paper, pencil shavings, and flowers.

"You all should remember, when we were in there...that one girl that saved us from being hit with a bat." Pain stated. The Akatsuki member's eyes widened as they all remembered.

"A _girl_ Pain? Are you sure that's what we want?" Itachi asked in his monotone voice.

"Yes, she was the only one in that entire place who was normal, I saw her just as we entered not joining in the festivities...just reading in a corner.

"I know staying with a girl will be weird and awkward, but it's the only chance we have of getting back home; it's even possible that she might be able to help us find our bearings. However, for the time being I suggest just acting like cats...we don't want to be found out too soon. We still have no clue where we are; for all we know, we could be in enemy territory." Pain finished gravely as he gazed at everyone. There were no other remarks as the Akatsuki members thought of this plan, each with their own expression on the subject. If they were in enemy territory, it was best to lie low, being mere kittens meant that they were easy prey for other ninja.

"Yeah! Pretty girl gonna help us! Pretty girl gonna help us!" Tobi laughed cutely as everyone stared at him in irritation, Deidara sighed. "Oh come on, none of you gonna agree with Tobi?" The little nut looked around with a huge grin.

"Shut up, un." Tobi sniffed sadly at his senpai's cruel words, his mood changing as quickly as the wind.

"..Ahem, now that that's cleared up, lets begin our search." Pain said with a sideways glance at Tobi who was now staring up into the air at the snow that was increasing, the white pieces thickening and multiplying as he watched.

And just like that they Akatsuki kittens took note of the girls scent and set out to try and follow it through the falling snow, into the hills, up far from the town.

* * *

**Author:** Heyo dear readers! This chapter has been updated! Anyone who is just starting this story, it will be up and read on youtube by yours truly, very soon! The trailer is already out under my youtube name: Jinx of the desert.

Have a blessed day!  
See ya all later, love ya

-Jinx of the desert


	5. ChApTeR 5: In Which Drowning

Chapter 5: In Which Drowning

* * *

Pain's deep purple eyes were gazing around him, a deep shiver brushing throughout his pelt like the freezing hand of death herself. Even with the intense urge to tremble towards the snow and wind, the Akatsuki leader lead his organization on through the elements, keeping his leader-like attitude in play.

"Pain, are we almost there?" Tobi's voice came as a pitiful whimper from the back of the group where the black and orange cat was barely managing to keep his head above the snow that seemed to be growing higher the more they traveled.

For a second, Pain stopped walking, his freezing paws numbing even worse from the stillness. He cocked his head left and right, fur being torn around his head from the wind. The scents of the girl were barely under his nose anymore, the snow had managed to erase it from existence from here on out, yet Pain knew very well that the scent continued northward.

"Stop asking Tobi, un," Deidara muttered from where he had sat to rest, his head bent down to try and make his shoulders take the brunt of the biting wind.

Blinking Pain took a step forward, stopped, and looked down. The ground at his paws, suddenly dipped down towards what looked like normal snow. With hesitation, the Akatsuki leader dipped a paw down, prodding at the snow. The orange paw had only gone four inches into the snow when it met freezing slickness, ice.

Tail flicking back and forth, Pain looked left and right for another way around, but the morning mist made everything clouded. With tired eyes turned back to the icy walkway Pain sighed and placed his weight on the paw.

After the first paw, a second was placed, until finally, Pain stood with all his weight on the ice. The cats body sunk a little in the snow, allowing all pads to meet the coldness below. The ice seemed firm enough but Pain wasn't that heavy, he was more so worried about Kakuzu and Kisame, who he was sure, were by far the heaviest of them all.

"Akatsuki, breaks over. We have to cross this river." Ears pricked at the word: River.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! A _river_, are you insane? You've got to be joking!" When he didn't get a response, Hidan began cursing from where he'd laid down in the snow. The purple eyes were turned down to the river in anger which hid his fear. "Hell no! You can't make me go down there!" Kakuzu sighed heavily before grasping the end of Hidan's tail-who yowled-dipped his head back, and launched the white cat into the air. Hidan wasn't sure if what he saw was the white of the snowy ground or the white of the sky as he flew through the air to finally land in the middle of the ice.

Pain gave a swift glare to Kakuzu who merely shrugged, going down to follow his past partner who hadn't moved. Hidan stayed still for a second, as if testing if the ice would suddenly smash open below him; when it didn't appear to break, Hidan slowly rose himself up to look up at the others who were still at the top of the dip.

"Come on you chickens! Get down here!" Hidan smirked, his tail twitching nervously before turning to move as swiftly as he could to the other side.

Soon all the Akatsuki were on the top of the ice, Hidan and Kakuzu-who had made it safely across-were watching the others, while Hidan made the occasional sassy remark that usually was replied with glares.

Pain had just reached the other dip when a nasty crack happened behind him, signifying a horrible demise.

* * *

Blue eyes slid open only to shut on instinct from the brightness of the room. Why in the world had I decided sleeping on the floor was a good thing? My bent legs ached as they were stretched out as far as they could go, the back was given a painful jolt as stiffness was detected near the middle of the spine.

The morning had just starting and already a slight headache was just brushing up against the inside of my brain in greeting of a long day ahead of me.

The air around me was cold, white columns of breath flew up from my lips but quickly vanished without a trace. It wasn't until I was pushing myself up from the floor that the coldness really hit me-I shivered-brushing my hands together seeking warmth from the friction as goosebumps rose along the skin.

Stretching my arms, I stood up and straightened my back out, giving it a good tug to release any kinks and knots that had collected in the muscles during the night. My eyes gazed over the bedroom before sliding the door open to the hallway that to the right of it had a staircase going down to the ground floor. The nice wood floors were very pretty but could be quite deadly as I tripped down the stairs, nearly falling on the way to the bottom. No matter how many times I went down that staircase, tripping and falling was usually involved, I'm pretty sure that those stairs were secretly plotting my death; curse of the haunted stairs, sounds like a good book... I should write this stuff down.

Looking out the window proved that it had indeed snowed all night, mass amounts of snow were as high as the window pane now; besides the skinny trees and pine trees surrounding the house, the outside world looked like an old black and white movie.

I groaned at the thought of digging the snow from around my front door and then the dreadful walk to school, looks like the possibility of getting a nasty cold was on the horizon for me, yippy.

After a good cup of hot chocolate; a jacket and snow shoes were put over my pj's, and the shovel was taken into my gloved hands.

I opened the front door and jumped back a couple of feet as a pile of snow fell from the wall where the door had just been.

Sighing, I brandished my mighty sword and plunged it into the beast...no I took the pathetic, dented shovel and began to throw the snow out into the left and right corners around the front door.

Soon the snow was nicely piled away from the door, and a nice little path was cleared to the edge of the driveway. Leaning on the handle of the shovel, I took a deep breath and looked around at the crusted over pine trees that looked absolutely gorgeous in their white dresses. Even with me being freezing, all the work had caused for me to break out in sweat, allowing for me to gasp for gulps of air.

Not to long ago, my parents had bought this little house for me when I decided to move out; it was isolated from the world which I greatly enjoyed, the only downside was the walk back and forth to town. Going down deep icy roads was treacherous, and being without a car meant for lots of exercise... which is not my cup of tea at all. But still, it was a nice place, perfect for a hermit.

Yes I liked being away from people, they didn't like me and I didn't like them. Jo and Gwen….well they had been outcasts to and now. Gwen now, I'm not even sure what to do with what happened. She'd watched me be beaten and hadn't even done anyth-

-RING-

The phone in my pocket began to chant a '_Legend of Zelda_' tune on high volume, it's calm tune seemed to fit the serenity of the moment even if it had caused me to flinch in surprise.

"Hello, this is May." I said with a small yawn.

"Hello, Miss Lawford. This is the college office," I remained quite and waited. "It would seem that the storm last night left much snow in its wake. The college has been snowed in and it is said that the storm will start up soon. There will be no school today, Miss Lawford. Have a good day." The talking was cut of as the person got of, obviously in a rush to call the next person.

Snapping the phone shut, I leaned heavily on the shovel as I peered up into the sky, as if searching for this dangerous snow storm. Sadly the entire sky looked like one blank piece of printing paper, of course it would snow based on that blank face, you didn't need a news reporter for that.

"Great, a storm of this magnitude means no school. I'm ok with that!" Personally I'd always liked rainstorms with thunder and lighting much better-they looked far more impressive-but this was also pleasing. In happiness I threw the shovel up and then tried to be impressive and catch it as it came back down, my hands missed by a mile and the shovel made a dent in the piles of snow.

"My reaction time sucks." Joy suddenly gone, I picked the shovel up and leaned the stem of it across my shoulders before starting back towards the house. I'd only made it two steps down my lovely path-that was much smaller than I'd thought-when a shrill yowl stopped me mid stride.

Turning to the direction of the noise, I almost fell as something plowed into the front of my legs. Gaining my balance on tiptoe, I squinted and peered down at the creature that had nearly taken me to the ground from its impact.

What I saw was surprising, instead of any of the wild animals you saw all the way up here, the creature sprawled out between my feet, was a cat.

The little ball of fur sat there as if winded before snapping his head up to look up at me. I stared at it, its body was completely black but it's head was a soft orange with some black streaks around the edges.

It's one red eye stared up at me, the other closed.

"Mmmmeow!" It screeched, shaking its head before standing to rush back the way it probably had come. But before it could disappear through the tall pines, it turned and looked back at me as if waiting for me to follow. I pondered over the kitten's behavior, it obviously wanted my assistance of some kind. It wasn't normal for me to go help anyone that needed assistance, hide in the shadows was my motto. But even with this thought, something was pulling me in that direction, something wanted me to help. I had to help for some reason.

This was the first time someone actually needed _my_ help, I couldn't let this cat down... no matter how much I wanted to turn around and just go back inside the house with its cozy fireplace and steaming hot chocolate.

I jogged to catch up to him at the treeline-which turned to walking as the snow got deeper-the cat raced on ahead, dodging trees and snow piles alike. However, the walk turned into a full out run as a loud yowl filled the air. The sound grew closer as I forced my legs to run as fast as they could, beads of sweat dripped down my face as I pushed myself to catch up to the cat that was racing ahead. Finally, the cat came to a sliding halt to stop in front of the frozen river about a mile down from my house, but this was much farther north from the bridge that connected to the road.

The river which had been frozen last night with a sheer coat of ice was still somewhat covered but a portion of the ice had given away under some kittens who had tried to cross it.

From what I could see, most of the kittens were on this side of the shore while a few of them were around the hole in the ice, trying to rescue the two who had fallen into the water. It was the middle of winter, which meant that water was icy cold and being in it could result in immediate death, even with fur, cats wouldn't last long in that coldness.

Something clicked in my mind and I knew in that instant that I had to do something. For some reason, today was the day my motto was going to be thrown out the window. It was time to do something I wouldn't have done in a million years.

As my right foot found its way onto the ice to test for its strength, I knew I'd lost it. This was crazy! But still I gripped one hand on the shore and put my other foot out, the ice didn't even make a noise. Letting go of the other side, my feet made small movements towards the hole, trying desperately to stay away from noticeable cracks and patches that looked thin.

_"See, this is easy...two more steps, come on!"_ It would be really bad if the ice broke right now, swimming was not a skill I was good at.

From what I could see the ice was not at all thick around the gaping hole, it wouldn't take very long for it to cave under the two who were trying to help as well, and soon it wouldn't be just two in the water, but four.

"You two," I called out, stilling as a crack spread out from the hole to under one of the cats. The two looked over at me, one had a bright blue coat, while the other was completely black. "Get back, the ice surrounding it will not hold for long." The three feet surrounding the hole looked incredibly unstable, but the rest of the ice was still firm. Slowly I lowered myself down to my hands and knees, the three feet of thin ice came up quickly.

The two kittens looked at me, then down at where they were standing. A loud snapping noise filled the air as the ice underneath the black cat, it gave a weird strangled cry as I lunged my hands out, grasping him just in time.

Grasping the blue cat, I tossed both towards the shore before turning back to the problem at hand.

Placing a hand on the thin slabs I braced it down, there was a crack and I knew it wouldn't hold my weight at all. Times like this, me weighing only one hundred pounds would be useful.

The kittens in the water were treading it, one desperately grasping at the edges but it couldn't get a grip on it. Swallowing saliva I leaned over the thin ice-trying not to touch it with my upper body-the water was numbing as my fingers managed to snag the red cat that hadn't been able to climb out of the edges.

Once the red cat was safe in my hands I shifted to place it on the safer part of the ice, turning back to lean towards the blonde cat who was yowling as the current tried to pull him out and under the ice. The cats eyes were on me as my hands ducked into the water to circle around his body, just as the fingertips felt fur there was a suction noise and I felt my knees dip together as the ice below me snapped in half. The blonde cats cat growls and splashing was the last thing I heard as the ice slipped underneath me and I was dropped into the river.

The water was black and thick like ink, fear of drowning filled the brain as I tried not to black out from the loss of air. Kicking my legs with fierceness I fought back to the surface, catching sight of the blonde cat who had given up fighting and was sinking towards me in the blackness that was only lit up from the hole that allowed light to peer through the choppy water. Lungs burning I shoved the cat upwards, the sense of fear rising as I felt as if something had grasped onto my leg and was trying to drag me down to hell.

Legs weakly gave one final quick before my head broke the surface, fingers curling around the kitten, bringing him up with me.

The air was frigid around my wet face as I threw the cat onto the ice where he slid towards the others, the red cat hadn't moved as it lay shivering in the wind. Taking a deep breath my hands grasped onto the edges of the ice, seeking for a thicker piece that would help with leverage.

Gritting my teeth, the body was pushed up as I tried to shove it out without breaking the ice; the current tried to pull me back as my upper torso found its way atop the ice which created knew cracks that I prayed wouldn't shatter.

Shards of ice tore open the skin on my palm as my legs were taken out of the water and I dragged myself to a safer part of the ice, the sound of the dark water lapping behind me, I could tell that this whole scenario would give me nightmares later.

Standing up with a shaky look backwards, I picked up the two cats, unzipping my jacket to shove them both in for warmth as my body went into survival mode to make it back to the shore where the others were waiting.

The sound of breaking ice and more water coming free followed behind me as I tried to get off the ice without slipping and falling. When my fingers clutched onto the snow and pull myself up onto the top of the shore, I gasped in happiness, my breath coming out in numerous puffs and huffs as I fought to get air into the burning lungs.

All my limbs suddenly felt useless as I turned over onto my back and stared up at the sky. The snow became wet around my clothes that clung to my figure. A small shiver racked the body as I gave a small cough. The tiredness seeped into my bones and blood and suddenly I didn't feel like moving. My eyes could only continue to watch the sky before they slowly shifted shut, cutting off any view with the thickness of sleep.

Before slipping into sleep, I felt the two kittens in my jacket move from my body warmth. I smiled tiredly, they were ok.

Finally, the blanket of sleep was thrown over me and everything was forgotten as the snow continued to fall.

* * *

**Author:** Hey lovely readers! Thanks for reading this story so far. This chapter has been updated to sound better.

For people who are interested, this story will soon be read out-loud by yours truly, just look for my account: Jinx of the desert, on youtube. The trailer for this book is already out on the same account, so if you're interested and would like to wait for the audio, then go for it :) there are also AMV's for Akatsuki/other anime's if you're interested.

See ya all later. love ya

-Jinx of the desert


	6. ChApTeR 6: In Which Submission

Chapter 6: In Which Submission

* * *

I was in the state between being asleep and awake. Everything was silent and my eyelids felt so incredibly tired that they wouldn't open on command, so everything was dark. When my limbs tried to move, I found everything stiff and screaming with pain as if they no longer had life within them.

Sliding blue eyes open, I sought to feel in my numb appendages by opening and closing my hands, pins and needles circulated underneath the skin like tiny shards of glass.

It was funny when I lay still everything felt incredibly warm and comfy like my body was wrapped in a cloud from heaven, but whenever I shifted it was beyond freezing. Even the air was so cold that it felt like a knife was being swallowed.

Extremely tired my eyes stared up at the pine trees that were thickly covered in snow. Blinking away some snowflakes that landed on my eyelashes, I shifted to stand up but didn't get far as a kit who had been lying on my stomach meowed at me with claws digging into the coat just in case it fell off. The cat on my stomach was staring up at me with one eye, it didn't take me long to realize that this was the one that had led me here in the first place. Speaking of which, what about the other two!?  
I sat up abruptly, tearing the zipper down in a frenzy, finding the two cats-who'd fallen into the river-wedged between my ribs and the coat. The red cat was curled up nicely into my warmth, sleeping soundly as if it hadn't nearly drowned. The blonde kit, who had sunk below the surface of the river beforehand, on first glance seemed to be sleeping just as peacefully, but on closer inspection it was shivering and gave a small sneeze in its sleep. As if on cue, the red one sneezed as well; they were sick and needed warmth and food as soon as possible. They wouldn't last much longer outside like this, actually, neither would I if I continued to lay here.

Glancing away I finally looked around me, getting a small shock when my eyes comprehended that the other cats were lying around me in hope to keep me warm from the freezing elements. They were all looking up at me, probably thinking me stupid for practically falling asleep out here, well it was pretty dumb. A smile graced my lips at the thought of these strange cats trying to keep me alive while I'd gone into the deep lands of sleep; they'd probably just saved my life.

"Well well." I muttered before trying to stand up on shaky legs that reeled under me from light-headedness, one knee hit the ground to support myself before I fully toppled back to the ground. One cat yowled in surprise at the sudden action, looking up I noticed the orange and black one once more, its head cocked to the side in what seemed to be worry. Giving it a reassuring smile, my legs straightened till I stood up; trying not to rush it, my body stayed still a second before taking a small step forward.

The first step felt unsteady but the second was steadier.

Holding the two now sick kittens I began to walk towards my house, looking over my shoulder my hand gestured for the others to follow which they quickly jumped to do, it seemed as if they were sick of the weather just as much as me.

As we walked back to my house, my brain noticed how much more snow was being dumped from the sky, and that the wind was howling with intense power that picked up snow from the ground and was whipping that as well. Shuddering from the cold, my hands kept the kittens close inside the jacket, in case the draft got under the cloth. I could feel tiny claws embedding themselves into my shirt as I trudged through the snow, at least they weren't frozen, that was a good sign.

Turning back I caught sight of the others, they seemed to be holding up ok but they seemed very tired and weary.

"Almost there…" At the sight of my house, I gasped; everything but the roof was completely covered in snow!

I stood there feeling dead on my feet as I stared at the house... these kits had to be gotten out of this weather, now. I also needed the warmth of the inside, if we stayed out here much longer, we'd certainly freeze to death.

Looking around, I noticed that I'd left the shovel inside, that stupid, dented shovel that I had pretended was a sword this morning...I would give anything to have it right now.

Teeth chattering I turned to a clump of snow that seemed incredibly sturdy and quickly dug a hole straight in; making sure the snow was nicely packed and wouldn't fall in I slipped my jacket off and laid it down on the inside. Coldness wafted over me as I gestured towards the kittens who-after a second-timidly went into the tunnel.

"Stay in here, I have to dig to the door, so stay warm ok?" I smiled and quietly made sure the two that had fallen in the water were snuggled into the arms of the jacket before walking towards where I knew the door was.

And thus, I began to dig.

I ignored the icy snow that clung to my fingers and lodged under my finger nails. The wind was moaning and worsening around my shoulders, whipping my hair around like a kite in the wind. Snow clung to my wet clothes as my trembling fingers got harder and harder to bend from being too cold. Even with all these factors against me, I ignored them all.

Finally, my nails scraped against wood, a smile broke out across my face as I found the door handle; without a second thought, I encouraged my digging, becoming desperate as it was increased fully till the door was bare and my fingers would no longer move. Teeth chattered nonstop as the door was opened with a quick jerk of the knob, it fell open so fast that I almost lost my balance before using it to my advantage to turn around swiftly.

Struggling my eyes searched for the snow pile where the kits were hidden deep inside, the front of the tunnel was mostly covered up but the kittens were fine as I moved the extra snow to get my hands inside. Most of their heads turned to me as I peered in, one hand slid in to pull the jacket out, allowing them all to lay in the middle as I carried it-like a pouch-to the front door that lay open in waiting.

Inside the house was heaven, there was no more wind, snow, or coldness, only the warmth that billowed out from the fireplace.

My shoulders sagged in relief as the fire roared from behind its protective glass making me exhale in happiness. Even the sight of the red, orange flames made me want to jump in joy but I was way too tired to do so.

The jacket was placed on the ground in front of the fireplace, allowing the cats to get the gracious heat to blow lovingly onto their frozen bodies, you could almost hear their sighs of content. Gently bending down I grasped the red kit and blonde kit into my waiting hands, holding them to my stomach.

Draping a fuzzy blanket over my shoulders I sat on the couch, beginning to rub the two cat bodies slowly through my still stiff fingers that were still having a hard time moving properly. Personally, I was worried about my hands lack of feeling but they'd warm up soon.

Seeing the blond kit respond with a twitch from the fast movement of my hand, I leaned down and pressed my mouth to its neck and exhaled, my hot air crept up its skin making it stop shivering for the moment; this same process was repeated with the second one as well, until both looked a bit warmer and content from the heat.

My fingers curled into the fur on the stomachs, trying to spread their own heat down into my hands, I felt my fingertips twitch as the warmth swept down into them, bringing life.

Opening my eyes I looked at the other kittens that were curling up in front of the fireplace, a kind smile was sent their way.

Yawning I grimaced as something burned in my hand, I went to gaze at my hand but stopped at the sight of the two kits in my hands looking up at me. My breathing stopped at their eyes, that were so remarkable, familiar and completely beautiful in the dim lighting. The yellow kit had bright blue eyes that put the sky to shame, and the other one had reddish mixed with brown into a warm color that stared up at me blankly; I gazed into the brown one's and nearly lost myself in them. These kit were both alluring, where in the world were their owners? You couldn't tell me that these kits were strays, these were the kind of animals you found under your tree on Christmas morning.

As this thought came up, I blinked and stared hard at the red cat in my grip, then at the ones getting comfortable in front of the fireplace. It didn't take long for me to put two and two together when I recognized them; these were the cats at the party last night, the ones I'd protected.

I couldn't help but snicker. No wonder these kits had followed me home, I was the only one who had protected them; so, in a way, they were my responsibility now. Great, giving me-the girl who managed to kill her first goldfish- eight cats... that sounded like a wonderful plan.

The two cats looked away in embarrassment at the situation as I patted their heads reassuringly. I chuckled under my breath at their reaction as I shifted to stand up, placing them on the floor with the others so that they all could share their warmth.

Rounding the corner into the kitchen, I leaned my stomach up against the edge of the sink and brought my hand up for inspection. It was the one that had slid into the ice, blood seeped down in small trickles. The hot water from the sink brushed across the poor pink skin as I washed the blood away from the wound. After cleaning it to perfection, I wiped it with a disinfectant wipe and placed a bandage on it to make sure it wouldn't get infected in someway.

A wide window lay above the sink, allowing me to watch the snow continue to fall outside, I was glad to be inside again, away from that frozen tundra.

For a second I just remained standing there, thinking about what to do with the eight kittens sleeping in the living room, I might have cat food from my old cat, so I was ok in that sense but still..maybe having someone else around wouldn't make me feel so alone.

My thoughts on the subject were interrupted as my phone sang its song.

-Ring-

Blinking my eyes, I grasped the phone from the counter and held it up to my ear as I pressed the button to accept the caller.

"Hey May, have you seen the storm so far?" I swallowed and smiled at Jo's voice.

"Yeah, it is seriously coming down out there; I'm watching it now. I think we are all going to be-"  
"Snowed in! I know and I can't wait!" I couldn't help the smile that came onto my face, Jo had a thing for snow since he was originally from Alaska; he'd been modeled in it from an early age. "So...how did that party end last night? Did it go well?" My eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Why? Weren't you there?"

"No, I had to leave early. My mother called almost as soon as we got there. She had her baby finally!" I placed my hand on my hip and chuckled at how it had all played out for him, maybe it was a good thing that he hadn't stayed long last night.  
"Now _that_ is great news, I wish you guys luck with that little one. Don't drop her." The last part was said with a laugh as my brain tried to imagine what it would be like to hold a baby, a human being so tiny that it barely weighed more than a loaf of bread.

"Oh, I can't, my Mom won't even let me touch her...but that's ok, I've heard stuff like this happening before." I nodded to myself. "So how was the party for you and Gwen then?" My hand clenched and I grit my teeth.

"It crashed and burned; I got thrown out and pounded on by Jackson's older brother, while…-" I stopped before anything could be said about how Gwen had just sat and watched me by Jackson's side. I had never felt so betrayed in my entire life.

Jo whistled through the speaker. "Wow, sounds like you had a great night that's for sure!" His sarcasm was laced through his words as I laughed at it.

"Yep, loads. Next time I'll make sure that I slither out before I'm asked to one again." And I knew that it was true, I hadn't wanted to go to the party to begin with but I'd been dragged along like some rag doll.

"Well, no offense May. But you should seriously get a backbone and dig your heels in when someone pressures you into something. You're not like that. you're completely submissive."

I mean some weirdo guys will like that during sexual activities, but in real life…. people like that fall and die...figuratively speaking of course. You need to come out of that shell you've created, May. You're smart but, _grow some courage!_" I nearly said that I'd just done something courageous, but as quick as that thought came up, it was swallowed back down.

If Jo was correct about my submissive character, then why in the world had I saved those kittens? When it had come to those balls of fluff, I'd thrown away the compliant personality and acted like bold and daring was second nature, that had never happened before.

I'd never really been unnerved this far before by simple animals. There was something about those kittens that made me feel weird.

"Yeah I agree with you Jo, I do need to come out of my shell. I'll try, but no promises." Jo sighed on the other side as if mad I had submitted to his beliefs about changing my ways.

The phone was snapped shut with a hasty goodbye, turning I stared towards the living room and smiled. "I will try." Hopefully, things could be different in the future.

* * *

**Author:** Finally, this chapter is nice and updated! It runs smoothly and makes much more sense.

Hope you are enjoying the story!  
See ya all soon, love ya.

-Jinx of the desert


	7. ChApTeR 7: In Which Salutation's

Chapter 7: In Which Salutation's

* * *

The area surrounding him was full of warmth, the cold and harshness of the outside world had fallen away, cutting it like a fresh bud in spring. The heat was almost intense in a sense but it was better then freezing in the snow. The redhead would rather be dying of heat then dying of cold.

Falling into the river seemed like a bad dream, the dark icy water wiping away from his dark nightmares as if it truly had been made up entirely by his brain. But Sasori knew that it had happened, the pain in his joints and the slight dampness of the fur proved it.

The puppet master opened his eyes, blinked at the dim light, and re-opened them to try and view the room with dilated pupils. Sasori's body was lying on lush carpet in front of a fireplace that gave an ongoing roar of heat, the other Akatsuki member cats were lying around all in deep slumber.

Trying to stand up was quite difficult with the pain arching up the spine and circling down to the rib cage, falling into the water and having the current repeatedly beat him against the ice, had not been as painless as Sasori had been hoping for.

Giving a slow stretch, he tried to rid the body of the aches and stiffness which turned out to be pointless since it only added to the soreness.

At first the memory of what happened after falling into the water, was difficult to place; but after looking around the room, the memory filled in the gaps that had been missing. Sasori remembered falling into the blackness, how escape had seemed futile because of the slickness of the ice, and then a face: a young girl with long platinum hair, two bright eyes shining like glass marbles from above.

This had to be the girls house... then where was she? Circling around, Sasori checked for any signs of the person who had saved them, but she was nowhere to be seen. How annoying.

Taking a deep breath, Sasori carefully stepped over his comrades, flinching as each muscles ached at the shifting of the limbs. _"I'd give anything to have my puppet body back."_ The puppet master thought as he climbed over Hidan and slowly padded off towards the doorway which led into what seemed to be a kitchen, a small but tidy kitchen.

His mind had barely registered that someone was near when the fur of Sasori's coat bristled, one ear cocked towards the sound of breathing from a room branching off from the kitchen. Turning to face this other doorway, the red cat went into the next room where a huge table loomed above him, towering like a giant.

Sasori didn't get far into the dining room before he saw who sat in the chair at one end of the wooden table, barely a shadow in the dark room. Based on the length of the hair, and the familiar scent, it was the girl who had saved them. The girl had her head head lying on the table, tilted so that both eyes could watch the weather beyond the window; her platinum hair that was sprayed out across the table, curled over her limbs and hung from the edges of the table, casting eerie shadows along the floor.

Seeming to sense his presence, there was a shift as she rose her head to peer down on him without lifting the rest of her body as if it would not respond correctly. Her eyes were just like they'd been before, marble like with a mysterious depth to them. Sasori held his ground and returned the look, not even sure she was looking at him, the eyes seemed to stare _through_ him instead of at him.  
It had been many years since last the puppet master had seen someone with such eyes, eyes that seemed blank yet still gave off a thick intensity, as if there was more there then a first glance would explain.

Those eyes blinked, pupils focusing, and the weird glassy eyes vanished behind closed eyelids as a tiny smile filled her cheeks. Hair made a swishing sound as the girls body leaned towards him.

Sasori held himself still as cold fingers ruffled the fur on his cheek, the touch was chilling but so gently that it felt more like the wind was brushing through it instead of flesh and blood.

"It's good to see that you're feeling better now, little one…" She trailed off, giving him a once over. "You don't seem injured, that's good." The hand-that had found and patted his head-froze before pulling it back as if she'd been burned. Those glassy eyes stared in a hurt way at Sasori, then to her hand, and as quick as it happened the look was gone to be replaced with a smile his way.

"Are you hungry?" A finger scratched at her forehead in deep thought. "I believe that I have some cat food from my old cat in the storage room…" Mumbling this part to herself, she stood up, stepping over Sasori. Curious, the puppeteer followed at the girls heels. One blue eye peered down at him but she did not bother in stopping him so Sasori continued following after her.

Being impatient Sasori tried to go faster but nearly rammed into her legs, unlike him she seemed to think that she had all the time in the world, this made his eyes twitch in annoyance. At long last, they stopped next to a door at the end of the hallway which was swiftly opened and the girl began to descend down the steep staircase. Sasori stared down into the dark abyss, thoughts of dark water seeping into his brainwaves.

She gave him a look, turned and continued on without looking back.

Knowing full well how taxing it was to be kept waiting, Sasori placed one paw on the first step-noting how exactly steep this walk was going to be-following after the first paw came the second, third, and finally fourth.

Breathing deeply, Sasori went to go down to the next step, not liking where this was going; the second paw had just found its way onto the flat step when his third paw slipped out from underneath him. Yowling Sasori flailed, falling a few steps down where he lay hissing in pain, sharp teeth grit as his aching body pulsed in agony.

A warm hand wrapped around Sasori's stomach, causing his eyes to open widely, reddish brown met glazed blue as the girl smiled tenderly. "You shouldn't have followed if it was going to be so difficult for you." Sasori huffed trying to block out the pain as he sniffed, tiny nose pointed into the air as if trying to brush the situation off; seeing this display she laughed lightly.

"Don't worry, I got you." The hands curled tighter around him before placing him on her left shoulder. "Place your claws into the sleeve, you can hold on that way." Sasori followed her friendly instructions, it took him a minute to finally be able to unsheathe the claws, but when he did they fashioned in tightly and made the red cat feel much more secure.

When the puppet master gave a nod, the girl continued down the stairs trying to remain from moving her upper body in case Sasori's hold wasn't as good as he thought.

At the bottom she turned on an overhead light which sputtered a few times, it gave off weird shadows and barely lit the corners of the room. The basement was unnerving and made Sasori cling tightly to the cloth under him.

Unfazed, the girl went over to one of the shelves, searched, found nothing, and moved on to the next.

As her search for cat food continued, the puppetmaster quietly thought over the situation concerning the girl. Being an S-Class ninja meant that, for Sasori, it was mandatory to distinguish friends from foes early on before problems could arise.

Naturally, he was thankful that she'd saved them from drowning and possibly freezing to death, however, _trusting_ was another issue. After a time of being a ninja, mistrust and betrayals became normality until one no longer gave out their trust.

But May was not a ninja, neither was anyone else they'd come across, actually, Sasori was positive that there weren't any ninja at all. It had taken all their exploring around outside to aid the puppetmaster with his hypothesis; the Akatsuki had lost their chakra and there was no sense of chakra anywhere, based on that and other little pointed Sasori had come to the conclusion that they'd somehow been transported to another dimension. Though this meant that they no longer were in the ninja world, Sasori was tense; everything was so different than what he was accustomed to and the puppetmaster couldn't' help but feel out of his element.

These were the many reasons as to why there was distrust surrounding the girl; no matter how kind, gracious, and protecting, Sasori couldn't let his guard up.

Even though this was a new place, was it possible that the Akatsuki weren't known here? If the girl were to find out their true identities, would she recognize them? If she didn't but found out they were human-they were in trouble-if she knew it was them then possible enemies could find out.

Sighing in exasperation at these endless thoughts Sasori came back to the present to find them already back in the kitchen, the girl ripping open the bag of cat food with strength that did not show on her skinny arms.

With the same glassy look, the girl unhooked Sasori from her shoulder and placed him on the tabletop, then progressed to lean down to his eye-level. From close up the girls face was more round then angled because of access weight she carried in the neck, and those eyes seemed incredibly overpowering as they filled the red cats vision.

Lips parted in a toothy grin as she cocked her head to the side. "I am May Lawford; it's a pleasure to meet you!"

For an instant Sasori forgot about being a cat and answered. "Nice to meet you May." Only a meow came to May's ears as her smile turned tender, one lone hand rose to cover her mouth as a small giggle passed through it, giving off the sound of someone sighing more so than actually laughing.

"I'll take that as a greeting...but what should I call you?" May sat up when her legs began to burn from leaning, she scratched the back of her head in thought. "I bet your owners named you, but since I have no clue what they called you, I guess a knew name is in order!" Blue eyes glanced up and down, noting the light red fur. "How about….Berry?" Sasori sniffed slightly in distaste. "Ah come on little one, either Berry or Cherry? Cherry is much more girlish; and it's obvious that you aren't female, so whats it gonna be?" Sasori glared but quietly nodded his consent.

"Berry it is. Sir Berry it is nice to officially meet you." She made a small dramatic bow which made Sasori laugh slightly. "And I hope that your stay in the Lawford Hotel is pleasant." May returned to a standing position and smiled, her hand nearly found itself on his head but it was pulled back at the last second as May twirled around to leave the room. The hand that had nearly touched him sent a small wave as the rest of her left the room.

It was then that Sasori realized that she had deliberately not touched him, maybe it was because he had stiffened the first time that made her think he didn't want to be touched unless he was hurt or in danger. That didn't make much sense, why deliberately not touch a cat? Maybe... had this girl already guessed who they were? Sasori's eyes narrowed at this thought pattern. If she knew, why continue on without throwing them out, unless this May planned on using them for something. Was this girl really some mastermind who they needed to fear?

Whether or not this world had ninja or not, there were still possible enemies; maybe she did know about them and was acting accordingly to this knowledge. The puppet master suddenly wished he had some chakra just in case things got ugly, but at the same time he wasn't sure if things would turn bad.

Sasori shook his head, he really needed to stop thinking so in depth on this subject, it didn't matter and wasn't worth his valuable time. If things went south then they'd deal with it when the time came, for now Sasori would just keep a close eye out.

Springing from the table, Sasori followed May into the living room where the fire crackled happily, and the other Akatsuki members still remained in a deep sleep.

* * *

**Author: **Thank you dear readers for getting this far, I hope that it is interesting and keeping your attention. The youtube recording will be starting soon, the trailer is up for those who dont' know about it.

Thanks again for taking your time to read this.

See ya all later, Love ya.

-Jinx of the desert


	8. ChAptEr 8: In Which Eye to Eye

Chapter 8: In Which Eye to Eye

* * *

There was a tiny smile on my face as I turned away from Berry whose eyes were mystifying in such a cute way. It certainly had been awhile since I'd had any company like this in my house, even if they were just cast... it was nice having others in the house, it made it feel alive and more like home.

The thump that quickly followed my form proved that Berry had jumped down from the table to follow me, even though it was difficult to hear the cat's stealthy feet on the wooden floor, I was positive that he was following.

A blast of heat met me upon entrance into the living room, the fireplace going overboard to try and push its heat past the living room, probably creeping up into the upper rooms; giving a hearty stretch that felt insanely good on both my back and neck, I collapsed onto the couch, grabbing a blanket to wrap myself up at the same time. Once situated on the couch-wrapped as snugly as possible-I gazed over at the kittens who slept soundly in front of the fireplace; seeing them all cozy and warm brought another smile to my lips that tickled from brushing against the fuzzy blanket. As blue eyes continued to watch the kittens as they snuggled together, I found my jaw beginning to ache from the constant smile; said smile evaporated at the thought that I hadn't really been smiling much in the past year.

Without planning to, my eyes reverted to the window behind the couch I now found my form on. It was still snowing outside, probably even harder than when we'd been out there. A shiver came on as thoughts of how cold it was out there without a jacket, now seeming to be cascaded in warmth, it was like the whole ordeal in the outside world hadn't happened. A cold blast of wind blew over the house, creating noises that gave stressful thoughts of the house possibly giving out under that harsh hand, but that was nonsense and my brain loved to exaggerate the situation when the house was sure to stand for another twenty to forty years.

A never ending march of snow fell across the window; in all my years in Idaho I'd never seen the winter weather this harsh before, it was a threat that loomed above, literally, whether I wanted to think about it or not, people's roofs were known to collapse under the weight of snow.

_"I wonder if this snow will stop anytime soo-"_ I flinched-the inner thought vanishing-as something soft brushed against my bare toes that had tried to dig themselves into the fuzzy rug that spread itself out under the couch. Peering over the blanket, I caught site of Berry who was sitting next to my leg, paw pressing against one of my icy toes; two reddish brown eyes that reflected the illumination of the fire gazed upwards to me in question.

At first I wasn't really sure what he wanted, but as I stared at him I realized how fluffy he actually was. Arms ached to snatch him into a tight grip and cuddle the creature; one hesitant hand found itself reaching for the cat, but stilled as it neared him in case he would flinch at the contact once more.

I am not one hundred percent sure why a part of me was scared that this cat wouldn't accept me, humans didn't like me, so what about these cats? But I had other reason's for not touching him, ones that I wasn't really read to face yet.

Berry looked at the hand, then at me, and back at the hand as if a bit confused as to my patience and hesitance; not seeming to like keeping me waiting in turn, Berry leaned forward to press his nose to the index and dip to rub his forehead against as if realizing how itchy he really was.

The cat had actually responded, the smile that ghosted over my face was a bright beam as I allowed the hand to curl over his head and down his back, feeling the fur tickle through the fingers. It was the best mental and physical feeling I'd had in quite sometime.

_"_Come here." Mumbling I leaned down to catch the silent cat and place him onto my lap where I continued to pet him, fur clung to my shirt from where the body rubbed against the stomach.

Closing the blue eyes, I relished in the feeling of _feel._ Allowing-for just a moment-to enjoy the simplistic behaviors of this moment, for I was just a girl petting a cat, nothing abnormal about that, and yet, it was the best moment I'd had in months.

There was a deep, contented sigh that escaped between my parted lips. "Berry," even though I still scratched him, the cat managed to open his eyes and gaze up at me, "it's rare for anyone to like me; I don't care if you're just a cat...but thank you." Berry continued looking at me, those eyes seeming to glow in the dim light of the fire that crackled in retrospect. In those eyes, I found something these eyes of mine haven't recalled seeing: sympathy... or maybe it was just the firelight getting to me, these eyes _were_ starting to burn with tiredness.

Giving one last blink-seeming to erase the 'supposed' sympathy look-Berry stretched lazily and curled himself into my stomach, wedging his body as close as physically possible as if he to were cold.

Warm, tired, and content with the ball of fluff that closed its eyes, my mind slowly began to shut down as the heat finally wrapped around me, blanket and all. Sleep soon covered my eyes that closed automatically and I found myself smiling once more as Berry moved and wiggled closer for more heat. That's how we both feel asleep moments later, each seeking the other for heat and stability.

* * *

He could feel the heated bodies next to him, shifting and trying to get comfortable in the limited space that they had subtracted themselves. At first he didn't wish to move, but that dream died as someone's leg kicked him in the face; Deidara was forced to blink his eyes open-cradling his nose-and send a small glare at Tobi who lay in front of the blonde. Refraining himself from hitting his past partner on the head, Deidara instead looked around the room. The tired yawns and crackles of the fire woke him completely as the blonde sniffed, remembering bits and pieces of what had happened.

Even though Deidara had fallen into the river, he sat up without fear, realizing a second to late that his body wasn't fully healed; a painful jolt caused the blonde to give a strained inhale as he staggered to stay standing. His little spill in the water had really bruised him up pretty bad. Deidara could feel every muscle pounding with a ominous ache, his shoulder burning under the fur.

The blonde barely even glanced at his comrades-who were slowly waking up and beginning to comment on where they were-his vivid blue followed a strong feminine smell to the couch where he found the girl sleeping soundly.

Deidara instantly knew that this was the girl who had saved them from the harsh elements, even going so far as to save Sasori and him from certain death underwater; the blonde certainly hadn't expected the girl to help them like that.

The Akatsuki members all quickly woke up, taking in their surroundings as the blonde continued to just sit and watch the girl, mauling over his aching body as he did. Deidara couldn't help but wander if she knew who they really were, would she have helped them?

"What the hell happened?" Asked an angry Hidan who looked around with a sneer as if blaming this place for his sluggish mind; until he seemed to spot the girl as well, the jashinist stilled, silencing himself as if suddenly wary.

Breaking away from the group, Deidara went to the base of the couch where the girl was splayed out on, her sides rising with each tired breath she inhaled and exhaled.

Her platinum hair spilled from the couch like a curtain, her back to them all, her sides rising in each shallow breath she took. Deidara had seen many girls in his time and this one seemed no different than any other in the looks department, well from what he could see...but what made her different wasn't the looks it was that she had saved all of them. Most of the girls Deidara had known had been too proud to care for people in need. This girl was different, she wasn't like the others.

"Tell me Pain, is this the girl you told us about?" Kisame asked even though the question was not needed for most of them; the girl smelled just as she had last night. Pain nodded sitting at the edge of the couch, his head tilting to look up as well.

Deidara didn't say anything as he crunched down and jumped up, he landed on the arm of the couch and climbed up to the top of it where he could look down on the girl.

"Pain are you sure this is the person we should choose to watch over us till we turn back to being human?" Kakuzu asked coming up to Pain with a dull expression.

"Ye-"

"Taking care of us? We don't need someone fucking taking care of us, especially a damn girl! Ever heard of _PRIDE_?" Hidan broke into the conversation, wishing he had his scythe so that he could appear just as intimidating as usual. Pain's ringed eyes turned abruptly to Hidan, giving him a hard glare for interrupting his words; the jashinist met this piercing stare with his own for a second before glancing between both Kakuzu and the Akatsuki leader, wrapping his arms around his chest.

"Well, aren't you going to answer me? Or just fucking stand there like a bitch?" That comment was more so directed at Kakuzu whose eye twitched at the insult, Pain merely stood still waiting and watching.  
"Call me _bitch_ one more time, Hidan, and I'll kill you. So, just shut up," Kakuzu stated with a frown. "Concerning the situation, it doesn't matter if we're the Akatsuki; this area brings us all at a disadvantage, Hidan." The jashinist sniffed, glaring at the older man but his mouth remained shut. "We may be the Akatsuki but we can't do anything in this position. We _need_ a person who can help us." Kakuzu finished with a glare at the jashinist, obviously done with his reason's as to why they needed someone to help.

"Not to mention our chakra has been nonexistent since we've arrived," Kisame added. "Female or not, we need help." Hidan was silent as Kakuzu and Kisame's words got through to his brain. Every word that the two had said were true, and Hidan knew this; he'd known the vacant feeling was the loss of chakra and that made him severely uneasy.

"I agree with Pain on this. Let us just play it low, we have no idea where we are." Itachi said calmly his eyes shifting only slightly to stare at Hidan then to rest of the group.

Deidara had tried to ignore the conversation as he sat still on the top of the chair, staring down into the face of the girl who had saved him.

Her face was narrow but not exactly skinny; it was an in-between. Her ragged bangs were cut just below her eyebrows which went in symmetrical arches, and her lips were a pale reddish pink.

Ok, she was pretty he had to admit that.

He was grateful, but still it slightly hurt his pride that he would have been saved by anyone, especially if it was a girl! He sniffed slightly turning away from the girl but still felt his eyes wanting to move back but he kept them up in the air.

"Hey, SASORI IS GONE!" Tobi yelled suddenly in his highest voice, Deidara flinched from the noise his ears folding at the loudness, the surprise caused his claws to retract and he fell.

Deidara fell right onto the girls head with a screech.


	9. ChApTeR 9: In Which Labels

Chapter 9: In Which Labels

* * *

There was something about the pitch black room I found myself in, that assured me that it was a dream; the smell of dust was heavy, bringing up a few rapid sneezes that blurred my consciousness in and out of focus.

The silence slowly took over when at last I was done, bringing a sense of power and fear that made me tremble; after awhile I began to wonder if this would turn out to be a nightmare by something grabbing my leg and dragging me into a well, coffin, etc.

When at last the silence was broken by a tiny shine of light, I nearly squeaked at the suddenness, having been imagining all the ways I could be jump-scared at this precise moment. Said light was towards my right, peeking out from under a door that was barely an arm-lengh away though I'd never had known it was there.

Hesitant and unsure, I stumbled into the store, fondling around in search for the handle and gave it a good turn when I, at last, seized it.

Not even a good push had been issued when the door burst open inwards, making me fall blindly into the room as light poured around me, dragging black shadows away from my person.

I landed painfully on my knees, coughing as the dust caught in my nose one last time.

It took awhile until breathing became possible again, and I was left rubbing my eyes in order to get used to the never ending light that's harshness made them water dreadfully.

"We need your help." Looking between my fingers I was presented with a tall figure looming over me like the shadow of death, a black hood concealed his identity from my scrutiny.

There was an immanent coldness surrounding the being, creating a frightening atmosphere that chilled me to the bone, but when I found myself looking closer, in the blackness of the hood there was a pair of eyes staring back at me, one red, one purple. . .and there also was the look he was brandishing, making me feel sympathetic.

"W-Who are you?" Was it possible that this was a nightmare after all? No wells or coffins? I was ok with that if this was all I was getting.

Those eyes blinked in consideration, the being saying nothing as he disappeared into the darkness that suddenly engulfed us both.

"WAIT!" I called out, shifting through the darkness, in what I hope was the last place I'd seen him. "Come back! Please!" The only answer I received was a loud screech emitting from above, I looked up in time for something to smash into my head.

The dream washed away as my eyes flew open to find myself staring into sky blue eyes that shimmered in the shadow of the couch. Those eyes blinked wildly up at me, shocked just as much as me.

Trying to calm my racing heart, I took a deep breath, bringing up a hand to pull the cat slightly away from my face so to peer at him.

Because I was facing the back of the couch, the cat had his back pressed up against the cushion, completely at my mercy as its tiny chest still rose up and down frantically.

My first question was what was going on, till my mind conjured up what had happened, the cat must have climbed up and accidentally fallen. Smiling softly, I patted him on the head, scratching behind his ear in a reassuring way.

"Are you ok?" The blue eyes widened. Those eyes. . .they were so bright and charming, resembling the depth of the sky, it was a calming blue though sparked in the dark.

Realizing that I wasn't angry, the kitten deflated as his breathing slowed to that of a normal pace. I kept our gazes connected, petting his head in comfort.

Something suddenly brushed up against my stomach, causing the connection to sever as I peered down to find Berry waking up and stretching out of his little cocoon he'd made using my stomach.

The red cat yawned and blinked his eyes up at me, then up at the cat in my hands. Narrowing his eyes, Berry sniffed unpleasantly at the newcomer. The yellow cat looked from me to Berry, meowing with an irritated tone, Berry responded back with a similar sound, the fur along his spine bristled unhappily.

Growling, the yellow one meowed at the other defensively.

"I guess you two aren't friends. . ." I gave a hearty scratch under Berry's chin, hoping he'd calm down somewhat.

"Now, are you hurt?" Turning my attention back to the one I held, I found those eyes back on mine instantly before he looked away with a small shake of his head.

My brows furrowed in confusion, it was like these animals knew was I was saying. . .ugh, I did just wake up, my mind must still be foggy.

The drowsiness was clinging to my eyelids and thanks to falling asleep on the couch, my limbs ached horribly; groaning, I sat up.

Placing the two kits on the floor I gazed at the rest of the cats who were sitting around the living room, all gazing up at me with various looks.

". . .Sorry that I kept you all waitn'!" Most of their eyes stayed on me though the black cat merely turned to look at the fireplace with an exhale. Berry-having sat down on the carpet-meowed towards the large orange tom who replied with a deep meow of his own, "Anyway. . now I'm not really sure if you guys are stray or owned. . .hell, maybe you all randomly followed me cause I saved your butts at the party." That last one didn't seem all that realistic to me. "But for now, let's just settle on giving you all names and worrying if you're all owned later, alright?" Not expecting an answer, I gestured towards Berry whose gaze flicked towards me. "I've already named him Berry. I know it's a common one but I suck at remembering names sometimes, so don't expect anything fancy, got it?"

There was no response.

"Good enough, le'ts get started!"

I slid off the couch with determination as I sat cross-legged on the floor-placing my face in my hand-and stared at the blonde kitten. I outlined ever curve of his fur, the way his white whiskers were crumpled on the ends-as if someone had harshly pulled on them. Sky blue eyes swirled around a black pupil that blinked every few seconds.

The yellow cat stared back for a minute, watching my exploration, before gazing at the ground in an embarrassed way.

"Lemon." It wasn't exactly manly, but it was better than my other name choice _Mango_. Lemon cocked his head, staring up at me in deep thought before lying down, content with the simple name.

I then went to stare hard at the Orange tabby. His long muscular legs, shortened fur, purple ringed eyes even though the rings in them were barely even noticeable; his long tail curled over his front paws. Out of all of them, he seemed the most uncontrolled, the most formal; almost leader-like in a weird way, it wouldn't surprise me if this tabby was the most dominant of the entire group.

Smiling to myself I pulled back from the orange cat. "Flame seems the most appropriate for you." Flame's eyes widened and sniffed, it must have been far from his original name but that was ok, right? "I hope that that names ok with you!" I said cheerfully before gazing at the two cats that sat next to each other. One was dark chocolate brown, black stitches crossing over his back and shoulders and over his mouth, The pupil of his eyes were pink with a green eye around them, he was staring at me with tight eyes as if trying to read me. The other next to him was the complete opposite, almost yin and yang. He was perfectly white or a really bright grey, his purple eyes staring like he hated me or was extremely irritated.

"Well you two seem a little too uptight! I said with a blank face before kneeling down in front of them, their faces close to mine; nearly reeled back or stepped back as our gazes locked.

* * *

Hidan knew immediately that he hated those blank eyes of hers, they were so glassy that they seemed unreal, though if he looked close, there was something depressing about them and their glower.

Who the hell was this freak and why was she addressing him with that weird look? Why couldn't the bitch stare at Kakuzu-she could do that all day for all he cared, but no, she only had eyes for _him _at the moment.

The jashinist returned the look with a venomous glare directed towards her; he didn't care if she'd saved them, he hated that weird look.

As if she hadn't noticed his hatred, the girl smiled, daring to pat him on the head which he retaliated with trying to bite her hand; having been expecting the attack, the hand was jerked away from his teeth and put under his chin so that his eyes returned to hers.

It was a tense moment at the beginning until Hidan calmed down and let their eyes connect with hate between their iris'. With no emotion between them, the jashinist seemed to enter a spell that broke when the girl blinked and he remembered that she was still holding onto his chin; he instantly tried to tug his face out from her grip.

"Choc is your name," the words were directed towards Kakuzu-who rolled his eyes at the random name-with a gesture of her free hand. "Short for chocolate." The infinite gaze was returned to Hidan who had managed to wrench himself from her grip.

"Your name's Ice. It really doesn't fit your hot temper, but I think it goes well with your color." Removing her hand, she stretched her arms, popping something with the motion.

Hidan growled angrily at her, baring his teeth defensively but she took no notice since she was already turning towards Tobi.

* * *

I couldn't help but feel odd after dealing with Ice; the way he'd looked at me. . .I had begun to feel almost weird as if it wasn't a cat staring back at me, it was like he was legit mad at me. The emotion in those purple eyes were similar to that of a human, which was a bit nerve-racking in its own right. Maybe my brain was so fried from being alone that it was supplying images and thoughts to anything it could.

Brushing off the idea of Ice, I placed my attention onto the little black and orange kitten who-as soon as he saw I was focusing on him-bolted towards me, jumping onto my lap, where he proceeded to rub his head across my stomach lovingly.

Laughing quietly to myself, I pushed him away as it began to tickle through the thin shirt.

He began purring happily when my fingers brushed over his back, arching into the touch; it was official, he was the nicest of the group by far.

"Are you the most active, you little livewire?" The black kitten with an orange swirled head yowled joyfully, bouncing up and down as if he'd consumed way too much sugar. . .I'd have to check to see the amount in his food later.

Calmly covering the livewires ears, I gazed at the group with a secretive look. "I'm sure all that energy gets on your nerves, right?" Lemon's eye twitched as he rolled them exasperatedly-seeming to know better than anyone-and the others all nodded tiredly.

I absently wondered just how much this cat annoyed Lemon, how long had these guys been together?

Shaking my head, I peered back down as the livewires orange head looked up at me, his left eye was black while the other remained tightly shut; taking care to be slow, I gently touched the closed eye with my thumb, prodding the skin softly as I slid the appendage over the lid very carefully. As soon as the skin came into contact with his eye, the cat froze in surprise.

"Is your eye ok?" It was a hushed question that only he could hear. The cat gave a small nod, blinked, and began purring again.

The pureness of this little cat was adorable and making me smile more so than I had in weeks, his swirled face beamed up at me with elation; it was sitting here, staring at him, that a name finally came to me.

"I know, Swirl fits your color perfectly." The little livewire sat there for a second-allowing the name to sink in-then jumped off me, doing happy jumps and running around like he'd drunk too much happy juice.

_"Well, that's a happy dance for ya."_ Partially waiting for Swirl to run into something, I turned to the last two who remained nameless in front of the fireplace. "Alright, your guys' turn."

The cat on the left wore a charcoal pelt-sleek and shiny-his eyes the same brooding color, thin legs accompanied a narrow body-petite and lithe; he was the kind of cat that, with just one look, a person knew that he was the strong silent type.

The other cat situated right next to him was the complete opposite, he was a blue tint of gray with a strong sturdy body, his eyes were rounded and yellow and pretty in their own way.

I marveled at their closeness, both perfectly comfortable around the other.

Feeling my eyes on him, the blue one looked up at me, pulling his lips over his extra sharp teeth in what seemed to be a smile. Now I've never seen a cat smile-unless were talking about _Wonderland_-but the way this one issued it, the gesture more so matched a human smile. It was a bit disturbing, to say the least.

"Your name will be. . ." A hesitant look was given to the black cat. "Crow." Narrowing its eyes in a bored way, Crow turned to gaze into the flames that crackled behind him.

Satisfied that he'd accepted his name, I turned to face the blue one who was still grinning at me-a chill ran down my spine yet I returned with a forced smile of my own.

"No other name will fit you better than Ocean. I think it fits quite well?" He nodded at the remark allowing for me to back away slightly and gaze around at the named cats.

". . .Now, who's hungry?"

* * *

Author: I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, thank you for reading up to this point. Please leave a review!


	10. ChApTeR 10: In Which Resentment

Chapter 10: In Which Resentment

* * *

As I moved back and forth between the cat food and the bowls, I felt a certain warmth following my mannerism's, shifting around me like a jacket, holding fast to my person. It brought forth a tiny smile as I kept glancing at the cats out of the corner of my eye. For some reason, I liked having to make meals for someone again, it had been so long, the last time was when I'd prepared breakfast for my father before he went off to work.

Cats or not, company was all the same, though I was the only one making conversation. . .but I certainly couldn't hold them responsible for that, cats didn't talk after all, pity.

"There, all done!" I muttered, closing up the bag of cat food and placing it into one of the bottom cupboards near my kneecaps. "Your dinner is finished." Coming around the corner of the counter I found all the cats looking at me, some held stares that brought on an entirely different chill that crept up my back like a hand.

One by one, a bowl was placed on the ground, I kept a continuous eye on them as I did, watching their every move almost suspiciously. There was something about them, the way they moved and watched didn't seem very cat-like. . .well they didn't act like any cats _I'd_ seen. Of course, it was a possibility that I was just thinking too much into it, maybe I wanted them to act different, to have someone to depend on, to care for. Or I was simply losing it. All were plausible.

When all the bowls were on the wood floor, I walked around the counter on final time, leaned my elbows on it, and waited for their reaction to their food.

Seeing all the food set out and waiting for him, Swirl made a mad dash towards the nearest container, nearly knocking himself out in order to dive head first into the bowl, chomping into it with pure glee that mirrored that of a child enjoying a piece of candy. He was the only one who showed such relish in his dinner; the others were slower in their approach-seeming wary of my constant watch from above-but when, at last, they stared down at their food, I found them turning up their noses in disgust as if cat food wasn't good enough for them. "Don't be picky you guys, it's the only cat food I have," there was no movement towards the bowls, my eye twitched. "Eat it, or starve," was my final response.

Balancing on tippy toe, I opened the highest cupboard and strained myself in reaching for a box of cereal; after a few failed attempts at grasping it, I pulled my empty hand back to scratch the back of my head in irritation.

Why I placed food products on the highest shelf, was a mystery to me. . .how did I even get them _up_ there in the first place?!

Taking a deep breath, I tried once more to reach the box. _"Come here, you stupid box of cereal!" _I silently hissed in anger as the box was pushed back accidentally by my fingers; mentally slapping myself, I grasped the edge of the cupboard door to propel myself further but the box seemed no closer than before.

Feeling something fuzzy brush my toe, the reaching for the box was put on hold to gaze down at a reddish cat who was sitting next to my foot, peering up at me with sympathetic eyes.

_"Great, sympathy from a cat, how stupid must I look right now?" _

"What is it, Berry?" Those pretty eyes slowly blinked before he directed his nose-in a pointing gesture-above my head.

Turning I looked at the open cupboard, then back to him. "You….Do you want to help me?" I asked breathlessly, wondering if I'd finally lost it.

Berry nodded, a cat nodded to me. . .that wasn't normal, I'm pretty sure. But more importantly, he wanted to help _me_? No one ever wanted to help me. . .well, there was a first for everything.

"Ok." I could've sworn that Berry smiled at that, but it was dark in the kitchen, probably my imagination.

* * *

Why are you helping her?

If one of the members had asked Sasori this question, he would have responded that he merely wanted to know more about where they were, and to do that, he had to get close to her on a mutual level. But of course that wasn't the reason, truthfully, the puppetmaster didn't understand why he was getting close to the girl, there certainly was a part of him questioning whether they could trust her but even that didn't feel like the reason.

"Ok." She was gazing at him, shocked, she clearly didn't understand his motive either.

There was a noise of shifting cloth as she kneeled down to his level, coming to a stop a few inches from his face. "Is it ok for me to pick you up?" He truly didn't understand her caution for touching him, why would she be so worried about him? He was a cat, that didn't mean he was breakable. Now if she had chakra, he could understand that she might not be able to control it. . .but he didn't sense any chakra radiating from her person.

When he nodded, she swallowed, looking around, clearing uncomfortable. .well there was no way that she was used to cats being able to nod. He'd probably be a little weirded out if their situations were reversed. However, they were wasting time. Sasori flicked his ear in an annoyed fashion, coming to accept the waste of time since he really didn't want to go finish that cat food, he'd rather have eaten his own leg then tried that first bite.

Timidly smiling, May curled her hands around the light body, bringing him up to lean against her chest.

Back when Sasori had traded his body for that of a puppet, he gave up the sensation of touch without a second thought. Because of his young age at the time, Sasori didn't mind the loss and didn't realize how craveable touch can actually be, especially if it's returned after a long period of time. Now, in this flesh suit-bestowed onto him once again-he could feel the tremble going along his spine, brushing across his body in a heated rush as May continued to hold onto him with the touch of a feather. Human or puppet, Sasori didn't like reactions such as these, especially when they were issued around the girl who he was still sure he didn't fully trust. True, without a chakra signature, she seemed harmless, but, experienced ninja could conceal their chakra for extended amounts of time.

May turned to face the sink, giving the puppetmaster a good look of the shadowed cupboard that held numerous boxes of other box articles. Making sure that she had a good hold, the girl pushed him up towards the highest shelf, going onto her tiptoes so that he could step onto the platform with ease. Sasori was sure, after looking down, even in his human form, he wouldn't have been able to reach the shelf since he was shorter than her.

Taking a small step forward, one of May's feet-carefully hidden in socks-slid under her on the slick wood floor. With a crash May landed on her butt, hitting her head on the way down with a thump. Watching her fall, Sasori rapidly turned to make sure she was alright.

"You ok?" He meowed. . .then suddenly felt silly; the puppetmaster found the other Akatsuki members staring at him from the other side of the counter. They were calmly ignored as he kept a constant watch on the girl who remained on the floor, massaging her throbbing forehead.

Seeing her shoulders trembling, Sasori paniced, bending to look closer over the edge of the platform of the cupboard, he couldn't see well from up here. . .was she hurt bad? There was no scent of blood but maybe she'd broken a bone on something! He had to get down there and hel-

May tilted her head to look up at him, she was smiling, laughing to the puppetmasters shock and concern.

"I'm. . .fine!" She said in between laughs, rubbing an eye that beheld a tiny tear clutching to the eyelash.

Sasori knelt there in surprise, was she laughing because she was hurt or that it was so stupid that it was funny? He rolled his eyes, negatively disagreeing with himself that he'd been concerned for the idiot who was still smiling up at him stupidly. The girl reminded him of Hidan who had always smiled and laughed when he injured himself purposefully or accidentally. But she wasn't Hidan, and she shouldn't be worrying him like that! Goodness, she could have. . no, he wasn't worrying, he _shouldn't_ be worrying!

Sighing, Sasori turned to face the back of the dark cupboard, swiftly spotting the cereal box that loomed above him in an intimidating way. Scoffing at the feeling, he pawed at the box, shifting it forward a bit before rounding behind it to push the box to the edge and allowing it to land on the counter.

Getting over her giggles, May carefully stood up-rubbing her aching head-and shoved her hands towards him in a welcoming way; catching the invitation, Sasori jumped into those waiting arms, feeling a strange sensation of safety as she wrapped her arms around him. She hugged him to her neck, rubbing a cheek across his back.

"Thank you for being so brave. Fighting that box must've been difficult, Sir Berry." Sasori shivered at the words whispered in his ear, a light laugh following it; the puppetmaster couldn't stop the smile that appeared and he kindly brushed against her.

"Hey, Sasori, you shouldn't get so fucking comfortable with the bitch!" Hearing the distasteful language dirtying the air, Sasori looked down to find Hidan coming around the edge of the counter, peering up at them with angry eyes. Feeling the heated gaze of hatred, May followed the puppetmaster's gaze, chuckling at the bristling kitten.

"Silence, Hidan. Don't act _jealous_ cause she likes me more." Sasori called down with a smug smile before rubbing back against the warmth of the girls neck.

It took a few seconds for the words of the puppetmaster to sink into the jashinist; Hidan growled in a feral way, his eyes widening in rage.

"You bastard! _You_ shut up! Who the hell said_ I_ wanted to be around that bitch?! _Are you out of your mind_?!" The fur on the back of Hidan's back rose with each word, spiking in various directions along with his vicious anger.

"Shut up, Hidan," Kakuzu called over from the eating area, practically ready to cave in his partner's face.

Eye twitching, Hidan rounded the corner with a spitting growl. "Fuck off Kakuzu, your time of telling me what to do is done and over! You've got no power over me as a cat, hell, you can't even keep up your fierce composure in that kitty body!" Teeth bared, the jashinist looked back at May.

None of the other Akatsuki seemed truly interested in the dispute between Sasori and Hidan, whenever the group had come together in the ninja world, the jashinist had always been picking fights, sometimes for fun but most of the time because a member had managed to piss him off. Hidan being angry was perfectly normal, he was just the kind of guy who angered easily. Though, some were curious as to whether May planned on stepping in.

May was one of those people who caught anger a mile away, she saw it now even if it was just a cat, he held that firm denying look of a bad attitude. Keeping her gaze on the white furry face, May brought her lips to Sasori's ear, whispering breathlessly into it. At first, the puppetmaster held a look of disagreement-not liking the girls words at all-but when he cast a glance, finding firmness in those marble-like eyes, he gave a nod of permission to her next move.

The jashinist watched indignantly as Sasori was carefully placed on the floor, glaring at the red cat with venomous pupils or reproach. That damn heathen deserved to be sacrificed in the most painful way possible. . .hell, they were _all_ heathens!

Claws came unsheathed from their holds, stretching themselves between Hidan's pads as he opened his mouth to bare his teeth at the puppetmaster; he was about five seconds away from streaking across to meet the other and rake his claws down, up and any other way when he noticed May making a small move his way. That shifting of her leg in his direction was all that mattered, making her an instant threat to his existence; purple eyes flashed to her-directing the anger onto a new being-sparks flew from his pupils.

To Hidan's displeasure, he found her pupils calmly blank. He hated those eyes of hers, the way she looked at him as if looking through him. . .not noticing him when she'd practically plastered her chest against that damn puppetmaster. He loathed both of them.

Narrowing her eyes to that of slits, May took another step in his direction, not giving a thought to his unbalanced demeanor.

As she neared him, the jashinist came to the conclusion that he'd pissed her off too and she probably was going to kick him; tensing he readied himself for that blunt impact that was surely about to hit him full force. That blow never came, instead, May shot down, catching Hidan up in her arms and brought him up to her neck in the same fashion she'd done with Sasori.

Watching from below, said puppetmaster huffed-trying to ignore the knot of unhappiness-padding over to stare at his bowl of half-eaten food. _"Unhappiness?" _Sasori found it irritating, he hadn't dealt with emotions for more than thirty years and now he was being flooded with them-old and new-all because of May. Having a puppet body had been so much easier than what he was currently going through mentally and emotionally.

He took a bite in confusion, ignoring the suspicious look Deidara was sending his way.

The shock hadn't even passed through his veins yet when Hidan tried wrestling away from May. Any sensible person would have let go but instead, her hands tightened around him as she shoved her face into his fur, feeling his rapid heartbeat.

"Let go of me, you stupid bitch!" He yowled in her ear, digging needle-like claws into her shoulder. Instead of acting negatively towards him, the girl began running her hands down in his back in a soothing manner.

"I know, you don't like me very much, Ice." She whispered in his ear. "I understand very well. You aren't the first and you won't be the last. But, please, try and hang in there until I get you guys back to your rightful owners, ok?" Her breath brushed over part of his face, the words making him look back at her. Anger met calm as they stared at each other until, at last, his anger melted away.

Seeing the change overcome his face, she smiled. "See, everything will be ok. I promise." Satisfied that his tantrum was behind them, May leaned forward, giving him a kiss on the nose. Not been expecting the sudden contact, Hidan reeled back from her-almost falling-turned away with a blush and glared at the ground with an intense stare.

Petting him on the head, May placed the white cat on the floor; Hidan just stood there for a second, still processing what the hell had just gone down, before timidly sitting and bringing a paw up to his nose in a shocked thoughtful way.

When May straightened up, she exhaled a breath she'd been holding and looked at the clock on the over. It was nearing ten at night. _"Wow, time sure flew by today!"_

"Well guys, it seems it's nearing the end of the day." She turned and walked into her living room where almost all of the kittens were sitting in front of the fire. Hidan followed behind her in a slow manner, coming to sit by Kakuzu who stared when the jashinist was silent. "So you guys stay out here by the fire and you should stay warm, I'm gonna hop off to bed." A smile was sent in their given direction as she rounded the couch and dashed up the staircase.

* * *

The water that splattered down from the shower nozzle was pleasantly warm as it poured onto my head where it persistently cascaded down my back and chest; giving a slow turn, the water beat down my back, bringing up a hiss of pain as it came into contact with the bruise I'd received from the other night at the party.

The bruise wasn't the only part that was hurting, due to all the physical stuff I'd been doing these past few days, it was starting to take a toll on my body, making each part tremble with strain from disuse. I'd never been one of those frantic athletes, it just wasn't my thing, and I had a thing for not running unless I had to. To explain the reason for my lack of physical activities, it probably was because of laziness though that didn't sound right. In actuality I just didn't like to be bothered by the thought of exercise.

Grunting in pain, I stretched my arm back behind my head in order to rub the bar of soap across the nape of the neck then rubbing it down across my chest, relishing the feel it brought at the simple touches. Being unmarried and not having a boyfriend wasn't a total bother when I had all this time to myself.

Putting the soap away I stepped under the spray, rubbing away the suds of soap, shampoo, and conditioner, watching as it sloshed down my face to splatter and disappear into the water down the drain. It was a normal process, watching the suds leave as if they'd gotten tired of lying against my hair and skin.

As if not wanting to be left out, the band aid around my hand fell off into the water, curling itself around the top of the drain in a restrained way; ignoring it, I instead peered at the cut I'd gotten from the ice, it was thin and had stopped bleeding but still looked fresh. . .probably would be needing a new band-aid if it started dripping again.

The calming pitter patter of the shower water ceased when I turned the nozzle, opened the glass door, and stepped out onto the tiny rug that I'd laid out. Laying aside the thought of getting ready, I wiped down the shower doors, eradicating the water droplets that had assembled on the misty glass; leaving the doors vibrant and clean.

Satisfied with the doors, I went over to the mirror, proceeding in brushing through my tangled hair with the sympathy of a rock. The brush pulled and yanked at the long strands while they slowly dried. Truthfully, I disliked having long hair but it was too much a hassle to just cut it so it stayed long were it forever grew towards the floor.

"There." I proclaimed at the straight hair that was already starting to curl around the edges, it was still dripping but there was no hair dryer in sight since I never blow dried my hair, I hated doing the act for some reason. It was another one of those things that, if done, I'd look prettier, but it was a bother.

Noticing the pain in my back I turned slowly and looked over my shoulder to see the long, wide black and purple bruise in the middle of my back, it hurt it even more as I pulled up my underwear and hooked the bra on.

_"Good lord, this is going to be a hassle. Please God, don't let these kittens be the end of me."_ The silent prayer continued as the striped black and white pajama pants were pulled on and became silent when the black t-shirt was delicately placed on my upper body.

Popping some of the joints in and out of place, along with the fingers, I flipped the light off and left the bathroom, entering straight into my connected bedroom.

* * *

"Care to explain what that all was about, Sasori?" Sitting with the poise of a statue, Pain kept his ringed eyes on the puppetmaster. A few of the other Akatsuki members turned their head to await an answer from the red cat who had distanced himself from the group, lying in the middle of the carpet instead of near the fireplace with the others.

Swallowing, Sasori turned to watch Pain make his way over to him, staring into his eyes the entire time trying to come up with the right words to say his inner thoughts to the leader. ". . .I was hoping to get close to her so that I can figure out more about this place." This was the reply after a second of hesitance.

"Tch, Ssssuuuurrrrreeem un!" The puppetmaster turned to look at Deidara who had sat up once more to glare at his partner. "That's a good excuse Sasori!" An ear flicked in annoyance at the blonde's disbelief in his words.

"It's not an excuse, Deidara. I was right about how foolish you are. You can't even _see_ how I'm using her." The red cat stretched leisurely. "I'm starting to think you're sinking down to Tobi's level. . .I didn't even think that that was possible." Sasori yawned ignoring the death glare created by the seething blonde.

"I AM NOT LIKE THAT IDI-"

"Calm down, Deidara. We already had one anger breakout today, no need to increase that number." One glare from leader and Deidara quieted but he kept that continuous glare on his old partner. On the list of anger-prone members, the blonde was high, but the Akatsuki leader was still betting that the jashinist might still snap again today since he was very prone to overreacting. From the corner of Pain's eye, he watched Hidan muttering in his dark emo corner, an unpleasant aura radiated from his trembling form.

Never having been good at calming down, Deidara lied down, biting his lip silently, trying to refrain himself from doing anything rash. Recognizing his partner's anger from afar, Sasori sighed; the blonde had always been easily angered and had managed on many accounts to anger the puppetmaster a few times due to his lack of patience.

Clearly dense to the situation of the blonde's anger, Tobi bounced over, lying right next to his partner. "Isn't this great, senpai! Sasori says you're just like Tobi! Now there are two of Tobi's, isn't that just wonderful!?" Tobi flinched at the death glare turned on him but he didn't shy away from the terrorist.

"Shut. Up. You artless fool! I am not like you and will never be or _want_ to be!"_not_ like you and will never be or want to be!" Tobi hung his head for a second before quickly chuckling with his squeaky laugh.

"You say that now, Senpai!" He received a cuff over the head.

"I said shut it, un!"

* * *

twenty minutes later:

With the silence of a ninja, Sasori stood up from his corner and padded away from the group, as silent as a shadow. He stalked, unseen, past Tobi and Deidara who were quietly bickering, and a sleeping Kakuzu. Itachi, Kisame, and Pain were staring into the fire, commenting once in awhile, clearly not planning on sleeping anytime soon but they paid him no mind. Hidan had become quiet in his corner but if one listened quietly, the jashinist would curse ever once in awhile, still angry from before.

Passing past the litter box that May had set down awhile ago, Sasori quickened his pace when he smelled that its freshness had been soiled a few times already. Coming to the bottom of the staircase, the puppetmaster stilled, listening for anyone who had followed him in curiosity.

After a few seconds of hearing nothing, Sasori went to move forward when he suddenly stiffened, his nose twitching at the scent and muttered curse words.

"Stupid, stupid! Such a stupid bitch. Why the hell am I going? Oh, Jashin help me." If the curse words hadn't been enough, the mention of Jashin was what proved the newcomer, making Sasori sigh in disapproval. Why did bad luck seem to follow him around today? He cast a look up the stairs if he darted up right now he could be up there in-

"Sasori!?" The puppetmaster rolled his eyes, turning to face Hidan who had angrily whispered his name in shock.

"Be quiet or you'll call the others over." Reddish eyes narrowed. "What are you doing over here. . .using the box?" Sasori pointed his tail towards the litter box with a hint of mild disgust.

Hidan wrinkled his nose as if it repulsed him just as much. "Jashin, no! If I did, you'd hear about it for usre, you heathen." The jashinist shook his head before eyeing Sasori.

"Is everyone a heathen to you?"

"Of course!"

"Then shut up about it. if everyone is then we all know it, and you know it." Sasori sighed. "Now, why are you over here?" Hidan tensed before looking at the ground, he clearly hadn't been expecting anyone over here, if he had he'd have had his reason set in stone.

". . .Are you going upstairs to see May?" Hidan scoffed.

"Why would I want to see that bitch?" Irked at the cats irritating language, Sasori hopped up the first step.

"Her name is May, which you should learn. And if I could, I would personally wash your mouth out for your rude language." Rolling his eyes, Hidan smirked finding the others words funny.

"I can call her whatever I wish, Puppetmaster. Why are _you_ here?" It was a demand that half made the puppetmaster not want to answer, but the last thing he wanted was for the idiotic jashinist to make a stink.

"Technically, I asked you first, but since I'm the mature one here. . .I'm going up to stay in May's room. It is much better than being around people who won't shut up and you cursing in the corner like some insufferable child."  
"I wasn't cursing that loudl-hmph!" Since his voice had risen, Sasori shot his tail over to cover Hidan's mouth. Sputtering on the furry appendage, Hidan coughed, biting into the puppetmasters tail with little remorse. Flinching inwardly, Sasori only stared at the other with little emotion reminding the jashinist of the bitch's earlier gaze.

"Why are you here, Hidan? And stop raising your voice, it's annoying." Spitting out the tail with indignation, Hidan glared at the other, obviously not wanting to say anything but there was resolve in the others eye, he wasn't about to just give up.

"I'm here to go up to the bitches room! It's obvious that she took quite a liking to me and I didn't want to leave her all alone." Hidan nodded with a smug grin.

Sasori blinked, not fully believing the others words for a second he took a deep breath before continuing up the stairs like he hadn't just been talking to someone.

"Hey, Puppetmaster; wait for me!" Running after him, Hidan ran into various problems with the steep, slippery, wooden stairs. After tripping multiple times and uttering after each incident he finally caught up to Sasori, who had, with annoyance, waited fort he Jashinist at the top of the stairs.

Together-with some bickering on Hidan's end-they made it to a door that smelled strongly of May, it was all Sasori needed to know this was where she'd gone to sleep for the night.

"This has to be her room." The door was already somewhat ajar making it easy for Sasori to push it open enough for them to get through one at a time.

"Get the hell out of the way, Sasori." Pushing past the other with a hiss, Hidan bolted into the room. Sasori found it irritating that, somehow, the jashinist had made him mad, it had been his idea in the first place.

Bounding after the other, Sasori ran straight for the bed, jumping onto it without hesitance. He landed on cool sheets that lumped around the girls body in a peaceful way.

Spotting the puppetmaster, Hidan cursed.

May's eyes opened at the sound of someone landing on her covers, she shifted her head to see Berry sitting next to her head, his eyes staring into hers.

"Why does it not surprise me that you came up here?" She asked with a small laugh that more so resembled a sigh. Bringing up a hand, she brushed her fingertips across his head, she tiredly smiled at him. Sasori wasn't sure if he was just sleepy but he started to relish in the touching motion and to his shock he heard a rumble come from his throat, echoing around them.

Also hearing the sound, May smiled at the red cat while Hidan gaped at him.

Sasori was purring; he tried to stop but he couldn't with the neverending petting on his head continued.

"Wow, Puppetmaster; I guess Deidara was right after all!" The anger left the jashinist's words as he laughed, seemingly in a good mood at the moment.

Hearing Hidan, May moved her head to stare in shock.

"Well, this is a surprise, Ice. It doesn't surprise me that Berry came up, but you? I was pretty sure you showed how much you dislike me today." The shocked look quickly melted away to be replaced with a small smile as she brought her other hand up to bring a struggling Hidan over to her. Cupping the white cat in her hand, using a thumb, she patted his cheek.

"Come on you two, it's late and I'm tired." Turning onto her side she laid her head on an outstretched arm, curling Hidan and Sasori into her neck.

"Deidara was definitely right about you, Puppetmaster," Hidan muttered before realizing he had started to purr as well, he cursed himself when he snuggled into her neck, seeking out the warmth for his own. "I'm only fucking doing this for the warmth, got it Puppetmaster?" The jashinist hissed as he opened an eye to stare at Sasori who curled into May's neck as well as the top of her arm.

"Uh-huh, there was a fireplace downstairs Hidan; you're just as bad at lying as I am, you know." Sasori's breath evened till he was fast asleep while Hidan's eyes widened.

"So you were lying!" He hissed once more but shut up as May brought up her hand and petted him.

"Quiet down Ice or I'll make you lay next to my face where I can keep an eye on you." Hidan sighed and quieted down at once.

"Goodnight you two. . ." May muttered before falling asleep, Hidan listened before muttering a curse.

". . .Goodnight bitc- . . .May." Hidan closed his eyes and soon followed May and Sasori into the dream world.

* * *

Having had their conversation end, Tobi looked around.

"Hey, where is Sasori?" No one paid him any mind. "...And Hidan?" Deidara cuffed him over the head once more.

* * *

**Author:** Finally! I had the beginning of the chapter done last month but then Christmas came up, oh how everything gets so busy when it's the holidays! hope you guys liked the new long chapter!


	11. ChApTeR 11: In Which A First Morning

Chapter 11: In Which A First Morning

* * *

Having dreams of turning people into wonderful pieces of fleeting art were complete bliss for Deidara who couldn't remember the last time he'd actually dreamed. Being dead for a couple of years had taken away the comfort of nightly pleasures such as this one he was in the middle of. was having a nice dream, he couldn't remember the last time his dreams had been pleasant; he'd made so many people into wonderful glittering art that his heart was pounding in riveting excitement.

The area surrounding the blonde was smoking, the smell of fresh blood coating the air with thick intensity as frantic villagers-that still were alive-ran for their lives. A tiny white bird flew from Deidara's palm, beating its tiny wings with graceful twitches that sent it racing through the air; the middle and index finger was jutted out and down in front of the blonde face with a loud grunt to signify the end of his jutsu, but the creation of pure artistry. A large explosion happened fifty yards away, cutting off screams as more people were made into wonderful art that made Deidara's heart pound with riveting excitement.

He was in the middle of shoving his hands into the pouches hung around his hips-the clay beginning to be chewed by the mouths on his palms-when someone briskly shook the blonde, the dream faltered at the intrusion from the outside. Deidara tensed at the touch, shrugging his shoulder to loose the hold on him and reach towards for the dream, but it was flying above him, out of reach of his grasping hands.

Strands of white light came from where the dream was vanishing, it spread further and further until Deidara could no longer look at the light without his pupils burning; he closed them for only a second, but when they reopened he was met with Tobi's face mere inches from his own.

"Deidara!" Seeing him to finally be awake, Tobi cried his senpai's name into Deidara's face who flinched away from the loud tone that made his ears bend back in retrospect.

Deidara opened one bloodshot eye to glare up at his old partner, who was asking him various questions.

"Senpai, you gotta get up."

"Senpai, Tobi needs your help."

"...Why are you glaring at Tobi like that, Senpai?"

Deidara growled tiredly. "Tobi, _shut up_ for once in your life!" Tobi shut his mouth, staring down at Deidara who gave an exasperated yawn before stretching.

Tobi waited five seconds, then two more on top of that before he began shuffling his feet in impatience, making tiny squeaky noises that finally caught the blonde's attention who was about ready to ruin his hearing so that he could permanently ignore the idiot. It was almost funny how peaceful and happy Deidara had been only two seconds ago in his own little dream world, now stuck with the irritation and inner conflict not to kill Tobi.

"What?" Even though the word was viciously pronounced, and the fur on the spine of the blonde's back prickled upwards, the black and orange cat was unfazed at the reaction.

Tobi trembled and turned to look around them. "I told you last night that Sasori and Hidan were gone, but none of you listened! Well-" He turned to face Deidara once more and shook him causing Deidara to shove him away. "They're still gone." Tobi finished with a burst of speed to probably go look around the room once more for their missing members.

Deidara sighed before also taking a look around to find that Tobi was indeed right, that was a first. Hidan and Sasori were definitely gone, he hadn't heard any curses which was weird indeed and Sasori's red fur stood out in the crowd of Akatsuki members. _"Where are they?" _

"Pain, un." Deidara shifted past Kisame who was snoring slightly, his back pressed against the grid of the protector in front of the fireplace.

Pain who had been whispering with Itachi, turned to face Deidara. "What is it Deidara?" He asked turning to look at him but stopped to stare at Tobi who was waking everyone with his chatter of searching for two members.

"Sasori and Hidan are-"  
"Are _Missing_!" Tobi jumped on Deidara's back, squishing him to the floor from the weight.

Pain's eyes widened, he had heard what Tobi had said last night but had not taken it into account since he had been mostly asleep; now Pain looked around and verified that Sasori and Hidan were certainly not there.

Deidara sighed, today was going to be tiring, he just knew it. With a grunt he used all his power, which was barely anything compared to Tobi, and pushed Tobi off of him.

Pain took another look around before his eyes fell on the stairs, his eyes narrowed.

"Have you checked upstairs, Tobi?" Tobi did a rough turn to peer at the stairs with his black eye.

"No Leader, I'll go do that now!" He proclaimed as he rushed around the couch and tripped as he neared the stairs. Pain sighed tiredly.

"Deidara, you better go with him and make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Deidara pouted, why was it always him that had to assist Tobi? Couldn't Itachi? Or Kakuzu? They dealt with annoying partners to! But both Kakuzu and Itachi seemed busy in their own ways..if you could call Itachi looking into the flames, busy.

Surprisingly Tobi was waiting for Deidara at the top of the first step. "Come on Deidara! I can't get up these steep steps! You gotta help me!" Deidara knew well enough that he could easily help Tobi _down_ the steps by a simple push, but getting up...might be harder than he thought.

"Fine un, but you're heavy. Don't break my back trying got it, un?" Deidara jumped the first two steps, a little shocked by the power of his back legs. _"I guess being a cat isn't that bad."_ Tobi whined behind him before struggling to follow, the next step Deidara allowed Tobi to climb up his back and yes, he nearly did break his back.

"Tobi...get of...you're to heavy!" Tobi yelped as Deidara pushed up his back and propelled Tobi up the next few steps. Deidara sat there for a minute with wild pants for air that wouldn't come.

"Senpai!" Tobi looked down on him with a worried eye.

"Shut. Up. Tobi." Deidara stood up and slowly climbed up the next step. "You're on your own now Tobi, you are way too heavy; you gotta lose some pounds before I help you onto anything again, un." Tobi pouted unhappily as he began to whine.

"But Senpai! I can't get up here, it's to steep."  
"Shut up or I'll push you back _down_, un!" Tobi shut up at once as Deidara joined him on the step and together they made their way up, it was slow but they eventually reached the top.

* * *

I woke up to a small jingle.

Yawning I shifted my head to look at my nightstand, the cell phone beeped again to proclaim that a text had come in for me.

I blinked trying to rid myself of blurriness in my eyes when I remembered that Ice and Berry had come into my room last night.

Smiling I looked down to find Berry laying across my neck while Ice lay on my stomach, half his back and tail hidden under the bottom of my t-shirt. _"Well they certainly look comfortable, I almost don't want to wake them."_ Sighing I shifted the rest of the way, catching Ice who woke and started to fall when I moved to lay on my side.

"Don't worry I got you." His purple eyes met mine and suddenly he seemed to realize something, he tore from my hands to stand indifferently on the sheets staring at me regret. "You obviously woke up in your same mood." I grinned petting him on the head, he snorted.

Berry woke up then, he stretched before seeming to realize that he was laying on my neck; he moved and went to sit by Ice as I grasped the phone which was ice cold.

"Good morning Berry." I said before making the screen of my phone blink to life and opening the first text I had. Since I was reading I didn't notice the way Hidan and Sasori were staring at the phone, as if they had never seen anything like it in their lives.

May

Hey! Did the college call you today? There's no school again, it seems the storm isn't as bad but there's been nothing but accidents today I'm worried.

-Jo

I opened the next text message that was only a minute ago.

May

Bad news, my Mom and her new baby just got in a car accident. We're at the hospitable now. I'm worried they haven't let me see them. I'm so worried May, what if something happens to them? We already lost Dad….

-Jo

My eyes widened greatly at the last one, I shot up and out of the bed leaving Ice to yowl in protest. I ran to the bathroom and grasped the clothes I had taken of last night and quickly undressing to pull them up and strap them to my body.

I had pulled the shirt over my head when I turned to find Ice staring at me while Berry had to turned to give me privacy. I stared at Ice, it annoyed me that he seemed to have been watching.

"What, you never seen a girl getting dressed?" I leaned down towards him causing Ice to growl at me before turning away to yowl something at Berry who only stayed still before allowing one of his reddish eyes to glance my way, but his eye flew in a different direction when there was a soft noise.

Turning I realized that these two idiots hadn't been the only one's to see me change, Swirl and Lemon stood in the doorway, their eyes wide while Swirl was jumping up and down as if laughing.

What was wrong with these cats, they acted as if they cared that I had changed...normal cats didn't do that did they? I'd only seen stuff like this in movies but it was only when it was a human man and a human women….not cats.

I shook my head, maybe I was losing it?  
Sighing I shook my head and looked at both groups. "Listen I don't know what is wrong with you guys, but get your acts together!" I snapped which surprised me, I wasn't usually an angry person.

Swirl flinched and hid behind Lemon who, after a second, hit him with his tail.

* * *

"Come on Tobi!" Deidara had never felt more accomplished in his life when they finally stood looking down the stairs to the living room.

Tobi lay down beside him, panting heavily. "Never wanna do that again Senpai, not ever." Tobi sighed before shaking his head and rising to his feet once more.

"Yeah well, next time we'll be going down and I'll personally push you so you get down there quicker, un." Deidara took a deep breath before starting down the hall.

"Oh, so Tobi gets to be first!" Tobi said with a laugh, Deidara froze; he hated when Tobi took everything he meant as a threat and turned it into something fun.

"Shut up you moron, un." Deidara led the way trying to smell his way, he had thought it would be difficult to sniff out the girl called May but he had gotten a sniff at her last night when he'd fallen on her. She smelled of lavender lotion mixed with vanilla and something like a pencil smell...it was a strange combination but Deidara found it nice and easy to follow during his walk through the hall.

As soon as the smell grew stronger Deidara stopped in front of an open door which was definitely May's room, Tobi appeared next to him after a second with a wide grin. "We made it." Tobi said in not such a squeaky voice as usual which caused Deidara to look at him, but shrugged turning back to see May jumping up from her bed, rounding it and slamming a door open which was the bathroom.

May seemed to be in quite a rush as she suddenly pulled of her shirt and threw it to the floor and grasped a new one. Deidara found he couldn't move, he realized something in his stomach shifting and warming at the scene and that the person in front of him was May, the one who had helped them. Deidara tried to turn away, he thought he didn't like the girl, he had told himself last night on top of the couch that he didn't care for her at all but now he couldn't turn away. Which in many cases were rude and not like him, back home he had never really paid attention to girls plus it didn't help that everyone had always thought he was a girl since he was indeed quite feminine looking; even he knew it. So he had always had a slight grudge against the existence of women but now….well how to put it…

He couldn't possibly care for the women, it must just be her body doing this to him, since he had not had much time in bed with any women in a very long time. _"Yep it's just her body, that's it, un!"_ Deidara wanted to be satisfied with the answer but his stomach lurched at the thought. _"Shut up!" _He wanted to snap but stayed still as May pulled the last article of clothing on before turning and her eyes widened. For a second Deidara thought she had spotted him and Tobi but her gaze went to her bed, tearing his eyes from May's face took a second but when he did Deidara saw Hidan and Sasori sitting on the bed. It seemed that they had been watching too but unlike Deidara, Sasori had been actually able to turn to give the girl some privacy. _"Well I congratulate him on that, un." _

"What, you never seen a girl getting dressed?" May went over to the bed and leaned down towards Hidan who growled before turning to Sasori.

"She's got no fucking clue, huh Sasori?" Sasori quietly sat there, his eyes closed as he tried to breathe calmly before turning to look at May.

It was then that Tobi squeaked before starting to laugh, breaking the silence, Deidara had forgotten that Tobi was actually with him but still didn't move because Hidan, Sasori, and May turned to stare at them. He felt May's eyes brush over him and that feeling erupted in stomach again giving him a slight nauseous feeling.

Deidara felt the air move and he looked at Tobi out of the corner of his eye to see Tobi jumping up and down.

"Wow Senpai, she sure is pretty isn't she!" Tobi laughed loudly with rushes of weird giggles causing Deidara to be slightly worried, had Tobi finally lost it? Of course he'd always thought Tobi had lost it long ago but this was just weird.

Deidara rolled his eyes seeing that May shook her head before looking between Deidara's group and Sasori's group.

"Listen I don't know what is wrong with you guys, but get your acts together!" She snapped, her blue eyes flashing icy stares both ways; shit she was kinda scary when angry.

Tobi flinched as the frosty glance caught his eye and flew to hide behind Deidara who sighed before hitting him as hard as he could with the top of his tail.

"Calm down Tobi, un."  
"But she's so scary Senpai." Tobi whimpered.

_"That is something we can agree with, Tobi, un."_

May's face softened at the sight of Tobi cowering behind him, she sighed before walking over to them and bending down. Her smell washed over them causing Deidara to hold his breath, the feeling in his stomach was driving him crazy.

Tobi opened his eyes to find himself staring up at May, he flinched before she frowned.

"I'm sorry Swirl, that was my fault for raising my voice; I am not sure what came over me. Please forgive me my friend." Something about the way she said that made Deidara incredibly jealous that she was directing it towards the knucklehead who certainly didn't deserve her friendship, he was annoying as hell, so why did he get it?

Tobi smiled before rushing over to May to rub his head against her ankle, a loud purr bursting from his throat.

May then looked at Deidara who stared. "I am sorry if I scared you as well Lemon, it was not my intention to frighten either of you." Deidara gave a hesitated nod before she rose to her full height and looked back at Hidan and Sasori.

"Let us go downstairs, I bet the others are getting hungry." She smiled before shifting to move around the door and into the hallway.  
Hidan and Sasori jumped of the bed and padded over to them.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Hidan sneered at them both.

Tobi ignored them and jumped out the door chanting. "She is _Tobi's_ friend. May is Tobi's friend!" He yelled prancing behind May who they heard chuckle from his display. The three still in the room frowned and Hidan growled.

"That bastard." Hidan hissed before stalking out, no longer caring for Deidara's explanation.

"Why are you here?" Deidara turned to Sasori who looked at him boredly.

"Tobi noticed you were gone and since neither of us could find you we told Pain, he sent us up here." Deidara finished with his tail circling through the air to point at Sasori.

"You are such a bad liar Sasori, 'I was hoping to get close to her so that I can figure more out about where we are' that was bull, un! I knew you were doing it for personal gain!" Deidara finished with a loud huff as they left the room and joined the others at the top of the stairs.

"I wasn't lying Deidara, I meant what I said." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh you keep telling yourself that." He muttered before glancing down the stairs, he personally didn't want to go back down. He glanced up at May who in turn looked down at them.

"Can you guys not get down?" Hidan snorted before placing his paw onto the first step, if none of the others were brave enough, he'd certainly prove them wr- Hidan slipped and fell with a screech, landing five steps down.

"What an idiot." Sasori muttered before pawing at May's leg, she seemed to understand. Sighing she placed Sasori on her right shoulder, Deidara on her other (after explaining how to hold on to him), then she held Tobi in her arms. And on the way down the snagged Hidan into her arms who grumbled about him being able to do it.

Deidara couldn't help but liking the feeling of clinging to this women's...May's shoulder, he felt at peace. His eyes shifted to Sasori who had burrowed into May's neck, rubbing his head against her skin.

Deidara sighed, why was this so upsetting; maybe he'd never know...he looked at May. Maybe he didn't want to know

* * *

**Author: **Heyo! Now I have a question for those who read this story, how would you like the Akatuski to turn human? There are many ways but all I've seen is that they turned back into humans by getting wet. I personally don't want to use that one. So do any of you have any ideas? All ideas are appreciated and needed!

Hope you liked it!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

I was very fortunate to have put on my shoes while in the bathroom, the staircase had already tried to kill me twice by seducing my feet to trip over themselves; the first time was because Swirl had twisted around to lick my chin, the second was all based on my own stupidity. Going down the staircase would have been a joyful time in socks...note my sarcasm.

I had been extremely clumsy when I was young but had grown out of it, maybe I was catching it back like some annoying cold that wouldn't leave.

"We finally reach the bottom." I sighed before placing Swirl, Ice, Berry, and Lemon to the ground. Swirl rushed off as if he had all the energy in the world, Ice cast a small glance up my way before following at a very slow pace.

Lemon and Berry sat at my feet as if waiting for me to take a step into the living room and join the crowd of kittens near the fireplace.

I narrowed my eyes to peer at the warm inviting fire before glancing out the window to where it seemed to be pure white out; was it even snowing out there? Then back to the fire and back and forth once more.

"Meow?" Lemon glanced up with a worried look, but I paid him no mind.

The fire was indeed warm and beautiful and incredibly inviting, I would be a fool to pass it by. I swallowed. But a fool wouldn't leave a friend in need, even a stupid fool knows when someone needs you. There was somewhere else I needed to be, and just like the time when I knew I had to protect these kits, I knew that I had to go. Someone else needed me now. _"What am I, Spiderman?"_

I closed my eyes, reopening them to find my arm had pulled the phone from my pocket, the screen turned on to reveal the text message once more.

May

Bad news, my Mom and her new baby just got in a car accident. We're at the hospitable now. I'm worried they haven't let me see them. I'm so worried May, what if something happens to them? We already lost Dad….

-Jo

Jo had yet to reply or send anything. In my life I had but a few friends that ever cared for me and I for them; Gwen and Jo had been close but now...all I had was Jo. This was a first though, I used to not really care what happened during their lives a few weeks ago; what had changed? My fear slightly rose in my head, anything could have happened during the time he'd texted to right now. He could have gone out and...heaven forbid, gotten into an accident as well. And _dad_? I couldn't remember his father ever leaving.

_"Wait.."_ My eyes widened as I finally understood what had happened. They had all gotten into the car accident and Jo's Dad was...de-

I shook my head violently before rushing past the living room and into the hall where I climbed into another room. The only objects in the room was a large TV, couch, and a tall shelf that towered the back wall with movies; collected from years and years of family time tv watching.

Unknowingly to me a good portion of the kittens had followed and were peeking around the corner as if frightened of what was in the dark room, their eyes blinking to see.

The screen of the tv blinked and went black each time I switched the channel trying to find it. It suddenly stopped on a weather report.

"There'll be another bad snow storm brewing in tonight probably mostly tomorrow and the rest of this week. So you better get inside and board up your doors and windows!" The reporter laughed but the map behind him showed an horribly snow storm on its way. _"Not a particularly good sign...but still…"_

"I have to go…" I muttered under my breath as I switched off the TV, turning I found the kittens by the door; most of them were staring in concern while the others were probably just forced to come.

"I'm sorry guys, but I have to leave." I stepped over their small heads, a few yowls of protest rose from the group and I nearly stopped to look back but continued on for fear that those cute eyes would make me stay back. _"Cute? hmm...my brain must be over-worked.." _

I cared about the kits, I really did; but I knew Jo. He would be the one lying about him not being in that accident, for all I knew he could be dying in the hospitable right now. I had already lost Gwen to both Jackson and Harvard, I couldn't lose anyone else; it was true that I didn't really have anyone but now I started to realize that I actually wanted them to be around me, I am not sure if it was the kittens who are changing me or me but I want to change...I think.

* * *

"A bad snowstorm?" Kisame whispered to his partner Itachi who sat quietly next to him outside the door, his eyes squinting at the ceiling.

"What the hell is she muttering over there?" Hidan peered over Sasori's shoulder who wouldn't budge from in front of him, no matter how much he tried to shove past. Sasori's eyes narrowed at the deep look May had, he had seen many other looks on her face but never this one.

The Akatsuki had only known May for two days and yet they had never seen the expression she carried as she turned to them, her eyes cold and ready for anything.

"I'm sorry guys, but I have to leave." She stepped over their heads without any trouble before rounding the corner and walking back the way she came.

"What?" Deidara asked loudly.

"What the hell, you can't do that, bitch!" Hidan pushed past the members trying to follow her. "But the snowstorm!" Tobi yelled.

Sasori merely sat there with wide eyes before taking off at a faster walk than usual to follow Hidan, Deidara on his heels his blue eye wide with worry.

"I am not sure that that is a smart idea." Pain insisted as he also stalked behind, his purple eyes catching that May was already pulling on her jacket that was definitely _not _warm enough for this weather that they had spoken about on the tv.

"May, you can't be that stupid! You'll freeze!" Deidara yelled.

"Yeah, you should listen to Senpai!" Tobi for some reason had also bolted to follow; Deidara for once thankful for the weirdos input, whatever made May not go into what surely could be her death. They had learned the other day that this cold weather was not to be trifled with.

* * *

The zipper had stopped at my chin before I turned to head for the door, however; before I could reach that far I felt something tugging at the back of my pant leg. Turning I saw Swirl pulling on it his teeth digging into it with every spec of power he had, his eye staring at me as if begging.

"MEOW!" I looked back to see Ice, Berry, and Lemon standing in front of me, looks of defile and stubbornness written over their faces. Their stances stiff as if their little bodies could keep me from the handle of the door and coldness of the frost of the upcoming storm.

"What?" I asked just as stubbornly, not backing down from the cold glares and the worry mixed in them

"Meow, Meow!" Ice seemed to yell at me angrily, his eyes trying to threaten but it didn't go through to me.

"You know I can't understand your language right?" Ice wrinkled his nose before pointing his nose to the door and shaking his head violently. "Meow." He stared up at me, demanding for me to stay put. Ice was angry, it was painfully obvious but whether he was angry because I wasn't listening to a demand he gave or because he just got angry when he was trying to protect me, was a mystery.

"Listen Ice. My friend needs my help, I have to go." Ice growled before glancing at Berry and Lemon who exchanged looks back and forth as if contemplating my words.

I leaned down till my knees hit the floor, soon my eyes were level with Ice.

"I. Have. To. Go. I am not one to leave others in agony; if I wasn't I would have left you guys outside to freeze to death in the snow. Only a few days ago I could have cared less about anything or anyone; my life was all about my school work...I guess the first change came when I saved you guys just the other night. It's as if all those years of keeping a distance didn't happen. I want to keep the ones that are close to me, close. I don't want to lose my friend or you guys." I gritted my teeth. "So I _have_ to go!" I could feel the tension and the silence as if it was water running up and down my spine, I couldn't breath because of it. Had I gotten through to them?

Ice was just kind of standing there along with Lemon, as if they couldn't believe what I had just said, actually I couldn't believe either; I had only met these kits two days ago and yet...they had made such a drastic change….truthfully it made me love them even more.

Berry swiped his furry lips with his tongue. He swallowed before he quietly pushed Ice aside and pointed at me, the door then circled his tail to point at every other kitten in the room.

He seemed to be asking if they all could come along.

"You guys can't come with me! You barely survived being outside the first time!" Some of the cats growled in protest. "...Why am I even arguing about this, you're just cats! I swear being around you is just how it was like being around _him_." I placed my forehead in my hands and stared at Berry between my fingers, his deep brown eyes were dark and intimidating as if he would do anything to make me stay or get me to take them with me, he wasn't going to back down; Berry usually was a cute cat so adorable that I could swoon (along with Lemon, not to mention Ice's remarkable eyes) but now it was like a whole new side. I almost wanted to bow and say how sorry I was. But in this state I had declared what I was _going _to do, and I was _going _to do it.

"M-Meow?" A timid noise came from Swirl who was now clutching my foot, his head laying on my shoe his black eye that was looking up at me looked like he was about to cry; I mentally cringed at the thought before gazing around at the other kittens. Even the one's I hadn't spent much time with seemed eager to come or not let me go out.

There was only one choice.

I personally was worried about it but I had no other alternative.

"Fine." Swirl gave a happy yowl before skipping around my feet, Berry sighed before smiling with a small nod, Lemon broke out of his trance and smiled widely while Ice just stared at the floor. "You can come but only this once, and we have to hurry, I want to beat the storm." The kittens nodded as I tried to open the door but Ice bit at my shoe, his teeth sinking through the material almost grazing my toe. I glanced down at him. "What is it now?" Ice's tail gestured towards my jacket.

"You don't think it is warm enough?" Ice shook his head vigorously as if trying to prove his point. I couldn't stop the smile on my face as I realized he was only trying to help, they all were. Sighing I placed my hand on Ice's head before petting him gently.

"Thank you for telling me, my friend." Ice stared at her before looking away with a wide grin on his kitty mouth.

* * *

May slipped on the extra pair of gloves over her hands, the second jacket bustled around her body like a body suit. She was overly warm but knew that in the cold, it would save her life.

The kittens were all sitting on the couch, the bag she planned on putting them in was laying next to them, sprawled out so to lose all the wrinkles in the cloth.

Hidan walked over to stand by Tobi, he leaned down to his ear. "See Tobi, you aren't the only one that she called a _friend_." Tobi stayed silent before smiling widely at Hidan.

"Good for you, but I'm not sure why she would." Tobi laughed playfully earning a hard smack with Hidan's claws out. Tobi screeched causing May to glance back and give Ice a small glare with a knowing look, Hidan tensed and frowned at the floor.

"Ice, behave or you aren't coming." Ice's mouth fell open before snapping it shut.

Opening the door May almost fell back in shock at the wall of snow in front of her, the top of the snow drift leveled with her neck.

"Good lord, are we in Alaska!?" She asked in agony at the thought of shoveling. The Akatsuki kittens looked at each other in confusion, Alaska? What was that?

"Senpai?" Tobi asked Deidara quietly who shrugged his shoulders, he had no clue either.

"I'm guessing we aren't near the villages after all, I have never heard of the place." Pain commented, Itachi nodding in agreement.

"Where are we?" Kisame adding with a loud sigh.

Staring down the snow as if it were the enemy, I took up my mighty shovel and tackled the pile of snow as if it were trying to kill me. _"No stupid pile of snow is going to get the better of me!"_

"Senpai, do you think she'll be able to get through to the other side?" Tobi asked hesitantly, Deidara stayed silent.

"Pain, shouldn't we be helping?" Kisame asked taking a wide yawn before turning to their leader whose eyes stayed on May's back, as if assessing the situation.

Before Pain could give an answer to Kisame's answer, Sasori was already jumping down and running over to assist May by digging with his paws, claws sliding out to add more impact on the thick snow.

Pain's eyes narrowed at the sight of the red cat, almost a little disappointed that he didn't wait for his order, before flicking his tail, an obvious signs for the others that it was time to assist. However Hidan and Tobi were already next to Sasori, not waiting for the order either causing Pain to be just a little hesitant.

And suddenly to May's surprise all the kittens jumped to help her out as she plowed through the snow. And in that moment she was covered in a very foreign feeling. She cared very highly about them but she was safe to say that really was beginning to love them. The thought that they had all come to help her made a weird feeling in her stomach churn just like a stomach ache would; but she didn't feel like throwing up.

Hidan personally hated the snow but he continued to dig just wanting it to be over.  
Deidara was getting plenty of assistance from Tobi who was right next to him digging like he had gone crazy.

Sasori was panting not used to such work, it had been awhile after all, he couldn't stop the smile as he looked up at May. But he was help no matter the cost.

* * *

**Author:** Sorry for not updating quickly, I was nearly done with this a few days but stopped to finish some stupid English poem thingy...not fun at all! But I decided to add some more so it would be good, there might be spelling mistakes actually it wouldn't surprise me. I could read this one hundred times and still miss stuff!  
Thanks for all who added ideas and tried to help, I have officially chosen how I will turn the Akatsuki back and no I am afraid that I didn't chose one of the ones you sent. TO Be-Mindful your idea was very good but after much discussion over it I decided that if the way they turned back was for her to kiss them three times then all of them would be kissing her, even the ones who don't like her like at all. It was would awkward, but it was a good idea, anyone that is looking for a good one, then that is one!

And to one of my guests, it would be great for one of the reasons they turned back was because of an energy drink! That would be funny since the Akatsuki have never had any (theres an idea) but after more discussions i decided to chose something that had something to do with me, why? I don't really know actually, it was suggested by someone close to me.

Thank you all who commented, I appreciate them all!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

With the cats help it only took May a few minutes until they reached the yard; they stopped as they got at least ten feet from the door. By this time they were all tired, panting, and ready to drop.

During their time of digging it had begun to snow, light and slow pieces of white flitted around them; it wasn't a storm, not yet anyways.

"Great job you guys.." May panted before hopping back to her front door where she gestured with her arm to get into the back that still waited patiently on the couch. "Come on, time to go now." She was smiling at the group of cats that were just coming through the door, but Crow was having a hard time. Itachi shook his fur trying to get some of the sticky snow of, he was farther back than the others.

May was in the middle of trying not to giggle when she saw one of the icicles above the outside of the door break of and begin to fall.

"..! Crow!" Itachi brought his head up instantly, his eyes seeing May making her way towards him; he looked up.

The icicle fell.

It fell onto the snow where Itachi had been.

May had managed to scoop him up in her arms and out of the way of the direct path. Itachi sat in her hands taking a small breath before glancing up at May with cold eyes.

"Don't give me that look, you weren't moving fast enough." She whispered at him with a scowl.

Itachi stayed silent before giving a silent nod, May took that as a thank you and hugged him before going over to the bag and placing him with the others who were already shoved uncomfortably into the bag.

"This is too tight...are you kidding!? Itachi can't fucking squeeze in here!" Hidan yelled trying to move away from Kakuzu and Tobi who were pressed up against him. Pain tried to shift away from both Sasori and Deidara who were bickering (mostly Deidara).

"He has an enormous point, Pain, un! We can't...we hardly can all fit in here ourselves, un!" Deidara said unhappily, his face cringing as someone laid on his tail.

May stared at the bag. _"It's much too full for Crow to squeeze in there...hmm."_ She closed the bag allowing some of it to remain open so that the kits could breath, Itachi remained in her hands. He blinked in blunt curiosity as he cocked his head questionably up at her.

"Crow, you won't fit in there. How about…-" May slid the zipper of her jacket down slightly so that the collar was open. "You will stay in my jacket up on my shoulder, ok?" Itachi frowned, looked back at the bag, and nodded. He personally did not want to go in there, nope not at all.

"Good." May grasped him and placed him on her shoulder before zipping it up, Itachi shoved his head up against her neck, his small head popping up next to her ear. "You good, Crow?" He gave a quick nod and a meow before glancing at the bag where he could see a few pair of eyes staring up at him unhappily.

"Why does he fucking get to be on her?" Itachi heard Hidan cursing from the top of the bag and wasn't surprised when he spotted that one of the pair of eyes belonged to the jashinist.

May caught up the bag and slid it on her back before sliding her hood up and over her beanie. "Lets do this, just like going off to war….except no blood and carnage." May muttered thinking of the many books she had read.

Itachi glanced at her before snuggling down as a rush of cold hair came from the door.

May stood there for a second, just staring at the cold from inside, the snow was falling without a care in the world but soon it was gonna be messy.

Locking the door May began her trek through the cold elements that the world threw at her with no forgiveness whatsoever.

* * *

It was freezing, beyond negative twenty at least.

I had been quite far from my house, far down the street that led to it, when the wind had picked up and screamed over my head; snow pushed into me like thousands of swords all begging for my blood to seep down and touch the snow where it would gladly soak it up.

_"I really wish I had a car right around now...it would be so much easier...no, it would be snow much easier."_ I smiled at the tiny joke before forcing my eyes to look down my collar where Crow was laying, he was shoved tightly against my neck trembles going through him.

"Crow," Crow sniffed out of runny nose before looking up at me, his ears were down tight across his furry forehead, dark black eyes boring into mine. "Are you ok?" He gave a little nod. "I know it's cold, but we'll make it eventually." I stopped peering down at the road that went down extremely steep. The snow was piled up across it like a vast wasteland.

Crow made a noise as he came up to look out to see what I was peering at. "Meow?" He asked quietly.

"Don't worry Crow, I'm sure we can make it down this….I pray we can." She muttered the last part as she slowly descended down, making sure that with each step she stomped her foot down a few times before placing the next; trying to get a good grip on the snow.

Crow dug his nails into my shoulder as one of my foot slipped but I quickly dug my hand into the snow bank catching myself at the last second, snow drifted around my feet some flowing down the hill like a crazy river.

I heard some meows from the bag but ignored them as I slid more.

_"Screw this."_ I let my feet slide before plain out bolting down the hill, my feet sliding but stayed up as I kept running, I heard Crow meowing in my ear as if saying to keep going.

The backpack bounced up and down a few times, propelling into my back once in awhile causing me to lose my footing but finally we were at the bottom and in town.  
When we reached it I threw my arms up. "YES!" I yelled, my air coming out into frosted patterns of white.

"Crow you still ok?" Crow quietly shook himself in my jacket before meowing.

Glad that the cat was alright, I continued on breaking out into a slow run towards the hospitable. I knew I had to be there quick but my legs felt like jelly and were killing me with every step I took, it felt as if I was being drained of all my power. _"I can make this, I can.."_ Each breath was hurting, piercing the skin of my throat like a dagger being dragged across it; it was true that I wasn't very athletic so I guess running outside wasn't the best thing to do when it was cold and you were a weakling.

The door of the hospitable was touching my hand before I realized I was there, but I had to stand there for a second; my feet felt like they were going to break and sink into the ground and I couldn't breath.

"Meow?" Crow asked quietly before wrapping his entire body around my neck and nuzzling in, swiping his small tongue over my cheek. The act caused me to look down at him, our eyes connecting. Crow always seemed so passive but now I could see the fierceness in his eyes..just like I had with Berry. And that was the first time that any of the cats had licked me, I felt my body slightly heat up as I blushed before giving Crow a wide grin and pushing into the hospitable.

Two busty women were at the front desk peering over their computers at me, their eyes checking me over with distaste. Ignoring the unsure feeling in my stomach, I waltzed right up to the desk and placed my hands on the counter, bringing my face close to one of the womens.

"Is a family consisting of a women, a baby, a teenage boy, and a man called the Woods, here in this hospitable?" The women cast a look at the other before bringing a clipboard up, her eagle eyes moving down it in a sluggish way.

"Yes, the woods are all in separate rooms." She looked back up at me. "Miss, were you told about Mr. Wood?" I stayed silent for a second, my eyes squeezing shut._ "No...he can't be, he can't be.."_

"He died in the car crash, the impact was too much; says he slammed out of the windshield, breaking his neck." The nurse said in a hushed tone, a frown appearing on her face when I still didn't answer.

"Which rooms then, are Mrs. Wood, her child and her son?" I asked keeping my eyes on the ground, I felt Crow pushing up his head to look at me; the women flinched at the site of the cat.

"Mrs. Wood is in critical condition, you are not allowed to see her right now. The baby is fine, it was protected by Mrs. Wood. The son.." The nurse looked through her papers. "Jonathan Wood is fine, a broken arm and a few broken ribs but he is fine. He is resting but you may see him; he is in room 116." I nodded before rushing off to the elevator.

"Meow, meow." Using his teeth, Crow managed to get the zipper of my jacket down slightly so he could sit comfortably on my shoulder.

"We did it Crow, we're here." Crow gave a nod before brushing his head against my cheek in a friendly way. Smiling I brought my fingers up, cupping the bottom of his cheek I began stroking the fur on his cheek.

After a second of me doing this, Crow began a quiet purr which rose in volume.

"We're here."

* * *

"Senpai...how long are we going to stay in this bag?" Tobi whined for the thousandth time, Deidara sighed wishing he could hit his stupid partner but he could hardly move from having Sasori's back pressed against his arms, and Kisame on his other side.

"Just shut up Tobi, she's still walking, un!"

"No she isn't, can't you feel, she stopped." Kisame said with a sigh. "I wanna move already." He groaned trying to stretch his back legs but they ended up hitting Hidan who bit at them causing Kisame to yelp and kick him in the face.

"Stop fucking touching me!" Hidan yowled, biting deep into Kisame leg while scratching at Kakuzu.

"Senpai.,..can't breath!" Tobi shouted desperately trying to move. "Tobi can't breath, Tobi can't breath!"

"I told you to shut up, un!" Deidara cast his tail to cover Tobi's mouth but ended up accidentally biting into it causing poor Deidara to scream in agony, right into Sasori's ear.

_"Oh please hurry up, May." _Sasori muttered unhappily trying his best to ignore the situation ended up just being socked in the face by Pain who was trying to move up to the top of the bag.

"Calm down you lot." Pain said angrily shoving his nose into the fresh air of the opening in the bag, but either they didn't hear him or just ignored it they all continued their rants all mixing into one big fight of curses, biting, scratching, and screeching.

* * *

**Author:** Yippy *does a happy dance* finally it's up.

Thank you all who have been with me so far.

Also review any ideas you have about future events that could happen or just random stuff to happen, all your ideas are joyful and help my story progress!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

_"Of course the stupid elevator wouldn't work.." _I panted loudly as I climbed up the stairs, Crow stood on my shoulder, looking all around us as if searching for danger. He had his eyes squinted as if he couldn't see that well, but he still seemed to be a good look out.

"I swear, stairs are a huge enemy to my health.." I couldn't stop the loud pants that emanated from my open mouth; it was true that I wasn't very skinny but not considered fat. But since I wasn't as skinny as a twig, I had a hard time climbing up the stairs without stopping to rest or leaning most of my weight on the railing.

"Gotta rest a minute.." The backpack was placed on the ground of the landing as I slid to sit on my butt, Crow gave a small nod before sitting comfortably on my shoulder once more. "Sorry, not use to being so active. I usually stay home." I smiled up at Crow who gave a small one back my way. Crow was truthfully, very cute. Especially when he seemed so smile, his black eyes would crinkle up in the weirdest way and his tail would nonchalantly curl around his feet.

But the peaceful moment of gentle stares was broken as a loud shrill came crashing from inside the bag, it shook violently as if it contained some fierce tiger.

Crow and I both exchanged glances, timidly I slid the zipper open of the pack and everything happened in slow motion; it was as if we were in some movie and someone purposely had slowed it down just to torture those in it.

Ice jumped out of the bag in a mad rage, his eyes flashing as if a fire had been lit in them; his clothes were out stretched a few specks of blood falling from them from whoever had unluckily gotten in his way of getting free. And as unfortunate for those who had gotten scratched, I was unfortunately leaning towards the bag as Ice came flying towards me in a mad wild pounce that would have made a frog proud.

His right claw swung up onto my left arm in his blind rage, a pierce of burning fire coursed through my arm as if it had been touched by the devil himself; something warm and wet ran down it as his other paw swung up and over my other arm and up onto my chin and down my neck. The pain that crashed down and through my neck burned like hell, the burn worsening as Ice's eyes widened in unbelief.

There was a loud sound in my ears, a cat screech and crying; water filled my eyes streaking down my face as I was suddenly falling backwards, Ice probably landing on the ground but I..I was falling and falling. Something hit and crashed into my face and body.

The warm liquid spilled over my other arm and it flowed from my neck, my shirt suddenly stuck to my clothing; I couldn't breathe as black spots came into my vision. I heard loud screeches, there were more screeches and suddenly all was quiet and I no longer could see.

The overwhelming blackness of the dark of my closed eyelids washed over me, drowning me in the silence of remorse and madness.

* * *

Hidan had been trying for an hour to be patient with the idiots around him, he had tried but had continued to curse all the Akatsuki members names. He was still trying for May's sake, she hadn't wanted him to angry which her eyes had told him when she had told him off for hurting Tobi.

"Senpai..it's stuffy in here.." Tobi whined, he had been whining ever since he had gotten in the bag and hadn't shut up either.

"Tobi, I know, un!" Deidara said tiredly, his eyes shut to drown out everything around him.

Sasori kept quiet next to them trying not to say anything to shut the two up.

"Senpai….Tobi can't, it is to stuffy. Tobi can't breath, Tobi can't move!" Tobi started yelling, his wild pants growing in momentum. "Tobi can't stay in here another second!" He declared before trying to push past some of the cats. Tobi was obviously having a panic attack, Deidara began to think that the twit was claustrophobic.

"Shut the fuck up, Tobi. No one fucking cares." Hidan said, his body tensing as Tobi moved closer to him.  
Tobi didn't seem to hear Hidan's words or he just didn't care, he placed his paws on Hidan's back and tryed to jump from his back up to the top of the bag. And just like the time Deidara had almost had his back broken because of Tobi, Hidan screeched at the feeling and he snapped.

"You Damn ASSHOLE, get OFF MY FUCKING BACK BEFORE I STRANGLE THE LIFE OUT OF YOUR PATHETIC CARCASS THAT YOU CALL A FUCKING BODY!" Hidan screeched turning around and raking his claws down Tobi's side who yelled bloody murder at the action.

"Hidan, stop it un!" Deidara tried to push past Kakuzu to get to his partner who he was actually surprised he wanted to help for once in his life.

But Hidan was past reasoning, his swear words grew each time he shoved Tobi away from him, battling anyone who got in his way to the zipper. They couldn't stop him and the ones who tried couldn't reach him or were too stuck to move.

"Get the fuck out of MY WAY!" Hidan slammed up into Pain who had had his nose out of the zipper, causing Pain to jerk his head to the side; the zipper bursting open at the action.

Hidan propelled himself towards Pain but shot past him out into the open air, his eyes so blind with rage that he couldn't see anything. It was a blur of red.

No one deserved to step all over him like some piece of fleshly killed meat, no one deserved to have any control over him, not even Pain. This was his fucking life and he was going to do what he pleased.

Suddenly Itachi's cat face was nearing him, was he going to try and control him to? He was finally out of that bag, that squished up piece of crap that didn't deserve to be used ever again.

"No one is stopping me from my freedom, you fucking got that you damn pussy!" Hidan brought back his right paw, wanting to slash Itachi's face. But he was still to far away, he realized after clawing it forward into the air. But warmth burst around his claws, soaking his fur.

_"Huh?"_ He was swinging his other paw forward as Itachi's face came closer into range but then Hidan's red from his eyes faded to show him the whole picture. May was in front of him, her eyes wide and watery as he slashed into her throat and chin with his claws. Her tears dripped down from her once ice cold eyes that were now clouded in warmth from producing those pieces of salt water that dribbled down her face as if it were raining.

The Akatsuki were still as they watched the scene unfold in front of them, their mouths gaping wide as Itachi fell from May's shoulder and as she began to fall back.

Hidan dropped to the ground in shock as he realized what he had just done.

"May!" Deidara screeched forcing himself, out of the bag; he pushed past all the others. Deidara's feet hit the ground just as May fell the rest of the way, her body smashing into the stairs from below the landing they had been standing on. Her head collided with the wall as she fell back down the steps, hitting into a wall and lay still. The rest of the stairs turning to go back down many other steps.  
Hidan could only stand there as if in a trance, his paws still wet with the girls blood, it was seeping into his fur and causing them to feel incredibly heavy..or they were heavy because of the guilt that was washing over him.

_"I just…..I…"_ The thought wouldn't even process in Hidan's mind.

Deidara, Sasori and Itachi were bounding down the last steps; Deidara reaching it first.

Deidara quietly pressed his nose to May's cheek, but there was no response. He licked over her nose trying his best to wake her.

"May, May!?" Deidara pushed his face against hers trying to shift it, anything to wake her up; her skin was losing its warmth extremely quickly, the blood that was already there was hardening, being rushed over with new fresh blood that still leaked out of her wounds.

Sasori stood there next to him finally forcing himself to go the rest of the way and check out her arm and neck wound. The neck wound wasn't very back but it was deep, not deep enough to kill; it wasn't in the right spot to do that. The arm wound, however, was quite deep and was still pumping out blood; Hidan had probably hit a vein. Her shirt and jacket were drinking up the blood as if it were a sponge.

Itachi was silent as he licked her hand, trying to rouse her as well but May didn't even seem to be breathing.

Deidara grit his teeth when she didn't move.

"Itachi, go get the nurse!" Sasori demanded angrily, Itachi was gone without a second word, his body racing down the rest of the stairs almost tripping in his fast steps.

Deidara had one eye twitch as he bit into his lip. "You horrible, disgusting piece of shit!" He screeched highly turning around in one swift movement, his blue eyes freezing over in complete anger and seething rage.

His eyes caught up in Hidan's who was still staring absentmindedly at the still body.

"Look what you did to her! This is why everyone hates your damn attitude towards everything and then you get pissy, un! This time it got someone, that didn't deserve it, hurt!" Deidara looked about ready to fling himself at Hidan, Sasori in no better state.

"You really did it this time, Hidan. I don't care how you feel about May, she has kept us safe and protected us from everything; and _this_ is how you treat her? Disgraceful." Sasori finished with a growl, his eyes narrowing in his own form of anger.

Hidan opened and closed his mouth. "It was-"  
"And look at what you did to Tobi, Hidan." Hidan cast his eyes to look at Tobi who was leaning on Pain, his left side shredded up; blood clouding up his side as he stood there without moving.

"It was an-"  
"How about instead of taking your anger out, you just rely on your words to do that, huh? You do that enough already, so why can't you just take out the part where you have to kill everyone because of it,un?" Deidara stamped his foot, the fur on his back stood on end.

"It was a fucking accident!" Hidan shouted angrily, the bloody paws of his glaring up at him.

Kisame and Kakuzu looked at each other, both unsure if it had been an accident; knowing Hidan it could have been either. He seemed sorry enough.

"I'm fucking sorry!" Hidan yelled just as the two women from the desk rushed up the stairs, Itachi leading them trying not to be stepped on as the women passed him at the sight of the body.

Hidan sat down unhappily as he watched the two women pick up May's body and place it on a stretcher that one of the other nurses quickly brought; and she was rushed away to one of the rooms.

Tobi was quickly taken up by one of the nurses as well, he made no sound or movement at the touch. His one eye stayed close as his blood dripped onto the floor along with Mays that was splattered every which way from her tumble down the staircase.

They all followed, some as if in a daze, some were mostly in a daze of anger; and all of that was directed at Hidan who followed at the back of the group, his eyes cast down the entire time.

* * *

**Author: **This was short and escalated quite quickly but I really like it. Hope you guys do to!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

Back in the ninja world, when Hidan had been human, it was a well-known fact that he loved to kill people. Yes, sacrificing people to Jashin was a necessity of the religion but it was more so a hobby that he had no inclination of stopping anytime soon.  
There was a sense of utter joy when the jashinist's scythe would go straight through a body, or managing to get a hint of their blood for the upcoming ritual, it made him insane the longer the outcome was delayed. And when that pike finally would be jabbed into his heart!-it was a moment of pure joy and blissful satisfaction. No fucking orgasm had ever gotten him that close to pure ecstasy, then when he was doing his ritual.

But that fun time was then, back when they were human and were hunting the jinchuriki of the tailed beasts. Here in this new world they'd found themselves in, was much different than the ninja one, and Hidan couldn't help but feel out of his element, and now. . .

Never in his life had the jashinist tried to control his anger outbursts. Why? Because killing people was considered a good thing for an S-rank ninja, it was a fucking _good_ thing!

Now, however, Hidan's anger had gotten too much out of control. He'd become blind in his rage outbursts causing him to injure someone that he hated to say. . was actually quite close to him, a friend. Yeah, Kakuzu had been there for him but that old fucker had never been a _friend, _unlike May who actually seemed to care for him and was now carrying wounds he had given to her, himself. It was ok to swear, to threaten, to laugh manically, but it wasn't ok to hurt someone you care about-even if one was in a blind rage-the jashinist understood that he'd screwed up and had apologized with as much swearing as he could fucking fit into a single sentence, over a hundred times in his head.

If given the chance, Hidan would've time traveled back and redo everything that had occurred on those steps; pretend that-for one day-he wasn't a servant to Jashin so that he wouldn't have to kill and sacrifice in order to please his god. But there was no way that was ever going to happen since this world was void of both chakra and abilities of any kind.

Sneaking a peek at May atop the hospital bed, he was caught by seven other Akatsuki members whose glares were still hot on his face, giving a glare back he shifted to stare back at the floor once more. They were trying to kill him with his gazes, too bad _that_ never worked. It took awhile but after two in half hours, Hidan felt the glares fade away as each member fell asleep, the time in the bag causing them all to be tired and beaten from all the fighting that had occurred. From the corner of his eye, the jashinist watched as Deidara-the last nonsleeping member-nod off into a dreamless sleep. Finally, this was what he'd been waiting for!

Taking one last look across the members, Hidan jumped down from the chair and onto the bed; he came to sit next to May's head where he sadly surveyed her bandaged neck and arm. She didn't seem to be in pain from what he could tell, but still. . .

"May, are. . . you fucking ok?" To Hidan's ears his voice sounded strange and strained in a way that portrayed him to be overly stressed; this emotion only grew when no response came to his question. There was silence for a few as the jashinist tried to think of the best way to explain what he was going through to the dormant girl he'd come to know.

Purple eyes darkened in gloom when he finally decided on what to say.

"Listen, I don't usually have to say such stuff to anyone. It's just that I'm used to killing first and never asking the questions." Hidan stopped when he heard Sasori shift, suddenly wary at his voice level. "But _this_ was a fucking accident, I swear." He muttered, his forehead falling to lean on her cheek. When, still, no answer came, Hidan forgot all about being quiet as he grit his teeth. "I'm fucking sorry, you hear me bitch! I am sorry, May, now you gotta wake up and fucking answer! You gotta forgive me, you hear me!?" The jashinist's voice rose and yet no one stirred, not even the air moved as he contemplated whether or not May would forgive him. . Hidan realized with a grave frown that he didn't deserve to be forgiven.

* * *

It was soft and fluffy, whatever was coasting over my cheek and resting there. It almost tickled actually.

My eyes blinked catching white fur in my vision; at first I thought that I had died and the white light of heaven was reaching its warm hands down towards me, beckoning. But after the blurriness began to clear I realized that it was Ice's fur and that he was the one touching my cheek with his forehead.

"I-Ice…" I trailed of taking a deep breath. Ice's head went up faster than anything as his purple eyes ghosted into mine with extreme shock and relief all mixed into one.

"Meow…" He said timidly before looking behind him, I shifted to look. All the other cats were laying around my feet, all sound asleep.

"Oh, I get it. You don't want to wake them…" I trailed off, my throat beginning to burn; the feeling grew stronger causing me to bring my hand up and trace the bandage on my throat. And suddenly I remembered the whole situation. My eyes widened as I peered down on Ice who seemed to have realized that I had remembered.

"Ice.." He stared into my eyes, ready for any punishment I'd hand over to him.

But instead of punishing him like I should I forced my stiff arm and other arm to come and over the covers. My hands slid into his fur and pulled him up to my face, hugging him to my cheek.

"It's ok Ice, I know by now that you can get angry easily at the smallest things; it's ok." Ice forced himself back and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Meow." He said as if asking why I was forgiving him.

"It's true that I am not good around people. But being around you guys I feel so, free. I don't want to lose that feeling. And there is such a thing as accidents; it was an accident right?" I asked almost afraid of the answer, if it had been planned then...I probably would smack him over the head.

Ice nodded giving a pitiful snobbish look, trying to act like he didn't care.

"I forgive you, Ice. Don't act like you don't care at all about the situation." Ice bit his lip before giving a small nod.

I kissed his nose like I had just the other day, his eyes widened before pushing his head against my mouth; licking my bottom lip.

Ice was a cat, I am one hundred percent sure about this. But..when his tongue went over my lip my body tensed and I couldn't move. Was it because I was still wounded or something else? My face became warm as Ice lay there, I could feel his nose pressed against my bottom lip. His breath ghosting over my chin like a cold wind of September

My insides turned warm as we lay there, his breath ghosting over my chin as I fell back into a comforting sleep.

* * *

Tobi was tired. He was beaten, he could hardly even move his side; and everything hurt! But more than anything, he was insulted.

Tobi was more than a member in the Akatsuki, he was their leader...ok it didn't help that no one knew about it, but still. Pain new and Tobi felt as if he the Great Obito, had dishonored his name in some way; he didn't like the thought of that.

Hidan and his anger had always been a problem, but back in _their _world, Hidan had been a great asset to the organization. The only drawback was that the man would probably slaughter their allies if left unattended. For the jashinist in this new world, he would only bring attention to them, he wasn't useful here. If there was another outbreak from the albino, he'd have to deal with him personally, especially if they weren't getting back home anytime soon.

It was true that Tobi knew that they were no longer in the world of hidden villages, ninjas, and jinchuriki. It had been a fault on his and Zetsu's behalf. Maybe next time they decided to do a large scale revival jutsu, they wouldn't accidentally steal the _wrong_ products from Orochimaru. That had been their first and final mistake before doing the jutsu; thus dropping them here in this god forsaken place.

None of the others knew, of course, better to keep them in the dark. Didn't want things to get even more complicated than they already were. Plus it didn't help that everything concerning this place had Tobi worried.

The longer they remained the more he agonized over the entire ordeal. So far Tobi was unable to contact Zetsu for assistance, putting him in an intolerable position.

Having met May had been a stroke of luck, he'd have to thank Pain later for spotting her, she had taken care of them and didn't seem to have any knowledge of them; actually, no one from this world that they had seen didn't seem to recognize them.

The only problem now was getting back to the ninja world _before_ the ninja war started; the war had been _his_ idea after all! He had to be there to instigate it.

Tobi's side burned as if liquid fire was crawling under his fur, he shifted to stand up on his legs. The nurses had brought him into the same room as everyone else, placing him on a chair after wrapping up his wounds.

The Akatsuki members were all laying around Mays feet like dogs sleeping by their master, had they really fallen this far that they were flocking to a simple human with no chakra or ninja abilities of any kind? It was truly pathetic that such great villains cared for such a weakling, of course, May had shown acts of courage to save them and her friend but that didn't make her physically stronger in his eyes.

Tobi certainly liked her, but he couldn't stop the irritable irk of being around her. It drove under his skin and into his bloodstream like a terrible disease. He understood why the others were drawn to her, but he was Obito; he would not be pulled in by such a person. He had a job to do, it didn't matter how; but Tobi had to make it back or somehow contact Zetsu. But on how to do that was a blank to Tobi.

He had no clue whatsoever.

His eyes drifted past his members up to May who slept peacefully, the white wraps nearly blended into her already pale skin; her chest rose up and down with each pained breath. Hidan was wrapped around her neck as if the mere doing of it would gain him forgiveness.

_"I wonder if she'll actually forgive the moron...he certainly doesn't deserve it." _Sighing he sat calmly, breathing through his nose to try and take away the pain in his side.

"Soon…" Tobi understood what he had to do, he somehow had to get his chakra back (if that was even possible) or pray to the non-existent god for Zetsu to somehow find them.

"You look like you're in deep thought." Tobi blinked, catching May's open eyes. Her head was tilted towards him, Hidan had shifted allowing her to speak in a whisper that caught along Tobi's ear like a fly. "I know that look well." She smiled. "Are you worried, Swirl?" Normally Tobi would have jumped towards her in eager happiness, to fool everyone around himself as if they were his own puppets, which they were. He was better than Sasori in that way because no one suspected a thing from the stupid, silly Tobi. "You're usually so excited and happy…." May trailed off staring at him with calculating eyes that made Tobi's skin slightly crawl under the thin skin.

"I guess you're trying to hide stuff too. Everyone's got something to hide." She muttered turning to gaze at the ceiling.

Tobi didn't move, he barely breathed as she turned back towards him. A deep sorrow filled her ice blue eyes in a way that he hadn't seen before.

"You have the same eyes as mine, you know. Like you've lost someone important to you," Not even the members had ever seen through his disguise of 'Tobi', he's silent for one second and she suddenly has a guess…_ "A very accurate guess none the less.." _"Did you love that person?" Tobi found himself nodding, maybe May was interesting after all.

May smiled before staring up at the ceiling once more as if it was more interesting than the eye Tobi bore into her skull.

"I used to live with my family. I had a loving Mom who stayed home whenever she could, and a Dad who was always working. Sometimes we wouldn't see him for months at a time and when he would come back..he was always different in some way. At first I wasn't sure if it was because of his job or because he was doing stuff behind our backs…." Tobi understood where she was coming even though he had never had problems with his parents or anything of the kind but he had heard of it from many.

"The first to leave was Dad, telling us he'd fallen for one of his employs months back; guess that explains why he was gone so much." May swallowed sadly, closing her eyes with a sad grin. "Everything fell apart after he left. I do miss my old life, very much. But my friend, Jo used to say something to me all the time. 'Everything happens for a reason' I am not sure the reasons for everything but I have come to accept them." She turned and flashed him a grin. "And meeting you guys was the best part. I'm not sure the reason for that either but you guys have certainly helped me." She looked around the hospital room. "Even though landing me in the hospitable room wasn't on the top of my to-do-list. Its been more fun than I have had in years."

"I know that soon something will probably happen so that you all have to leave. Either we find your owners or something unspeakable happens. I just want to say, thank you for your help." Tobi wanted to hit himself as he felt his heart skip a beat, he would not care for this kid. She was young and inexperienced, she was not of their world; she would never be of their world.

His ears bent towards his head, as Tobi bowed at her, showing her a sign of respect. He understood that it took guts to tell someone about their past; he wouldn't dare tell anyone about his. He would not be looked down on like some child.

But May...was different. She wasn't asking for sympathy, just simply stating that she understood where he was coming from and that hiding it was the best thing to do. She had even thanked them for coming, a bunch of criminals!

Tobi couldn't help but give a light chuckle at the thought.

May smiled before shifting to sit up, it immediately awoke Hidan, who fell from her neck.

"What the hell?" He asked looking around trying to understand his surroundings, his eyes caught Tobi's and were still from Tobi's serious look.

"Ice," Tearing his eyes from Tobi's was hard but Hidan managed to look up at May who was now sitting up against the headboard, her hands wrapped around her chest in a scolding way. "I think you have something to tell Swirl." She said in an overpowering voice that made Hidan scowl and round his head to look back at Tobi.

Hidan swallowed before licking his lips, trying to buy time. "Now, Ice," May commanded, her lips tightening into a line. She shifted her feet trying to not touch the other cats but some woke from the slight shift; their eyes blinking from the light.

"...Tobi, I am sorry." Hidan swallowed the curse words his tongue was yelling to say, the non-poisoned words flowed out of his mouth to fill Tobi's ears with an apology.

Inwardly Tobi placed all thoughts of his true self, the war, Zetsu, May and her past; and pushed his happy attitude back to the front.

"OOOHHHHH, _thank you_ Hidan!" Tobi bounced up and down, silly and childish once more, his high voice screeched waking up the rest of the Akatsuki members.

Painfully, Tobi jumped down from the chair and hopped up onto the bed to hug Hidan who ducked at the last second causing Tobi to land in May's arms who laughed as she hugged him.

"Finally." Deidara huffed before smiling. "Everyone is forgiven, un. Just. . .Hidan?" Hidan turned to look at Deidara who sent him a small glare. "Don't do that again, un." Hidan almost snapped back at him wanting to say that he would never ever. But he held it back before smirking.

"Of course, I wouldn't do that Deidara."

The blonde's eyes widened at the last of swearage in the jashinist's words and even the emotional smirk that was presented to him. Catching Deidara's awe-struck look Hidan rolled his eyes. "Don't get fucking used to it, you damn artist." The blonde sighed almost relieved that the normal Hidan was back.

"Well, it seems as if everything is back to normal." May rocked Tobi in her arms with gently moves; he rubbed against her arm as he purred.

"That's Tobi for you. . ." Deidara grumbled before pouting slightly.

Seeing Deidara, May smiled and patted him on the head.

"Calm yourself Lemon." Just then the door to the room opened; May turned to see Jo standing in the doorway. His arm was in a sling and eyes wide at the sight before him before smiling widely.

May and Jo just stared at each other a moment before Jo laughed and raced towards her, swinging his good arm around her in a tough hug. She couldn't stop the grunt of pain, her face changed to a pained expression as he pressed down on her wounded neck.

Some of the cats screeched and suddenly Jo pulled back as Deidara and Hidan hit at his hand, almost biting it as he pulled away; Tobi assisted by ramming his head up into Jo's chest either trying to not be smothered or get him away from May as well.

May stared at the cats before smiling. Either they were jealous or worried; May wasn't sure which she'd rather have, both made her almost blush at the thought.

Deidara growled viciously up towards the man. No one touched his May, _no one. _Unless they wanted to lose their precious fingers. Hidan was thinking the same thought but with more swear words involved. Tobi simply allowed his childish tactics to wash away to send a deathly glare towards Jo who took a few more steps back.

The other members sent glares his way, Sasori's eyes were pure venom.

Itachi willed his eyes to change to Sharingan but no matter how much he forced it, the eyes stayed black.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you had bought guard dogs…" Jo smiled timidly before seeming to take in May's wounds.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry! They told me you were here but not that you were wounded. You ok?" Being careful to avoid the cats, Jo sat on the bed and peered at her throat; Deidara and Hidan sat in-between them as if they didn't trust him.

"I'm fine, it was just an accident." May sent a small wink towards Hidan who had turned to look at her once more as if asking if it was really ok. "And you?" She looked at his chest and was sure she could see bandages covering his skin. "You should have just told me that you had been in that accident as well." She closed her eyes, hurt flashing in them before reopening them.

"I know, I'm sorry. I know how hard it would be if you were to lose some else…" Jo trailed off before placing a hand on her shoulder, earning a threatening growl from Hidan and Deidara.

"Please forgive me, May." He released her as the door opened to reveal a nurse, she scuttled in a small blush covered her face as if she thought she'd walked into a personal moment.

"Um. Mr. Wood. Your Mom is awake." Jo sighed in relief, a wide smile bursting onto his lips at the good news.

"Thank God."

* * *

**Author: **I really like the little personal time May has with everyone. And now we see that she it starting to get closer to Tobi who is kinda confused and against it. And poor Deidara hasn't gotten much love in awhile either!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

[two minutes later]

"You're leaving?" Jo looked May up and down worriedly; she did not look fit to leave at all. She looked broken in a way.

"Yes." The answer was direct and simple, he looked up at her eyes. Jo couldn't help feeling that he had misjudged her, he had indeed just thought she was not fit to leave, but her eyes were opposite.

In all the years Jo had known her, May had been submissive in everything it didn't matter what it was just as long as her friends were happy. He used to wonder since she didn't usually do anything, if she actually understood what they were doing most of the time. The night before with the party had been her first and when she had gone and said yes, she had been submissive to Gwen because that was just as she was (plus she had never been to a party anyway).

May was submissive. But now Jo would have to change it to: May _used to be _submissive.

As he looked up into her eyes he no longer saw the submissive May, if she was still that way she would have taken his advice and stayed a little longer. Her ice cold eyes were warm and powerful and glowing with happiness; he couldn't even remember the last time she had been like this.

He sighed, he couldn't stop her not anymore anyway. "Ok, just..be careful, ok?" May gave a quick nod, her chin not going all the way because of the bandages.

Jo gave her a quick hug earning a few growls, he had forgotten that the kittens were still all sitting on the bed with them. He gave them a look over, turned away and snapped his head back to stare even harder at them.

After staring at them for about a minute Jo broke out laughing, shaking his head before standing up.

"What the hell is wrong with that freak?" Hidan was the first to speak as Jo calmed himself down, his purple eyes glared at him before looking at May who was also confused.

"Jo," May asked hesitantly, she shrugged some of the covers up but Jo turned around before she could stand.

"Your cats, they remind me of these anime characters in the show Naruto." Since almost all the Akatsuki recognized that name they all tensed up and looked at Jo as if he were an alien.

"Oh yeah, I remember you going off about that; I haven't watched it yet. It's next on my to-do list of anime's." May smiled clapping her hands together, obviously talking about anime was Christmas to her.

"They look just like the Ak-"  
"Don't ruin it for me, Jo!" May butt in.

"The Akatsuki!" Jo finished not even seeming to hear that May had tried to cut him off, she sighed dramatically.

"Shit…." Hidan muttered coming to stand next to Deidara and Sasori who were tensed, sending small glances to Pain who was staring at the sheets of the bed.

"Pain?" Kakuzu asked quietly.

"Don't do anything Kakuzu, he is only saying we look like _it_, not that we _are_." Kakuzu nodded solemnly but he clearly was still worried about the situation, they couldn't be discovered now; at least not in this form, they wouldn't be able to fight back at all.

"See here," using his good arm, Jo produced his phone from his pocket. After clicking through some random stuff on it he shoved it into Mays face who glanced over the screen. She almost didn't want to see it but she was curious from Jo's reaction, did her cats really remind him that much of this Akatsuki group?

* * *

It took a second for my eyes to adjust to the brightness of the screen but when I did my eyes widened very far. It was a picture of ten people in cloaks of black with red clouds sporting some of the areas on the fabric. The pic was a gif, it moved every couple of seconds showing each character come out of the dark to show their face and do something.

The first that came out of the dark was a girl, her light purple hair bursting around her face as if she was in a hurricane. Suddenly a multitude of paper wrapped around her and she flew away with them; it was beautiful.

But she did not remind me of any of my cats.

The next picture showed a young male, bright orange hair that reminded me of another anime I had watched recently. Thick iron piercings poked out from around his nose, under his bottom lip, and up and down the edges of his ears. The gif moved to allow his eyes to open, a pulse happened to picture as his ringed purple eyes stared straight up at me. It was just a picture but I felt intimidated from the look.

I couldn't stop myself from looking over at Blaze, his tail curled over his feet in a majestic way as he stared up at me in a serious look.

He seemed to be asking what I was seeing.

Another man stepped out, he was reasonably much shorter than the other two and much...cuter. His thick red hair clapped around his head in a classic way, blue strands formed from his fingertips to swirl around him in an arch.

At first I did not see a resemblance to my cats but the eyes of the person caught me in a defining hold; they were a warm brown with red hues carefully entwined together like a tapestry. _"Those eyes are just like my Berry's…." _Blinking I cast a look towards Berry who turned his gaze my way, yep his eyes were so alike that it was scary.

I turned to see the next person had already come onto the screen, my breath caught up in my throat at the sight of a young man. Some of his long blonde hair was placed in a ponytail high up on his head but most just lay around his shoulders and down his back a little, some came up to the front to cover his left eye but shifted as he smacked his hands together. The blondes beautiful blue eyes sparkled as he brought his hands apart. I blinked a few times as I saw two mouths actually on his hands, a small white bird flew from them before exploding the picture of him away. I shivered as the blondes eyes caught mine before going black.

Jo was almost giddy next to me as I gazed towards Lemon who was sitting next to Ice and Berry.

The next was a man with silvery white hair that was slicked back as if he always had some kind of hair gel with him, his pinkish purple eyes glinting mischievously up at me as he swung his scythe around and towards my way. He opened his mouth in a way that he seemed to be laughing in an insane way.

Next up was a man with a mask covering most of his face but his eyes that had red eyes with a green iris in the middle. He brought both his hands up to crisscross in front of him, the sleeves of the black robes fell away to reveal tanned skin with stitch marks, the string of each stitch came undone and shot my way in massive amounts before he was gone.

Ice and Choc were both looking up at me.

The next man was much different then the others, his skin was blue tinted even his hair was a shade of blue! His rounded beady eyes stared up out of the screen as h grinned with sharp teeth and swung his...bandaged sword through the air.

The last ones came out onto the screen together. One looked like a carnivorous plant, the green plant part coming out of the top of the robe to encase his head like a mouth; both sides of the man was a different color, one white and the other black. The other man that was with him had a bright orange mask that covered his face except for his right eye that was completely black. His blackish hair shifted as he waved at the screen while jumping up and down causing the plant man to roll his eyes dramatically.

"So...this is them?" I asked pointing at the screen, my finger wavering over the darkened shapes that started back from the beginning.

"Yeah, they don't show up till later in the show though. And they all kinda d-" Knowing that a huge spoiler was coming on I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Shhh," I pressed my index finger to my mouth before waving him off. "Now get going, you wasted enough time showing me your anime characters. I have to get going home now." Jo smiled before putting his hand up in a protective way.

"Ok, ok I get it. I'm going!" Turning of his phone Jo left the room with a small wave without even turning to make eye contact with me once more.

I had never heard of the Akatsuki, ever. I had recently started watching _Naruto_ but had stopped because of everything that happened in the past few days. But there was one thing I knew from seeing all the guys in the Akatsuki; they were all really hot.

* * *

"I am so confused." Tobi said pathetically, shifting to shake his head as if it was literally wounding his brain.

"What was that object that the boy pulled out, I have never seen one of those?" Sasori asked quietly, Deidara shrugged.

"Maybe it's some data base thing, un."

"Hmm." Pain closed his eyes.

May stretched before glancing closely at the kittens.

"You know, you guys really do look like those Akatsuki guys." They all looked up at her. "But, if you were I don't think you guys would have turned into cats…" May broke out laughing, she understood why this had been funny to Jo; having those powerful looking Akatsuki members as cats seemed funny.

Deidara turned away, a small blush on his face. "Shut up, un. It's not like we chose this." Deidara shuffled his feet hesitantly while Hidan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, why'd it have to be fucking cats? Cat's can't do a damn thing." Hidan looked up at the ceiling as if looking up towards his god. "He chose this just to fucking torment us!" He shouted clawing at the air with one of his paws, making sure not to aim at anyone.

"Well anyway, it wouldn't be possible." May muttered before shifting to move from under the covers. Her bare feet hit the cold floor causing a shiver of cold to run up to her spine, goosebumps bumped up across her skin like braille.

"Hey you shouldn't be getting up so soon!" Tobi said loudly trying to race over towards May but he ended up tripping because of the pain in his side. Seeing this May went and picked him up, hugging Tobi to her neck.

"Come on you guys, we need to head home. The storm should be starting soon, I want to be home by than." May stated before going over to slip her coat and boots on.

* * *

The cold of the room was overpowering which only meant that the coldness outside would be ten times worse, it wasn't a good sign but I personally didn't want to stay in a hospitable.

The jacket slid over my bumpy skin causing it to shiver once more before my skin warmed up from the soft cloth.

Turning to the cats I saw them all staring at the bag, I knew they didn't want to go back but it was the only place that would hold all of them and keep them all warm.

_"I guess I'll just carry one of them again." _I opened the bag gesturing for them to get in, earning some glances that seemed to say: Really?

"Yes, really. You guys will be able to stay warm in there." I demanded pointing angrily to the bag, my irritation crossing my face as Blaze sniffed indifferently. I looked over at Ice. "This time will be different, right Ice?" Ice nodded quickly before glancing around at the others who all gave him a look.

See, all good!" Seeing that there was no way around this, Blaze jumped in first moving around to make room as Choc jumped in.

I quietly petted Aqua as he passed by, he smiled up at me before jumping into the black bag and disappearing from my sight.

Lemon, Ice, and Sasori seemed to be bickering with each other. Ice was more towards Crow who was just staring at him before meowing quietly at him.

"What is going on with you guys?" Ice turned towards me, his purple eyes blazing before using his tail to point up at my coat and then at Crow before shaking his head no.

"...Are you talking about..umm.." My mind went into overdrive as I thought of what he could mean, he had pointed to my coat...and Crow. My eyes widened. "Are you talking about Crow riding on my shoulder?" Ice growled in response, turning to Crow before shaking his head once more. It was obvious that he didn't like the idea of Crow being up on my shoulder.

"You don't want him to ride on my shoulder this time?" I asked timidly, hoping that that was the answer. Ice turned and gave a little nod before sitting down and looking up at me. Lemon yowled at Ice who turned to give him a glare, Berry didn't look happy either.

"Ok, ok. I get it. Since you're all so jealous I'll take two. One on my left shoulder on the other on my right, ok?" They looked at each other before nodding, Crow yawned not really seeming to care but he didn't make a move to go to the bag either.

"One of the ones that is definitely going to be on my shoulder is," I turned to look towards the bag to see Swirl trying to climb up, it was obvious that he had already fallen because he was moving back up to his feet, Blaze was trying to reach down to help him. "Is Swirl." Lemon and Ice's mouths dropped open, Berry closed his eyes in annoyance.

Swirl stopped in the middle of standing up to look my way, his one black eyes staring up at me in confusion.

"You're still injured, you could easily get hurt again in the bag." Swirl gave an excited yelp before I scooped him up and placed him on my left shoulder, he curled into the top of my shirt and made himself a little pocket for himself where he lay down.

Turning back I stared at the four cats waiting for the last to be chosen. I stood there for a minute as I realized that I had no clue who to choose, if I chose randomly they'd still get mad..

My hand clasped my chin as I though, my other hand I placed in my pocket accidentally running it over a crinkly substance.

Taking it out I found that it was a piece of paper; a brilliant idea came to my mind as I started ripping the paper into long shred, and one short one. Making sure the cats couldn't see I aligned them between my fingers so that they all looked around the same size.

"Ok," I turned around and knelt by the bed, my head swirled for a second as I held the pieces of paper out. The four cats looked at them, the others in the bag peeked out at them as well. "There are four pieces, one is short. Whoever gets the short one wins and gets to ride on my shoulder, it's fair." I said happily before gesturing them to take one each.

Ice was the first, he went right up and grasped of the pieces between his teeth and pulled...it was long and hooked on the end. He gave a feral growl before going to sit down.

Crow came up in slow movements, thinking a second before picking the one at the end, it was also long and shredded on both ends. He looked at the ground before going over to the bag and jumping in but turned to watch, he was also interested in who would get it.

Lemon's eyes were closed as if he was praying to whoever he prayed to before walking up, each step carefully taken as he stopped in front of the hand. Berry looked over his shoulder as Lemon choose one, he closed his eyes one more time and pulled.

He opened his eyes to see that his was the shortest one.

I smiled at him before crumpling up the other pieces of paper. Lemon stood there for a second as if he didn't realize he'd won. Berry backed away from Lemon before sighing, he closed his eyes taking a few breaths, his tail swiping around him in an angry fashion.

"Oh Berry." I muttered before hugging him lightly, he nuzzled into my cheek before jumping into the bag with Hidan who went slowly as if pained in some way.

"Alright let us go!" The cats ducked into the bag as I closed it and hooked it up onto my back. Lemon was placed on my shoulder and the jacket was zipped up to my neck, the beanie covered my forehead. But I knew even with all this, the storm was going to be brutal.

* * *

**Author: **Hey guys, sorry I haven't update! I have been really busy with my art and stuff(...wow that sounded like two artsy people we know). Anyway I have IMPORTANT NEWS for you (had to make those words big just in case people don't read the Authors Note). I have put a poll on my home page.

This story started with a slightly pairing but now to many characters have formed tight bonds with May, so I want you all to go vote on a character for her to end up with! You can vote only twice.  
So I hope you guys go check that out cause I need all the help I can get in that area, I will be closing it somewhere in February.

*Also sorry this chapter took so long, I wrote the beginning two times and each time it just didn't feel right.*


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

It was subzero outside.

Pure and frosty wind blew around my shoulders, trying to whip my hair from under my beanie that could barely keep it down. It blew under my jacket spreading the cold touch throughout my skin causing goosebumps to rise on top of the ones that had already formed.

The cats in the bag rarely moved but when they did, I could feel it, so I knew that they were ok back there. Swirl moved once in awhile to get comfortable, since he was wrapped up in the neckline of my shirt like a cocoon. Lemon had not moved for awhile but I could feel his body heat well.

The wind blasted towards me once more, forcing me to take a few steps back because off its harsh destructive power that circled me.

The hospitable had disappeared behind me long ago and was no longer in sight because of the snow that poured down from the sky with un-forgiveness us mere mortals. I was gasping so hard for breath that when I finally saw the hill that trekked up towards my house, I couldn't even smile in hope that we would soon be warm. The cold air robbed my throat of saliva and breath that was immediately turned into frothing white wisps in the weaving wind.

Thoughts of the snow and the wind and whether I would be able to get out of here swam through my mind without a filter, it showed multiple pictures of how I easily could die in this. I remember when I was younger how Mom would always leave the newspapers on the kitchen counter and how they always stated a death from some kind of natural disaster. I had thought of multiple awesome ways to die, some actual and some more in the fantasy realms with my anime and manga. But this… was not one of the ways I wanted to go, it wasn't even heroic or anything. I'd rather have a heart attack while reading a good book in bed than be out here in this.

Snow thoughts filled up fast in an empty brain that only thought of cold; but I tried to think of my fireplace and the warm couch next to it, home.

But even the thoughts of home and hot chocolate and couches only brought to mind that I was still in this freezing weather that wouldn't calm down at all. It was like I was in the middle of a battle.

The thoughts however froze as I felt something on my neck, a tongue.

The tongue ran over the side of my neck again, over the tiny goosebumps that grew even more from this weird sensation. I knew that I couldn't see him but I knew very well that it was Lemon raking his tongue over my flesh for some odd reason.

Warmth spread up down and up from that spot causing a blush to form on my already red face. I truthfully didn't understand why my body was acting this way, a cat was licking me… how did that cause this abnormal emotion?

If Lemon had been human I would have understood this more, I had seen enough anime's and… Gwen had been with enough people in front of me, that I understood it's what couples did. But wasn't that kissing, not licking? I shook my head slightly, how did I know? I'd never had a boyfriend or anything, these new bodily functions were new to me. Back when I was younger I knew how to achieve an orgasm and whatever, not sure if it was supposed to or not, but I never got all warm and fluttery from it like manga people did…

Lemon's fur brushed over my skin as he snuggled against it, I could feel his breath brushing over mine before stopping his movement; a slight purr came from under my collar.

Even though he had stopped, the warmth flaring up inside me didn't leave as I finished my hike to my house.

My house was in sight just as silence enveloped me. I stood there for a second trying to understand what had just happened when I realized that the wind had stopped. My eyes blinked at the white glare as I looked up at the sky. The wind was gone and the snow had lessened to barely anything.

"Finally.." I muttered walking in a small circle to look up at the sky as the snow fell and evaporated on my still blushing face.  
Upon hearing my voice there was movement from the bag, I didn't turn to look as I closed my eyes and breathed in happily. In my entire life I had never felt so peaceful before, it was like it was a new beginning.

Swirl pressed up against my neck as he poked his head to look out my collar, he tilted his head at me as I smiled.

"We made it, Swirl."

Turning away from the sky that was still white but was lessening with each minute, I poked around trying to find where I had placed my shovel and began to dig to get to the door. A few of the cats meowed at me clearly wanting to help but I demanded for them to stay in the bag. It was still very cold, and their body heats would protect them.

The bag had been placed far off so that I wouldn't accidentally throw snow on them or jostle them on my back from moving to much. Lemon stayed inside my jacket pressing against my neck as if trying to keep me warm, his tongue would once in awhile lick over my skin causing me to jump but I kept going until I reached the door, and opened it.

Shutting the door with my foot I placed the bag on the floor in front of the fireplace and opened it up. Flame's head popped up first, his purple eyes closed in recognition to me before I picked him up and gave him a small hug before placing him on the floor. Choc was more cold as I picked him up and held him close to my collar before bringing him up to my eyes; he was one of the ones I hadn't really spent much time with.

"Hello Choc, you ok?" I cocked my head to the side and gave him a sweet smile, he nodded his weirdly colored eyes staring into mine. "You have very weird eyes, Choc." He snorted. "But, that's what makes them so unique." I closed my eyes at the big smile that spread over my face before giving a gently squeeze and placing him back on the floor.

Ocean was next, he shook himself in my hands as if to get rid of the feeling from the bag; his fur poofed up in an odd way as he looked up at me with those beady eyes.

"You ok, Ocean?" I asked before outlining his jaw with my finger and nail, he gave one of his weird grins before playfully biting my finger causing me to laugh slightly.

He pranced off to sit by Flame next to the fire that had begun once more after turning it on with the dial.

Crow yawned as I ran my hands down his back, his sleek black fur shimmered underneath my fingertips, her purred slightly with a blink in thankfulness before slowly leaving to join the rest.

I turned back to the bag to have Ice jump right into my arms, rubbing his nose and chin over my stomach but he stayed silent, probably because he didn't want to cause any attention.

His touch on my stomach tickled my sensitive sides causing me to shake a little, Ice's bright purple eyes tilted up towards me as he opened his mouth with a wide grin.

"Seems that you did very well in the bag, Ice." Ice gave a nod, I leaned now and nuzzled next to his ear. "Good job." I muttered and for a second I almost thought Ice had stopped breathing, I smiled putting him down. Ice sat there for a minute before waving his tail at me as if saying goodbye.

I was about to turn back to the bag when Lemon licked my neck once more, that weird heat started up again. What was it? I didn't understand. I sighed, maybe I'd have to look it up later online on what it meant when you got licked by a cat...were you supposed to feel like-

I jumped as I felt Lemon's teeth lightly bite me, it wasn't hard at all, almost like a playful bite but it still caused me to tremble before ripping open my collar, Swirl stayed sleeping as I turned to look at Lemon.

He blinked tiredly up at me, he was in the middle of opening his mouth for another lick; his blue eyes widened sheepishly before giving a small smile. I gave him a stern look that didn't long with his bright blue eyes staring up at me as if he hadn't done anything wrong in his entire life.

"Lemon," I said before picking him up, noticing the small indent of his teeth in my neck. It wasn't bleeding or really hurt but it was visible. "You know better." I pointed at the mark as I held him in my hands. Lemon grinned at the mark before licking his lips with a cute tilt to his head.

Rolling my eyes I felt my chest heave at the silent laugh going through my system.

"So what was with all the licking?" I asked, Lemon look away obviously more interested in the floor.

"Hmm?" I bent my head to get under his gaze so that our eyes met once more. "Well?" He blinked before giving me a very sheepish look, those blue eyes of his were severely cute that I just ended up sighing and pressing our foreheads together. "You're just to cute for your own good." I muttered earning a small smile from Lemon whose eyes widened.

Tearing him from my face I placed him on the ground and pushed him towards the fire when he didn't move; Lemon looked back at me before padding away.

Swirl was still sleeping peacefully when I turned to him, but after touching him with my pinky he opened his one black eye to stare up at me; his dark iris catching the glare from the fire as he purred at the sight of my face.

"Sorry to wake you up, Swirl. I just thought you'd be more comfortable and warmer in front of the fireplace.

Swirl looked at me than at the fire before digging his claws into her shirt and meowing a small protest, his eyes begging.

"I am sorry, but you gotta let go. I don't want you to fall." I said breathing on top of him, Swirl pouted before standing and brushing me with his tail. His happy eyes changed for a minute to what they had been back in the hospitable room, deep and dark and more grown up. He meowed lowly at me before looking down on his group with a serious look.

I followed his gaze to peer at the group who were meowing at each other and shaking of bits of snow that some of them had got on them, some sent glances our way. Ice kept looking at us irritably, Lemon as well.

"... Swirl." I said in a low voice as I had the urge to ask. Swirl sat there on my shoulder before turning to look at me. "When I first got you guys, I personally thought that Flame was the leader." I turned to glance at Flame who was trying to calm down his coat that was sticking out in certain places. "He just seemed to have that air around him, even if he is just a cat. But now...I have a hunch that you might also be a leader of this group, in your own way." Swirl's eye narrowed at me before wrapping his tail tightly around his feet.

_"-O_TO!-" _A loud voice rang through my head like a gong, I shook my head as my vision blurred before myself; Swirl became distorted as the colors of everything blended together. I stumbled to lean myself against the couch before almost falling to my knees. Tiredness filled my limbs like lead as I slowly tried to slide down to the floor using the arm of the chair.

Swirl meowed in my ear.

_"-Wh_ ar_ys?!-"_ The last comment from inside my head drifted away and fell apart into a distorted mess of letters with no finished sentence.

The voice was suddenly gone and the shades and objects went back to their rightful places causing me to see that all the cats had swarmed at my feet, all their eyes glowing up at me. Even Choc, Flame, and Aqua looked worried as I sat there with my knees brought loosely up to my chest that was heaving from the sudden lose of power and movement.

"I'm...sorry… I don't know what came over me." I took a deep breath before smiling down on them. "Please forgive me for worrying you."

"Meow." Ice said angrily before jumping up onto my knee and staring me down as if trying to find the real reason I had fallen to the floor. I could feel all their eyes on me, Swirl's bit into my cheek at the persistence of it.

"It's just…." It's just what? What could I possibly say, that I was hearing voices in my head? Yeah that was sure normal. What could I say? "I just suddenly felt...dizzy. Guess I'm just tired." That had to be the reason, I'd had a long day of physical and mental activity; I bet my mind was just playing with me because I was beat.

Lemon came up to my hand and ran his damn tongue down it again causing that weird feeling, I yanked back my hand as if I had been burned.

"Listen, I-I am just going to go g-get ready for bed." I couldn't help the stumble in my words as all the looks were directed at me and touches that some of the cats dared to give, even Aqua had pressed his nose to me as if asking if I was ok. I shifted to take Swirl off, Ice was more difficult because he had dug his claws into my pants; but after a few seconds I got him onto the floor as well.

I grasped the backpack, to put it away, and rushed up the steep stairs that became slick from the water on my boots.

The cats remained by the fireplace, some coming around the couch to look as I disappeared into my room.

* * *

"What the hell was that about?" Hidan asked slightly irritated as Deidara sat around the couch, peering up at the only thing he could see off May's door. He ran his tongue over his lips and back into his mouth; he could still taste it. May was incredibly sweet, he blushed at the thought before going to sit next to the others.

Tobi still sat where May had placed him, his eyes narrowed.

He didn't understand what was going on. Something had come over May that he could not explain, it was seemed so familiar yet so far away; what was his mind trying to connect to that he couldn't remember. Why couldn't he come up with an answer?  
It was beginning to annoy him.

It was worrying to him as well.

The time May had started to falter and clutch onto the couch, she had had this weird feeling around her. One was so familiar, one reminded him so much of himself; of his chakra while the other was something else...why couldn't he remember! What was going on?

Tobi sighed trying to sniff around but found nothing leaving him even more confused than before.

"Oh good grief…" He said angrily.

"Hey, Tobi!" He turned to see Pain looking at him from far off.

"Yes," He squeaked loudly in return.

"We need to talk." Tobi knew very well what he wanted to talk about, he was concerned as well but Tobi knew very well that he wouldn't be able to tell the god-like man, for he didn't know either.

* * *

I slammed the door shut behind me, the bag hanging from my hand as I pressed my forehead to the door. Sweat covered my brow.

...What was wrong with me?

* * *

**Author: **Yeah! Another chapter, this one was quite fun to write!  
Also the POLL is still up, I've gotton a few but most of the guys are tied; so anyone that hasn't voted at least Twice should go vote...only if you want to of course :)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

The door was cold on May's forehead causing the sweat and warmth upon her brow to begin to disintegrate, it was funny how just a little while ago she had been freezing and now..she was too warm, much to warm. She liked being at a comfortable temperature at all times, the in-between you would call it; right now was not one of those times.

The door was firmly shut allowing for her full weight and long rattling breaths.

Taking a deep swallow of air May pushed away from the door and swung the bag onto the bed, not very hard to make any dent in the covers, just a nice calm throw that nearly missed because of her shaking fingers.

Swallowing her access saliva, May made her way to her bathroom. Throwing her jacket towards the bed (narrowly missing), shoved out of her socks and threw her shirt up and over her head and into the basket that held her dirty clothes.

May left the bathroom door ajar, placing her bra and underwear on top of the toilet as she turned on the shower. Water beat down like a pulsing heart instantly, dripping like a cascading waterfall.

By turning off the light May was suddenly in the perfect atmosphere. The mist coming from the heated water ran across her feet and drifted up her legs like a phantom, the air became stifling as she breathed which didn't really calm her nerves down but it did make it easier to breathe. The light shining in from the crack in the slightly open door and the little nightlight in the corner was enough light for May to see outlines of basically everything around her; she didn't need the light in this place. Not in her little haven that she called her own heaven.

Stepping over the plastic rim of the tub/shower, May climbed in and closed the see-through door that was misted over with vapor and water droplets like a spiderweb in the morning.

The water flowed upon her with grace as if blessed by God himself, it drafted around her in vapor form mixing together as one.

Standing there in that un-measurable amount of heat caused May to think off her day, everything was so confusing now. The kittens...there was something different about them unless a cat licking your neck caused such emotions to come forth. May just didn't understand it, was this what Gwen had called _lust_?

She rubbed some shampoo's together and rubbed them across her scalp.

_"No..that is when you desire someone with...um...sexual desire..yeah that's what Gwen and Jo called it once." _

It couldn't be lust, that was when you desired a human, and was this even considered desire?

May sighed knowing full well she would have to look it up again. What could she say, she wasn't into stuff like this and had no clue whatsoever. She only knew about sex and desire from Gwen who had never shut up about it, and she could no longer go ask Gwen for help.

May would have to figure this out on her own, but all teens are gifted with one thing, the internet.

_"This is stupid, they're cats. This is normal, May. Just calm yourself." _She took a deep breath and began washing the suds from her soaked hair.

* * *

Sasori wasn't very happy.

He was annoyed, and impatient at this point.

During their trip back to May's house Sasori had somehow managed to be shoved to the very bottom of the heap of Akatsuki members. Being in a small bag under many bodies was not what Sasori would call enjoyable, not even tolerant, but he had tolerated it.

When they finally got back home he had waited patiently for the others on top of him to be pulled up and out, he was not patient in many cases but he tried very hard to wait for his own turn.

Sasori took a deep breath when he realized how obvious that _everyone _had forgotten him. It was an unusual feeling that came up when he thought of being forgotten.

He had been so patient, he had just wanted his turn to be brought out and held by May… was that wrong? Of course not, it was just a natural reaction, he was sure.

Of course Tobi had to catch May's attention before she could take him out of the bag as well. Sasori would have to ask Deidara later, to cuff Tobi over the head for him.

There had been some confusion outside the bag that Sasori had not witnessed but heard well enough to understand that May had fallen; this worried him a bit because he had no clue why she had.

She had sounded off from where he was, but she had gotten up and taken the bag with her upstairs… well he thought it was upstairs, he actually had no clue where he was. All he knew was that it was dark and stuffy and he didn't like it.

_"Good grief." _Sasori rolled his eyes and finally jumped at what he thought was the front of the bag, his weight caused the bag to topple onto its side. It fell bringing Sasori rolling out of the front of the bag onto his stomach.

He shook his head from stretching to rise into a sitting position, he looked around. Yep, he had been right. Sasori was upstairs on top of May's bed, the door that led out was firmly closed from what he could see.

A loud piercing noise was suddenly brought to his attention, it was muffled but loud; the noise caused Sasori to turn to gaze at the other door. It took him a second to realize that it was the bathroom and the shower was on bringing water sounds back to his ear. He shook his head, Sasori had never realized how loud somethings were to be a cat.

Suddenly the water noise, that was beginning to cause a small headache for Sasori, stopped. Sasori sighed at the silence, he gave a good shake of his before looking up to see the bathroom door opening.

His cat mouth fell open and Sasori couldn't stop the small blush and heat that covered his face and body.

* * *

Even though the water was on hot, it had cooled down to a freezing temperature that caused all my goosebumps to come back in a rush and for my breasts to seize it and erect under the cold spray. I had been so warm for some reason and now the cold was getting through to me, seeping under my skin to choke the warmth out and take control.

The water dripped from my bangs down to my nose and caught onto others as I looked up towards the handle and turned the water off. The beating stopped and what was left of the steam from the heat curled around my feet as if trying to persuade me to stay.

Stretching my arms up and over my head in an arch of pops from clenched muscles, I slid the door open and grasped the towel that hung on the outside of the sliding door.

Comfy and soft texture scraped against my skin as I wrapped it around trying to salvage the warmth from it but to no avail. It was tied off to the side near my armpit as I caught the side of the sink and stepped out of the shower, onto the slippery floor.

Even though I always seemed to be tripping, I always made sure to be the most careful in bathrooms; I didn't want to crack my skull open. Dying on the floor, naked, didn't sound like much fun.

Sliding the lights off I pushed the door the rest of the way open and stepped out into my room.

The cold air surrounding through my room burst around me causing a slight shiver to cascade up and down my spine, my thighs down to my feet.

I stood there for a minute, everything was slightly numb. The trek from the hospitable had made me tired, so tired.

Air swished around me as I fell onto the bed, jumping into a sitting position and the sound of a yelp. I turned to see Berry looking away from me.

"Berry," I said with surprise, how had he gotten in here? "I'm sorry, did I fall on you?" He still wouldn't look at me, I cocked my head to one side.

"Are you ok?" Still no response.

"Berry." I said curling my arms over my chest before giving him a hard glare. "You can look at me for goodness sake!" Another few seconds went past before Berry cast a glance at me and then fully turned his face my face.

"See that wasn't so hard, see I'm in a towel. Good grief. You'd almost think you were human!" I shook my head before curling my fingers through the fur on his cheek.

It seemed that Berry had kinda been looking for an ok, even if he didn't know it; his eyes looked over me before returning back to my eyes.

Glancing at the fallen bag I realized that I had accidentally brought Berry with me.  
"I am sorry Berry, if I had known you were still in the bag…. I would have brought you out." I hung my head before lying down on my back. I stared up at the ceiling petting Berry the whole time.

"I forgot about you… it's just that so much just happened." I couldn't stop the sigh that escaped my lips.

I turned my head to look at Berry who was sitting with a face that seemed to say: go on.

"I had a small moment where I lost of sense of… everything. I don't know why, I guess I'm just tired and everything. Never thought exercise could kill you!" I laughed before hugging Berry to my neck where I rubbed my face into his fur.

The decision came as quick as the exclamation had come, I couldn't tell anyone yet about the voice. I didn't want to seem crazy, as if not having friends or living alone and having no clue what lust or anything about that, was not crazy. I'm sure I was crazy to many people.

"I'm just thankful I have you guys." I breathed in, inhaling the smell of cat before closing my eyes and realizing how peaceful everything was.

"Love you Berry." I whispered before falling asleep, the aching muscles tenderizing as I did.

And in that moment I realized that I truly loved these kittens and never wanted to leave them.

* * *

**Author: **Sorry that I didn't get this chapter up quickly, stuff happening at school... not fun at all. Not school work this time, just probs with friends and crap.

So I'm sorry for those who really wanted to read more, and that this chapter is so short!

Also POLL is still open and taking votes, if you haven't voted than go vote for you favorite. And yes I already placed my own votes! [hehe not cheating in my book ;)] of course the guy I really want isn't winning *pouts* but that's ok, my second fav is!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

The snow was falling in thick white clumps that cast around me in flakes, they fell slowly as if time itself had slowed down for this purpose. May's eyes were glazed over as if half asleep as she turned around to look where her house would be.

Her house stood darkly contrasted against the white background, but it seemed so lonely and dark; it was as if no one no longer lived in her house.

Abandoned, broken and fallen down.

It only took May a second to realize that this had to be a dream, her house couldn't look so horrible from when she fell asleep.

The moon that beamed down the pathetic glare of its light was a slit in the sky, as if an animal had gone up and clawed it, forcing a crevice from heaven itself.

At the sign of the light May's first thoughts was _"People were right, you really do see a light when you die…" _But the thought was wiped away when nothing happened, she couldn't have died yet. Well she didn't want to die yet was the right answer for this situation. She really didn't want to die, she finally had friends (Yeah they were animals) but she had finally found someone who wouldn't leave her or betray her. She loved her kittens and the thought of dying wretched at her heart.

_ "O_I_O!"_ May brought her hands up and cupped the sides of her head as the voice pulsed around her, no longer inside her head but still was causing a massive headache to rouse from the deep.

"What do you want?" May muttered cupping her head, trying now to block out the light.

_"I _ get thr_ to y_ guys! Wh_ going _?" _The voice was clearer but seemed to make the headache worse.

"What Do You Want?!" She yelled louder tearing open her eyes to glare around her as the looked around in a mad rush. "Who are you? Why are you talking to me?" May bared her teeth as the wind grew and worsened to a moaning howl that sounded like a voice.

_"What _ you mean, who _ I? Aren't you O_to?" _May blinked severely confused. Was this actually happening?  
_"It's just a dream, this isn't real."_ May thought before trying to pinch herself, it took a second before the pain came on and the world around her began to darken.

_ "Wait!" _The voice said loudly but May was covering her ears, praying it block the sounds of the voices that were starting to become two instead of one.

* * *

My eyes blinked before opening my eyes to stare up at the pale ceiling.

_"So it was just a dream…" _However, the headache was still there but disappearing behind the folds of my consciousness.

Somehow in the middle of the night I had shoved myself under my covers because they were covering my body. The towel was still slightly wrapped around my body but had slid open to reveal some of my cleavage. Sighing I slid it closed before I shifted my head to look around.

The clock in the corner read that it was 4:30 in the morning. A sigh rose from my mouth as I placed my head back down to stare at the ceiling.

I shivered as something cold touched my neck, I turned to see Berry opening his sleepy eyes to stare up at me; his furry body was pressed against my open palm on the pillow across from me.

"Meow?" He asked softly with those tired brown orbs of his.

"Ah, just woke up Berry. How are you?" My voice slurred and sounded groggy, I was still tired after all.

Berry nodded before nuzzling his head back into my palm and began to purr once more as if the whole world no longer mattered.

It was almost five in the morning and yet the sleep washed away from me as if someone had lifted the blanket off sleep right off me.

Stretched one leg out, than the other, then slid my hand out from under Berry who stared at me with a questionable glance.

"Don't worry, I'll be back later. I'm just going to go get a drink." Part of that was true but I was no longer tired.

Running my hand over his back as a farewell I stepped away from the bed in the towel that was still limply wrapped around my body like a thin slim silk dress.

_ "Can't believe I fell asleep in a towel...how inappropriate..well at least no one was here to see it." _

Even though the thought crossed over my mind just as I was sliding the towel off to grab some clothes hanging on the door, I turned to look at Berry whose eyes looked like they were closed but were actually opened a slit (thank the lord for these good eyes of mine!).

Berry was a cat, but I couldn't stop the sense that he was watching, it was just as bad as a human watching you undress; it was incredibly uncomfortable.

Placing my hands on my hips I looked at Berry.

"Berry, privacy." I stated pointing right at him.

Berry huffed as if to say he hadn't been watching, but turned around anyway.

Keeping my gaze on him I let the towel slide to the floor and quickly placed the under garments on and the shirt and pants. The belt was shifted around my pants just as Berry looked back around, he became surprised as I appeared right next to him and scooped him up into a hug. He didn't say anything but I could tell he was still tired.

"Ok, ok I'll leave you to sleep." I gave a silent laugh before placing him on top of the blankets where he burrowed into them like a bur. He clearly was still tired.

"See you soon, Berry." Berry gave me a nod before I turned around and opened the door to find a surprise waiting right outside.

* * *

"You seem worried, Pain." Tobi stated under his breath as they sat on the cold wood floor, it was freezing; he didn't like like the overwhelming coldness of the floor but the air was warm. Tobi still wanted to be near the fireplace.

Pain, who was lying next to him both farther from the group, turned to cast a quick glance towards Tobi before looking back at the others who were sleeping in a small group next to the door.

"From what you told me, it is confusing. You do not known either." Tobi knew that Pain was referring to their conversation earlier that night, about how May had nearly fainted and the feeling that Tobi had received.

"Yes, I am not sure what happened but we have to find out; it's either a good thing or a bad thing." Tobi really wasn't sure how to think about this situation, he was worried about their group, Zetsu, May, everything in general; one thing that Tobi hated was being worried. He liked his plans to be complete and know every single detail about all off it.

"Then who are we going to assign to figure this out? We can't talk to her but if we can get her to trust us willingly…" Tobi turned to look at Pain.

"Nagato, she already trusts us. And many of the members already _trust _her." Pain stiffened at his real name but still kept his gaze on the clump of members.

"I am not sure if that will help the situation, May doesn't seem like a threat towards me either so I understand why the others think that way." Tobi was not surprised at Pain's words, it seemed that all the members had some level of trust no matter how much time they had spent with her.

"I'll do it." Tobi declared in his low voice. "I was the one that noticed and felt the weird sense around her while no one else did." Pain didn't say anything else concerning the issue, just gave a broad nod before laying his head down on his paws and closing his purple eyes.

Tobi sat there for a second trying to understand the whole situation.

_"Chakra was what I sensed, it doesn't make sense." _Tobi sighed mentally before glancing down at his paws, he was confusing about the whole situation. From what they had concluded, no one in this area had chakra. May's friend, Jo, and called them a show? An anime? He had no clue what that was.

His curiosity was the reason he had volunteered himself, usually since he was leader he would have made someone else do the dirty work. But Tobi was curious. He just hoped that this time curiosity did not kill the cat.

Huddled up to the door the pile of Akatsuki members were pressed together seeking warmth. Deidara was on the edge, body firmly against the door, with his ear pressed against it as if trying to hear what was going on on the other side. Hidan and Kakuzu who were right behind him disabled the blonde cat from moving at all.

Deidara was in a half sleep mode, not sure if he was asleep or awake, but he became positive when the door opened. It opened quickly causing Deidara to fall forward with Hidan and Kakuzu and everyone else behind them that had been laying on them. They all landed in a heap on the floor with Deidara on the bottom, not able to breath.

Tobi and Pain abruptly sat up as May came out off her room.

"Huh," May couldn't help but flinch back as the cats landed in front of her with a smack. "Goodness…" She calmed down and took a good glance at everyone. "What are you guys doing?" She asked casually.

No one answered for a moment, the only noise was Hidan swearing at the other cats who laid atop him.

"Senpai, you ok?!" Tobi leaped over towards the group with a wild pounce. Deidara was slowly dragging himself out from under every other Akatsuki member, groaning as he did so; he shook his aching joints before daring to look up at May.

"We're ok, May… I think." Deidara knew May couldn't understand but she seemed to from his nod and pointing tail that swiveled towards everyone else.

"But Senpai-" Deidara turned his head to give the black cat a small glare causing Tobi to shut up with his head bowed in silence.

"We're not fucking fine, Deidara!" Hidan spat out Deidara's name like it was poison on his tongue. He was in the middle of viciously trying to shove Kakuzu off him but ended up getting socked in the face by his partner. "Damn it all!" Hidan bit at Kakuzu before stalking off to sit by May's feet. Giving one more glare he turned his gaze up towards May who was leaning against the door frame.

"Don't tell me you guys were outside my door all night long…" May trailed off before sighing. "Next time I'll remember to leave the door open, ok?" They nodded just as May stepped over them and quietly petted each on the head before making her way down the staircase.

Deidara cast one quick look towards Hidan before they both bolted behind her, hesitating on top of the stairs before slowly descending downwards.

Tobi followed behind, noticing Sasori tiredly padding out of the room; he flicked his ear in irritation as Pain called out towards the puppet master.

"So this is where you were all night, Sasori." Pain said with a sense of just as much irritation as Tobi possessed in that moment.

Sasori huffed before passing them, and Tobi couldn't stop the weird sense of jealousy that rose up; he beat it back down as if it were an enemy, but to him that emotion could be the enemy. And right now they were going through enough stuff right now that he didn't need to have his emotions on edge too.

* * *

**Author: **Heyo! (my own way of saying hello to everyone)

Finally new chapter, I'm sorry for people who were really looking forward to this. I am in the middle of moving schools! Yippy... it's ok but all the stuff you gotta do to actually switch! Good grief! :)

Anyway the poll is still up and ready for people to vote.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * *

Outside the window, that I cast my eyes to peer at, I was delighted on the inside to find that much of the snow had gone. Melted away into the cracks of the ground to aid the regrowth of the luscious grass that would soon appear. Outwardly, the smile of joy rose to my lips and stayed as I slid around the kitchen in my socks.

"Finally, seems the snow is clearing up." Catching one more look outside I ducked down and opened a cupboard; Swirl came up and quietly entwined his body between my feet, meowing pitifully. His fur was warm where it brushed and caused it to tickle lightly.

"Don't worry, I am getting your breakfast." The other cats that were sitting at the corner of the counter staring at me, meowed in disapproval. I cast a deep glare towards them as I brought the food over to their bowls. "I do not understand your dislike for it, _All _cats like this stuff." Sighing I dumped some food into each bowl.

As usual Swirl was the first to shove his head into the bowl, mouth first to chomp onto it in glee. Swirl was truly adorable as he brought his head up and meowed happily, food crumbs following from around his tiny mouth.

After petting him a few times I walked over to the corner of the room to gaze at a calendar, missing some of the looks Swirl got as some of the cats began to eat. Ice even went far enough to cast a growl towards Ice as he ate his.

The calendar was fairly new, with a picture from random anime's. It was one of the ones that each day had a new picture after you tore off the other days. Today the picture was from the anime that Jo and I had watched most recently _Bleach_, it showed each character carefully drawn in marvelous detail.

It was beautiful.

Dates were depicted on the top right hand corner so I knew that it was the 18 of December, sadly winter was far from over, Christmas was on it's way.

"A Thursday…" The window gleamed in front of me showing the nearly cleared road. "There will be school today," I muttered under my breath.

The clock now read 5:21, nearly a full hour had passed since getting up and coming downstairs. _"That's good, I usually get up around this time anyway…" _

I was just about to move as a sense of nausea flared up into my head like a cloud of fog. My stomach lurched and swirled around like a dog chasing a cat in a mad rush, causing me to clutch my hands on the edge of the counter; I kept my eyes strained on the calendar forcing the feeling of throwing up.

This new feeling reminded me of the other day when that weird voice had filled my head, but this was different, it was stronger and trying to force itself out of my body. It was painful and weird and annoying.

It never really passed, instead of going away it burrowed into my stomach and continued to eat at it; but the feeling did calm down enough to endure it.

"Well, I may as well go get ready." I wretched the top half of body to the side, happy as I heard a reasonable pop of my joints. Doing that quickly to the other side I turned and found Choc at the bottom of my feet.

It seemed he was in the middle of passing me.

Smiling I tenderly caught him up in between my fingers.

Choc seemed very tolerant of the situation and usually was of everything; which meant that he just gazed at me from my hands, his mystic eyes staring into mine.

I smiled, I couldn't help it. His eyes were truly beautiful.

Feeling some of the stitches crossing over his stomach with one hand as I hugged him.

Your eyes are still extremely pretty you know…" I snuggled my face right under his ear and muttered those words as I ran my hands down his back like tiny spiders.

Choc seemed to nod timidly before I kissed him on the neck.

"I'll let you go back to what you were doing, now." Placing him on the floor I skipped back up the stairs leaving the cats behind to stare back up after me.

* * *

"Meow?" A cat called out to me from my door just as I was zipping up my blue jacket to under my chin.

Flame stood at the door, his purple eyes staring at me broadly.

"Flame, did you finish eating?" I asked kindly as I sat on my bed to pull on my socks and shoes. He gave a quick nod before coming over to sit across from me, his neck all the way back to actually look me in the eye.

Even though I was pretty sure Swirl was the main leader, Flame also seemed to hold that title; more so than the little nut that Swirl would be sometimes. He acted like a leader in every way possible, even the air around him seemed to be that of a leader. Swirl was like that sometimes but not to this extent.

"So Flame, tell me." My eyes stayed on my left shoe that I was quickly knotting up twenty times so that it wouldn't fall apart during school. "Which, between you and Swirl, are truly leader of this little group of misfits?" It was a question that for a second that I actually thought would be answered when Flame opened his mouth, but only the 'meow' of cat came out.

I chuckled at my stupidity. Cat's couldn't talk, I had been stupid to think so. I had to admit, with these cats I seemed to just through normality out the window and believe these guys could just do anything; I had obviously been away school for too long.

"Sorry, I always seem to forget you guys can't talk." I stopped tying the other shoe and let my gaze wander out the window. "I find it funny how easily and willingly I want to talk to you guys. There was a time when I barely spoke to anyone, and I was perfectly fine with it…" Trailing of I turned to Pain and leaned forward to pet under his chin. "But now, it's like I can't stop hoping that you guys will talk back to me someday...how stupid is that?" I laughed before finishing my shoe up and was ready to stand when Flame jumped up into my lap.

I plopped my butt back onto the bed and just sat there for a second, unsure of what to do in this situation. Flame seemed just as much as awkward.

He sat in my lap for a second just sitting there looking off towards the wall before allowing his eye to meet mine out of the corner of it.

The feeling in my stomach was still there but I felt joy rise up, it was a warm joy that spread into a butterfly feeling causing me wrap my hands around his neck and place my forehead against his. Closing my eyes we both stayed in that position for a minute, breathing in unison.

Leaving a small brush of my lips on his chin I actually hugged him fully. Bringing my entire arms around him to cup allow him to place his face on my shoulder.

"Flame, take care of the others while I am gone, ok?" I felt Flame nod before staying still for a second before giving me a small lick.

It instantly reminded me of the time Lemon had licked me, I trembled and pulled away the smile still lingering on my face as I met both our noses together, gazing into his eyes as I did.

"I gotta go."

* * *

School was practically dead all day, barely anyone was there; vacancies were in every class. Jo was one of the ones that were not there, so it was lonely with no one to talk to.

"Now remember, read that story on the crippled boy tonight!" The English teacher gazed around at each of the students. "I don't care that you have been out of school for a few days, three page essay on my desk tomorrow morning." The teacher dropped a clump of papers on her desk to finish her point. I was thankful this was the last class, but it always left a bad taste in my mouth; all the random homework pieces gave me the feeling that I hadn't learned a thing. Was I smarter from when I started at the beginning of this year? I didn't have a clue.

Even though their was barely anyone here, the halls still were claustrophobic as if the mass of people had somehow multiplied. I fought my way through the crowd till I stopped in an area that was empty of people; I took a deep breath of air trying to lose the feeling of being shut in on all sides.

I was about to move when I felt it again in my bag, it jostled around my hip like a bell against a door when opened; I sighed slightly irritated at the bag at this second. I was annoyed for only reason.

Hitch hikers.

-back to second hour of the day-

_ All the seats surrounding May were empty, it made her so on edge for some reason that she nearly bit through the eraser on the end of her pencil. The lonely feeling was back again, she didn't like the feeling, she loathed feeling it. Ever since the cats had come she seemed to just depend on company, it was annoying to rely on it._

_ First hour of Math had been ok, not to long but not short enough for her length of patience; the assignment that she had received and been easy to accomplish. History was a new ball game. May learned it well enough but when it came to _presentations_ (she hated that word) she sucked. Give her a ten page test and she'd get a high score in any class, but presentations were a weak point in her agenda. She would study what to say over and over, even though she was allowed the paper, but when she came up there… May would stutter and sweat and redden in the face like a star struck girl._

_ A presentation on the Cold war, everyone had to do one (but no one had the same subject); a five page essay with a visual project to show the class. She had made it quite awhile back, before the kittens had come into her life. But the thought scared her very much._

_ A young boy that May didn't know the name of was in the middle of doing a presentation on the problems with whites and blacks back in the day, but May wasn't really listening._

_ The words of her speech she had to do blurred before her eyes, the pain in her stomach knotting up with the pain that had occurred this morning causing extreme discomfort._

_ She was trying to reread her first sentence once more when her bag near her fell over. May's discomfort went to the back of her head as she cast her eyes towards the bag. _

_ "Great, now my leg is tapping enough to hit the bag." Her leg was bouncing up and down a million times per second in worry._

_ May's eyes were going to move away when something moved in her bag. _

_ This movement caused May to stare at it for a second with a sickening feeling before timidly reaching to right it up and tear it open. _

_ English, History, and Math books showed their glossy spines; but this was a large bag. Shoving aside the books to one side May caught sight of something white._

_ May froze._

_Her hand stilled and time seemed to stop._

_Ice was looking up at her with a toothy grin, because he had obviously planned this. _

_ Emergency lights went off in May's head, she closed her eyes and prayed for him to be gone but Ice was still there._

_ "What are you doing-" She was in the middle of whispering when Ice stepped on her phone that was in the bottom, wedged into a half pocket that showed half of the top of the phone. The screen flashed to turn itself on and suddenly a burst of music screamed from it._

_ Ice shoved his head on the other side of the books to get away from the sound, May grabbed the phone and fumbled with it before silencing it._

_ She glared at the cat before noticing how silent the room was._

_ May looked up._

_The teacher was tapping her foot at the front of the class, the boy had stopped his speech and everyone was turned in their desks._

_ "Miss. Lawford," I cowered, Ice followed suit burrowing into the bag. "You have been here since Kindergarten so you should know the rule of 'no phones on during school.' The teacher held her hand out and gestured with her multiple chins to her hand._

_ "And while you are coming up here, come do your speech as well." May's breath quickened as she grasped the paper in one trembling hand and her phone in the other shaking one._

_ The teacher threw the phone in one drawer of her desk before calling the principle and telling me to go see him after class._

_ "Um…." May glared at her paper for a second before taking a deep shaky breath._

_ "In the past o-of America, we have had many wars in our time as a country…" May's eye twitched as she saw Ice peering out of the top of her bag. "One of the ones we have been learning about it the Cold war…" The bag fell over, Ice fell out; he fell far from the bag. Jackson who was in her class made a small face and turned to look. Ice ducked behind a desk. May took an intake of breath._

_ "Miss Lawford, continue please." The History teacher said irritably. _

_ "T-The Cold War was political and military tension after World War II between powers of the Western Bloc which were the United S-States…" Jackson was leaning to one side to see behind the desk as he clearly caught sight of Ice's white tail. "and its NATO allies and others. The other power was Eastern Bloc which were the S-Soviet... Union and it's allies in the Warsaw Pact." May took a deep breath as she noticed that Jared was about to get up to sneak back there._

_ "Did you know, that the Historians have still not agreed on the dates for when this war started?" May's voice became stronger as she began to walk down each aisle looking at each person before continuing on to the next aisle._

_ "It was termed as COLD-" May slammed her papers and hands on Jared's desk causing him to jump and turn to glare at her with venom in her eyes; she ignored him. "-because there wasn't any large-scale fighting directly between the two sides. Although-" She walked past him and was in Ice's sight to that she could direct her eyes back to her bag in a hurried manner. May turned around and walked slowly so that Ice could sneak behind her back to the bag. "-there were major regional wars in Korea, Vietnam and Afghanistan that the two sides supported."  
May turned back around to see Ice had carefully gotten back into the bag._

_ "The cold war split the temporary wartime alliance against Germany, leaving the USSR and the US as two Superpowers with profound economic and political differences: the former being a single-party…" May continued on with her speech, not ignorant that Jackson never took his angered, pissed look off of her as she walked relentlessly around the room as she talked. Ice stayed in the bag. The only other time that he drew attention to himself was when Ice sneezed inside the bag which May had to cover up once more by pretending to trip on someones bag and catching herself on someone's desk who happened to be Jared who sneered at her._

_ The day couldn't get much worse…. but the day was still young after all._

-Back to the end of the day-

"You shouldn't look so happy," I muttered gazing into my bag, still in my open area that beginning to clear up more as some of the students who had after school activities. Ice gave a small smile before giving a loud meow that caused me to look to the left and right.

"So I was right," The voice came from behind me; turning I found myself face to face with Jackson who stood with his hands in his pockets. his hair curled around his ears. "Those cats really were yours." He snickered towards the bag. Jackson's eyes flickered to meet mine.

"You know, I heard that after you saw me banging your girlfriend that you two haven't spoken since." His snicker turned into a full out laugh as he brought his hands up to rest behind his head, leaning it against each other. "How unfortunate for you. So," He leaned forward towards me. "how does it feel to not have anyone?" The knot of pain in my stomach was growing, it was twisting up and around my stomach like a weed growing over time.

"Hmm, did I hit a nerve, bitch?" He clapped his hands. "Oh wait, I forgot; you have that one guy that you fuck to! Whats his name. Doesn't surprise me that you'd go for such lame guys that suck! You disgusting bitch." Jackson was in the middle of laughing when a flash of white burst from my bag, up to his face and down to the ground.

Jackson screamed bloody murder as his hands came up to clutch his face. My eyes widened to look down at Ice who was standing in front of me hissing madly.

After a second of panting, Jackson glared between his fingers at the white cat; his hands came down to reveal claw marks going down his cheeks down to his chin.

"YOU," he screamed and jumped towards Ice who tried to swipe at Jackson but he was fast compared to a cat that had nowhere to go. I was shoved backward into the wall as Jackson ignored me to go after Ice who dashed off down the hall in a mad run.

"Ice," I yelled after him before the knot in my stomach grew once more.

Ice was trying to claw at Jackson but there was no way to go in that dead end hall so he ran between Jackson's feet that nearly tripped around him.

Noticing that both of them were coming my way, the bag dropped off my shoulder as I stepped forward. Ice ran between my legs as well, Jackson was still rushing towards me but as he neared he didn't pass.

My hand clenched and the next thing I knew my fist was slamming into his nose.

* * *

**Author: **New Chapter! Love how this ends!  
POLL IS STILL UP!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

Have you ever heard that everything stills when something shocking happens? I've only had that feeling when I trip and fall down something, everything stops till you are lying on the floor looking up at the ceiling; it's a weird feeling.

They say that when you're in the middle of a fight that it stills just as much because of an adrenaline rush, I never knew if this was true or not but hitting someone for the first time is just like falling down.

Watching Jackson fall as my fist flashed through the air was like pausing the entire world, the only movement was my breathing and blinking in shock at the sight of Jackson falling in slow-mo to the floor.

_"I hit him…"_ The knot in my stomach twisted in another painful way as time flowed normal once more. Jackson smashed into the ground, his nose leaking blood onto the white floor that was a mess with random papers.

Blood specks were sprinkled across my knuckles like sprinkles on a cupcake, it dripped to the floor like rain from the skies.

"Don't. Ever." Jackson looked up as he tried to push himself up using his hands. "Touch. My. Cats. _AGAIN_." The protection of Ice was the number one thing on my mind as I stomped my foot down on Jackson's hand and kneeled to his eye level. "You can diss me all you want you disgusting piece of trash, but when you diss my friends, the only friends I have. I will hurt you." Whatever shock Jackson had had quickly disappeared into a glare that was ignored as I stepped away from him in order to grasp Ice, holding the cat tenderly to my chest in a loving fashion. Just as I was about to turn away, a firm hand found my shoulder, cupping it in a way that made me freeze.

"Ahem, sorry to break this up." The voice was irritated and sounded very angry, I turned and cringed in fear as my gaze caught up in the Principals.

"Ummm….I-" He held up his hand.

"No excuses May. Both of you, my office, _now_." Jackson-who had gotten up-came up on my right side with a look of disbelief, he obviously wasn't one to ever go to the office since he wasn't one to get caught in the act.

Smiling I followed the older man down the hall, Jackson by my side with a venomous look overriding his face. It was bad to get sent to the principal-I rarely ever did-but knowing that smoldering teen next to me was getting a taste of his own medicine. . .was wonderful.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, the principal was unable to talk to us both immediately, he didn't say much, only that a quick meeting with the board was going on at this very second behind the door that I calmly found myself staring at from my seat. It was a comfy seat and allowed for me to sit back comfortably, but the waiting seats in the office were suppose to be suited for this very purpose I'm sure. They were here to put one in the thought process that this the last cozy thing for awhile cause you're about to go through hell.

With droopy eyes I quietly watched the women work around me, running to go do this and that, like fat little hens. . .it was a quite funny to imagine them as such. The atmosphere was so busy that the mood of the comfy chair was practically shattered and had me on edge.

Ice was held in between my fingers as he meowed up at me, I gave him a bittersweet smile.

"We're in trouble now my friend." I muttered and he scoffed. "You may not care, Ice. But I do. . . ." I looked out of the corner of my eyes to look at Jackson who was staring at the ground, the blood dripping from his nose freely. Even though Jackson was a pain and a jerk and a brat in a few. . .ok, a lot of ways; I instantly felt bad.

"Meow?" Ice asked as I stood to walk over to a sink that was across the room, the women gave me a small glare as I took the clean washcloth and soaked it in warm water before wringing out. Ice who laid on my shoulder looked at it in confusion before seeming to catch on.

"MEOW!" He claimed loudly before stomping on my shoulder.

"Ice, calm down." I gave him a glare. "This is my fault. I'm gonna fix it." Ice bared his teeth angrily. "Sometimes, you win in other ways. . ." I trailed off before turning back to Jackson.

My feet blurred under my eyes as I stopped in front of Jackson and leaning on my hunches to look up at him, I shushed Ice when he growled.

Jackson met my eyes with a cold stare, the blood smeared across his face like a mask.

"Jackson, I am sorry." For a second, Jackson just stared at me with shock, the blood continued onwards, dripping down to the puddle it had manifested with only a few drops. The surprise didn't last long after those wide eyes narrowed into suspicion. He had every right to be suspicious of me, why would someone-who had just punched him-suddenly turn the table and offer such a thing?

"Why should I believe you, freak?" He asked quietly.

Irritation burned up inside me before I sighed standing back up, without a second thought I slammed the towel across his face. "Just take the damn thing, you brat."Instead of taking my hand away I held the cloth over his mouth and nose for a second, waiting for the lack of hair to get to him so that he'd take it.

A look of loathing was received as Jackson grasped the cloth-my hand falling away as he did-and situated it so that he could breathe properly and still managed to wipe/catch the blood still seeing out his nostrils. "Tch, was _this_ supposed to be a _peace_ offering?" He sarcastically asked.

Sarcasm, huh?

"Wha do _you_ think?" My own sarcasm was extremely evident, earning a roll of the eyes from the bleeding teen as he wiped a strand of blood off his chin.

"I think you're hoping for me to owe you something in the future, tch forget it!" I frowned at his answer, what could I possibly want him to owe me? never beating me up again? Calling his brother off? He'd never do any of that.

"That is not the reason, and you know it. I brought it to you because I'm _nice_." Our eyes stayed on each oter for a second before I deemed to have gotten the message over to him. Turning away I made it back to my chair, placing myself back into it with a pleasurable sigh.

Ice had his fur bristling when I looked down on him. Brushing my hand over his fur caused his purple eyes to look up at me.

Being silent I felt around his fur and gazed longingly at him trying to deem if he was hurt or not. A second went by till I closed my eyes.

"You're ok…" I muttered before hugging Ice for dear life, he struggled at my fast move but soon stayed still as I hugged him. The blood on my hands seem to glare up at me causing me to close my eyes and shake my head.

_"I hit him. . . I really did. . . " _There was joy mixed with the fear of actually standing up for myself, I had never...really done that before; I was scared.

I was scared of myself.

* * *

"May," the conversation started just with her name and a long sigh as the principal massaged his temples. "You've been here for years, and as a community, we have been here for you in every situation. So we expect better of you." He crossed his fingers, casting a glance towards Ice who sat in May's lap; he didn't say anything regarding him.

"All I am trying to say is that you have never done this before, are you finally beginning to take out your loss and stress out on others? Because if you are then we have t-"

"So you think the reason I punched Jackson was because of my loss?" May opened her eyes to glare at the principal, her sweet demeanor gone. The principal had known May long enough to know that she only was like this when this particular subject was brought up. "It has nearly been two years, Mr. Randerson." Ice tensed as he felt May's hands, that had been petting him unevenly, tighten around his body. "It is not because of that, I was only protecting my cat." May gestured down to Ice, she began to pet him once more as she sent a small look down towards him.

"And is that cat," he pointed at Ice with a defiant finger, "so special that you are willing to get into trouble because of it?" May stopped herself from saying herself and gazed down at Ice; their eyes linking, forming a connection. She smiled down at him and Hidan immediately knew that she was thinking about _all _of them, even though he hated to think about that.

May brought her head to look up at the principal, her blonde hair folding around her ears in an elegant way; her lips spread to show her white teeth.

A wide, beautiful open-mouthed smile spread across her lips to the corners of her cheeks. Hidan couldn't help but feel a rush of desire but he wasn't like the others, allowing the feeling to circulate as he brushed his tail across her stomach.

"Yes, _him_ and the _others_ are the most important relationships that I have in this world." The principal looked taken aback and didn't know what to say for a second.

"So you have moved on from his death then?" Her shoulders immediately drooped.

"...No.." She said quietly under her breath as her hair bangs fell in front of her eyes, she stared at Ice but looked right through him.

The principal nodded before getting up and coming to stand over May, placing a hand on her shoulder he said: "You do know we're always here for you."

May nodded before getting up quickly.

"I am sorry for hurting Jackson, Mr. Jones. I was only trying to protect Ice, I will take any punishment you give me but If I may add… Jackson was always beating me up to begin with." May added before turning away from the principal. "Can I go now?"

He sighed loudly. "I'll let you go this once, one more time and you will be doing community service."

May didn't say anything as she opened the door and shut it behind her. Ice meowed up at her clawing up her shirt to sit on her shoulder, trying to catch her eyes but they stayed on the ground.

"Mr. Jones, will see you now… Jackson." May muttered passing Jackson who stared up at her in between the towel.

"May-" Jackson started to say in the middle of pushing himself up from the chair when the door to the hall smashed open, opening all the way so fast that it slammed into the wall its hinges creaked as Jared came marching in.

Jared barely even looked at Jackson before he started screaming at May.

"You complete BITCH! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Curse words of every kind filled the air as Jared barreled his way over to May, swinging his arm as she had done only fifteen minutes ago.

"Jared, stop!" Jackson jumped up from his chair, the towel falling from his face; Ice hissed raking his claws in the air as Jared's fist came through it like a sword slashing through the air. It was coming towards May's face like a cannon from a ship. She was trying to duck as one of Ice's clawed fingers caught into Jared hand but he didn't stop.

May closed her eyes.

* * *

What would the hit be like? I kept wondering this as time seemed slow down once more, the hand continued to come towards me. Would it be like all the times Jackson had hit me? Smashing my head into lockers or making me crash to the floor with all my books on top of me? Would it actually break something? I had never had anything broken, but Jared was stronger, faster.

_"-Duck!-" _The voice from earlier screamed in my head but my body wasn't responding that well. _"Help me, I don't want to be broken. I don't want to be hurt. I just want to be over with this…" _Acceptance of what was going on rang through my brain along with the voice that was pounding in my forehead.

The feeling in my stomach twisted and writhed like a worm that had burrowed into my skin and blood.

Blackness filled my eyesight as I finished closing my eyes.

_"Please. . ."_

The feeling in my stomach ran through my stomach and up into my throat and down my arms and exploded.

The pain in my stomach caused my eyes to break open to see the fist right in front of my eyes still coming on fast and connected with my jaw and mouth.

I could feel Jackson's hand around mine but I had stopped breathing as I watched Jared's fist _go right through me. _

* * *

Tobi's head flashed up faster than anything from his little nap he'd been taking. He stood up extremely quickly, his one eye looking all around frantically as a strong sensation beat down in his chest.

"Obito," Pain said his name as he too woke up from his nap, his purple eyes becoming hard and suspicious at the sight of Tobi looking around seriously. "What's wrong?" He pushed himself up to come and stand next to Tobi who was now staring out the window.

"It's May. . ." Pain didn't say anything, yet he didn't roll his eyes like he usually did.

"What about her?" He asked quietly causing Tobi to look at him with a darkening look, all cute lovable Tobi was gone; strong Obito was back in charge.

"Something it wrong, I sense…" Obito didn't finish his sentence before he jumped down to the floor, Pain followed around a second of hesitance.

"Tell all the Akatsuki members to round up, we have to go find May. Something is wrong. Tell them that she has been gone too long and we're going to check on her." Obito nodded at the lie before rushing towards the kitchen to find an open window. "And tell them to try and find a way out!" He yelled behind him before rushing around the counter of the kitchen.

"Akatsuki members, Assemble!" Pain said in his booming voice full of authority.

Itachi who was lying on the couch with Kisame sat up to look down at him as Pain sat in front of the fireplace that had turned off a few minutes ago, leaving the house slightly cold.

Deidara ran down the staircase, with Sasori slowly coming behind, he tripped on the third down and fell down the rest landing on his head. Deidara brushed off his pain so that Sasori wouldn't come there and walk over him, he limped the rest of the way to sit across from Pain.

Coming at a more slow walk, Sasori sat calmly next to Deidara but he was looking towards the front door which he had been doing ever since May left.

Kakuzu came from under some cushions where he had been sleeping for a good portion of the time.

Everyone besides two were there.

"Where's Tobi, un?" Deidara looked around but pretended to not really care. Kakuzu only did a quick look around before stating that Hidan also was not there.

"Tobi is off doing something that the rest of us must as well. We need to find a way out of this house. I am worried because May has been gone for far too long now, we are going to go and find her." This seemed to brighten up all the cats, even Kakuzu nodded in understanding.

"Smart move," Sasori commented on with a hint of a small smile on his kitty mouth. Deidara was nodding happily, his tail beating against his paws in impatience.

"And on the case of Hidan," Pain closed his eyes before taking a deep breath. "It seems that Hidan hid in May's bag and went with her." There was suddenly a clamor of voices.

"WHAT?" Deidara and Sasori said in unison, Deidara jumped up as Sasori slowly stood up as well with a wide frown.

"What a lucky guy he is." Kisame laughed, baring his sharp teeth as Itachi sighed irritably. Kakuzu closed his eyes and allowed his nails to dig into the floor.

"How did he manage this, when was the last anyone saw him?" Sasori asked, but no one could answer him because no one knew.

"Let us go find a way out now." Pain stood up and jumped up the couch to jump towards one of the windows.

"Come on Sasori, we can't let Hidan get ahead of us with this relationship, un!" Deidara said to his partner who agreed quite quickly but ran off to go find a way out.

Kisame stood and stretched before gazing at Itachi.

"You gonna come to?" Itachi didn't look at his partner. "Come on, I think it's obvious now that practically all of us like her, you can't hide that to. . ." Itachi gave a small glare towards Kisame who shut up.

* * *

Ice's eyes went wide but his shock left after a second to jump onto Jared's hand and bite into the skin like a savage dog protecting his master.

Jared yelled, Ice jumped from him but Jared was still coming back towards me in confusion of why his hit hadn't met my face.

"JARED," Jackson and Ice were suddenly there. Ice got in between his feet causing Jared to fall and Jackson to slam his knee into Jared's mouth.

Jared's leg came up and hit into Ice causing him to go flying back to crash into the wall where he lay still.

I couldn't help but stare in shock at Jackson standing in front of me like a shield, his older brother looked up at him in shock and anger.

"Jackson, WHAT THE HELL!? What are you DOING?" Jackson said nothing but mirrored what I had done to him by smashing his foot into his brothers hand, he turned back to wink at me with one of glossy brown eyes.

"May might be a freak and maybe even a bitch in some peoples eyes…" He turned away to glare back down on Jared. "But she's not that bad once you get to know her." Jackson flashed a smile before giving a thumbs up, still cracking down his shoe on his brothers hand. "So no more hurting her, got it big bro?" Jared growled trying to look through Jackson's eye to me but Jackson ground his shoe into his brothers hand once more. "Got it?"

". . .Dammit, FINE!" Jackson nodded before backing up and turning around me.

"You ok," he asked, "Did he manage to hit you?" I shook my head no after a second of shock.

"Y-You. . . Why did you?" It was all I could get out before Jackson held up his hand for me to shake.

"I was finishing my debt for you. You gave me a towel in kindness after all the crap I do, so I thought I'd help you out." Jackson shrugged giving his brother a glare who was slowly getting up and leaving without another word.

I didn't even finish watching him leave before turning around and rushing towards Ice who was still laying there on the ground. I stopped. Was he passed out...he couldn't be..de-

Shaking my head madly I knelt all the way down on my knees and pushed my trembling fingers to cup poor Ice in my fingers.

He didn't move, I couldn't feel any breaths.  
Nothing.

"Ice," I called his name in his ear gazing into his small white face. His face stayed the same, the nose didn't twitch and his whiskers didn't move either.

"Ice," I said his name louder, my hands beginning to shake even more as I felt my eyes tighten and expand with heat as wet appeared around the edges. Jackson's footsteps stopped behind me, he didn't dare venture closer.

"Ice," I yelled his name pushing my face into his fur as the tears spilled down. _"Don't die, please. No more, no one else!"_ I trembled madly and didn't even stop when I felt Jackson's hand land on my back and stay there.

"Ice, Ice, Ice, Ice." I pronounced his name over and over into his fur praying with God for him not to take this life. _"I have all of you, but I can't lose any of you, not even one!"_ One hand brushed through his fur trying to coax the life out of him.

"Please Ice, don't leave me." I chanted in a muttered voice into the white cat's ear. "I love you guys so much. I love you!" I said louder into her ear begging with my entire might.

A small sneeze echoed to my right, a little cough followed after it and a small shake. I opened my eyes to find Ice opening his eyes with tired movements. He shook himself and stretched in my hands.

Joy filled my limbs as I hugged him to myself and smashed my lips across his mouth in a small kiss before crying out in joy. Ice allowed it all to happen and even licked my mouth before nuzzling into my face lovingly.

"You're ok…" I sent every thank you up to heaven and the sky as I could, Ice nodded meowing into my ear.

"Glad your cat, is ok." Jackson said behind me.

The joy filtered through my body as I stood up and turned to swing one of my arms around Jackson. A three-way hug that made me start laughing.

Jackson quietly hugged me back as Ice licked my neck in happiness.

I didn't even notice the pain in my stomach was gone.

And I had almost forgotten about how Jared had been unable to hit me by going through me.

Almost.

* * *

The cave was dark and lonely. It had always been dark but it had never been this lonely before, he didn't like it.

** "You should stop being such a sissy." **His dark side said angrily in its deep voice.

"But I can't help it, I don't like it this lonely. I'm not used to it."

** "We were able to contact them just a few minutes ago...the connection is getting stronger." **Black Zetsu said blinking his green eye.

"I agree, but who I am talking to is not Obito. I do not understand why he will not answer and that I keep getting a female." White Zetsu said sadly before walking back to the front of the base, he sighed as he came to stand out in the sun.

"They can't return unless Obito does his reversal jutsu, I can't do anything till I connect with him."  
**"But what if the reason he isn't answering if because he no longer how his chakra with him?" **Black Zetsu said bringing up a worrisome topic that they had never dared to talk about out loud.

"Well….that will be a problem, we can't go to them to help physically…"

** "And why is it a women that is picking up our words… she doesn't have chakra from what I've noted during the small amount of conversation we've had with her." **

"Whatever is going on, we have to clear it up fast. The Ninja War is almost upon us…" White Zetsu sighed before going back into the dreaded cave that saddened him even more so than before.

"Wait for us Obito, we'll be there as soon as we can."

* * *

**Author: **This chapter really flowed quite quickly, I couldn't even focus on anything today because I kept coming up with ideas for this story!

Wish me luck, I start a new school tomorrow [it's HUGE!]

POLL IS STILL UP!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

* * *

Today had been more than May had ever expected it would. She had finished her history project with an A and extra credit for putting feeling into it and not stuttering barely at all. She had finally shown Jackson that she was not a passive bitch that he seemed to think she was, and now they seemed to be friends? No she wouldn't go that far, more like acquaintances that wouldn't try to kill each other every few seconds of the day. May had cried over Ice and felt like they had grown closer since Ice was now permanently attached to her shoulder and sleeve. May wasn't sure about Jared though, he hadn't seemed that convinced in anyway at all.

But the one thing that May could not make sense of was how in the world Jared had not hit her, had she imagined that it had passed right through her? She was sure she had gotten a lot of sleep the night before and had eaten a good breakfast at the school. Was it because of the stress of everything today?

Whatever was going on she didn't like it because May couldn't understand how it was even possible for a hand to go _through_ a person.

_"I guess today is just full of confusion.." _Whenever she tried to fully explain it in her head on how it could or couldn't be possible, a headache would pulse around her forehead causing her to stop her thinking.

But May wasn't the only one who was confused.

Hidan couldn't even find words to explain what his head kept playing over in his head; the way the hand had gone right through her as if May hadn't been there at all, as if she didn't exist. He cursed once more in his head when he hit another dead end, he wasn't smart like the others so thinking this hard just caused him to get pissed off.

The feeling he had received earlier from looking up into May's shiny smile was still curling around in his body like an annoying disease but Hidan didn't find it annoying. He would be one of the first members of the Akatsuki to declare he was interested in the girls body but he would be one of the last to ever admit that he had _fallen in love with her_. Hidan was stubborn that way, it was rare that he would ever care for anyone but he knew what this irritating feeling was and it annoyed him very much that he couldn't even act on any of his desires. _"Damn cat body, what use are you?" _He cursed over and over about his cat body but it didn't help him at all. It also hadn't helped much when she had kissed him, yeah she had done that a few times… but never on the mouth.

"May, where the hell are we anyway?" Hidan asked as he stood attached to the jacket that covered her shoulders where he sat.

They had left the school about ten minutes ago, May had walked in silence the only sound was the clicks of her heels on the cemented sidewalks. The smile had left her face after five minutes of walking, the sun sending glints across her face causing her hair to look like spun gold in the sunlight.

Sending a look over her shoulder to look at Ice, May continued for another few steps before stopping.

She stopped so suddenly that Hidan would have fallen off but for his claws in her jacket. He stayed hooked to her like a bur.

"May-" Hidan terminated the rest of his sentence as he followed May's line of sight.

Across the street from where they stood lay a tall gate with thin spins of metal that rose to form it, arching high up like a spiderweb in a tree.

Inside the gate that spiraled up into spikes at the top, Hidan could see rolls and rolls of grass with humps of rocks jutting out of the ground like sprouts in summer.

The sign outside the gate read: _Sir Andrews Graveyard _

"A graveyard?" Hidan tilted his head before looking back to May's face, her chin rested against her chest as she gazed at the ground; her eyes dangerously moist. "May, don't cry!" Hidan said angrily before taking some of her hair in his mouth and yanking on it.

The yank caused May to snap out of it, she smiled over Hidan.

"Sorry, I was just… thinking." Another look was passed to the graveyard before May continued walking.

* * *

The smell of the restaurant we were at wafted around me like vapor, it really smelled good and made my stomach growl in want for the food.

Ice laid on my shoulder gazing around as if he had never seen such a restaurant before, his eyes wide and sniffing at the unknown scents that were wafting around him on overdrive.

"Your order ma'am." An employ, with the golden arches on the front of his hat, he tipped it up in a mild greeting before handing me my paper bag. "Thank you for coming to McDonalds." He waved as I departed the heavenly smelling store.

Ice gazed back inside as we stood there a minute, the wind that was still cold brushed around us like spirits on their way to the grave.

Quiet and serenity passed between us as I stood leaning against the wall, Ice pressing into my cheek.

"There are many people that hate McDonalds, but when I was young me and my family would go there once a month; either for take out or eating in. And we would always have the greatest time, it was the one day where we could forget the stress and be an actual family." I held the bag up to my chest and hugged it. "McDonalds is a home away from home to me. It has way to many memories for me now." Ice nodded before brushing his head across her chin, May smiled and rubbed her cheek across his back. It tickled after a second causing May to shiver and move her head out of the way but Ice tackled her neck with a small lick.

Laughing May pushed his head back, placing a small kiss on his head.

"I'm glad I got to take you, since you and the others are like my new family." May beamed at him before giving a small tug on her fingers, a few cracking at the pressure.

Hidan gave her a small smile before shuffling his feet and biting her ear playfully, she brushed him away with a grin.

"Well time to go-" Ice shot up his head and smelled to air before tapping May with his tail. "What," she turned to see Ice staring intently into the dark alley.

A symphony of many 'meows' filled the air as the Akatsuki kittens flew out of the shadows and dashed across the street towards May and Ice, dodging cars making May take a few steps forward to help but they were already surrounding her feet.

"Hidan, how could you, un?" Deidara yowled up at Hidan who smirked evilly. "You aren't the only one that deserves to be around her!" Deidara puffed up his fur but didn't look very intimidating.

"Shut the fuck up, Deidara. No one cares what you think." Deidara widened his eyes, his mouth opened about to say something else before Sasori placed a fluffy tail over his partners mouth.

Making sure Deidara wouldn't say anything, Sasori turned his eyes up to Hidan with slight sparks.

"Hidan, you shouldn't have done that. Do you have any idea the kind of trouble you could get May in, or that you would be punished by our leader?" Sasori was trying to keep his cool but Hidan's snarky behavior was getting to him, making him thankful that Hidan hadn't been his partner back home.

"Yeah? Well Puppetmaster; if you're so smart than do you know how many times I helped May today? I fucking protected her from her damn bullys!" Hidan spat angrily causing May to look at him.

Sasori shut his mouth, his eyes widening along with everyone elses.

"Bully," Deidara asked quietly, his eyes flashing a dangerous blue. Both eyes showing a bloody explosion of whoever this _bully _was.

May could feel a tense attitude fill the air as the cat talk ended. _"What were they talking about?...get it together May." _

"Guys," cocking one head to the side May stared at each of them and was taken aback at the dark look in their eyes. "What did you say to them?" May muttered in Ice's ear but he stayed silent.

Swirl took a few steps before and analyzed May's face making her feel self conscious and slightly blush before looking up to the sky and taking a breath.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, but I want to go home. I've had a very long...and stressful day, I just want to go and sit down with some comfort food…" _"We better have ice cream...or popcorn...do I have that?" _

None of the cats said anything as I picked up four of them, placing Choc on my other shoulder; and holding Ocean, Crow and Flame in my hands. The others followed behind in quietness as if mauling over certain thoughts that May couldn't comprehend but if she did she would have comforted them about being bullied and that she had had Ice's help, but they wouldn't have accepted that.

Each one thought up plans on how to kill this bully of hers, not liking the idea of their May being hurt by someone.

* * *

Stress eating turned out to be not so fun for me.

It seems that I had wrong, there was no Popcorn! Or Ice Cream! How could my memory be so bad that I hadn't known I was out?  
So the night consisted of many slaps on my forehead and dead sighs coming from my tired eyes.

Finally when I was done finding some sugary treats, which consisted of cookies that I warmed up and chocolate milk that was still good and tasted even better, I went to the tv room and flopped down on the couch to turn on the tv. I had to finish the first series of _Naruto _for Jo, I had promised and hadn't had much time.

I sat in the couch for a minute and dared to look at my hands, cringing at the site. It seems that no matter how many times I washed, Jackson's blood had dried onto my nuckles, still looking a dessert with sprinkles; the splotches made me sick to my stomach. I felt really bad for Jackson, but he had forgiven me...right? Yeah, he had… I was positive.

Even though I was I still sighed and clapped my hands, the light in the room flickered off as I turned on the tv and the menu for Naruto came up, blasting its loud music around the house.

The kittens had already been by the door standing there watching the screen, they were meowing to each other in what seemed to be...shock? I shrugged, I wasn't sure.

Bringing up one hand I waved at them before propping my back up on one arm of the chair and spreading my legs down the couch cushions.

"This day...just too tiring for my own good…" I trailed off before shoving a full cookie into my mouth, I knew it wouldn't help my waist but I wasn't one of those girls who was all about their weight, I ate what I liked while trying to attain a certain amount.

I had just started the last episode of the last season of _Naruto _when they were younger.

The episode was about Gaara having to save his student Matsuri who had been taken by an enemy that wanted the Shukaku, it was interesting and a filler from what I have heard; but it was still good.

My fingers tightened around the bag as a fight began trying to get the girl back. _"Come on, come on Gaara!" _I silently cheered Gaara on, my fingers tightening around the bag in anticipation.

The bag of cookies nearly went flying as Lemon jumped into my lap, I jumped and hit my elbow on the wall as I reacted by swinging my arm; I guess I was still shaky from earlier.

Lemon made a small face at my reaction, I had almost hit him after all.

"Sorry, just…..tense I guess.." It was then that I did notice the hand that was still holding the cookie bag was indeed shaking, taking a deep breath I paused the show and darkness engulfed us. My hand ran over Lemons tiny head, down over his square shoulders, all the way down his tail and over again.

The shaking lessened in my fingers but was still bad.

Another small body jumped up onto my left leg, my eyes had grown accustomed enough to see that it was Choc, his christmas colored eyes glinting as he jumped on my other side and wedged himself between my hip and the couch. He finished getting comfortable by placing his chin atop my thigh, taking a small sniff.

Swirl was the next one to scramble up, still slightly limping from his injuries; he made a tiny yelp before shoving his head under my other hand that I had laid in my lap.

Next up was Berry who snuggled into my stomach, his deep eyes gazing up at me with sympathy and caring gazes.

Flame came up and snuggled around the same area that Choc was in but higher up near my hip and laid there, his purple eyes glinting up at me once in awhile.

Ocean jumped up to jump onto my shoulder and burrow into my shoulder, giving me a small glance.

Ice was next, bouncing up with a still face as he laid on my legs, staring up at me with those purple eyes.

The last to jump up was Crow who did it very elegantly and walked over calmly, giving me a wide stare, blinking, before coming up and laying next to Berry who didn't say anything to him.

We sat there a second.

A second became a minute.

Than two.

Three.

Four.

Swirl was the first to move, he shifted to stare down on the top of my hand; his black eye blinked at the sight of the specks of blood before raking his tongue across the specks.

The feeling brought me out of my thoughts to stare at him as he continued to lick, trying to get rid of the marks. Lemon noticed this before pushing himself to see the other side of my other hand that was still petting him.

I didn't say anything as they both tried to get rid of the marks.

The tiny smile appeared on my face as the marks disappeared except for some smaller ones.

Being here with my family, the only family I had left made me so happy. These thoughts mixed with the sadness of today and suddenly I was crying, my head dropping to my chest, the tears zigzagged down my face as I leaned it against the back of the couch.

The kittens pressed harder against me and I didn't feel so alone.

Even though the tears still kept coming because of todays experiences I couldn't help but feel the comfort of knowing I had family around me on all sides.

I truly loved them, and soon the tears were of joy as I hugged each of them, telling how they were my family now and that I loved them.

Which I knew was true, to think that getting over the death of him would be because of some kittens. But they weren't just any kittens, they were mine. And always would be.

* * *

**Author: **sorry I haven't been writing, the new school is so big that it is like a mile between rooms, I swear that there are more halls then rooms! So I would come straight home just to sleep!

Poll is still open


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

* * *

In the part of my mind where I allowed my imagination to run wild, I had come up with a fantasy of why I had another kitten in my bag the next day for school. The imagination of it was them voting on it in their kitty voices; the image made me laugh to myself.

Unlike all my other classes that were quiet, art was loud since the young adults were allowed to speak as they drew.

I flicked my gaze to look at the young version of Naruto, squaring his jaw with the right amount of lines, darkening the lines around the eyes, pointing his hair in all the right directions. The drawing was coming together like I had wanted it to.

Jo had always said I had a gift for art, he was sitting next to me with his chin in his hand as he watched each stroke of the pencil I did. That was how he was when it came to watching people do art for him, he could watch for hours without moving an inch; so transfixed that it was like he wasn't even breathing.

The picture was his present for Christmas, I hadn't told him yet since it wasn't done, I had a few more things to do on it.

Recently, Choc had climbed up into my lap and was sitting with his chin on the edge of the table so to watch me draw as well. Having two such serious gazes on me was a little unnerving but they were on my hands, that didn't mean it wasn't nerve racking; I continued to worry that I would mess up under their speculations.

Tiny details on Naruto were done, outlining both him, Sakura, and Sasuke who stood on his left and right were next.

-Ring-

My hand that held the uncapped pen jumped at the sound, thankfully the pen hadn't been near the paper.

"Close one, wasn't it?" Jo winked at the paper while grasping his backpack and standing straight up to tower above both me and Choc.

"Yeah," I nodded recapping the pen and shuffling the papers into my binder that was slipped into my bag.

"Meet you outside, I have to go talk to the English teacher." Jo made a sick face, we both laughed, and waved before disappearing from the room.

There was no one left in the room as Jo left, it was lonely and silent, the warmth from Choc was the only comfort I had as I placed him on the table.

"Another day…" I muttered smiling at Choc who gave a small nod. I had just swung my backpack up onto my back when I saw one of my drawing markers was still on the table. I smiled, my memory was really going wasn't it?

My fingers tried to curl around it but my hand _went right through the table!_ The pen rolled off the table as I jumped back, my butt slamming against the next table as I stared in disbelief at my right hand.

They were shaking, I was shaking. I couldn't stop it as I glared at my hand.

_"What. The. Hell?"_

"Meow." I turned to see Choc standing on the table, gesturing with his tail for me to come closer. "Meow, meoww.." His deep voice said to me as I placed the hand that had...just done something incredibly weird, in front of his face.

Choc's intense eyes turned to slits as he stared hard at the hand before placing his paw on top of my wrist, nothing happened. We both looked at each other, and both shrugged.

"I don't understand….this...has never happened before?" To say that I wasn't scared or shocked was an understatement. I wanted to run away, I wanted to get away from this before something bad happened; but how could I? I couldn't just cut off my arms and call everything good, could I? Of course not.

I was scared, more so than I had ever been when I was bullied or with my family, this was new.

Choc didn't say anything as he jumped down to the floor and padded away, leaving me to my thoughts, to stare up at the ceiling in fear.

It wasn't scientifically possible that this was happening, I had not studied for this; I liked to be prepared...and this was like a slap in the face.

* * *

Kakuzu touched May's wrist with delicate paws, he was only this delicate when it came to money but he was curious of what was happening and worried.

It didn't surprise him when nothing happened, it only added to the mystery. Hidan had told him last night of how the fight with May's bully had gone down, it seemed that that moron had been right about a punch thrown at May had definitely gone through her, as if she were a ghost.

Both of their eyes connected, he saw the overwhelming fear in them as she nimbly shrugged. It seemed that her way of dealing with things were to keep them inside and maul them over till they ate away to the outside; she had proven it last night when she had broken down on the couch in front of them all.

"I don't understand….this...has never happened before?" Kakuzu wasn't sure what to say to that, if he could speak that is. All he knew was that the fear in her eyes was something he had only seen a couple of times, the fear of the unknown.

She was scared, and it made Kakuzu sigh.

There was nothing he could do, he understood that.

Just as Kakuzu was about to talk to her his eye caught the pen May had been reaching for.

Sniffing quietly, he jumped down from the table (stumbling on small legs). Dodging seats and tables Kakuzu made his way to the side of the pen and began to push it using his tiny brown nose.

"May," she didn't respond as Kakuzu stopped at her feet with the pen between his paws. He sighed as he saw her blank stare up at the ceiling. Instead of saying something again Choc patted her leg through the cloth with a sharp claw.

"Huh," the blank look was gone from May's eyes as she looked down. It took her a second to realize that he had brought her pen over. "Oh, thank you Choc!" Her eyes became cheerful, the pen was put away as she picked up Choc.

"Thanks," Kakuzu was shoved into her neck as she hugged him, he didn't struggle, he only leaned his face against her pale skin and closed his eyes with a small sigh.

_"You're welcome…"_ He wouldn't dare to say those words out loud, even when no one was here. If word ever got to Hidan about that, Kakuzu knew he'd never hear the end of it.

The shaking in her hands were gone as she placed him on her shoulder.

"Hey, you ok?" May turned around quicker than a firecracker.

The boy standing in front of Kakuzu, was someone he had never seen before. His blonde hair curled over his right eye that glinted brown along with the other, his smile was kind to her.

Choc sat tensely on May's shoulder as she shuffled her feet and gave a small smile.

"I'm good...I was just...getting ready to leave." Patting her bag May headed towards Jackson and stopped in front of him when she realized that Jackson was taking up the whole doorway. Kakuzu blinked, this kid wasn't much taller than May but he was wide, almost the size of Kakuzu himself. Shock was shoved out of his mind as he remembered Hidan's description of what had happened yesterday.

_"So this is the guy, that Hidan said was a total ass but still assisted in the fight with the bully…" _

Jackson didn't say a word as May looked at him than at the doorway.

"Isn't Study of Culture, your last class?" He gave a nod. "Isn't that on the other side of the school?"

"Yeah, my locker is down here…." Jackson went silent before looking away and wringing out his hands. "Well...uh yeah. I was just checking to...see if you were doing ok...yesterday must have been stressful for you." Jackson cleared his throat after giving a small cough into his hand.

"Well, thank-" May couldn't even finish her sentence because Jackson was walking down the hall at a quick pace.

Kakuzu and May stared after him before both shrugging once more and walking in the opposite way.

* * *

The McDonalds bag, that was clenched in my left hand, continued you bump against my hip at my stride that was slowing as I reached my destination.

Smells of the food hit my nose sending my hints of what it would feel like to eat the juicy meat that lay wrapped up in the pieces of paper inside. If I hadn't had my mind on something else at the time I would have ripped the bag open and stuffed my face, but I had a place I was planning on entering and _nothing _was going to stop me.

_Sir Andrews Graveyard _was what the old panel outside the fence said, the place was outdated and gloomy; the darkening sky also added to the unhappiness, it would snow later.

Choc was burrowed into my short hair on my shoulder, his eyes glinting quietly as he gazed up at the sign.

Sometimes, I was thankful for his silence. And now, was the most important time when I needed that silence.

The gate screeched from un-oiled hinges, the dead grass crackled under my feet in some places while other times it was muffled from the remaining snow. Cold wind ran briskly around us like birds in the harsh weather. It was getting colder, my breath was appearing in the thin air once more. My McDonalds bag stayed warm though as I kept a tight hold on it.

"Fifteenth row, third one…" I muttered, Choc shifted to get a better look to where we were going.

Tenth step.

…

Eleventh step

…

…

Fourteenth step.

There it was. A dark slab of rock with words chiseled on the front.

I do not believe in ghosts or anything supernatural, only TV shows could do that, but the feeling of remorse and choking filled my body and mind as I stopped in front of the grave.

Shadows that the grave cast flowed over my shoes like snakes, I could feel them crawling over my toes causing a tremble that made Choc press closer to my skin on my neck.

The name that was in bold letters stood out on the pale stone.

"Marcus Jay Lawford…" I cringed as the words flew off my tongue, they burned and raked at my mouth.

_"I can't say his name, but I can call him what he is to me…"_ I had finally made it to his grave, but I couldn't say his name; it was pathetic.

"Brother…" Choc stood up and meowed at me with worry.

Tears were back again, forming and outlining my eyes once more.

"It was a year ago… you see." Who was I even talking to? Did Choc even care? From what I saw, yes, yes he did.

"It was a year ago when things in my family started to get really bad and-" I was unable to finish my sentence as someone cut into my words.

"No one cares, you prissy little girl." My feet slid in the snow at a dangerous rate as I turned to find Jared's smug smile and wide eyes staring back at me.

I immediately felt my hands clench as I steadied my feet.

"If you came back to take revenge on one of my cats than-"  
Jared broke out laughing, Choc had shoved his way out of my collar and was standing there, ready for attack.

"You know, I thought about it every which way," Jared crossed his arms over his chest as if he was reliving his actual thinking. "But what was your cat actually doing?" He flared out his arms in hunch as if asking the sky and me at the same time.

He smirked. "It was protecting you, so _you _started this. It seems that my brother has finally lost it and taken a liking to you but he is just _blind_, and doesn't see the true pain that you are. I hate pains, and I hate what you did to my brother; no matter how much he forgives you. I still hate you.

You are still a bitch to me." He pointed a finger at me.

The word 'bitch' caused Choc to raise his fur in a bristle, it brushed against my cheek like sandpaper.

"So I think teaching you a lesson is in order." And just like that Jared was coming at me with more of a broad stance. He was coming farther down and faster than yesterday, and kept an eye on the cat.

Without a thought, my body reacted as if it had already prepared itself. I grasped Choc and his spiked up fur to my chest to protect him and keep him from trying to attack Jared.

I was scared, and didn't know what to do.

I wanted to go home.

I wanted so much but I was already swinging my leg which Jared ducked but was hit across the face with the next leg that I brought up as the other came into contact with the ground.

Seeing Jared so close made everything blurry.

_"I wanna go home." _He had taken the hit but was now on hands and knees trying to trip me, I twisted with a fast reflex I didn't even know I possessed.

_"My couch, my food, my bed, my kittens, my house, my fire, my kittens, my clothes, my kittens, my kittens, my family, my kittens, my family, my family. I wanna go home, now!" _I turned around to see Jared bringing his head up to smash into my jaw. But something was already happening.

It started out small before blasting down my body, from my head all the way down to my feet and suddenly my feet were blurring and twisting upwards and disappearing. I felt like I was being twisted and rammed up into a swirled pattern as everything began to mash together. Choc yowled as the feeling reached him who was still in my arms. Jared seemed frozen in time as the swirls took over my sight and everything went black.

* * *

"This is so boring, un!" Deidara muttered to Sasori, but more so to himself. Sasori grunted in agreement but didn't say anything. Deidara sighed, he really missed May; it kinda hurt knowing she wasn't around. He really liked her. Of course he was pretty sure that everyone in the Akatsuki liked her in some way, which just pissed him off. It didn't seem fair to him that when he finally took notice of a girl that was interesting and that he didn't like just because of her body (yes he had finally decided that the feeling wasn't just because of her non-skinny body), he liked her personality and everything. And when he had finally taken that interest...everyone else seemed to as well, even Tobi!

Deidara sent a small glare to Tobi who surprisingly had been spending most of his time with Pain and less time with anyone else or annoying Deidara; he was thankful for it but it was to weird for Deidara not to think about.

"Hey Sasori, don't you think that that is weird?" Sasori sighed before casting a glance at Deidara who pointed up at Tobi who sat at the top of the couch with Pain, both seemed to be talking.

Closing his eyes Sasori moved his head as if it was extremely difficult, but he managed to crane his head to look up at the two.

"Hm, you have a point Deidara. But-" Sasori closed his eyes. "I don't think it's something to worry about." Deidara still kept his eyes up on them.

"I second Deidara's statement." Deidara turned to look at Kisame who padded up to them, Sasori opened one eye to look at Kisame who sat down next to the laying partners. "It's weird how Tobi is acting." Sasori rolled his one eye.

"It wouldn't surprise me if Pain had something he wanted to talk to him about." Sasori said, catching the intense look Itachi was sending up at Tobi.

* * *

"I agree with you, Obito." Pain was in the middle of saying as his tail curled and uncurled around the top of the couch. "It seems from what May was watching last night, that the nine tailed jinchuriki was in a TV show." Pain had never really watched much TV since he hadn't really lived in a house most of the time when he was younger.

"It seems from what I see, we don't exist here….except in that TV show...It doesn't make sense but I have heard of other dimensions. I think we stumbled across one somehow." Obito groaned as he ran his paw over his face. "Which means I can't contact Zetsu." Pain stiffened and turned to look at him.

"I thought you were in contact the whole time?" Pain's ringed eyes widened before dropping his head in deep thought.

"No, without my chakra I can't get a hold of them in anyway. And I can't send us back without chakra. We're stuck." Obito was angry at the negative way he sounded but it was true, they couldn't do anything until he somehow got his powers back, which seemed impossible.

"Well do you have any ide-" A loud cat yowl that sounded like Hidan's cry came from the kitchen. Swear words preceded it.

* * *

The blackness shifted around me and Choc who was still in my hands, his head looking every direction in shock as if he had never seen anything like this blackness before. White balls of light shone around us.

"Is this heaven?" But the question wasn't answered as suddenly all the white balls blasted past us as we surged forward like we were atop a strong gust of wind. It pushed us faster and faster until we smashed into glass and were falling into a kitchen, the chair I landed on crumpled beneath me as I slammed back into the table and rolled across the floor. Utensils fell and chairs toppled as I got thrown into the counter.

A loud yowl filled my ears as I blinked, the black still filtering through my senses like it was a new scene on repeat in a movie.

Once the black faded away I noticed that I was laying in my kitchen, the table shoved off to one side and the three chairs that had survived were thrown around in different directions. I noticed Ice was caught under an overturned chair, screaming his lungs out and muttering after that trying to yank his caught fur.

Choc and the McDonalds bag were still in my hands, the bag was ripped in some ways but still good and Choc was breathing heavily and so was I after I checked.

Other yowls filled the room as the other kittens ran into the room to stop and look at the mess before them, none of them understanding what was going on.

Choc jumped from my hands, stumbled and fell over as his legs shook. Ice who was watching from where he was gave a harsh tug, fur ripped out as he raced over, leaving white fur hanging from a bent out nail in the bottom of the chair.

First he checked Choc before racing up to stand in front of my legs that I had brought up to my chest. Ice looked at me from all different angles before some of the others made their way to stand in front of me.

I had no clue what was happening, nothing, no guesses, no nothing. Science couldn't describe what was happening and neither could my mind. I had just been in the cemetery at my brothers grave and then I was gone.

"It was like...I t-teleported…" The word felt so wrong on my tongue that I wished I could just throw up. The kittens pricked their ears at my muttered statement.

Choc didn't seem like he could really speak either, both our voices probably felt the same, as if our lungs had burned away in the darkness.

Ocean jumped up onto my knee and licked my nose tenderly, his beady eyes catching mine as I brought my head up to look at him.

"I don't know...I don't understand…" My voice was coming back, sounding stronger. Choc was also, he stood up slowly and rounded on Flame. Choc's voice filled the air as I just sat there staring at Ocean. My eyes felt like they would cry but were too dry to do anything. Ocean licked my nose once more before brushing his forehead against it as well. As if saying it was alright.

The fear was slowly going away when my stomach growled.

_"Maybe food would make me feel better."_ My hand was slow and trembled as I got the bag open somehow and pulled out a sandwich out of its wrappings.

Some of the french frys fell out onto the floor but I paid it no mind as my eyes stared at nothing.

One bite.

My hearing got better.

Two bites.

My eyes began to follow the moves of each of the cats.

Three bites.

My feet were no longer numb.

Four bites.

Lemon and Sasori were licking my fingers on my left hand that was laying on its side, twitching as feeling reimbursed my body.

As Choc finished speaking, all the cats looked up at me as if I had grown an extra head.

"What," I asked in the only voice I could use, a whispery kind that sounded depressed. "I don't know what happened either, I was only defending myself and suddenly I wasn't there anymore…"I knew that that was what Choc had been telling them all, I knew that they all knew now; whoever said cats weren't smart was a stupid person.

Lemon jumped into my lap where I hugged him tight to myself, feelings were back inside and outside of me as I stood on shaky legs. Lemon was placed back on the ground as I stood there before retching my sides causing a few of them to crack.

"I don't know what happened...I really don't. I just hope...it was just my imagination…" I knew as the words left my mouth that that wasn't true. Choc had seen it to. Choc had been there.

"It's ok guys, I promise it won't happen again…" Actually I was just praying it wouldn't.

* * *

Hidan was really worried about what had happened to May, he had been the first to check her over for injuries after all...well he had been the closest as well. But he refused to believe that he wasn't the one that loved her the most. If this was a competition he was sure he was winning, he was too stubborn to say anyone else was close enough to her love then he.

May walked to the doorway and turned to them before leaning on the door frame.

"It's ok guys, I promise it won't happen again…" She muttered, but Hidan didn't believe her. He wouldn't allow it to happen again, he wouldn't allow his May to be bullied anymore so that this _thing _wouldn't happen to her again, ever.

With every second that passed, May was looking better. Color flowed through her pale cheeks, and pinkness flushed over her lips in an attractive way.

Most of the Akatsuki were sitting just watching her, it was a sympathetic look.

Hidan sighed praying to Jashin that May would be ok, when his eye saw the french fry. What, he hadn't really eaten anything and this looked waaayyy better than that sloppy kitty food. And it smelled heavenly!

Taking a small bite Hidan turned back to stare at May, a small smile filled his face as he imagined what it would be like if May was back at home back in the Akatsuki; he could see her being his girlfriend. He would giver her anything and be anything just for her. Hidan was a little obsessed (so was everyone else though) but he wasn't the only one thinking this.

The food dropped into his belly, the salt made him thirsty but felt good scratching down his throat. It was delicious, even more so than he thought it would be.

Hidan had only taken two bites when he blinked and suddenly everyone was looking at him and May was staring at him wide eyed before she screamed.

* * *

**Author: **I was seriously thinking about cutting this into two chapters, but I read through it and it was just to good! Sooo I left it.

POLL IS STILL UP!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

* * *

I was still kinda out of it as I leaned against the door frame, allowing it to support me in a way as I stood there. I could feel my body slowly getting better.

My toes tingled in my shoes as I wiggled them back and forth, my fingers did the same as I realized everything was fine outside..but it was the inside that I was worried about. Was I sane? I had always thought of myself as a textbook type of fellow, was I allowing my imagination from watching too many animes make my line between reality and fantasy blur?

_"Everything will be fine...we'll go talk to the school shrink tomorrow...yeah before Christmas break starts which is begins in two days…" _I placed my hand over my face, there were a couple of cat gasps and saw some of the kittens turn from the holes in between my fingers. What were they shocked about? Well whatever it was it was better than staring at me as if I had just died and come back to life.

Doing a small yawn I brought my hands away from my eyes and blinked them open.

I stopped moving.

My mouth dropped open

A blush redder than anything I ever felt burned across my face like fire.

There was a naked man standing in my kitchen, and by not knowing that he had been there I had taken a good full shot of his body, up and down.

His purple eyes were staring at the cats before looking towards me in confusion.

I couldn't help it, I screamed.

_"Why is there a man in my house!?" _The scream didn't stop in my throat as the nude man took a few steps forward on shaky steps, I mirrored them by taking two steps back. My already scarred throat cut off in a choke before I yelled and ran down the hall, my still slightly numb feet caused me to stumble and slip on the wood floor.

"May, wait!" The voice was choked and sounded as if it hadn't been used in awhile, but I didn't stop. My feet wouldn't stop sliding as I ran around the couch, the stairs coming up towards me. In the corner of my eye I saw the white haired man staggering out of the kitchen calling my name.

_"How the hell does he know my name?...WHO CARES! He's probably a murderer, or a thief! Whatever he is I Gotta….RUN!"_ My room, if I could just make it to my room.

The steps I knew were going to be a hassel but I was in shoes, not socks. I scaled the steps two at a time. I only slipped once and I caught myself on the railing before propelling myself down the hall.

I looked back as my numb foot slipped once more.

I wished I hadn't.

The man was coming up the stairs, the cats following him yowling at me or him was a mystery.

He was too close for comfort so I ran towards my room and slammed the door shut, locking it just as a body slammed against the wood.

I wasn't sure how long the door would hold but I was already jumping over my bed and getting the metal bat from behind the bed frame.

My eyes dodged around the room, my thoughts flew to the window. There was a tree close by but I'd have to jump...I wanted to live..that could be my suicide attempt.

"May, open the fucking door!" The voice outside said loudly, it was harsh sounding and caused my to squish myself into the corner I was already in. A cat's voice echoed as the man went silent.

"..What the hell are you saying Pain? Oh...ok, I get it!... Shut the fuck up, dammit!" The voice muttered outside before it was redirecteed back towards her. "May, I know this is gonna sound weird, but I am Ice." I rolled my eyes and bit my lip.

"Like hell that's possible!" I shouted. "If you're trying to get me to believe you are my cat, you can shove it!" I shouted, my voice trembling as I held the baseball bat. The metal glinted up at me but I didn't feel very protected.

"May," The voice rose in impatience.

"IF you even try to get in here I will kill you. I have a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it on a trespasser!"

The voice was silent for only a second.

"May, I am trying to get you to understand how I was a fucking cat but you have to fucking listen to what I have to say!" The person said angrily.

I was scared, my hands trembled. I wanted to be at the top of the stairs….Wait!

My eyes widened, back in the graveyard...I had been able to somehow teleport. I didn't believe in it but if this was actual then it might just save my life.

_"The top of the stairs, the stairs, the top of the stairs, the stairs, the top of the stairs." _It became a hum that I began to mutter under my breath, the man stopped talking as if trying to listen to my muttered words, but even I couldn't hear them.

I said the chant once more when everything around me blurred, the bat in my hand twisted with me as we both swirled up and around and then blackness.

The blackness crawled around my as if it were alive, the balls of light appearing around me and then blasting past me as I was once more pushed forward.

I found myself at the top of the stairs, my body numb all over again but I managed to place one foot on the top step when I heard the man gasp and feet behind me.

The steps were closer, on instinct I brought my bat up and turned on the numb foot. The bat collided with the white haired mans shoulder who slammed against the wall. It was then that my foot that was still numb crumpled on the slick stairs and I was falling, the white haired man was just trying to grasp my hand that flew up but he missed; the bat jabbed into my ribs as I tripped all the way down and landed on my head.

I think the white haired man was screaming my name but I can't be certain because everything went black and I was out for the count.

* * *

It was black, almost fluid-like as it shifted around me. I could feel it moving, writhing.

"Tell_ me, if you aren't Obito, than who are you?" _Who was talking to me?

_"I do not understand why you are the only one who can hear us…"_ What did they want?

**_"Shut up, Zetsu. She's waking up."_ **Zetsu. . .such a familiar name.

_"I don't see movement." _Jo, Jo had said that name once; I am positive he did.

"What…" My voice sounded strange and weird as I opened my eyes to see myself standing outside my house once more, the snow was falling slowly as if it didn't care when it reached the earth. No one was in sight, causing the whole thing to seem eery.

"Hello," even though it was warm, my breath still showed in the air making patterns that wafted away from me. I blinked, who had been speaking? Who, or what, was this _Zetsu? _

"Finally, we have been waiting." The voice was calm almost like it didn't have any care in the world, but the one that followed was the complete opposite.

**"You took too long, we've been trying to fully talk to you like this for days!" **Turning around, my mouth dropped open in shock at the creature looming over me, it's green eyes daring to blink I took in his disturbing form. The top half of him, stretching far above my own head, was what seemed to a carnivorous plant that came down where it was wrapped in a black cloak with red clouds. Between these plant like edges a man's face stared at me with an interested gleam in his light green eyes but even his face wasn't human-like in color, one side was black and the other was white-similar to that of yin and yang.

To my surprise, instead of looking back at the creature/man my attention was called back to the red clouds, finding them eerily familiar. It took a second for me to remember that I'd seen this man before, he'd been in the gif that Jo had shown me at the hospital.

This creature before me was called Zetsu, an Akatsuki member.

"Zetsu," the name escaped my mouth in a hushed squeak, my lips hardly even moving. Was it even possible?

Hearing their name the white side closed his eye, smiling ever so slightly.

"So you know us, that's good."

**"Of course she does! She's probably hiding them."** The black part growled angrily, narrowing his eye before landing the glare onto me. **"Where are they? You better start talking." **Both confused and scared at the black side's evident pissed off body language, I wrapped both hands across my chest in a pathetic protective manner.

What a strange dream I found myself in.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Black Zetsu rolled his eye with a drastic sigh.

**"Uh huh. Liar." **

Seeming to be more the peacemaker and holder of much more patience, White Zetsu answered in order to shed more light on the matter. "We're referring to the Akatsuki being at your current residence. Am I correct in this assumption, young one?" This only caused more confusion for me. I had no clue what they were talking about, the Akatsuki were a work of fiction in an anime. . . and yet this creature was before me. No, none of this was real.

Cupping my head, I ran a hand across my face, peeking at the other from between my fingers. Yep, he was still there.

**"Ugh, I've had it to about here with this brat! I oughta-"**

"Why don't you take a seat and tell me your name." White Zetsu smiled while Black Zetsu angrily grumbled, watching me closely. It was a second before I dared to sit across from Zetsu, even though he seemed very passive I wasn't very trusting of him or the situation; I felt like he would eat me...seriously.

"May," Zetsu nodded.

"Now you say that you haven't met anyone, correct? Are you sure you haven't met _anyone_ in the past few days?" When he says anyone, did he also mean non-human beings? Because if he did then I'd most certainly met my group of cats but. . .this was just a dream, right?

"Cats…" I muttered immediately as I thought of what had happened recently, the cats had shown up.

"Cats?" Zetsu was obviously confused.

I straightened up. "Yes, just a few days ago I found a group of cats, eight to be exact." If the black and white Zetsu's were two people I could just see them looking at each other before turning back to me with a dark look.

**"But this doesn't explain why we haven't been able to contact _them_. . .only her." **Black Zetsu muttered so that only White Zetsu heard, but I strained my ears and caught the sentence. Contact them?

"Did anything happen the first night you picked up these cats?"

I tried to think back to when I first had gotten them, had there been anything out of the ordinary? My brain suddenly clicked an image, the cloaked figure in my dream. He had said that they needed my help!  
"...The day I got them, I fell asleep and had a dream."

The plant around Zetsu's head opened more as he stared in shock.

"In...In the dream, there was a figure in a cloak. He told me that I had to protect them, that they needed my help." Zetsu closed his eyes.

**"That's it!"** Black Zetsu said eagerly.

"That is why we can only talk with you and none of the others."

**"I was right when I said that the Akatsuki had lost all their chakra, but it seems that Obito still had some when he sent that dream to May." **Black Zetsu's eye raked up and down my figure. **"Without meaning to….May,"** His voice became louder as he directed it to me. **"Has anything weird happened to you, like appearing in random places?"**

My jaw dropped open, how did he know.

"Y-Yes, I got in a fight recently and things started to pass through me. And today I was able to teleport to my home from a few blocks away…." I walked up to Zetsu and crouched down in front of him, he didn't move as I stared at him. "Do you know how to stop this? Do you know why!?" I cupped the plant that surrounded his face and asked as calmly as I could but I felt the fear writhing inside of me, that feeling in my stomach was still clenching around waiting to be used once more.

"It would seem that Obito was the one that sent you that dream before he lost his chakra...and accidentally passed the rest of the chakra he possessed...inside of you."

I had watched _Naruto _enough to know what chakra was and what you could do with it. _"How did this happen? I don't understand!" _

"Obito is our leader, our true leader. Pain may seem to be our leader but he is just a puppet. But we're all puppets in the main scheme." White Zetsu sighed before stretching back to his actual height, he rose above me. I fell back onto my butt and stared up at him.

"You are now the only one that possess chakra, you have to help them get home. You now have Obito's power, use it right and keep them safe..." Zetsu stopped talking as the world around us began to crack as if it were a mirror, tiny spiral cracks appeared across the sky and stretched into the trees.

Shaking my head I backed away. "No, this is just a _dream_. I don't have chakra and I'm not housing the _Akatsuki_. You're crazy!" White Zetsu sighed, giving me a saddened look but he remained quiet for a second, watching the cracks that were growing by the second.

"It seems that they are trying to wake you up.." This sentence brought my rushing back towards Zetsu, pushing myself up from my knees that shook.

"You mean that man in my house?" Fear over took me as I wrapped my arms around Zetsu who didn't move. "Please, don't make me wake up; he's gonna kill me!"

"You have been living with them for a few days and they have yet to kill you, I don't think they will now either." The cracks in the land were spreading towards us like wild fire.

**"You'll be fine."** His voice became distorted as everything became hazy and then I woke up.

* * *

White Zetsu sent a look to his other side. "You sure she'll be fine?"

The other scoffed. **"Course not. I'm hoping that they'll kill her and rid us of a nuisance."**

". . .You sure are a kind being."

**"Don't even get me started."**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

* * *

Hidan's shoulder ached and was pounding underneath the skin but he paid it little mind as he shoved himself fully off of the floor and jumped down the staircase, landing in a crouch right next to May.

She didn't move as he cupped his hands around her face to get a better look at it. She was unconscious.

Feeling the skin under his fleshy hands caused Hidan to run them down her chin for a second, relishing in the thought that he was finally able to touch her, to feel her skin without fur. It felt so different, so good that he never wanted to stop.

"May," even the way he said her name sounded different. He really was back; he finally was human once more.

He had to admit, looking up at her the whole time was nothing like staring down at her on equal terms, she was beautiful, and she was his.

But she was hurt which kinda ruined the moment for him.

* * *

Deidara had never wanted to strangle the jashinist so much in his life! Firstly, Hidan had somehow managed to turn human! How he did it, Deidara still had no clue which made him even more seething than before. Secondly, May had seen him naked which Deidara was sure had scarred the poor girl so much that she'd never want to see a naked guy again (which dampened Deidara's spirits). Thirdly, Hidan had scared May so bad that she had somehow appeared by the stairs and had injured herself by falling all the way down...she could be dead!

It wasn't really Hidan's fault but Deidara had no one else to blame and was severely pissed at the whole situation.

Him and the rest of the Akatsuki had just made it to the top of the stairs to see May slam her head against the floor, the bat falling atop her neck with a smack.

None of them moved as Hidan raced down to go help her, Deidara pushed away his anger for a moment and followed down as carefully as he could. His heart raced as he jumped the last three steps to land next to May's side.

"Is she ok, un?" Deidara asked quickly.

Just as Hidan was going to answer, all the other members appeared around them from their travel down the staircase. Sasori thrust past Deidara and quietly checked May's pulse with his paw.

"She's unconscious, and nothing seems broken from what I can see." Sasori said with a sigh of happiness. Deidara was the only one to notice Sasori give a small lick to Mays cheek.

"That was what I was just about to fucking say!" Hidan retorted angrily, his finger still absentmindedly stroking her chin which Sasori didn't fail to notice.

Deidara personally just wanted to tell Hidan to shut up, he had done enough today. Now they just needed to worry about May, she had to be their main concern.

"Come on guys, we should get her off of the floor un." Deidara said loudly so that everyone would hear him.

There were nods of agreement before Hidan got down on one knee and slid his arms under her body; he heaved upwards a small pant coming from his mouth as he fought to retain both his and May's weight without falling.

Deidara's fear grew as Hidan placed her on the couch where she lay as if dead. She seriously looked dead to Deidara and he didn't like it. He didn't know about the others but he didn't want to lose her. She was someone he could open up to, someone he _had _opened up to; he could see her being happy together. Happy forever together, that's what he wanted for her, for her to be happy.

And right now she was farther from being happy than Deidara had ever seen her before, he didnt want to lose her.

"She obviously won't be waking up for awhile…" Kakuzu retorted to himself but loud enough so that everyone took note of it.

Pain was the first to turn away from the sight of May laying on the couch.

"Hidan," Hidan who had been standing right above May turned to look at the orange cat out of the corner of his eye.

"You are going to show us how you turned human so we can follow suit later on. But first, go get some clothing." Pain ordered with a small sniff. Hidan turned around with an irritated look.

"What, why!?" He said in a whiny voice which caused Kakuzu to growl in annoyance.

"Because, you moron, if May wakes up to see you like that you'll give her another heart attack." Kakuzu said angrily, earning a nod from Pain who was glad he didn't have to finish his thoughts on the subject.

"Ah come on Kakuzu," Hidan smile slyly. "I wouldn't mind her seeing me naked, she'll be fine!" Deidara shot his head to look up at Hidan with a dark look.

"Get some clothing on, now Hidan." Sasori called up as he jumped up onto the couch and made his way to lay down next to May's head, twirling himself up into some strands as he pressed his fur against her skin.

Hidan shrugged his shoulder, causing his whole body to shift as he laughed to himself.

"I still don't mind if she sees my peni- OW!" Kisame sunk his teeth into Hidan's foot who tried to kick him away.

"Anyone that sees your genitals would run screaming in terror." Kisame said with a loud laugh as he backed away from the kick that Hidan sent his way.

"Hey, shut up!" Hidan stomped his foot before meeting Pain's eyes.

"Hidan, will you show me how?" Grumbling, Hidan led Pain, Kisame, and Kakuzu to the kitchen where they disappeared around the corner.

Deidara was just bunching up his back legs to jump onto the couch when he noticed that Sasori had already made his way up and on May's left side of her neck. Frowning wider he climbed up and made his way to lay on her stomach that rose with each small shallow breath she took.

_"You'll be ok, you're still breathing…."_ Deidara's worry washed over him so much that he almost didn't notice the Uchiha coming up along with Tobi. Almost.

His blue eyes glanced over Tobi who was, for once, silent, as silent as a graveyard…..Deidara found it unnerving and didn't like it as Tobi passed him by to go and lay on May's neck, next to Sasori who, if he minded it, did nothing to show it.

Deidara and Itachi's eyes met, they collided through the air but both turned away and went back to their worries.

Deidara knew very well that May was still breathing, he could literally feel it from her stomach but he was still scared that she had somehow injured herself; this wasn't the first time May had fallen down something. The first time it had been really bad was at the hospital where she had fallen down flights and flights of stairs. Now it had happened once more.

May was clumsy, they all understood this and were always trying to help but sometimes you just couldn't because clumsy people will fall, there is no doubt about that. Deidara just wanted her to be safe and what annoyed him was how worried he was about the girl. He had been so scared that she had broken her neck that he had to hold himself back from killing Hidan, it had been a struggle but he had forced himself through it when he saw that May was still breathing. He wanted her safe,was that too much to ask for? Deidara didn't care how much Hidan seemed to care for the girl, if he tried in anyway to hurt her again, or sacrifice her to his damn god, he would end Hidan.

* * *

"So…..um….you ate a _french fry_?" Kisame asked before he fell on the floor laughing like an idiot, his sharp teeth glinting as he did so. This time Hidan kicked Kisame hard in the ribs before crossing his arms in front of his naked torso. "That. Is. So. Ridiculous!" He said between laughs, air darting away from his lungs at each vowel.

"I am not fucking LYING! It's the truth, dammit! I just ate it! I don't know why!" Hidan said angrily as Pain sniffed one of the fry's.

"Hmm, maybe the reason why you turned is because this seems to be one of May's favorite foods…" Pain guessed before pulling back to look at the fry.

Kisame, who had stopped laughing, came to stand by Pain and look at the fry as well. "Are we planning on eating one to test the theory?" Pain shook his head at Kisame's question.

Not until we know where we can find some clothing, I personally do not want May waking up to see us all naked. We have scared her enough today."

Kakuzu clicked his tongue while Kisame snickered.

"I find it funny how the great Akatsuki, is taking in the accounts of May's feelings." Kisame said causing all the members to agree, it was true. None of them wanted to cause her strife which they had been doing ever since they had arrived, but they had done good to whether they understood it or not.

"Kakuzu, go see if you can find anything that will fit. We need some pants for Hidan, and something for me as well because if anyone is turning human, it has to be me so I can explain things to her." Pain said as Kakuzu grunted and pointed at Hidan who followed after the dark colored cat.

"Um….Pain?" Pain turned to Kisame who was staring at him.

"What?"

"How do you think May is going to handle this?"

Pain didn't have an answer for him.

It was right at this moment that May opened her eyes.

* * *

**Author: **Ok, I took a few days break so that I could make a longer chapter for you guys and do some stuff :)  
Hope you liked what I had to offer in this one! So in the next chapter, it should be quite interesting!

Anyone have any ideas of what should happen after May finds out, or during she finds out? Ideas are welcome!  
POLL IS STILL UP! Vote three times!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

* * *

It was a suffocating darkness.

It seemed as if the shadows were a pair of hands, long fingers that darted around my body. I couldn't breathe as the darkness latched onto my arms and legs. The snow dream with Zetsu had run away long ago, like a dream that disappeared as soon as you tried to remember. All I could think about was that when I woke up, that man would probably still be in my house and that I had to be ready when that happened.

My heart beat at the thought, and adrenaline rushed through my veins as I forced my eyes opened and clawed through the darkness.

The place I would wake up to, was _my _house, _my _property, _my _land, _my_ home, and no one was going to come into it uninvited, especially some thief or murderer.

The darkness flinched away from my hands that seemed to glow a bright blue across the skin and the black began to melt away. My eyes suddenly became heavy and closed.

Reopening I found myself looking up at the ceiling of my living room; usually without the fire the walls were nice and white but now with the lights off and the fire roaring, the walls were golden, it didn't help the tension rushing through my veins.

I was scared, I really was, and contemplating just feigning sleep. But I was a woman, and this was my house.

As I tried to sit up, I realized that Lemon was sleeping on my stomach, Berry was curled into my hair, Swirl lay across my neck, and Crow was pressed to the other side of the neck. All were fast asleep.

Crow was easy to shift to the cushions, petting his back to keep him sleeping since he didn't seem to move. Berry was more of a hassle because my hair was curled around him.

Getting up I placed all the cats on the pillow and turned around to see the white haired man turning to go up my stairs, Choc was in front of him. This confused me but not enough not to grab the baseball bat that was still on the ground.

_"I promised to protect these cats, and I am going to." _The cold steel cut into my warm hands as I tiptoed around the couch and followed the white haired man up the stairs, he was still naked which released my blush onto my cheeks.

...where was he going? It made my stomach tighten as I realized he was trying to open my bedroom door. Was he going to go through my stuff? Steal the valuables? My mind was going through a million different ways on how to go about this, I was just about to give up when I remembered White Zetsu's words, her said that I had chakra...

One hand was detached from its grip on the bat to be brought up so my eyes could peer at it. If there really was chakra running throughout my person, then it made sense why I'd suddenly began teleporting or things magically going through me as if I were a spirit from the other side. The knuckles cracked in unison as the hand was flecked before lunging down to grasp the bat once more with determination.

I knew what had to be done, and this chakra could help me achieve this goal. It's true that I didn't understand how to use chakra or stop to ponder who and why I'd been given it (Obito giving it to me was a bit vague, I didn't even _know_ an Obito!)

There was something in the back of my head that was saying I would regret this and that I shouldn't do this, but I couldn't stop. This was the last thing I had that allowed me to be myself, this was my heaven, my haven, and my own personal hell.

"Time to go back to that hell, now." My eyes went past the white haired man who was now bracing his shoulder back and forth on the door, trying to push it open using force, past him to the opening shaft of the attic that was a pull down ladder from the ceiling. I hated that room, but I needed it now.

_"Attic, into the attic. Attic, into the attic."_ The chant only circulated through my head twice before the world distorted in front of me, the shadows lengthened as suddenly I was in the pitch dark of the attic, only lighted by one nightlight that had somehow been left on.

I had to stop myself from looking too close at the things around me, they were all his and if I were to look there would be some tears involved, so I kept my eyes on the floor.

"I have a job to do." I muttered before finding the door that couldn't be opened from this side, the white haired man would come and find the pull down string. So I took my bat and began to hit the floor of the attic, causing enough racket that I'm sure he heard.

* * *

-THUMP-

Hidan pushed his shoulder up against the bedroom door.

-THUMP-

That door was just not moving, Kakuzu sighed as Hidan cursed.

-Thump-

Hidan was panting and biting his lip in anger that he was so weak that he couldn't even break it open.

-THUMP!-

"Will you stop that fucking sound you damn demonic house!" Hidan turned and hit the wall with his fist that sounded pathetic compared to the racket that was coming from above their heads.

"What is that noise?" Kakuzu looked past Hidan down to the hall where he caught sight of something white swinging through the air.

"Hidan."

"This is so stupid, this damn noise is giving me a fucking migraine!"

"Hidan."

"What?!" Hidan turned angrily towards Kakuzu who pointed towards the white string that was shifting back and forth from the impacts above it.

"That string there opens up a door on the ceiling, that is where the sounds are coming from." Hidan glared at the string and ran towards it wanting the god forsaken noises to stop.

Just as his hand wound around the white cord, the sounds stopped but he was already pulling it down. The ladder that came down shoved into hands that were in the way causing Hidan to yell a few curses before climbing up the ladder, two steps at a time before he was crawling up into the blackness of an attic.

"This is so fucking stupid…"

* * *

The air shuddered as a rush of curses, that were unmistakably from Hidan, filled the house causing Itachi to open his eyes.

He had been having such a good nap and now Hidan was messing that up to, he didn't often get to sleep so close to May and Hidan had to go and ruin it; the Uchiha sighed before shoving his head back into Mays skin…..skin? Itachi's eyes opened once more to realize it wasn't May's skin he'd just pressed his nose to but Deidara's fur who was turning away from him, mumbling for May to continue her movements.

May was nowhere in sight, Itachi's eyes widened at this realization.

"Deidara, Sasori, Tobi." Itachi said loudly in alarm.

Deidara was the first to wake, and quickly sent Itachi a death glare, Sasori yawned while Tobi jumped up abruptly.

"Itachi, don't just wake me up! That was an awesome nap! Do you have any idea what I was just dreaming about, un!?" Itachi had a pretty good idea what the blond had been dreaming about based on his sleep talk, but now wasn't the time to bring up such trivial things.

"What's wrong Itachi?" Tobi asked quietly.

It was just then that Pain and Kisame walked out of the kitchen, both freezing as their cat eyes landing on the barren couch.

"You four!" Tobi didn't look in shock towards Pain like Deidara and Sasori did, he (like Itachi) had already realized because the calming smell and warmth of May that made Tobi less stressed, was gone.

"Where is May?" At Pain's words Deidara realized and hopped from the couch while Sasori's eyes nearly split from his head in wideness, he jumped faster from the couch than the wind, Tobi was following as Itachi climbed to the top of the couch to look.

"This is so fucking stupid…" The comment from Hidan stopped them all in their searched to turn and look upstairs before giving each other a look and then raced up the stairs to see Hidan disappearing into the attic.

* * *

The attic door opened just as I hid myself in the shadows behind a few boxes and an old dusty lamp that had spiderwebs coated around it like silk on a dress.

His white hair was the first thing I saw before I felt the rush of adrenaline, the protectiveness of my cats rose up in me, just like all the times with Jackson and Jared. This was the time.

He made his way into the attic, only a few steps before he turned to look down the stairs.

"There's nothing here Kakuzu."

I clicked my tongue and Hidan turned and caught my eyes before I dropped forward and brought the baseball bat through the air to smash into his neck. His hand came forward to grasp onto the bat so he wouldn't fall down the stairs. Our bodies collided as I tried to pull the bat away from him but he was still male.

"May, it's ok. It's me!" He growled at me, his purple eyes flashing in the dark. His grip was tight on the bat as I didn't dare think about anything as I shot my leg out and kicked him in the ribs. He let a breath slip through his lips before he fell to his knees.

"Damn, Jashin must…...be frowning down….on me right now…." Pants over rode his words but I heard them all the same, I took a look to see him on his knees, his eyes on the floor. "But if I could, I would tell him that the reason why I can't kill you is because...I don't want to." His eyes moved from the floor to meet mine, those purple eyes….they were so familiar.

"...Who are you?" I asked, those purple eyes staying with mine as he smiled at my words. It wasn't a mean smile like I was expecting.

"My name is Hidan, follower of Jashin and recently named Ice by you." It had been a couple of hours ago or minutes (I had no clue how long I'd been out) but this man had told me through my bedroom door that he was Ice, my little white cat that had snuck into my bag that one day just so he could be with me during the day. I couldn't believe him.

Now as I stared into those purple eyes I knew that he was telling the truth, even though I still couldn't believe it. Those eyes were the proof; I had never seen anyone with eyes like that.

"...Ice?" I knelt down to his level and gazed at him before hesitantly placing my index in front of his cheek. I looked at his eyes again, was I allowed to touch him to make sure he was real? I wasn't sure, this was a new situation that I had never been in before, what if he was a ghost and my finger slid right through him? Well...the bat had hit something solid, but that could have been a trick.

"You can." The man called Hidan was biting his lip, trying to hide what seemed to be a broad smile before I quickly touched the tip of my finger to his chin. It collided and didn't go through, he was flesh and blood, human.

"But….if you were my cat...that means you were human while being a cat weren't you?" My eyes narrowed as I realized what I was staring at.

Hidan nodded allowing his smile to show, that cleared it up for me as I brought the bat back up.

"I don't know how you did it, but trying to get close to people and stare at them isn't a good thing, you disgusting pervert! I don't allow people like you in my house!" He was a pervert, someone that had purposely gotten into voodoo and cursed himself so he could watch girls in their homes! And I had taken my clothes off in front of him to!

"You disgusting sicko!" The bat was slammed back into Hidan's face as he rolled down the ladder and smashed down to the bottom where Choc was sitting. "And you!" I pointed at Choc who looked shocked to see me. "You're just like him aren't you? A sick pervert with disgusting desires! Well this ends here!" I couldn't believe I had come to care so much for these little guys, I had loved them, cared for them, never wanted them to go….and yet…..and yet! Even Swirl, I bet, was also human. I had never been involved in voodoo but I had heard the tales.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

* * *

**Author:** I wrote this yesterday, and I decided to wait to publish it. I really love those cliffhangers. I was actually deciding on adding more after I finished this chapter but that last sentence couldn't really bed added to anything, it seemed like the last sentence for the chapter and it didn't want to change...SOooo I left it alone. POLL IS STILL OPEN! Three votes guys! Go an pick your top three cause May needs some love! I personally don't have a top three or top five, I have a favorite three (but I love them all) This chapter was originally going to be more action but I cut that out for the next chapter cause we all know that May's got chakra now, and is ultimately stronger than any of the Akatsuki members, when she is using it of course.


	27. Chapter 27

Sasori's small legs slipped on the staircase but he was still farther than anyone else in length as he continued to try and jump to the next one. Surprisingly Tobi was right behind being just as silent as he had earlier, his small black eye staying on the top of the stairs as if that was the only thing that mattered, actually Sasori would second that thought in a heartbeat.

There were many versions of what was going on upstairs, rushing through Sasori's head. Sasori personally didn't believe that Hidan would sacrifice May but he could do other things to her, especially when he was naked...unspeakable things that caused Sasori's fur to rise. He wouldn't be surprised if Hidan tried it. And if he did Hidan would be kissing his body good bye to become Sasori's new human puppet.

But the thoughts of Hidan raping May were thrown out the window as a flush of dark anger flew around and down the staircase like a stampede of horses across a plain. The anger nearly knocked poor Sasori off his feet.

No one needed to ask what the hell that was because they all knew that it was May.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Sasori froze as his ears stood straight up at the loud unhinged yell that was unmistakably May's voice, hearing it sound so different than normal caused Sasori to push himself faster. He would save May, no matter what; whatever was happening to her to cause her this much anger...he would personally end it. But his great thoughts of assistance and keeping his May safe were gone as he looked up to see Hidan come crashing down the stairs, a metal bat to his chin.

Sasori just managed to jump out of the way as Hidan fell past him, his head slicing against the edge of one of the steps; finally landing where May had fallen only an hour before. He lay still for a second causing Sasori to stare hard at him and try to pinpoint what was wrong.

After a second Hidan groaned loudly, in complete pain, and moved to cradle his head that had a thin cut running across the edge of it, some blood pumping out and sliding down his face to the slick floor; his purple eyes flashed to meet Pains who was just opening his mouth to ask what had happened. His purple eyes slid past Pain, past all of them to stare at the top of the stairs.

Seeing Hidan's intense stare, Sasori twisted his little head to look up into the darkness that was the top of the staircase. The only light was from the fireplace that caused eerie figures to dance across the walls and steps as a flicker of movement caught Sasori's well trained eyes.

"You little devils from the king of Voodoo, have some pay time due…" The smack of something metal on skin sounded as May appeared at the top of the stairs, she looked severely pissed, so mad that many of the members almost flinched.

"I find it truly revolting what some men do nowadays. I may not be very knowledgeable but.. to go so low… Disgraceful." She was holding Choc by the scruff of his neck while the bat went back on forth to hit the outside of her leg. Her ice blue eyes flicked towards each of the cats, the gaze turning colder at each cat she passed over as if thinking about each moments they had all spent together.

The look she gave them caused a shiver to go down their spines, fear.

"May, you don't fucking understand!" Hidan screamed up at her as he forced himself to stand, his naked torso was battered and a bruise was forming on his shoulder blade, coating over the white skin like paint on a canvas.

"Pain…" Kisame grit his teeth as his eyes met May's before ghosting to the next. He took a tiny step back as if going to stand by Pain but was already swallowing in worry. "What do we do?" Pain didn't look at Kisame for a second, his purple eyes glinting over May who looked dead serious about payment.

"We aren't what you think we are!" Hidan wobbled on his shaky legs but his eyes were sparked. "I promise you we aren't! We can prove this to you if you give us the fucking chance! You Gotta LISTEN though!" May's eyes widened before shaking her head.

"You guys have lived here for almost a week now, which has felt like months. You got me to think you were my _friends_-" She glared at Hidan with venom. "You got me to think you were my _family_." Her eyes became moist as she widened them. "I cared for you little pieces of trash! And you didn't once try and tell me that you weren't who you were! How many times did you all see me naked? Even the times when I was sure no one was watching?" Her grip on the bat tightened, stilling it for a second before she continued to hit it more forcibly against her leg.

"I trusted you…"

Sasori narrowed his eyes as he frowned sadly. _"No, May. This isn't true!" _Sasori wanted to shout but there was something in the atmosphere that was not allowing him to do so. It felt just like chakra.

"Senpai, w-what is V-Voodoo?" Tobi, who had gotten scared and run back to his Senpai, shook hiding behind Deidara who tried to hold his ground but they were all shaking at the new May before them and the feeling in the air.

"I don't know...some sorta form of dark chakra?" Deidara shrugged not really knowing but he never took his eyes off of May who dropped Choc to the ground and suddenly she was no longer standing at the top of the stairs.

Sasori backed up at the sight and looked around.

"What the hell?" Hidan said loudly before taking a few steps towards the top of the steps before seeming to remember something and turn around to catch May bending down and swinging her foot towards Hidan's legs that were still aching from the fall.

Sasori watched Hidan fall, May placed her hand on Hidan's shoulder and suddenly they were both gone!

* * *

I curled my fingers around the handle of the bat, its cooling metal soothing my heated hands that were sweating beads of water. I was tired but still livid and I could feel the chakra inside me getting low.

"Ok, _Hidan_." I turned to Hidan who was still getting over the feeling of being teleported, he was shaking his head trying to rid the feeling. "Tell me the truth!"

"Ah...shu-t up…" He slurred with another set of blinks. Gritting my teeth angrily, my hand flashed forward and grasped his bruised shoulder. Hidan cringed in pain at the touch; it made myself mentally cringe as well, I hated seeing someone in pain. But before I could think anymore about it his face turned to smile at me.

"You shouldn't do that to much…" His slur was gone as he stared straight up at me. "I'm not like the others, I may bleed like them right now but the pleasure from the pain is still there." He leaned towards me as my eyes widened at the realization.

_"Well I was definitely right about him being a pervert, now how do I get information from him?"_ I had not seen many detective shows…

"Hidan, tell me. How did you get here?" I asked and to my surprise Hidan answered.

"We came here from a different world...well thats what that fucking terrorist said." He said the last part to himself but I sighed at his lie, I hated when people lied.

"I said the truth, Hidan!" I said angrily taking out a spray bottle that had been in my bedroom.

"That was the fucking truth May! If you don't believe me then it's your own damn fault!" Hidan leaned forward in his bonds. "I wouldn't lie to you, anyway so stop asking me these stupid questions!" He finished with a huff, turning his head to side as I stared at him. It took me a second to realize even though I was thinking in my mind, I was still staring at Hidan….and he was still naked. No matter how much I had tied him up...he was still naked and some portions of him were showing.

I kinda blushed before straightening up.

"Huh, what was that?" Hidan leaned forward in the chair so much that the back two legs came off the ground. He laughed at me. "You're blushing! Ah if only I didn't have these bonds I would-"

-Squirt-

I sprayed the cold water on him, Hidan tensed and froze at the feeling before shaking the water off himself.

"Be quiet Hidan, there is no such thing." I rolled my eyes, my anger returning once more at the way he acted. I didn't have to prove the voodoo, it was obvious since they had been cats and Hidan was obviously a pervert, no matter how much you looked at it. These guys were going to pay for what they had done.

"Come on Hidan, it's time to end this." Hidan stopped moving.

"May, please stop. You don't understand we would ne-

-Squirt-

"Stop Fucking DOING THAT!"

* * *

Three seconds later:

"Pain, she's got chakra somehow!" Tobi shouted, no one noticed this as Tobi ran towards Pain just as May appeared on the staircase, Hidan lay next to her all tied up on the floor.

"Let me the fuck go! I don't deserve to be tied up like this!" Hidan screeched and tried to get untied, a look from May shut him up though.

"Now, than." May pointed her baseball bat towards Sasori who was the closest to her, he could see his reflection in the gleemy metal that caught the fire light. "Get out of my house, _now__." _But Sasori wouldn't back down, he stayed his ground and continued to keep steady with May's glare that she sent down his way. He could see her replaying the first time he had woken up and they had gone down to the basement to get cat food.

_"Berry it is. Sir Berry it is nice to officially meet you." She made a small dramatic bow which made Sasori laugh slightly. "And I hope that your stay upon the Lawford Hotel is pleasant."_

The memory flashed through Sasori's head as he stared up deep into her eyes, begging for her to calm down but her eyes were still angered. She didn't trust them, he understood why but still…

"I said...get out...NOW!" May took another step down, her bat pressing against Sasori's nose who still wouldn't move.

"Pain!" Kisame muttered out of the corner of his mouth to Pain who finally turned around, not daring to look at May as he walked around the couch. He kept a slow walk as if heading for the door but took a quick jerk in the direction of the kitchen.

"Akatsuki, keep her stalled! I will return." Pain was disappearing behind the counter just as May caught on to what was happening.

The Akatsuki had many ways to keep people at bay, most of the time just blowing of a few limbs and calling it good, or tying them up in puppet strings...but now, none of those thoughts occurred as the knowledge of this being May standing in front of them, sunk in. They couldn't hurt their friend, the person they cared deeply about.

Deidara almost turned away as he heard a beep from the table in the living room but continued to stare up at May as she rose her bat, her eyes staying on Sasori; both locked in an eye battle.

Finally Tobi came to stand next to Sasori, his black eye adding to the intensity as the three had the stare down.

Finally, Deidara joined the stare down.

May held the bat above her head, her face tightening in anger as those moist eyes stared down on them.

She was lowering the bat, her face uncurling from the anger that was still spreading around them like wings, a few small tears appeared on the edges of her eyes. The bat was almost past her shoulders when a loud clash came from the kitchen. Many things happened in that instant.

May's face darkened and that bat began to rise again.

Hidan pushed himself step by step down the stairs, trying to get out of his bonds which Kisame quickly helped him with.

And Choc jumped down towards May, shoving into her hands causing her to drop the bat that clanged down the stairs.

The bat was gone, causing May's eyes to widen before jumping down, past the cats. Sasori turned and slunked behind the couch, following at a slow movement.

Deidara jumped onto the desk in the corner and watched as May rushed across the living room throwing a pillow as Hidan who was trying to come towards her but May went to the other side of the couch.

The beeping noise sounded once more next to Deidara's ear, he bit at the machine that did it. He wanted to tell it to shut up because something horrible was going on but than he noticed the piece of paper that had slid through the folds of the machine. It was addressed to May from Jo, on the bottom. His eyes widened as he realized that the picture on the paper was of them! It was a picture of the Akatsuki!

Praying that it could help, Deidara grasped the edge of the paper between his teeth and jumped down from the table, he ignored the paper cuts he got on his tongue as he raced. Tobi came behind him, and after seeing the picture, helped as well.

May stopped as she saw a shadow standing in the doorway of her kitchen, it was tall and loomed above her like a building. It only took a second for Hidan to rush up behind her and place his arms around her like a vice.

She thrashed against him but he forced himself to sit on the couch and cradle herself to his chest, she continued to fight and bite at him but Hidan's grip was strong. And to make matters worse for May, the rest of the Akatsuki cats jumped into her lap, casting their weight along with it.

"Let me go!" Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Isn't that what I was saying to you a few minutes ago?" He growled in her ear.

May struggled but stopped dead as the shadow in the kitchen doorway moved.

The person who came into the room was tall, he stood majestically in front of May in all his glory, a simple kitchen towel wrapped around his waist but it didn't hide the shape of his body at all. May wasn't very experienced in the area of men, she had taken health, but when it came right down to it…..she wasn't in tuned very well; but just at the sight of him she knew that he was someone any girl would drool over.

He was certainly gifted in the muscles department, and had piercings going up his chest and arms poking out like mountains on a terrain. Orange hair flared from his head like a beacon, the fire light causing to almost glow as his deep ringed purple eyes stared at me, there were piercings on his face to that May noticed.

There was a word that Gwen would have said at this site. She would have said that he was damn sexy. May wasn't sure if it was appropriate but it was the only thing coming to mind at the moment so she stuck with it.

She barely even noticed Deidara and Tobi dragging the picture to the glorious mans feet, the paper wet with their saliva but still readable.

"May," the voice was deep and dark as if carved by the demons themselves. It caused May to tense in Hidan's grip that had slightly loosened but was still hard against her skin; she was sure she would be bruising later.

"I am sorry that we scared you so much. We were planning on a different approach, but things did not go according to plan as you probably have noticed by now." May looked at him before casting a look down to the cats in her lap who were all staring at her...she was feeling very embarrassed right about now.

Berry's eyes caught hers like a magnet, his brown eyes staying with her as the other man began to speak once more.

"We are sorry." He repeated causing May to swallow, her fingers clenching and unclenching around Hidan's arms.

"I don't understand, what the hell is going on?" The muscles in my leg tensed causing Hidan to tighten his hold once more but I was too into this talk to move now.

He sighed, raking a hand through his hair before going to sit in the arm chair.

"My name is, Pain…" He said his name before looking down to the floor to see Lemon and Swirl placing a piece of paper at his feet. _"Pain...what an odd name…" _And it sounded so familiar...May closed her eyes and tried to throw out the thoughts, this was an enemy. Someone trying to get under her skin!

"What do you want!" May spat angrily.

Pain held the paper between his fingers as he turned to meet her gaze once more, both looks melting together like chocolate in the oven.

"We come from a different dimension which I heard you call us an anime show… I am guessing it is something you watch for entertainment. We are the Akatsuki."

* * *

**Author: **FINALLY! This chapter took forever to do! And I just kept adding!

Hope you enjoy it!  
POLL IS STILL OPEN! Vote three times!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

* * *

"We are the Akatsuki." I was unable to stop my eyes widening across my pupil at his words, every muscle in my system died unclenching to mush as Pain held up the piece of paper in his hands so that it was visible to me. The paper was still wet around the edges and a piece of one of the corners were missing probably somewhere lying about the floor. Atop the thin sheet of paper I noticed the note from Jo that clearly stated that the picture above the text was a photo of the Akatsuki, all were perfectly lined up as straight as an arrow to a shield. Seeing the picture the names that Jo had told me in the hospitable came back to me.

_"Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi, Pain, Konan, Kisame, and Itachi….Is it really..them?"_ It was a question that began to eat away at my brain until I looked at the inked out Pain in the picture, then looked up at the Pain that sat across from me; my hands clenched onto Hidan's arms. The Pain and Hidan that were here with me were exactly like the Pain and Hidan in the picture, it was them, no doubt about it.

One shallow breath for me.

"I can see the resemblance-" Pain's eyes were latched onto mine with a deep piercing gaze that felt as if it was tearing back my skin to look at my insides, and to see if I was telling the truth. It was unnerving but it made my force myself to calm down, but the knowledge of them being the Akatsuki didn't quiet down the thoughts of them raping me or killing me."-I believe you." It was hard to get the words out. "But, why are you here and what do you want with m-me?" I couldn't help the tremble on asking about myself, would they kill me for knowing too much? Would they rape me then kill me? Having eight villains in the house wasn't what I would call satisfying, more like scary as hell.

I wasn't the only one that reacted at my question, I felt Hidan tightening his arms around me, it wasn't threatening as you would imagine it was more...protective? It almost made me turn around to give him a questioning look but I couldn't really move.

Pain didn't move, as if he had expected the question.

"Where we come from, we all died. There was a jutsu we used to bring ourselves back from the dead so we could fight in the upcoming war. But to do the jutsu we needed certain ingredients that we did not have, causing us to steal some from Orochimaru." Pain sighed, casting a quick look at Swirl that I managed to catch before he slid back to looking at me. "We stole the wrong ingredients causing the jutsu to go wrong and somehow send us all here, in cat form." Pain added the last part as if he had forgotten but he must have noted the cats on my legs.

The story was making sense, I knew enough about chakra and the ninja world that, basically, anything was possible even bringing back the dead. Looking at the cats in my lap was like looking through a new light in an old lamp, the traits in each cat matched the quirks that each of the members had in the inked out picture that Pain still held between his thumb and index finger.

"Now, to answer your other question," Pain sat forward in his chair, those purple eyes assessed me, as if noting every part of my eye and pupil. "We don't want anything from you, just to house us until we can find our way back to our world, if you will have us for that much longer." Even though it wasn't a question, it was still laced throughout his sentence, he wanted to know if I would allow them to stay.

To stay with me, in my house, around me the entire time…

I wasn't sure exactly how to act in this situation but it was still scaring me, the cats hadn't hurt me in anyway before, they had actually helped me and had become my family.

"And just to make it clear, we never did watch you when you took your showers and even if we ever accidentally did, than we are sorry." Following Pain's gaze up, I turned to look at Hidan who was already staring right down on me with those deep purple eyes that glinted down on me but they seemed kind of out of it. His fingers squeezed my arms tenderly as he grinned down on me causing my face to heat up so much that I turned away to meet Pains gaze straight on.

"...I will let you stay-" Hidan laid his chin on my shoulder, his breath ghosting across my skin like a hand. "-but," the kittens in my lap looked up at me in eagerness at my add on to the sentence. "this doesn't mean that I fully trust you guys. This doesn't cover up the fact that you guys did not try to tell me you were human, not even once." Pain gave a nod, seeming to completely understand my statement, the cats eyed me from my legs as if completely unhappy with the fact of me not trusting them.

"Thank you, May," The way he said my name made me nervous. "We promise not to be a bother." And with those last words Pain rose from his cha his dark shadow followed him as he walked as if royalty, each step powerful as he made his way around the couch to to the staircase that he now looked up at.

"Akatsuki, release May. She won't hurt you now." Pain then went up the stairs, his steps silent as a corpse, leaving me with Hidan and the cats that were staring up at me as if I was the most important person in the entire universe.

* * *

Hidan could feel every tense, every twitch, every move that May made as the discussion with Pain continued, and Hidan couldn't help but silently pray to Jashin for the talk to never end.

Her breathing was intuned with his causing him to move his chest closer to her back so that he could feel the up and down of each tingly breath that escaped May . The warmth that seeped out of the back of her shirt, spread through him like a pair of wings and grew even more as she grasped his arms with those dainty hands of hers.

Hidan couldn't stop his mind from wandering, so it wandered back up to the attic, where he had been alone with May; completely alone with her, and the fact that she had blushed because of him! The knowledge of those facts caused him to become giddy as she tensed once more, her back hitting him since he was so close, pleasure rode up his spine at the simple touch.

Hidan couldn't help it, licking his lips he leaned forward and placed his chin on her shoulder, the skin smooth under his own. She didn't even seem to notice it.

Tightening his fingers around her arms he closed his eyes for the rest of the conversation and allowed a wide smirk to cover his face before he felt May turn around.

May and Hidan's gazes met and Hidan couldn't stop his smirk from growing even wider as her face reddened and she turned away from him. She was just to cute when she blushed that way that it caused Hidan to harden underneath her.

* * *

I had seriously just done that didn't I? Allowing the Akatsuki to stay in my house. Not just any villains but the Akatsuki. Should I have thought about this more, probably so. Could I change my answer if I came to the conclusion of a no. If I wanted to stay alive, than no.

The thoughts were flying around my head that seemed to be growing smaller and smaller with each new thought that was added to the clutter; the thoughts were disrupted as a rough and long tongue slid over the back of my neck.

Freezing in place for a second, I forced my neck to bend to look back at Hidan who had his head bent downward so his eyes looked up at me from under his thin eyebrows.

Peering into those eyes I saw how different they looked, how far off they were, in an imagination of his own. Understanding this fact was when it occurred to me that something was pressing underneath me, up against one of my thighs.

Getting a good grade in Health wasn't because I cheated, so I knew what that was that was poking me down there and it caused my body to preheat to a level I had never had before, it caused my fingers to tremble against his skin.

"Meow?" The call caused our connection to brake and Hidan to let me go, but not without one final squeeze on my arms, probably adding more bruises to the mix without even meaning to on his part.

The cats jumped from my lap as I stood up, not even daring to look down on Hidan who was still naked.

Not another word escaped my lips as I rounded the couch and forced myself up the staircase, making a straight line from the hall and up to the attic; the stairs squeaking under my weight and swayed dangerously loosened earlier from all the falling on it from Hidan.

The dusty box that I had hidden behind came into sight and I ripped it cleanly open to reveal clumps of shirts and pants that were dull greens and grays and red's that nearly brought tears to my eyes but they were forced away as teeth chomped onto my lips to keep the sobs from escaping the raw throat that was mine.  
Grasping a red shirt and green pants, I held them to my chest for a second breathing in the scent and thinking over the events before casting myself down the stairs that swayed under me once more, these would break someday I was positive.

The wood from the hall blurred in front of me, the stairs were so dark in my eyes that they weren't even there as I climbed down to the living room and looked over the couch to see Hidan still sitting on it but having a heated discussion with the cats that ended abruptly at the sight of me.

Their eyes were on me. "..-Um…" I straightened up and swallowed placing my eyes on Hidan who was gazing back at me, not seeming to mind that he was showing his rock hard penis to the world, I almost looked away but kept my eyes on his only. "You look cold, put these on." Throwing the clothes at his face, he sword from under them as he fought to resurface through the pieces of cloth. The cats all looked at me as if expecting something but I only smiled before drifting back up the stairs.

Standing became hard for me as weariness and sleep suddenly wafted around me as if a new aroma that was being cooked up from my bedroom that led me all the way to my room. Caused me to close the door and curl myself in the blankets. They instantly warmed around me as I snuggled into my pillow and shut my eyes for the night.

Whatever I had done tonight, I was sure, would be better in the morning. And if they tried to rape me...the baseball bat was by my bed once more, where it should be.

* * *

**Author: **Hey guys! The fanfiction site wouldn't let me put this up yesterday -_- so I had to wait for today

I have added another thing to our Poll, if you want May to end up with two characters *wink* you can vote for that. Now if you think it's unfair that I put it up after almost all of you have voted then tell me. If I have enough people tell me that then I will start the Poll over and you can do it again and this time you can vote the whole time on three characters. Or two and the new one. Answer in your review if you want.

And a random question for you guys to think about, who are your top three or top five Akatsuki characters?


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

* * *

Sunday

The pillow was sinfully comfortable, who needed anything else in the world but a fluffy pillow that moved wherever you wanted or stayed as still as you allowed it? Who needed anyone else.

Silky warmth touched the bottom of my bare arms and comfy covers breezed over my shoulders like a pair of warm hands. Friendly tiny beams of light pressed over my head and hair from the window, ghosting over my closed eyelids that twitched slowly at the feeling of wakefulness swatted at my eyelashes.

Sniffing slightly I stretched one leg straight across the bed and held it there a second realizing that I was holding something cold and slender in my hands.

Without opening my eyes, my fingers handled it coming to the realization that it was the baseball bat.

It did not surprise me that I had somehow come to grab it in my sleep, the tension from last still hadn't fully left my stiff muscles and tendons that pulsed from the strain of yesterday.

The other leg yelped in pain as it was retched one way in a long stretch that stuck out of the covers and into thin air above the floor.

_"Glorious sunday, nothing to do…..wait.."_ Scratch that, I now had eight boarders in my house that needed surveillance...ask long as they didn't drive me crazy. _"What would you do, Marcus?" _

Grasping the handle of the bat in one I opened my eyes and threw the covers all the way onto the other side of the bed.

The air was considerably cold that spread over my shoulder and arms, not as cold as the metal bat, but cold enough for me to brush my free hand over the skin.

Taking a small breath I glanced around my room then towards where my bat.

I flung myself out of the bed with a loud yelp and banged my back against the wall next to my bed, the bat flung up next to me as the door handle dug into my side.

Cursing myself now for my reaction I stepped away from the wall and the door and glowered down at the kittens all beginning to wake up from their pleasant night of rest.

"...Guys," the bat still clutched tightly, lips tight I wrapped my arms across my chest and glared at them.

Berry was the first to fully sit up with his eyes wide awake, he looked around at me then towards the bed then back to me again before staring me down as if it weren't a bad thing for him to be sleeping there! As if it were appropriate.

...He obviously did not understand the situation, and if he did, then he was ignoring it quite well.

Suddenly the door slammed open next to me, the wind from it coating over my shoulder since it was five inches from it. I swung around bringing the bat up since I was pretty sure all the cats were on the-

"I heard you fucking scr-" Hidan jumped back into the hall from my aim, his shock only showing for a millisecond before glaring at me. "What the HELL was that for?" He took a few annoyed steps towards me, his fists that were at his sides rose a few feet with each word.

Already turning away I leaned against the wall.

"Hidan, I told you that that is why she probably yelped." Pain came up behind Hidan and leaned against the door frame, his orange hair shifting as he cast a glance my way.

Hidan turned towards Pain then looked back at me, than towards the bed. His eye twitched before launching himself at the bed in a rush of curses.

"WHAT? PAIN TOLD EVERYONE TO STAY DOWNSTAIRS! WHY DO YOU FUCKING GET TO SLEEP WITH HER, AND I DON'T?" All the cats scattered, some finding coverage under the bed while others just ran to hide behind my feet.

...This was not how I wanted my morning to start out.

I opened my eyes and looked at the chaos around me.

Hidan, who was indeed still naked, was seeming to hate a heated discussion with Choc as he tried to rip him off the bed, I guess that he could understand him since he had been a cat.

Pain was still leaning against the door frame, his eyes still glued to my face as he nibbled on a french fry. The look felt burdening, my chest tightened.

Swirl, Lemon, and Crow were hiding behind my feet staring at Hidan in shock and disgust.

My hand came up to my forehead and cupped it, personally I wanted to avoid a headache at all costs and this was not helping.

"Hidan." It actually came out more stern than I thought it would have, it was good enough to catch their attention from the bed.

Hidan took one more glare at Choc before looking up at me with purple eyes that were shockingly even prettier in the light beams appearing through the windows on all sides of us.

Having all eyes on me was not at all what I was expecting. It was disturbing and awkward and embarrassing but I cupped my hands before taking a deep breath and a light swallow of access spit.

"I know that you guys have only been here a couple of days," looking down at the three I feet I found their eyes on me, Swirls was so serious that I almost stopped talking. "But, obviously things have changed. I'm sure many of you won't like it but there needs to be rules in this house if we're going to be able to live together without fully killing each other." A swift glance at Hidan and Choc who I was sure might have another scuffle with or without rules.

"First off, we can't have barely any of you eating the fries." There were some meows to this. "Until we get you all some decent clothing, I will not have eight guys running naked around my house….meaning you Hidan." Hidan was already smiling at me and dared to wink as his smile grew larger, I didn't dare look down his torso.

"And second, I will not allow any of you-" Doing a turn around the room, catching each eye before continuing. "to be sleeping in the bed anymore. With or without me." This seemed to cause more of a reaction.

"NO fucking way!" Hidan turned to fully face me on the bed, he placed his feet on the floor and stared at me without moving off the bed as if to make a point.

"I don't know what it is like back in the….Ninja world concerning sleeping with...other women but here you do not do it before marriage." There was no way that I was telling them that many teens my age were already sleeping with others, Gwen's face appeared in my mind and suddenly I wanted to hit something.

Hidan rose an eyebrow before rolling his eyes.

"Tch, thats fucking stupid!" Hidan fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

_ "...h-he didn't say he wouldn't…" _I could feel the blush starting to work up its courage to paint my cheeks with a pretty pink that would announce to the world my embarrassment; and Hidan falling back on the bed had caused his penis to flop into my vision...it did not help the redness starting to awaken.

"Ok…." Darting my eyes around for a second I looked over at Pain who was staring at the cats at my feet. He reverted his purple eyes to mine as I walked over to him, and grabbed his hand. "Pain, I have to speak with you."

Shutting the door I stood there for a second, my warm hand still clutching Pains before letting go and turning to him.

I swallowed suddenly at being this close to the godly figure of Pain, seeing him from far away sitting in a chair the other night had not given me a great look of him. Now up close it was like watching Blu-Ray for the first time after only ever seeing normal DVD's. His skin was nicely tanned but not too tanned, he totally had a six pack that I had only ever seen in anime's (well he was from an anime, so made sense) and the purple eyes, even though they were unnerving, were so good at tearing apart and reading what was inside my own that it was freaky and yet interesting.

The comment that Gwen had told me, of some men being 'sexy' was starting to come true in my eyes.

"Listen, today I'm planning on taking you guys out to buy some clothing." Pain stood completely straight, a bath towel wrapped around lower regions hiding his private parts (unlike Hidan who didn't seem to care at all). "You will all be going in cat form so no more eating french fries." I held out my hand towards a few that he still clutched in his hand that he had been nibbling on still. No emotion trickled past his eyes as he calmly handed them towards me, I pulled some of them out of his hand before his fingers came up and clutched my wrist in a death grip and yanked me towards him till our chests were touching.

My other hand came up in alert to touch his chest so that I could push him away...but he just stood there breathing, his eyes never leaving mine before letting go with a small sorry.

"What was that for?" And for the first time, Pain broke away his gaze to stare at the floor.

Irritation flared up inside me causing me to lean up and grasp his chin to turn to me, I frowned at him as we had a stare down.

Maybe Pain wasn't as normal as I had been hoping he would be.

"I am hoping you keep them in order, if you like this than...are you going to be able to do it?" Pain blinked before bringing up a hand to brush a stray hair out of my face.

"Of course."

I pulled away in shock, letting go of his face before tilting my body away from him.

"...G-Good," Pain looked at the ground before looking back at me, without another word he turned and opened the door to my room back open and stepped in.

"Akatsuki we are going-" Blinking I walking away from the door and stopped at the top of the staircase, wrapping my arms around each other I took one small step down them and held myself tighter at the emotional feeling that wrapped up me like a bandanna.

I remember Gwen always talking about how one day I'd finally find a boyfriend and settle down and be happy with a family of my own. I never believed her...and still I do not, yet I was having doubts if I was finally beginning to see some men as 'sexy' and 'hot'.

_"The only prob is that they're all going home anyway...seems all your words were wasted Gwen. None of these guys could ever make me happy cause they're all leaving me."_ I had enough people leave me to know what it felt like and how soul-zapping it could be on someone.

_ "What is the point of love or marrying when everyone leaves?"_

* * *

Obito had been smarter than everyone else, he had noticed that May was planning on leaving the room; scheming his plan, Obito had snuck out of the room when no one was looking. Now here he stood in the dark shadows of the hall, his black fur bristled to a poky touch, Both of his eyes were open, glaring at Pain as he headed back into the bedroom to tell everyone about the trip later.

Obito the great leader of the Akatsuki had told Pain to be mindful of May, he had warned him to be careful and not fall for her tricks like Obito already had. And yet...here was Pain actually making some kind of moves on her?! Did he even know _how _to flirt with women? It wouldn't surprise Obito if Pain….if Nagato had no clue what sex was, since he had never had a parent in the first place.

_"I guess warning him wasn't the best way to go about this…" _Obito knew very well that warning Pain about May hadn't been the only reason he'd warned him of, what could Obito say; he was selfish. It had been years since Rin's death, years without caring about anyone, years of even feeling love or feeling the beat of a heart that didn't sound dead to him. And now...to his surprise and suspicion he felt the thump vibrating through his chest as if he had been reborn, he felt the caringness flowing through his veins and new that these feelings betrayed everything he'd ever promised his love, Rin.

He was selfish and Pain was moving in….so was Hidan if Obito thought about it...so was all of them.

Obito grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes before racing after May.

Maybe it was time for him to pick up his game as well.

* * *

**Author: **I am so sorry this took so long. I've had EVERY sickness this past couple of weeks! Seriously first it was all head cold then flu, then pink eye...-_- *sigh* anyway!  
THE POLL IS BACK UP! So if you have not voted then get going! Only eight people have voted since I haven't been able to have any time to write and post this new chapter up so that you all know!

Ok we have another random question for you guys:  
Who do you want May to end up with, and why?


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Sunday part 2 (Dec 19)

The sky above me was painted gray with specks of black from the dark growling clouds that ran across the sky in quick defined moves that showed to the eye.

My teeth chattered as each step caused me to sink into the snow that was up to my knees, snow had snuck into my shoes and crawled up my pants. The wind blew the hair that stuck out of the hat that was placed tightly over the top of my head and covered the tips of my ears that were already numb.

The bag that had all the kit-Akatsuki, slightly bumped against my hip as I rose my foot as high as possible before taking a wide step forward that slid in the snow as if it were ice.

"Almost there…" I was much colder than last time, probably because I had put my foot down when the kittens wanted to ride on my shoulders just like last time. It was a different bag that was much bigger so I knew that they were good, didn't mean they were happy about it though.

I knew well that even though they were the cute little kittens that I had become friends with, I was still very uncertain what they planned on doing with me. The story they told me about how they got here was what I believed but you never know what else they could plan.

The wind bit towards my face and coated over my face the first flake of snow of the day, the huge mall gleamed up at me as my feet stopped at the top of the hill.

"We made it." I whispered. A broad smile filled my face as I brought my arms out on either side of me and held them up, relishing the wind that blew around me, swinging the jacket up and my shirt flashing up from my stomach.

A sneeze came up from my throat and blasted from my lips into my gloved hand.

The first step caused a small slip but my hand flashed out and steadied myself. Straightening up I continued down the hill, small amounts of snow coated around my legs following each step that was made.

Being in the middle of the next step I hardly felt the small pinch on my hip, the skin was basically numb but I felt the tug on the flesh causing my eyes to look down.

The zipper of the bag, that I had left slightly open, had been opened wider allowing Berry to jump up and hook his claws into my leg and was climbing up towards my face; the wind blew at his red hair pulling it away in all directions to show his pale skin underneath, one beautiful brown eye was open and staring up at me as he pulled up his next paw to claw his way up.

"What are you doing?" I whispered with a small smile, the gloved hands moved down and cupped Berry. Cupping him so that my hands blocked the wind from most of his body I brought him up to my face and peered at him while shaking my head. Berry licked my face and jumped from my hand and dove into the neckline of the jacket and rubbed his body against my freezing neck. He continued to rub as the skin began to warm up and I gave a tiny shiver that wasn't from the cold.

Knowing that Berry was actually a man caused me to freeze but I realized….these guys actually hadn't done anything to make me fear them, yet.

I sighed.

And until they did...I guess I would just have to trust them, plus Berry had been the first one that had ever actually communicated to me and the first that I ever truly befriended; he couldn't be planning on killing me, right? Seeing enough FBI shows and anime's I knew that most of the time when someone was forced to help a group of killers they usually were killed at the end for knowing too much.

_"But I'm not being forced.."_ But I was betting that if I decided to try and throw them out they would take serious measures to make sure they stayed with me because for some reason they liked staying with me, or it was just easy cause I already knew their secret.

Feeling Berry brush against me, rubbing his head harder against me trying to warm me up caused my mind to suddenly wonder what he looked like, hell I didn't even know his real name and I'm sure he hated the name Berry.

Hard cement met the boots that was beneath me, running across the parking lot I slammed against the glass door and fell into the store with a wide huff of needed oxygen.

Berry fell forward as my knees buckled under me from the numbness that spread farther up, his claws hooked into the front of the jacket and caught himself, my fingers came to grasp him and hold him again.

"Sorry…" I muttered into his ear, breathing hot air onto him to warm him up, he shivered for a second before opening his eyes to look at me. Returning the stare with a smile, my legs straightened up to stand and hold my weight up.

A worried meow came from the bag.

"It's ok." I said loud enough for them to hear, catching one black eye staring up at me from the bag and instantly went to pat Swirl on his head before walking off into the store of rows and rows of clothing.

I sighed. _"I hate shopping….hate it." _Walking past one of the desks, the woman in the blue work shirt smiled broadly and asked if I needed help.

_"Yep...this is going to be a long day."_

* * *

May resisted scratching the cold skin that was slowly warming up from the heaters in the store, everything was itching and wouldn't stop as she looked at a clearance rack of men's clothing.

She didn't think of herself as stupid...but how the hell was she supposed to pick out a piece of clothing when she had no clue the sizes of clothing that these guys wore? She didn't even usually look at the sizes of her own shirts, she just went and found something she liked and tried it on to see if it fit.

From what she could see they had sizes: Small, Medium, Large, Extra Large, and XXLarge.

_"Ok...so someone like Pain….probably a Large?"_ May sighed and hit her hand to her forehead. She had perfect grades and yet she had no clue about clothing! Growling she looked around at the other racks that priced up from twenty dollars to forty, The forty dollars burned in her pocket so she turned back to the clearance rack, she'd have to stay in this area.

Berry shook his head as he pushed his head out of the neckline, using his teeth he zipped down the jacket so that he could look out easily enough.

"Meow?" May turned her head down to look at him, her lips tightening as she just stared at him. His brown reddish eyes blinked before he cocked his head one way, smiling May rubbed her hand down his cheek which he gratefully pushed against with a purr.

May's eyes suddenly widened, her hand slowly stopping the petting motion to flip under his chin and force his face to look up at her. It was quiet as her mind flew into deep thought, suddenly a look of triumph hit her entire face.

"Thats it!" She muttered, the shirt that had been held in her hands was placed back on the rack as she raced out of the store and into the main sections of the mall. Berry held onto her shirt as he glanced around at all the people as May ran past them her nose stuck up in the air as she caught a whiff of what she was looking for.

The golden sign of a giant M appeared in front of May causing her legs to slow to a nice walk that brought her across the threshold of McDonalds and up to the cash register.

The girl behind the counter had her mouth open as she stared blankly up at the ceiling, her fingers randomly pressing buttons on the cash register every couple of seconds. Her brown hair was messily tied up into a tiny bun with a pencil stuck through it. May stood there for a second realizing that the girl had no clue what was going on around her, and there was no one else that was working there behind the counter.

Sighing she placed her elbows on the counter and placed her face on them allowing May to get right up into the girls face that was still staring at the ceiling above May's face.

Catching sight of the girls name tag May tapped her fingers against her cheeks as Berry pushed out to gaze at what was going on.

"Hello Stacey." May said creepily, the girl called Stacey jumped back blinking her eyes widely.

"Shit, woman!" She tore off her McDonalds hat and brushed back her bangs before glaring at May.

May stayed in that position continuing to gaze up at the girl, she swore she could feel Berry's smile against her cheek.

"Sorry, you were taking to long in lala land so I thought I'd call you out of it. Sorry if it was a good daydream, I get those to." Stacey stopped glaring at May before sighing and placing the hat back on her sweaty forehead.

"No...it's good. I shouldn't have been doing that when I'm on counter," Stacey straightened her shirt before clearing whatever numbers she had punched into the cash register. "What can I get you today, miss?"

Pulling back, her back popped as May stretched before taking out her wallet from the back pocket of her pants.

"One cheeseburger, small water, and a large pack of fries, please." Stacey nodded punching in each of the numbers, a tiny ping sounded and May happily counted out the four dollars.

"To go?" Stacey asked quietly, she gave a quick nod.

"So what were you thinking about?" As soon as May handed the money over she went up to scratch Berry behind his ear.

Stacey rubbed her free hand against her stomach as she handed the receipt across the counter.

"Oh...just...um..my cousin." May stared at the ground at the second.

"Cousin? hmmm I've never had a cousin, and if I do I've never seen them…" May closed her eyes before scratching the back of her neck. "But thats ok! Do you like your cousin?" What was it like to actually have family that you could talk to and they wouldn't bully you and would always be there for you? To have someone that never left because they were family? May wished she had something like that...someone to count on.

Stacey bit her lip. "Yeah she's nice. But I haven't seen her in years...plus…" Stacey trailed off as a few people that worked there ran past her to fill up a water at the canister for drinks.

May blinked but didn't push for the info, the bag that contained her food was brought up to the counter and passed over to her.

"Her name was Hailey Haynes...you can see her name and face on the wall near JC Pennys in here...Stacey brought up her hands and rubbed her eyes that were slightly red. "Sorry, have a good day.." Stacey quickly took a left and was gone into the back of the McDonalds.

May stared after her, Berry looked up at her before she walked out of the fast food restaurant and walked back the way she'd come, back towards JC Pennys.

It had been years since May had actually seen her mom, since she had seen any family. After Mom and Dad split every family connection was severed, all of them besides the one she had with her brother...but her brother had issues and the connection didn't last very long at all; so May was alone in the big world, with no one but herself to lean on. The city did help with the expenses because of everything that had happened but they weren't ever around for her like a family would be.

Her steps neared to a full stop before looking up at the wall the Stacey had said was there, May had never noticed it before and now that she did saliva filled her mouth which she sadly swallowed.

The wall was about ten feet tall that went up to the ceiling and was filled with hundreds of Missing Children photos with their info typed underneath.

Staring at them caused May to stare off into space, Berry glanced up at the wall with mild interest before he seemed to understand what it was

_"Marcus…"_

_Rewind to two years ago._

_May was doing random weird dances as the Wii remote in her hand flashed up at down to the moves of the person on the screen of her tv, twirling she jumped into the air a few feet bringing her remote up and over her head._

_ The Perfect sign continued to flash as the bar for progress filled with green clouds, it filled up fast and soon the song ended._

_ Panting from the broad exercise she had received, May grasped her water bottle and drank until the empty bottle was smashed in her grip and thrown towards the garbage can._

_ The game continued to help her with her weight issue that her mother always seemed to point out, but it was never noticeable for May...did she even lose any weight? Blinking she pulled back her shirt up to the bra line and looked down at her stomach which she usually held in all day long so that she didn't appear as chubby as she was._

_ "Nope….haven't lost a single thing." The mirror in the corner showed her slightly round face. "Not even in the face…" Angrily she turned off the game and slung the Wii remote down and tore down her shirt._

_ Ever since a few months ago everything seemed so damn pointless! Nothing really mattered, what was the point of losing weight, what was the point of making friends that her mother had so desperately wanted her to have?_

_ Placing her hands together May leaned the edge of the fingers to the tip of her nose then straight down her mouth and chin. Perspiration leaked down from the top of her hairline to drip onto her eyelashes before springing down her face like tears._

_ A loud thump from the hall living room brought May out of her thoughts, rubbing away the tear-like sweat she opened the door and left the Tv room to come out into the hall on the bottom floor. Her steps sounded on the wooden floors as she came out into the living room to see Marcus stomping down the stairs with a backpack slung on his shoulder, his car keys slinging in his grip with each step on the steep wooden steps that he had mastered climbing up and down while May still slipped up and down them all the time._

_ "Marcus, whats up?" Rubbing the sticky skin of her arms May leaned against the couch and watched him finally reach the floor, he stood there for a second his blond hair swept back into a tiny ponytail that May had always called a 'wolfs tail'. The deep black leather jacket that was lined with wool on the inside was zipped up against his chest and shoulders. _

_ Marcus's green eyes met hers with a piercing intensity that burned her own._

_ "I'm leaving."_

_Those two words made May's throat close up and the breath she had been taking was held back in her mouth as her eyes bugged out. _

_ "W-What," Marcus stood there, his wide body filling up the little space between the couch on the wall._

_ "I'm leaving-" Marcus looked around before slinging the bag over his back. "This place...it's just a flustering hole of emotions that I don't want anymore, little sister… Being here is to painful for me." May shook her head taking a step forward but Marcus held up his hand. "It's been three months and instead of anything getting better its gotten worse. I can't stay here and watch us sink and suffer together." Marcus walked past her as May stared at the floor. She was seriously leaving her? Hadn't he promised that they'd always be together and would help each other because they didn't have anyone else?_

_ Turning around May rushed forward just as Marcus's hand fell on the doorknob of the front door._

_ "Wait!" He stopped turning the knob. May was gasping for breath that wasn't coming. "I know things haven't been going well since Mom and Dad divorced and left us here but….just because things suck doesn't mean you leave! I still need you! I can't do this alone...I don't want to be alone, Marcus." He had promised they'd be together forever, that each of them would be the others rock in times like this...but he wasn't even giving her the chance. "Please, Marcus. Don't leave me like Mom and Dad did. I can't be alone or I'll go insane!" May reached out towards him but he was still too far away and her legs wouldn't move._

_ Marcus stood with his back to her._

_ "You've always needed taking care of, May." He glanced back at her with a frown. "I'm sick of doing it, take care of yourself and grow up." May opened her mouth in anger, she was 16! She couldn't take care of herself yet, he seriously couldn't be asking her to grow up now!_

_ "W-What about all those times that I took care of you, huh?!" May stomped her foot angrily and began to slam her hand against her hip in an irritated rhythm. "All the times you were sick or needed help, I was there for you!" Marcus opened the door and turned to look back her. _

_"The past is in the past, goodbye May." _

_ The door slammed and the sound of their only car turned and began to disappear from her eardrums._

_ "He left….everyone always leaves."_

Sasori blinked worriedly at May, they had left the wall ten minutes ago and yet she seemed to be walking in some sort of trance. As if everything around her was gone and something else was happening around her instead of all the people they passed that were giving her weird looks, with every weird look Sasori glared at the person wishing he could tell them to lay of. Seriously people could be so rude when they wanted, didn't they know it was impolite to stare?

Her feet suddenly tripped on a random piece of paper that slid under her feet as she stepped forward.

Sasori knew how clumsy she was, and being in another world right now was not helping her uncoordinated feet that didn't seem able to walk in a straight line.

"May...you keep this up and we're going to trip and fall." Sasori said, brushing his tail to outline her neck but she still wasn't really listening.

"May, please come back out of your mind. I know you have a lot to think about...but-" He pulled his tongue across her cheek.

Her glazed over eyes blinked at the contact and he found her turning to him with wide eyes.

"What happened?" She asked before turning her head to cough into her gloved hand.

Sasori didn't say anything but leaned against her face, happy that she seemed ok.

He couldn't stop the smile as she brought her fingers up to stroke his cheek once more, a small purr rose as she began walking once more.

_ "Love you, May."_

* * *

Taking Medium, Large, Extra Large, and XXLarge of five different colored shirts May pushed them all into a basket she had grabbed from the front of the store and made her way to the changing rooms which were, thankfully, you could just walk in without showing how many clothes you were getting to a clerk who would eye you up like scum.

The McDonalds bag was clenched in her left hand as she looked up for any cameras, they wouldn't have any in the dressing room she was positive.

With a sigh May placed the huge bag on the floor and unzipped it, all the furry faces of the Akatsuki looked up at her most looking tired as if they just woke up.

"Ok, I came up with an idea since I have no clue what fits who." May held up the clothes. "Each of you will be taking one of these little compartments-" She motioned towards the ten tiny rooms where people would strip and change, the Akatsuki looked at them in confusion.

_"Just as I thought, they have no clue." _

"You guys will each go into one and I will hand you clothing over the top of the door. Try the clothing on and if it fits tell me and keep it in there, if it doesn't fit or is too big call me and hand it back over the top of the door." They seemed to understand and looked at each of the doors in curious ways.

Biting her lip May picked up Swirl first, opening one of the door she placed him on the floor and tore out a french fry from the bag and placing that on the floor as well.

"Lock the door when you turn human." May muttered, catching his black eye before shutting the door which held its own and stayed shut thankfully.

Coming back to the bag, Hidan jumped into my arms and curled into my stomach before pulling back to look at me, he had a huge grin on his face that looked severely weird on a cute kitty face.

"Yeah, yeah don't get too cocky, Hidan." She brought him to eye level and gave him a stare before walking up to the next door. Hidan smiled even more and licked her bottom lip, eye twitching May flicked him on the forehead causing him to growl slightly.

She placed him on the floor and threw the fry at him before shutting the door behind her.

Ocean stretched in her hands as she picked him up from the bunch, shaking his head he licked the skin on her wrist that showed between the jacket and glove. Smiling at him May patted his head before getting him in the tiny room and handing him the fry.

Crow was next, he didn't do much but he wouldn't take his eyes of her and when she tried to place him on the floor he left his claws in bedded in her gloved hand for a second almost as if he was holding May's hand.

Pain stayed in her hand acting leader-like, he gave May a broad nod before she slightly realized that his orange fur had a slight red tint to it….that was new, May simply shrugged.

Lemon pranced up to her across the floor as she left Pain on his own, his blond fur shifted with each happy step he made and stopped at May's feet looking up at her with wide blue eyes.

Chuckling May pulled him up and he snuggled up against the coat before meowing at her, his blue eyes never left hers as he licked each individual finger and purred.

Choc didn't do anything but touched May's foot as she left, his head nodding at her with a quick blink, his ear twitching with amusement as May did a small wave in his direction before closing his door as well.

Each of the doors had the huge space at the top and they also had huge spaces at the bottom since the door didn't even touch the floor, this allowed May to be able to see and instantly know when each cat of the Akatsuki turned human.

At the end of two minutes, a pair of legs were in each of the tiny rooms and May couldn't stop the flutter in her heart as she handed the first shirt over the top of Crows door and felt the tug of a hand grasping it and pulling it the rest of the way over.

It was done, they now were all human...even though they wouldn't be for long.

* * *

**Author:** POLL IS STILL UP! Vote three times! We're at a very close vote right now so go and break it for me!

Sorry I wasn't very fast at getting this up, I still have my nasty cough that won't leave me alone, and yesterday was the last day before spring break! So i had to get in school work and stuff, so sorry!

So random question for today...hmmm.

Who is your Least liked Akatsuki character? I think mine would probably be...Zetsu, I like him as a character but I always kinda thought of him as boring, plus he wasn't as hot as the others *wink*


	31. Chapter 31

Sunday part 3 (Dec 19)

* * *

May licked her lips as she sucked down the water from her McDonalds cup, the clump of sandwich washed down her now wet throat.

Sliding open her teeth she sucked a breath in to take another large bite when something shifted in her vision; turning May saw a shirt being shoved over the top of a door that she quickly remembered was Ocean's.

Her knees cracked underneath her weight as she came to a full stand, walking over she grasped the shirt over the top and quietly handed over another but a blue tinted hand stopped her.

"Do you have any blue?" A deep voice said almost in a growl undertone, May froze at the voice and blinked, he sounded so….human. May rolled her eyes, of course he sounded human, he was human!

"Yeah..I can go find some…" Quicker than a flash May placed her food into the bag and laid both that and the water onto the floor before rushing out to search the clearance racks once more.

Placing her hand on her chin May stood there, her eyes looking desperately at the shelf before her, she bit her lip nervously.

_"He didn't say what...kind of blue…" _The clearance rack was full with different kinds of blue shirts, every known blue in the world had to be hanging on a hanger in front of her.

"Well I guess I'll just have to," biting her lip she grasped a few sizes of different kinds of blue shirts that hung in the section, "just choose randomly."

Folding the few shirts in her hands May turned with a tiny smile praying that Ocean wouldn't mind the kinds of blue she had taken.

She stopped when she realized that someone was leaning against the doorway to the changing room.

* * *

Sasori stretched his arms elegantly over his head, getting the green shirt over his head with a single movement it slid over his chest tickling his chest. Tilting his head back Sasori looked at himself in the mirror before pulling up the boxers that May had handed him over the top of the door, the blue pants were slid up his calves and buckled tightly by his slim fingers.

Sighing Sasori brushed his shaggy red hair back from his forehead with his palm, it fell back in place as he removed his hand. Looking in the mirror again as he gazed at himself at different angles Sasori began to wonder what May would think, this would be the first time she would ever see him...should he make a big impression by doing something or just wait with everyone else to come out to show themselves to her?

Taking a deep breath Sasori unlatched the door and slid out, his barefeet hit the ground with dull thuds that he made sure didn't echo to warn the others. Sasori couldn't help but stumble the first couple of steps, his legs still felt like like someone had slashed the nerves out and left the legs attached to his bloody carcass. Sasori grit his teeth secretly cursing this human body, if he was still a puppet he wouldn't feel so dizzy and so out of it as he was now. _"But if I was still a puppet….I wouldn't be able to be with May in anyway…"_ This thought that suddenly squeezed into his mind caused Sasori to stop and hold onto the wall as he thought about it with a tight lips. If he were a puppet how could he ever be with her? One of the others who were flesh and blood with the upper hand then; Sasori gazed out of the corner of his eye to the other doors that each hid a member of the esteemed Akatsuki. If they were to return home would Sasori even be given his human body back?

Sasori narrowed his eyes. _"Would I want to go back?"_

The new question tugged at his brain as he found himself at the doorway that spread out to the store of endless racks of clothing, Sasori's eyes darted to the left to where he knew the rack May had been at was.

Seeing May's back caused Sasori to sigh and lean against the white wood of the doorway, not minding that some of it pressed into his back uncomfortably; he could hardly stand as it was.

In that moment Sasori knew if they never could get back home, he would be ok with that. As long as he was allowed to be with May and protect her...he'd be fine never going back to their own dimension. Sasori could admit he liked her...hell he loved her, he knew that and it made him smile to himself.

* * *

Blue eyes widened as I stared at the young man leaning against the doorframe of the changing room. Every muscle inside my arms and legs clenched till pain flashed up to my brain telling me to stop but I stood there.

_"Had he seen? Did he see that the cats turned human or that no one has actually gone in ther-" _The brain the pounded inside my skin came to a screeching halt causing me to actually look closer at the man standing there.

He looked eerily familiar.

His shaggy hair brushed around his ear and top his neck in a nice way, small thin lips were in a straight line and brown eyes with reddish tints started into my own as if he had known me my entire life, the pants were baggy around his feet that almost hid his bare toes that pressed against the beginning of the carpet, the green shirt was faintly tight over his slim chest the rose with each breath he took.

The look of an actual human being who was respectfully hot, made me shuffle my feet and twitch my fingers feeling the sweat on my palms. Those eyes bore into mine, familiar they obviously were; instantly my eyes seemed to rewind the scene back to that first day.

"You know...it's very rare for people or animals to like me, so...thank you." Berry looked up at me his eyes soft in deep understanding; it seemed to be a sympathetic look. 

He blinked those dark eyes before curling into my stomach, purring began as I smiled and closed my eyes to drop off into sleep.

"..Berry?" The redheads tight lips spread over his cheeks into a tiny grin before tilting his head slightly into a small nod. The way he moved and stared so quietly caused my mind to white out and think about to yet another scenario.

At first I did not see a resemblance to my cats but the eyes of the person caught me in a defining hold; they were a warm brown with red hues carefully entwined together like a tapestry. "Those eyes are just like my Berry's…." Blinking I cast a look towards Berry who turned his gaze my way, yep his eyes were so alike that it was scary.

Now understanding why the man seemed so familiar I stepped up and brought my hand towards him, stretching my fingers out towards him.

"May I officially be acquainted with you, Berry?" The name 'Berry' now sounded so weird when being used for such a man like this, I almost wanted to take it back. The red haired man's eyes flashed as he chuckled lightly.

"Of course," he kept one of his hands holding onto the edge of the wall before placing his other in my own; his hand was warm and soft to the touch. "Sasori," he said in a hushed voice which was not what I had been expecting at all, but it fit him quite well.

"Sasori…" The name was weird on my tongue but flowed off it as if it was already acquainted with the sound. "Nice to officially meet you, and you already know my name…" Biting my lip I lightly tugged back my hand but Sasori kept it cupped in his own for a second before looking at me with slight raised eyebrows.

"No dramatic bowing this time?" At first the comment confused me till I remembered when I first met him I had bowed to him, a blush fluttered across my cheeks causing my eyes to flick to the floor.

"Ummm, afraid not-Sasori." I walked past him, slightly grasping him when he stumbled trying to follow my fast stride. "Here," I muttered into his ear before helping him walk to where I had been sitting eating the little McDonalds meal that was probably cold now.

Sasori sat there for only a second before gazing back up at me with those eyes that were laced with red so tightly that it shone underneath the lights the glowed above us, his stare was so piercing that I wanted to turn away but the chance was only given when the voice I had come to know as Hidan called out.

"I'm so done, hey May you should come see how sexy I look in this! Plus I need your damn help with something." Closing my eyes I opened them, rolling them with my body to the door and shoved it open.

Hidan was sitting down snickering on the bench inside.

Cautiously I brought my eyes up and thankfully he was clothed (I had been half expecting him to be naked). A white shirt with black stripes rippled across his chest and bunched up around his arms as he sat forward and rose up what seemed to be a belt.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" His purple eyes raked up and down the black belt before flicking over to meet mine.

_"They don't have belt in….actually I don't think I've ever seen anyone wear a belt in Naruto…." _Sighing I walked over.

"Wrap it around your waist, Hidan. It isn't that hard…" Hidan stood up and wrapped it around the outside of his pants, he stopped when my hand rose. "No, hook it through the loops on the pants." Hidan looked at the pants, then back at the belt then to me.

"What the hell you talking about, May?"

Closing eyes tightly, a sigh escaped my mouth.

Re-opening my eyes I took a few steps forward and made our eyes met; it was a glare that obviously said: try anything and I you are so dead.

Hidan nodded quietly as he handed the belt over, placing it on top of my open palm that clenched around it the second it touched the cold skin.

The air around was quiet except for the breathing as my right hand grasped one of the loops around the front of his jeans, my eyes wouldn't dare look up to Hidan's to see what he was thinking of the situation; going around him the belt was placed into each of the hooks before coming back to stand in front of Hidan.

The belt was officially in place and hooked together tight enough that would keep the pants up yet not make it hard to breathe.

Taking a small back I gazed at Hidan, the silver-haired man actually looked really good-when he was clothed, I was always to red and embarrassed to actually dare to look at someone when they were naked. The pants were a very pale blue, almost sky blue and went well with the pale look that Hidan seemed to carry around.

After a second, I nodded and Hidan cleared his throat.

"So these," I was in the middle of blinking and staring into his eyes that narrowed as he grinned, when something tugged on the top of my pants.

Hidan had hooked his index fingers through a loop in each side of the pants. "Are the hooks you were talking about…" A small smile remained on his face, it surprisingly wasn't malicious or seductive as it would have been normally.

His arms flexed on either side of my waist as he tugged me towards him, our chests coming to touch each other.

"Hidan," my voice hardened in a warning as we stood there.

Our eyes were connected in a flashing match of who was going to do what in this compromising position we now found ourselves in.

"Hey, May I think Deidara is done out here…" Sasori's hushed voice said loud enough for us both to hear it. Hidan grit his teeth angrily, my head turned to face the door.

"Hidan...I need you to let go, please." Turning back I stared up into his face, Hidan gazed back with a small glare before looking away and nodding, his hands were just about to unlatch when a knock happened on the door.

His hand let go of the pants and slid up to grasp my hand and let go after a second. I couldn't stop myself from looking back on Hidan who stood there staring madly at the door as I slid out to find myself nose to nose with a black haired man with red piercing eyes.

"May," the strange quiet hushed voice wrapped around me as he squinted into my face. "Nice to meet you…"

* * *

**Author: **Sup! Sorry it took so long, I was not up to writing at all this week!

Anyway, random question...ok so most of us anime freaks usually start an anime and there is usually a certain part that hits us emotionally so that we want to continue watching. What was yours in Naruto? Mine had to be when they were all little kids and there was that huge battle with Zabuza and Haku and in the end with those two...I loved that so much. What was yours?


	32. Chapter 32

Sunday part 4 (Dec 19)

* * *

The man with dashing black hair instantly reminded me of a certain demon from another anime I had seen recently with Jo. The sleek inky hair framed his face perfectly as if whoever had cut it had measured it perfectly on both sides; two obvious creases ran across on either side of his nose down the pastel skin that slid up and down as he spoke.

"May," those red eyes glared into my own, they were pure red with a black pupil that bored down into mine with an intense gaze, after a second they slitted slightly straining as if the man couldn't see that well. "Nice to meet you…" He nodded at me quietly before taking a small step back since we were barely two feet apart.

"And...you are?" Politeness caressed the words that sang from my tongue that curled slightly, the sweat on my palms caused the clenched fingers to slide out of the grip.

His eyes closed as he smiled, the creases bunching up around his cheeks in a pleasant manner that caused him to seem older than his years. He smiled at me if he was smiling at an old friend, he seemed actually happy to see me and didn't hide that fact in his eyes and pleasant smile that held no malice.

Placing his hand straight out towards me, it met mine and cupped it in a small shake, our cold fingers created enough heat to warm the other. "Itachi Uchiha," The saliva from my mouth was disappearing as I looked him up and down, the black shirt with a cross stitched over it seemed a good look with his slick hair, and dark blue pants stretched over his legs in what seemed to be a comfortable way that hugged his shape nicely. Our eyes were still connected when I came to the realization that our hands were still held together, swallowing I pulled mine away which instantly lost its warmth.

"You...look great." Seeing Itachi's eyes widen I began mentally banging my head at the choice of words. Itachi's eyes went back to the normal shape as he smiled warmly at me before taking a step back to give me more space, he quietly leaned against the wall next to Sasori who still remained sitting staring up at me. Their eyes were both boring into mine with that same weird smile...this couldn't get anymore awkward.

Itachi stood there, quietly closing his eyes and pressing his palms to the wall behind him as if forcing himself to stay standing; he took a deep breath before obviously still feeling my site still on his face, opening his eyes and turning a blank expression on me as we stared at each other. And both of us smiled at the same time. Sasori sat there looking up at us, his eyes darkening slightly before tapping Itachi's leg. Itachi didn't look away for a moment before looking down on Sasori who looked like he was mentally seething.

A tiny yelp came from one of the rooms towards the right; biting the bottom lip I slipped over and knocked on the door.

"...Are you ok in there?" The door began to swing inwards, he must have forgotten to lock it.

* * *

Deidara felt as if he had been a cat for years, even though ten minutes had passed since his body had stretched to normal height and form; every muscle was tense and felt as if it had been squashed and pulled and over and over again. Pushing his left arm away from his body he yanked it up quickly, becoming satisfied when the tendon pulled until a tiny pop rang through his ears and he dropped the arm down before continuing with the other.

The dark blue jeans stretched across the back of his calves as Deidara leaned down to grasp the red shirt with black sleeves that had fallen from the hanger. Straightening back up Deidara didn't slide the shirt on as he peered down at his chest, placing his warm fleshed-over hand across the skin; he smiled at the feeling of the nerves under the thin layer of tan skin. He had been a cat for so long that he had almost forgotten what actual touch felt like. Goosebumps rubbed across his fingertips from the cold air that drafted around from the opening and closing of the door that Deidara had been able to hear as a kitten.

Once he had rubbed the goosebumps away from his warm hands, Deidara pulled the shirt over his head and finally turned to the mirror to see how he actually looked.

His eyes widened and he gasped at his looks, not minding at all that the gasp sounded more like a squeaking girl.

"My hair," Deidara mouthed, bringing up his hands to try and tame down his wild hair that frizzed around his ears as if someone had personally rubbed a balloon across it. He did this for a minute before realizing that his mouths on his hands weren't doing their jobs! They were supposed to be licking down the hair so that he could be straightening i-

… "Oh yeah, I don't have those anymore…" Deidara brought the hands down and stared at the normal palms that were illuminated from the lights above his head. He placed a hand over his forehead and leaned his neck back so he could stand like that, his face leaned upwards with eyes that remained closed under his hand. He felt as if he had lost his best friend...

So many issues-

"...Are you ok in there?" Deidara's eyes flashed open and his hand dropped from his face as the door began to swing open; he suddenly couldn't remember if he had locked it or not.

Deidara smiled as he realized that that was May's voice, rubbing his palms together he began to think what she would think of him. He knew he was cool and pretty handsome, but what would _she_ think. She was different from the others he had had before and he actually was glad that she was, May seemed like the person that Deidara knew would be happy being with someone like him, someone that wasn't a nut like Hidan or a childish brat like Tobi.

The rubbing of his palms quickened in anticipation as the door opened, just as the door was almost open Deidara glanced at the mirror to drop his mouth in horror. His hair was even worse!

He couldn't be seen like this, especially May! It would ruin her vision of him forever, he'd be seen as someone that didn't care for their outer looks!

Passing his pink tongue over his hand, Deidara brought it up and tried once more to tame the hair that was slivering over his shoulders as if the thing was actually alive.

May quietly pushed the door open and caught eyes with Deidara who stopped messing with his hair, his eyes widening to the point of bursting, his arms slid down to hold the two thick strands that framed his face and waited. May stared at the man before her, bright blue eyes that were obviously her Lemon's were staring into her with timid laced across the edges where black was surrounding the blueness of the colored iris. The face the man carried was one of youth so it was obvious to May that he was probably around the same age as hers but she could be wrong, everyone looked young to her.

It took a second for May to push her eyes up to the man's hair, she couldn't stop the chuckle that poured from her parted lips that tipped up into a sweet smile that caused Deidara to blush and insulted at the same time. Huffing he straightened up and turned away, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at the back wall of the compartment.

Deidara felt a little heartburn as he heard the door closing, she left. He felt extremely deflated, he had been waiting for the opportunity to actually introduce himself to her in a language that she could understand, and hold her hand, and kiss away any tears she had…

Growling to himself Deidara brought his hands up to his hair, his damn hair! It ruined it! IT RUINED HIM! He was about ready to tear it out when something touched his shoulder. With the long blonde locks still tight in his grip on either side of his face, Deidara tilted his face enough to see between his right arm to spot a small hand placed on the top of the sleeve of his new shirt.

"Sorry if my laughing," Deidara slowly lowered his arms from his head and turned around "hurt your feelings in anyway. I guess you really care about your appearance if you were trying to fix it so feverishly." Deidara stood there not daring to move as May stood before him with a small smile on her face. Seeing her now from up above and so close Deidara could see how tired her face looked. For someone as youthful as she you would expect something happy but her eyes were sparked, as they should be, but they were dimmed as if she had much wisdom...or had seen too much in her short life. There were slight bags under her eyes that Deidara wasn't shocked about, she seemed like one to stay up a lot and she certainly had had her work cut out for her with the eight of them being around. She definitely wasn't a twig with weight, it graced the edges of her face in a way that was noticeable but made her face almost cuter then Deidara had originally thought.

"I'm sor-" May stopped talking as Deidara placed his index finger on her lips, shushing her instantly. He breathed in quickly, shifting his eyes to hers. They were a bright blue just like his but they were mixed colors if you were this close into her space, there was multiple grays and blacks and even some green that spewed around the pupil. If Deidara believe in art that did not explode he would have said that she was art to him, and Deidara found himself actually thinking this and accepting that he was beginning to believe it.

"It's ok, un." Her eyebrows slanted a little as she heard the slight speech issue he had that happened at the ends of his sentence, he closed his mouth at her reaction. Absentmindedly Deidara's finger began to outline Mays lips that began to tingle across her face, it was numbing tickle that caused her to clamp her mouth up and pull away with a laugh as she brought her hands up to rub the feeling away.

"They're ticklish!" She responded as she caught sight of Deidara's shocked look. He smiled before grasping her waist and rubbing his hands over the tender skin with delicate moves causing May to shove away again as the ticklish urge raced up her body.

Deidara laughed breathlessly as May straightened up and rounded him, standing behind him as she grasped a lock his hair causing Deidara to still and turn his neck to look at her; she smiled as she produced a small hairbrush from her jacket pocket. Deidara grinned insanely happy at the comb as he turned around her and hugged her tightly.

May lay against him for a minute, her face reddening at the contact and that both their pelvises were touching lightly causing weird feelings to flash up towards her brain that snapped and cracked at the touch. Swallowing the saliva that was suddenly evaporating from her mouth May brought her arms up and placed them around Deidara's lithe back and felt the small yet strong shoulders that poked out from the shirt.

Deidara smiled back as she hugged him back, at first he had been shocked that he had even dared to hug the girl of his….affections like this. But now as she returned it and the pleasurable touches that she either gave mindfully or absentmindedly were wonderful and caused Deidara to breathe a sigh of relief, maybe he had a chance bigger than he thought.

* * *

To say that Obito wasn't freaking out was an understatement, he had actually managed to get the clothing on but how...How could he possibly leave this dressing room without a mask!? He looked into the mirror praying that he hadn't just been imagining it and that the mask was firmly placed over his face, but it wasn't there. His scarred face showed as plain as day in the illuminated area. He placed a hand to his forehead and sighed before he caught a small laugh from the room next to him, it was hushed and quiet -a noise that most wouldn't hear, but Obito had- hearing it a few seconds later Obito realized that it was May's voice.

He cocked his head, why would she be in a stall….his eyes widened as a flash of jealousy flashed between his black eyes that would have probably been red if he had his chakra back. Peering around for some reason Obito went up to the wall the went up part way and cut up into air, he stretched his arms up and was just tall enough to cup the edges of the top; his face was stone as he pulled himself up and peered over the top of the half wall.

If he had had any emotion in his face it would have been wiped away but his face was already stone and turned to a complete glazier at the sight of that feminine terrorist _hugging _May! Something burned in Obito's chest and his heart beat painfully, a heart that had just recently started beating happily because of the affection that had been blooming for a certain blonde haired girl...now he grit his teeth and lowered himself to the floor.

Anger burst through him. Why was she hugging him? Had she chosen Deidara over all of them? ALL OF THEM? How could that possibly be, and how could she so quickly? He had just turned human, you would think that she would have chosen Pain or Hidan then! But no!

Obito gripped his fists before slamming one into the ground barely making any sound or impact but it caused a flare of pain to run up his arm which Obito ignored, he was too angry to care. After a second his shoulders drooped and he sadly sighed.

* * *

Pain ran his hands down the front of his shirt, trying to rid the fabric of creases but to no avail, they just popped back up as if they were glued that way. Glancing towards the mirror, Pain looked at the clothing. They certainly weren't god worthy...but how could he be seen as a god in such a puny form? Maybe the clothing did fit this, human, form. The shirt was a thin fabric that was nice to the touch and had yellow tones mixed with black and red creating a sunset look that Pain thought looked nice even though it was a little wild for his tastes but he respected the color scheme because that was all May could offer him at the moment.

May...that name made Pain just want to sit and stare at a wall. He could tell from the beginning that things were going to be difficult no matter how easy Obito had said things would be. Obito had said that staying with May would be the best thing and Pain had to agree that it had been but he bet that having most of all the Akatsuki members falling for her, had not been in Obito's plan. He wasn't at all surprised when Obito had pulled him aside and warned him of May, he must have noticed Pain had slightly changed his ways of thinking about the young girl. She was very nice and had taken care of them, she was...different? Was that the right word? Pain didn't really know.

He sighed, this whole thing was confusing; but things were always confusing when it concerned Obito, things were confusing about everything in the entire situation and Obito had still to tell Pain where Konan was, but the most thing that made Pain confused was that him and all the others, besides Obito and Zetsu, had died...but Pain could not remember dying. He wasn't even sure he had died, he remembered going to the Leaf...but then what? Had he gone? Had he gone and lost and died? But if he had why did he not remember?

Pain gazed unblinkingly into the mirror his eyes were still purple and ringed just like they had always been but he felt no power behind them, it was like they were dead behind the iris and yet he could still see, he definitely wasn't a god anymore. He turned to thinking of May once more before pushing aside a strand of red hair. If May was going to continue to take care of them, what would happen with everyone? Would they continue to fall for her, Pain was pretty sure that even Obito had-

Wait, Pain stared intently into the mirror; his purple eyes widening as he gazed at the strand of hair he had moved away. His entire head was completely orange as it should be but when he looked closer...all the ends of the strands were a pale red color that Pain recognized very well, he also noticed that his face looked much leaner as if he were losing weight.

Pain closed his eyes and turned away from the mirror with a deep considered look.

"What is this?"

* * *

**Author: **FINALLY! So sorry, have had many probs. Have a main plot but having issues getting from point A to point B!  
Also I am opening another POLL, this is important so must read!

Ok so we know from the many votes that May is totally gonna end up with TWO, but I will be taking the top four or five of the Poll and placing them in a new Poll. I will need all of you to vote on this. It will either be up tonight or tomorrow but be on the look out for it. You will be able to Vote THREE TIMES

Also I need your guys's help as much as you can give, all your ideas, from main plots to the most pointless stuff. Stuff you would like to see, anything. The more you help the more I will be inspired to write more. So help you guys!  
Thanks for reading and being soooo patient.

Ok...question of the day, let me think *racks brain for an idea* Ok if you could only save Two Akatsuki characters out of all of them, who would you save?


	33. Chapter 33

Sunday part 5 (Dec 19)

* * *

It truly was an annoyance when May found goosebumps vacationing on her arms in little mounds that sense of sensation of discomfort to the blonde. They'd been there ever since Deidara had hugged her to him, doing so in order to comb through his tangled hair. The reason for these goosebumps was over May's head, she had no clue why they were practically giving her a second layer of skin. Was her skin just not up for all this touching? True, she hadn't really had this much skin on skin contact in a couple of months but. . .what made this different from situations prior to those couple of months?

With a sigh, May shut Deidara's door in order to give him privacy since he found his hair embarrassing and scandalous all at the same time. She could hear him muttering those words just as the door clicked behind her.

_ "Well, I guess we all have bad hair days. . ."_ On the subject of hair, May absentmindedly fingered a strand of her long hair, twirling it around her index a few times as she turned to find Sasori and Itachi both leaning up against the wall, their eyes closed and arms wrapped over their chests, breaths coming out evenly. They seemed tired making May wonder just how exhausting changing into a cat really was. Although she hadn't transformed into anything, the blonde was also tired, wanting nothing more than to find a quiet spot and tucker down for a light nap but she currently had things to do.

Having been little balls of fluff, the Akatsuki had only needed to be supplied with one meal per day, but that would clearly have to change since they now were strong grown men who were going to be needing three meals per day. Big meals by the look of it. Because she lived on her own, May had some cooking knowledge to speak of, so far she could make: macaroni, french toast, ramen, and chocolate chip pancakes that tasted like heaven had come down and poured holy water through her veins. But. . .cooking _actual_ meals? Not to mention enough food for eight men? That would drain her bank account faster than buying manga on eBay would. Even now, May could feel her debit card burning a hole in the back pocket of her jeans, it to sensed much spending in the near future.

Whether May liked it or not, she'd have to stalk up on food supplies. . .and start cooking. Actual cooking, well she could only hope that the Akatsuki wouldn't mind al ot of their food being from restaurants or accidentally burned by her mad cooking skills.

* * *

One of the Akatsuki members took this second to open his door just a tiny sliver and peak out with his beady eye, the glint of it twisting as he gazed left and then right. He stared at Sasori and Itachi who seemed to be kinda out of it, then to May who was staring at the wall as if she had just seen a ghost.

. . . Did something happen?

He shook his head, nope this must be normal. May usually was out of it no matter what time of the day it was, plus she had just gone through a tremendous journey just to get here! Actually, they were all basically dead on their feet. To prove his point, a look was cast to Sasori and Itachi who were almost asleep from their spot leaning agianst the wall.

Holding back a yawn, he stretched, the muscles were sore as they flexed, sending a small buzz of pain zigzagging under the thick skin. Rubbing the texture of the shirt between his calloused hands, he looked back towards May who now had taken out a thin card from her back pocket she was running her thin finger tips over the top of it as if contemplating using it.

Never in his life had he been timid in going up and talking to someone of the opposite sex, and he still wasn't gonna let that stop him, even if this was May he was talking about.

He took one step forward to find that it struggled to keep his weight up in the air and not drag him to the floor, flashing out a hand he grasped the edge of the door and pushed himself forward. One more quick grab and he was leaning against May's shoulder.

Feeling his cold touch, May dropped the hand holding the card to her side and turned her neck to look up at him.

Quietly running a tongue over his jagged teeth, he grinned at her causing her eyes to widen in shock… or what he almost thought was fright. A jut of regret came in slow panes into his brain before he shut his mouth.

"Sorry if my teeth scared you." May stared at him for a second before seeming to realize she hadn't spoken.

"O-Oh it's ok…." Shaking her head slightly she flashed a smile up towards him in return.

"Kisame Hoshigaki." He finished for her when her eyes had looked down towards her boots in a deep troubled look. Pulling up her face May gave a tiny grin and grasped the hand at his side in a shake of greeting.

There was a time when Kisame had jokingly said to Itachi that he knew everyone had a thing for May, at the time Kisame had not known just how far the like for the blonde had gone, and now that he knew his own emotions on the subject, he could see how much everyone actually liked her-...no like no longer could cover the massive subject of the emotion they all felt for the girl.

So many of the members had denied their feelings for the girl..well some of them were obvious. Kisame knew very well that Hidan had a thing for her….well he was sure that even a baby could have seen his feelings for the girl, they were so conspicuous that Kisame always laughed as he thought back to the many occasions. Even though Deidara or Sasori had never been partners with Kisame, he was sure that both of them had a thing for her to, and Tobi….well he was a little nut so it was possible…. maybe.

Anyway, now as Kisame peered down at the woman who stood before him and saw the smile that graced her lips he realized how much older she seemed. It was like the entire world had been placed on her shoulders and she was just trying to cover up the massive amount of excruciating pain that was pulsing through her. Always being on the ground, Kisame had never seen May close up at all and now that he had… he felt sorry for the young one. Barely even into life and yet she looked as if she was truly immortal (no, not Hidan's kind of immortality), but it wasn't her body that made her look old, it was the random things. The tiny flecks positioned on the colorful mounds in her eye, the little lines on her forehead and on her chin, the way she tilted her head to peer up at him as if she was used to craning to look up at someone, the powerful way she held his hand so kindly in her own. It could be possible that Kisame liked her, but it could also be because he respected her. Not many people had been especially kind to the Akatsuki back in their own world, who would have with all the bloodshed that followed them like the clouds they wore as their symbols.

Either way, Kisame could say he cared for the girl, but whether it was love… was a mystery. He had once been asked out once by a girl on a mission, someone who hadn't minded his teeth or his skin color, but he'd ended up killing her so to finish the mission...or just to cool his need for bloodshed. He hadn't felt anything for that women, so it had been easy.

Kisame could snap May's neck so easily right now, Sasori and Itachi were tired and everyone was in the middle of dressing, just like the time with the girl...but the feeling that Kisame had didn't he let that thought fully formulate in his clear mind.

_ "Respect… guess it's a powerful thing." _But Kisame had always respected Pain, and Madara, he knew what it felt like to look up to someone that was so powerful that you could hardly even contain yourself, this feeling was different… maybe it wasn't respect?

Kisame suddenly was confused.

"Kisame Hoshigaki . . ." May said slowly so her tongue could form the weirdest name that had ever graced her red tongue. Taking up her other hand she grasped Kisame's with both and gazed up at him with the purest eyes that the confusion grew angrily in his chest. "I like it! And your teeth are kinda creepy but they fit you, they look good on you." May suddenly looked down and traced her finger over his knuckle as she gazed warmly at his blue tinted skin. "And your skin color is awesome, I've never seen that on anyone. That makes you even more unique!" Kisame hadn't realized till this second that he had been holding his breath, his lungs were screaming so he released it and claimed a new one before sighing in relief, she didn't mind his teeth _or _his skin!

Bonus.

Now it was Kisame's turn to tighten his own fingers around hers and give them a gentle squeeze before he figured out that his legs had stopped shaking quite some time ago.

Maybe it wasn't respect after all. . .

* * *

The goosebumps were much, much, much, MUCH….did I say much? They were enormously worse than before, this time, however, they itched...good lord how they itched. I just wanted to take my long nails and claw them repeatedly down the skin, over and over..why haven't I done this? Cause I don't have any nails. I'm so darn smart...I feel so stupid now, why did I have to re-bite the nails this morning?

Kisame had gone to talking to Itachi who he had said was his old partner, Itachi didn't really seem to be listening. He had opened his eyes a slit, stared at Kisame a second before looking around, his eyes had literally passed me twice before narrowing on my location….he was forty inches off on my actual location. It made me think that he was blind, but that wasn't possible so I just continued my way down the hall.

My time with Kisame had run out quite awkwardly.

-rewind back to three minutes ago-

_"And your skin color is awesome, I've never seen that on anyone. That makes you even more unique!" Did Kisame even know that after he had sighed in relief that he had actually started to blush? Turning his face a tiny shade of purple that caused a tiny blush of my own to drift up to my cheeks which I quietly fought with, these stupid feelings were so annoying! Never before had I acted so weird around guys, well the only had been Jo and when I first met him he hadn't spoken much in those days. _

_ Kisame's hand tightened around my own, squishing the digits together in a pleasant way. Our eyes stayed locked until I noticed someone standing in the doorway to the changing rooms, they had made themself known by dropping something. _

_Turning I found myself staring at an older woman who was looking at me with shock, the grocery bag she had obviously been carrying was lying against the ground, that must have been what fell. After a second the older woman smashed her face together, causing all the wrinkles to crinkle together into a very unattractive manner. She pointed a finger towards me and Kisame, who was just realizing this._

_ "You two should be ashamed of yourselves! Doing sexual stuff in the middle of a public place!" I wrinkled my own brow and looked at us before realizing how close we actually were, how had this happened!?_

_ Kisame also seemed to realize the situation and looked at me with eyes that clearly said he hadn't meant anything either, I smiled at him completely understanding. Turning my eyes to the woman I smiled._

_ "I'm quite sorry madam, but are you finished?" The woman gasped startled at the reproach before picking up her bag and shooting her nose in the air, turning she stomped away._

_ Kisame and I both looked at each other before breaking out into a wide laugh._

Well...it hadn't been awkward at the end, that was sure. And yet, May felt slightly unhappy with herself. She had always been such a nice person, holding doors for people, being kind even when people were literally jerks and as Hidan would probably put it 'bitches'. Even so, May liked to always be the one in the happy mood, being defiant also wasn't a thing of hers either (unless someone tried to force her to eat something she wouldn't eat). So telling off that woman had been quite a shock to May, was she changing this much? But she still was kind to the Akatsuki members….when they weren't irritating her in someway; even though May felt weird she was proud of herself at far she had come in such a short time, she felt more confident in herself which she had never experienced before.

"Psst!" May stopped thinking to herself and quit her slow pace of a walk. "Psst, hey!" A squeaky voice filled the air in a hushed tone that May could hardly even pick up, she was surprised that that voice had been able to break her deep concentration.

May looked around from one door to the next before stopping on one that was opened an inch to show a black eye staring at her. Knowing full well that it was one of the members, May skipped over and entered the room as the person moved to the side, allowing her access.

The door shut behind her and she caught the sound of the lock before turning to see a young man with his back to her. Even though he was a good few inches taller he had the width and air around him that just reeked power, May suddenly felt a brush of fear climbing up her spine like a ladder, the stance of the other was rigid as his hand, that was still on the lock, tightened around the hooked metal causing a tiny squeak to emit from it. He was just slightly taller than Kisame and had the same width but he had such a vibe that May felt her legs tremble and she bit her lip as a slight course of fear wiggled inside her stomach. The hair that covered his head was ragged and so black that it had a slight dark blue tint, if you looked close which May personally didn't want to at the second.

"We have a problem…" The voice sound funny, as if he was trying to decide what kind of voice he wanted to use. May swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, she stilled her legs and forced herself to stand straight and stare defiantly up at the man; she knew she guys weren't on the good side, she may not know specifics but…. was he unlike the others? Would this guy hurt her?

The man finally released his death grip on the lock and turned to May whose eyes widened as his multi-eyes met mine. "Tobi needs a mask!" His voice became a squeaky whisper that would have made May laugh if she hadn't been overdosed with confusion.

She had been terrified by just his back a second ago, even if he was human he was so… leaderly and scary that May wanted to just go and hide herself and die; now it was like it had never been.

The man who had called himself 'Tobi' (May could only think that that was his name...but why speak in third person? Was he one of those mental people?) looked as if he had been in a horrible accident, his face on the left was wrinkled as if he had been wounded years ago, the other side was perfectly normal. Even though his face reminded May of Twoface from _Batman _(a PG version of course), the thing that stuck out to her the most were his eyes, on his left was a bright red eye like Itachi's and the other was coal black. Complete opposites.

The voice that Tobi had produced didn't seem to fit the look on his face, or his strong body, or the eyes, or the menacing thing May had felt when she had entered. It was almost fake… but May would NOT be calling him out on that, if he had been like that without even _speaking_...she didn't want to know what he'd be like when he was.

"A mask?" Without even realizing it, Tobi had brought his hands up and covered his forehead and his mouth with his hands.

"Tobi always wore a mask back home! Tobi has to wear a mask!" He said loudly in a terrified tone that caused May's motherly instinct to rear up but her fear was still holding her still.

"W-Why do you need a mask, Tobi?" Tobi sighed dramatically before bringing both hands up to his hair and pulling on a few of the locks.

"Tobi doesn't like to show his face to Anyone." Tobi said stubbornly. "Don't wanna start now!" He ended stomping his foot. Seeing a grown man acting this way caused May to be disturbed, he definitely had mental issues… maybe he was just bipolar.

"Ok, ok I get it Tobi." May forced a dry laugh, but she didn't take a step forward. "But I don't see why, I think you look great." If he hadn't scared her out of her wits May would have said that completely truthfully, she did say it with a believable smile but at the same time she was unnerved and on her toes.

Tobi just stared at her before shaking his head widely. "Tobi must have a mask Miss May!" May looked him up and down and realized how childish he really was. She had never really been around children much but she pushed her fear away as Tobi kneeled on the ground and began crying about not having a mask.

Tobi was nothing more than a man who had issues, May just had to accept that and forget the moment when he had been that way...it had just been a fault on her side. It wasn't his fault.

"Hey," May kneeled down along with him, balancing on the balls of her feet before placing an arm around Tobi's back from the side she was on. "Tobi, it's ok. I think you look great but if it makes you feel better…" May searched around heatedly with her eyes, an itch began up her neck which she brought her free hand up and shoved it behind her scarf to scratch at her collar bone.

What could she give To- May's eyes widened as she ripped the scarf from her neck. "Tobi, you can have this!" May burst out and pushed herself to kneel in front of Tobi who still didn't raise his head.

May kneeled there for a second, the back of her legs beginning to burn and ache from doing it to long. Tobi sat in front of her, his head cradled in his hands as he sobbed.

"Tobi," May brought up a hand and pushed it between his own hands, finding his chin to retched it up out of the dark pit of despair and wrapped the scarf a few times around his face till only one eye was visible.

Tobi sat there for a second, May wasn't sure what emotion was going on in his eye but let out a gasp as he launched himself into her stomach and hugged her.

The physical contact shocked May for a second, Deidara had only done this fifteen minutes ago but that had been different… an actual shock had coursed through her body, it hadn't been one of pleasure or pain...it was as if it were realizing something. Just as May brought up her other arm to fully hug the larger man, a course of actual agony gripped in certain areas.

May bit her mouth and pushed away the pain and laid her head on the man's shoulder. With Deidara, the hug had been so happy this one was so calming (besides the discomfort that was slowly fading away).

"There Tobi, now you're all good." May smiled and pulled away. Tobi pulled back to, the scarf slipping from around his face, uncovering his mouth so he could plant a small kiss on May's cheek before jumping away excitedly as he fingered the scarf.

May sat there a second, the goosebumps were back and damn they were even worse! Had she just been… kissed on the cheek? No, it had to be her imagination...well until.

"Sorry Miss May, Tobi was so happy that he had to bestow his kiss of appreciation."...Maybe it did happen, and did he do that to _everyone _that showed him kindness? May felt bad for all the males who had ever shown kindness to this man.

"Ugh….it's ok Tobi, I'm just not...u-used to that kind of contact." May couldn't even remember ever being kissed on the cheek.

She could see Tobi smile under his scarf before winking at her and turned to look at himself in the mirror, turning this way and that before squealing in joy.

* * *

With much reluctance and tears, I'd managed to leave Tobi to his own devices, making my way back down the tiny hall towards Itachi and Sasori who were currently talking to a tall man with tan skin. I couldn't help but blink when he heard my approach and looked up and over at me. The first thing I couldn't' help but notice were his eyes, they beheld no pupil only a light green iris and red sclera, the two colors of Christmas in beautiful contrast with each other. His eyes were beautiful, holding me in place as I stared. Yes, I'd seen Choc's eyes many times but having the same cat suddenly a person, gazing down at me from afar, was like a smack too the face.

Noticing my silence, Itachi quickly spoke up. "May, this is Kakuzu." Getting my bearing's back I smiled at Kakuzu, pushing my hands towards him in a warm welcome. It took a few seconds of staring before the older man cupped my hand in his, giving it a firm shake as the muscles twisted underneath his long sleeved shirt.

"Nice to meet you May."

I couldn't help but shiver as we exchanged a few quick words before I shifted past the duo in order to walk down the rest of the hall. As I did, Kakuzu's eyes could be felt on my back a few minutes after.

* * *

Things began to blur the more I walked down the hall, knocking on one of the doors. Now, which door I can't remember but it had opened and I'd entered without a second thought to whose it was.

. . . How did I go from _that_ to ending up on the floor underneath a man with orange hair!?

* * *

**Author: **Finally! So sorry guys! Life got the best of me, again. Been sleeping alot and just had my birthday :)

Anyway go and vote on the Poll! You can vote for three!

Question time, what is your favorite anime right now? And why.


	34. Chapter 34

Sunday part 6 (Dec 19)

* * *

The mirror almost seemed to flash as Pain stared harder at his reflection, barely two inches away from the glass that radiated a slight chill that ghosted down Pain's cheek and chin. A shadow was placed down his chest and around his feet at the position he had placed himself by the large mirror that pulled up and nearly touched the top of the wall, the light above him shone down on his orange hair causing it to brighten cheerfully….but he was anything but cheerful right now.

Up close and personal with himself, he could see all the tiny pores and the smoothed-skin that was a nice light tan. But Pain was not interested in his looks or anything concerning his face, he didn't say a word as he watched the ends of his locks without dilemma. Purple ringed eyes pierced the very ends of the thin strands and watched.

In a slow, creepy fashion the smudged red color was edging up the ends of Pain's hair. A heavy sensation also began to slip into and on top of Pains chest as it became harder to breath.

A ringing in his ears started dull and low before becoming a pinging sensation that caused Pain to lean on the wall.

The sound that came from across Pain was hushed and barely even hissed into Pain's ears that were still ringing like a bunch of clock towers at noon.

"Hey Pain." Pain gazed at the ground for a second before sluggishly dragging his eyes up, the eyes suddenly felt as if each were its own personal set of weights, not wanting to look up but Pain continued to shift them up to look May in the face.

Why was he suddenly so tired? Why was everything hurting? He was Pain, he was supposed to be the one issuing out pain to others, not onto himself. He had already endured enough pain in his life, the only difference was that this was physical.

"Pain," May's eyes widened slightly but not much, Pain hardly even noticed that she also seemed tired and out of it… or that could just be his imagination, he wasn't sure anymore. For all his exasperated mind knew, May could be stripping in front of him.

The next thing he knew the agony had reached the coils of Pain's brain and he was falling onto the floor.

* * *

I mentally sighed, always had to be the hero… didn't I?

The white gooey fog that had been flowing throughout my brain and covering everything with its white substance, had torn its way back allowing my tired eyes to assess the situation that I had bestowed myself.

Pain was now lying on top of me, his head tipped over my shoulder facing away from my tired gaze; arms that didn't belong to me were thrown carelessly out on either side of my stomach, one leg was on its side in between my legs almost touching me in a certain area that felt intensely numb, the other leg was over to top of mine and lay still.

Saving Pain had been...literally a pain. The mere thought almost caused me to laugh, the low rumble rose in my throat at the chuckle causing Pain to shift and -if it were even possible- cause us to move even closer. Hair tickled into my neck as the limited space disappeared between our bodies.

_"Lord, help me."_ Warmth was spreading up and down my legs, turning them to sputtering butter. The heat got worse as tiny beads of sweat appeared from under my bangs, I detained a tiny shiver as clammy hands came up and grasped Pain's shoulders and gently pushed him back. He let out a tiny groan and his head rolled as if he were drunk.

"What the hell?" I muttered before leaning his head against my shoulder and shifting so that I could sit without him pressing uncomfortably down there.

Grasping his chin, I brought the weight of his face into my grip and forced his head up and turned it towards me. Slowly, as if his eyelids were taped together, Pain opened his eyes.

Ringed purple met gray-blue.

"Pain, are you alright?" Tilting my head to get a better look at his face I rubbed the back of my free hand across his forehead, he was modestly warm but his gaze seemed so distant, completely absent from his body.

Pain closed his eyes again, fear rose as I ran my hands threw his hair, trying to rouse him from his stupor.

"Come on, it's ok Pain… you gotta get up, everything is ok!" Hissing I tapped his cheek a couple of times, still holding him close to me as I did so.

Finally Pain seemed to wake up, his eyes opened quickly and looked around as if he had just woken up from a deep sleep. He turned his gaze to me in questioning.

"Do you know what happened?" Pain blinked, turning his gaze to look over my shoulder before answering.

"I believe that I fainted," He then looked between us, at our touching chests. "And you saved me." He bowed his head. "Thank you, May. I appreciate your kindness towards a being such as myself." Eyebrow twitching I reached forward and hugged him, good lord he had scared me! I really had thought something was wrong with him, and yet he seemed perfectly fine as if nothing had ever happened. It suddenly seemed like the part that Pain had fallen, was a dream, something that I had thought up for entertainment. But I wasn't that sick to wish Pain, or any of the others, to be hurt.

"Are you ok?" Pain brought his head back up from its bowed position and stared into my face, his deep gaze causing a slight red to flare up and, curses, flow across my round cheeks.

"I am now feeling much better." Biting my lip I took a shaky breath before folding one of my legs under us to allow both of us to stand up, Pain struggled for a second his feet seeming not to work underneath his full weight.

Pain was seriously heavy but I didn't allow myself to voice these thoughts as we both shakily made it over to the seat that occupied one corner of the area. With a drastic sigh, Pain landed in the seat and laid the back of his head against the wall, his fingers clutched at mine as I tried to pull away.

"Thank you May," feeling the warmth from his hand I smiled and curled my own, giving his a similar squeeze before letting go and cupping his cheek to gaze into his face. Pain looked tired as he opened his eyes to meet mine.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I was just feeling lightheaded, it's ok now." Sighing in approval I backed away with small steps.

"Well, good. I don't want any of you guys hurting yourselves." The deep look that Pain now turned on me had my insides churning, it was as if my own words had been so heavy that I could no longer even breathe. It was broken when Pain smiled at me and leaned forward to pat my shoulder.

"You truly care for us, don't you?" His question surprised me, wasn't it obvious that I did? Ever since the first day when I had saved them at the party, I had begun to care for them.

"Pain, I have cared for you, and protected you all since the very first time I saw all of you. I will do anything to keep you all safe."

With that I stood and slid out the door but swore I heard Pain say that that was incredibly ironic because they would do the same…

...but my hearing isn't that great so I know I was just hearing things.

* * *

**Author: **Here you guys go! Sorry, the end of school is coming and I have had to do work and make sure all my classes were up to date -_- yuck, so ready to be done.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, I am hoping that the parts with the Mall will soon be done, it either should be two more chapters or three more.

POLL IS STILL ACTIVE! Vote three times!

Question: If you could have any anime character be real, who would you choose? And would you allow him to still have his abilities?


	35. ChApTeR 35: In Which Fangirling

Sunday part 7 (Dec 19)

* * *

When May had stood at the checkout line she'd been nervous, cupping the merchandise to her chest like a shield that was to separate her from the cashiers. Maybe, she was just imagining the weird look the clerks had given her and the mass amount of men clothes when both entered their eyesight. Maybe the scrutinizing gaze they gave May-as she practically ran to escape them-was all in her head. May didn't allow herself to think about these as her feet practically vanished from the speed she put out to reach the changing room.

Before the whole scenario of the checkout line, there'd been a swift discussion between the two parties, ending with the members stripping out of their newly required clothing so that May could go off and pay for them; None of the members actually complained, not even Hidan, who seemed satisfied at the thought of being nude. It was nice that none of them seemed against the idea, but it was unnerving to think that the Akatsuki members didn't think twice about being naked. They still were considerate of the blonde's virgin mind, knowing full well that May certainly didn't want/need to see their full torso's, even though Hidan's had been presented to her, on numerous occasions that she'd certainly tried to avoid at all costs.

It had been simple really, while each Akatsuki member stayed in their room, their clothing was handed over the top-one at a time-into her waiting arms; however it had been difficult at one door, that was conveniently Hidan's, who opened his door and leaned his upper body out the door to hand May the clothes.

When May returned to the changing room-not allowing them to think twice of opening the door in their bare states-she simply threw the clothes over the top of the door. She didn't care when curses came from one door, the girl continued her actions. Curses weren't the only things that were heard during these few seconds: there were yelps of shock, there was one deep voice that said thank you, and silence from Crows stall.

Throwing the last shirt, underwear, and pants over the top of Tobi's door-who squeaked in surprise-May left the hall of changing rooms, going to stand outside the door to the hall where she finally released the breath she'd been holding since the check out line.

With her back leaned up against the wall, shoulders shivering from the air that held some of the frosty chill from outside, May took a shallow breath and slid the eyelids shut.

Dismay was rushing throughout her entire being, seeming to put a dead amount of pressure on a heart that beat pitifully in the catacombs of her hollow chest. The way her heart felt and the pressure that seemed to choke the air made May frown.

Being alive for nineteen years was a feat that May was quite proud of; during those youthful years, she'd gone through much making her seem more worn then she should be at her age. Even with all this experience in things going wrong, or things taking a different path then she'd originally thought, this time around the new development left feelings of being unprepared, weired out, and other emotions that May wasn't sure she wanted to own up to. May wasn't stupid, she'd seen it time and time again; based off how the Akatsuki acted towards her... their feelings had changed, the blonde was no longer _just_ a caretaker for them, she'd evolved into something much more complicated than that. Most nights-before she fell asleep-May would go over these thoughts, no matter how she looked at the situation logically and emotionally, both sides knew this to be true.

She didn't want to believe it, no matter how much those facts stared into her eyes like a hunter hunting its prey, but at the end of the day, this was the truth of the matter. The Akatsuki really _really_ liked her, it could be passed off as thankfulness for taking them in...but it didn't feel that way at all in the long run of things.

_"We can't have things getting too complicated, can we? The last thing I want is to get too attached to them when I KNOW they all want to go back home." _May grimaced at the depressing thought. The part of them leaving was the main thought that May continued to go over in her mind, no matter if they liked her, or vice versa, they would be parting ways whether she liked it or not.

"But the real question is if they do leave... will I be able to move on?" May quietly asked herself this, not sure about the answer. she gave a shaky jump-nearly having a heart attack-as another voice growled out behind her.

"Damn belt, _clasp already_!" May turned to peer down the hall in time to see Hidan slamming his door shut with one hand while trying to pull the belt as tight as he could bypassing all the tiny holes so that it definitely wouldn't shut. Shaggy silver hair lay lazily down his forehead, obviously obscuring his vision. After a second of many failed tries at latching the belt around him, Hidan gnashed his teeth with a growl before slashing back his irritable bangs which simply flopped back into place causing him to stomp his foot childishly.

May watched the struggling albino, snickering to keep from laughing as she moved to the middle of the hallway where she crossed her arms over her chest, swallowing the laugh but the smile remained.

"You put _Tobi_ to shame with your childish behavior, Hidan." Hidan's right eye gave a rapid twitch in irritation and anger as he brought his head up with a swift snap, glaring at her as he blindly tried to clasp it once more while keeping eye contact.

"I am _Not_ childish! And certainly _nothing_ like that fucking moron!"Spitting the words, Hidan accidentally pulled the belt too tightly in his anger, making the albino cough at the constricting feeling. Hidan certainly had defiance, that much was a given.

Grinning from ear to ear, May took the last few steps down the hall, stopping in front of the albino who was catching his breath. The belt ends were tugged out of Hidan's grip and into Mays, allowing for the belt to slack against his frame.

"You so are, Hidan. An adult would have asked for help by now." Hidan frowned, scoffing under his breath as May tightened the belt to the proper length and fit the metal into one of the tiny holes.

Hidan watched in fascination at how simple it was before snickering."Well if I knew you'd personally be the one-" two hands found their ways to May' shoulders causing her fingers to freeze around the belt, "to help me," Hidan leaned down, his mouth right next to the blonde's ear, "then I would have gladly, asked for help." The breath that ghosted over the rim of May's ear, creating a wave of goosebumps to peek up over the girls skin.

With the jashinist's hot breath licking over the ear, and the heat of the closeness May couldn't stop the seriously hot blush that ran over her face, coating it in red. His arms were cupping her wrists, tickling the goosebumps as they slowly drifted upwards.

"Next time, I'll remember not to help you." May tried to maneuver around Hidan but with the way he stood and the arms holding onto hers, she couldn't move to get away from him and the intimate stance they were in. Their eyes met as the jashinist pulled back, leaving the ear-tingling from the warmth of his breath.

"You'd rather watch me struggle then help, so you're a sadist and a pervert... I like it." May's eyes widened, trying to push him away as a last resort, but with the way Hidan's eyes were latched onto hers in such a calming manner, it was like a trance that dulled the movement of her hands.

Was it just her or was his face suddenly really close? Hidan certainly was leaning towards her, his eyes narrowing, arms coming up to cup the blonde's shoulders.

WHY WASN'T SHE MOVING?!

"Ah!" The trance was broken as a loud thump echoed down the hall; Hidan's eyes blinked, the intimate movement broken as the usual spark of irritation filled his pupils. The displeasure faded from those purple eyes as he looked ay May, but it swiftly returned as he turned in the direction of the noise.

Tobi was lying on the floor as if he had tripped on something, a choking sound emanated from him proving that he was obviously crying, sniffing he looked up at them and gave a tiny yelp. "Tobi is sorry! He didn't mean to interrupt!" The high, squeaky voice was louder than usual as Hidan began stalking towards the other with anger driving his stride.

"Tobi…" Hidan growled with gritted teeth, fists tight on either side of hips.

May noticed that Tobi had gotten himself in trouble, big shock as it was, she still forced herself to shake away Hidan's touch that was burning across her shoulders.

"Hidan, leave him be." She said before rushing over to Tobi and kneeling down besides him. "Hey, are you ok?" The scarf was still wrapped tightly around his face only showed one eye, but that eye stared up at her so pointedly that it felt as if both eyes were piercing her with their determined gazes. Was she imagining that fiery glint?

_"Wow, to think that my imagination for these situations is actually working!" _Ignoring the 'imagined' fiery glint, May grasped Tobi's arms and hauled him up, he was still sobbing.

"Tobi is so so so so sorry! Didn't know that you two were… having fun!" A heat entered through May's stomach at his words, a bright blush filtered out onto her cheeks as she closed her eyes. She had to be in control of this! She would not allow… whatever these feeling were, to take over and cloud her judgement!

"Fun, what kind of fun are we talking about here?" Making sure that Tobi could stand on his own, May turned -noticing that Tobi was indeed, still holding onto her hand, but it was not a childish hold, it was soft as if he was holding onto a bird- Sasori was standing in the middle of the hallway, the green shirt was wrinkled in the middle because his arms were tightly crossed over his chest, a deep brown was on his lips causing a slight dip in his forehead. Those reddish brown eyes of his were piercing Hidan's beautiful purple eyes so violently that May feared that Hidan would catch fire.

"Mind your fucking business, puppetmaster." Sasori bit his lip, trying to control his burning tongue that wanted so far to lash out at the younger man.

"I can't do that Hidan, you see May isn't just-" Another door slammed open to reveal Deidara.

"Isn't just your business, she's all of ours," Deidara finished before glancing towards May with a slight blush. "No offense May." May swallowed, Tobi did a loud gulp before- surprisingly- shifting in front of May. She stared at his side in shock before realizing his eye was staring at her quietly before shifting to watch the entire showdown go forth with its business.

"This whole conversation is pointless," May whispered under her breath with a sigh only to have Tobi staring at her once again with what seemed to be a shocked look.

"I don't think that that is what they are thinking Miss May." Tobi said into her ear before standing back. As Tobi turned away May came to a broad realization, Tobi had not referred to himself in third person. She glanced at him in the corner of her detectable eye, during the entire time May had been with him -when she wasn't scared of his presence- he had seemed so childish, yes he talked in a high voice of that of a child, but once someone uses a wordplay enough, you get used to it.

It took a minute for May to shove herself out of her stupor of Tobi, when she finally was realized from the intense hold she realized that Itachi and Kisame had joined into the conversation that was now having their voices rise, except for Itachi of course, he just was glaring at Hidan as if his eyes could actually do damage to him.

"What did you just say to me you damn fish?" Hidan balled his fist as he glared needles at Kisame who was glaring right back quite unhappily with him.

"I'm saying that out of all of us, you are the least likely to gain it." May was at a complete loss for what was going on, and 'it' did not describe very well what they were actually fighting over, had they already said it when she had been going over Tobi's dialogue in her brain?

Whatever had been going on, Hidan was beyond pissed-probably because everyone seemed to be ganging up on him. The sight was a little depressing though, May looked around warily, she was sure that this commotion was going to gain attention.

Hidan's eyes flashed as his fists tightened so much that his nails pierced the skin of his palm, his feet were numb as they shifted in front of him to stalk towards Kisame who seemed to ready for an attack, and ready he should be because Hidan was gonna flash forward and beat Kisame to a pulp, even if he had to use his teeth.

"Enough you guys." Hidan stopped his last step midway, Kisame's eyes flashed away from him to stare back at May who had stepped around Tobi. "This is not the place to be having this discussion, do it at home where it won't matters who hears." Hidan sighed and shifted to turn around and stare at the floor dejectedly but he didn't let up the hold on his hands because of the blood welling up into tiny puddles inside the deep grip.

Kisame stared at Hidan's back in mild shock, never had he seen Hidan give up on a fight so easily and without a single complaint, and yet it did not shock him because May seemed to have some impact on all of them. But he was sure that it was just respect for him, his grip tightened on his arm… it better be.

* * *

"Hmph, why couldn't Tobi go with May!" Tobi said unhappily as he waved his arms in the air, nearly hitting Deidara who pushed him out of his bubble with a dejected shove of his strong fingers.

"Tobi just shut up, un!" Deidara hissed angrily before walking faster to catch up with Kisame's stride. Tobi just stood there for a second, watching the others continue their walk through the mall. It took a second before he gave a choked cry and rushed to catch up, some random passersby looked at him before thinking of him just as another person with mental issues.

"Wait TOBI DOESN'T WANNA BE LEFT! Deidara, why you gotta be so mean!?" Tobi nearly tripped in his new shoes as he caught up with the others. Hidan felt his eye twitch as he rubbed his hand across his forehead before looking back to catch Tobi's eyes.

"Listen you damn child, shut up now or Deidara will be the least of your worries." Tobi gulped and tried to hide behind Deidara who nearly sighed and tried to pretend the retard was not anywhere near him, he was giving up on the fool.

Hidan grinned at the fear in Tobi's eyes.

"No you wouldn't Hidan," Tobi's squeaky, defiant voice caused Hidan to frown. "May made you promise before we left that you wouldn't hurt me." Hidan angrily cracked his knuckles, relishing in the flinch of Tobi but knew well that he had promised May, he wasn't planning on breaking that line of trust.

"Ah whatever, you aren't worth my time." Hidan sighed, scratching the back of his head.

It had been barely two minutes since May had decided that they could all just walk through the mall, because at home there was no enough space to actually get any exercise. Hidan personally thought that May just needed some time to blow off some steam which is why she had not taken any of these freaks that were with him, with her. He knew that Tobi was annoying, hell he was annoying him right now; Deidara was also very annoying and so was Kisame.

Hidan wasn't one to brag but he was pretty much the least annoying! He almost wanted to give himself a pat on the back; May must have wanted him in this group so that he could lead them without allowing them to annoy her, it was nice to know she trusted him that much.

"So what do we wanna look at first?" Hidan placed his hands in his pockets as he looked around, almost asking the same question that Kisame had just asked. All the places where clothing places, they certainly did only have one pair but that was good enough for them.

"This mall couldn't be any more boring." Hidan said hanging his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"We could go in there." Deidara pointed out one store that was all for… hair. Hidan snickered before looking back at Deidara.

"Thats all you care about, isn't' it Deidara?" Hidan laughed to himself as he placed his arms behind his head and cradled the back of his head between the two appendages.

Deidara frowned and turned away to look around at the other stores.

"Tobi thinks we should go in that one! It isn't a clothing store!" Kisame turned to look at the place Tobi had pointed out, his eyes lit up as well. It was an animal store, he could hear the animalistic noises from here.

Hidan turned his nose up at the place but then he noticed that everyone seemed to actually want to go in there.

"Fine…" he sighed, some leader he was.

* * *

"May… where are we going?" Sasori asked a little worriedly, he followed close behind May who was walking calmly, yet swiftly, through the store. Her hair shifting side to side with her quick gait. Personally, if it had just been him and her, he wouldn't have given a single thought to where she leading them to but since they were both with Pain and Itachi, he was curious. Especially with the reaction May had had with Itachi.

….

_ I was personally thankful that Kisame's group had just left, he would keep them out of trouble I was sure. They had all been getting on my nerves so much, calm was what I needed… maybe that's why I chose Itachi, Pain, and Sasori; they were all so quiet and docile and weren't breathing down my neck the whole time._

_ Standing there in the middle of the hall I calmly beckoned them to me so that we could walk around, I seriously needed to just walk. The air felt as if it was diminishing with each pained gasp I took. But before we had even left the hall I noticed Itachi._

_ Itachi was not like the others, he was very alert like the others but his gaze held a very thin line of awareness, it was suspicious in a way. In all reality I did not know much about Itachi, only that Sasuke Uchiha had hated him so much that he had left the Leaf to kill him. I had no clue what his medical history was but the way he looked around him… I couldn't help myself as I held up four fingers about three feet from him._

_ "Itachi, how many fingers am I holding up." Itachi didn't say anything, didn't squint at my digits that held themselves diligently up in the air. Pain was leaning up against the wall with a slightly pale face and Sasori seemed to be the only one paying any attention, his gaze was set on mine as he had already reasoned what I was doing. _

_ "...three." Itachi said so seriously that anyone would have believe him… if it had been the right answer._

_ Biting my lip I came right up to him and leaned up to his ear so that he would not be at all embarrassed in front of the other two. "Itachi, you really need glasses. I can get you some." Itachi blinked before turning his dead eyes to meet mine. He gave a small smile. _

_He was silent as he gave a small nod and allowed me to take his hand in mine as I led us out. _

* * *

May was practically giddy when she saw the eye doctor store at the end of one of the main halls in the mall, she would have jumped up and down in excitement but only turned her cheery smile to the others who seemed to stare at her happiness.

"Is she ok?" Sasori asked Pain quietly as May turned back around and -to both Pain and Sasori's horror- grasped Itachi's hand to pull him into the shop.

"She is, but Itachi won't be…" Sasori filled in the answer for himself as he glared angrily at Itachi's back, the glare being intensified as Pain's own glare joined in.

* * *

"Tobi, pick up your pace dammit!" Hidan had turned his head enough around to see poor Tobi falling behind them. Kisame also had noticed this and was slowly his run to pick up Tobi and hoist him onto his back as he tried to catch up to Deidara and Hidan who were in the lead.

Kisame was not a good runner, he never had been; give him Samahada and he could do anything but running was not on the top of his list of best qualities. He was powerful, built like an ox but that did not help with the speed, and carrying Tobi on his back was not helping either. He tried desperately to pick up his pace as he heard them gaining on the group.

…

_they had just simply gone inside the animal shop. Tobi had rushed over to the dog kennels to push his fingers in between the bars and beginning to chatter with them as if they could actually understand him, he squealed in delight when a dog licked his fingers. Deidara had actually chuckled and gone to join him in the fun._

_ Hidan had merely stood there for a second before sighing and going to join Deidara and Tobi, he quickly got sidetracked by a cat next to the dogs and began to quietly pet the cat that purred under his fingertips._

_ Kisame didn't even send a side glance towards the dogs and cats, he went in a straight line right towards the fish section. A few people stared up at him before scrambling to get out of his way, one women even accidentally dropping the basket she had- which to her dismay, Kisame had helped pick up the fallen objects. He had finally reached the glass tanks that glowed blue and green from the lights above the water, sending little wobbling lights across the dimmed ground. Kisame leaned down on his hunches to stare into one of the tanks that held saltwater fish. He watched with wide, unblinking eyes as the fish swam carefully back and forth, some darting this way and that as if chasing each other in a wide range dance. _

_ Kisame was not sure how long he had been there when finally, he stood because of the pain in the back of his legs was becoming too much. _

_ Stretching his legs out, Kisame made his way back to the others who had not even moved. Tobi was in the middle of holding a puppy as Deidara talked to a clerk right next to him, Hidan was still petting the cat. It was during this moment that a loud gasp had filled the small store and Kisame had turned. _

_ A group of girls, all in the teen range, were staring at him with wide eyes. All were richly dressed with dousing of perfume spilling over their glittering skin. The way they were looking at Kisame unnerved him, he didn't like the look at all._

_ Their gazes fell away to Deidara, and Tobi, and Hidan. When their eyes widened even farther Kisame knew something was wrong._

_ "It's THE AKATSUKI!" Hidan, Deidara, and Tobi looked up and shock filled their iris's as the girls came rushing at them with mad intent. Hidan threw himself up and away from the cat, pulling Deidara by his hand, Tobi cast the dog into the clerk's hands before they all ran out._

…

They had made a mad dash for the nearest exit. Hidan was sweating from the work out, he couldn't even remember when the last time he had actually run, or pushed himself so hard. All he knew was that those girls were complete trouble, and they knew who they were! He could hear Tobi crying on Kisame's back because he had a complete view on the gaining females.

Hidan had no clue what the word 'cosplay' meant but he personally did not want to find out, especially when the girls continued to say lewd stuff. He certainly didn't want any of them for the sexual desire he held in, there was only one certain girl for that, so he continued to rush.

"Damn, back home we never got this kind of attention!" Hidan huffed, his knew shoes nearly slipping on the creamy polished floor.

"Yeah, it was always just catch, interrogate-"

"And kill the S-Class Nin." Kisame finished for Deidara with a loud gasp for air.

"This might...be better un...maybe." Deidara seemed doubtful, his hands pulling back his hair so the vision wasn't obscured by it.

"Are you kidding? This is fucking worse!_ I_ chase women, not the other way around. This is insane!" Hidan growled looking back at the girls in anger, eyes flashing with death ritual for each of those glittery bitches.

Kisame huffed in happiness when he saw the door to the outside.

At the last second, they pulled farther away from the group, and suddenly the cold air was spilling over them and they were rushing to hide behind the vehicles just as the group burst through the door.

There was a few minutes of confusion from the females, at to their horror, a few began to search behind some of the vehicles, they came close to Deidara's hiding spot; he held his breath and just gazed up at the wintery sky that was beginning to cry white specks of snow that flitted down and landed on his cheek.

The girls that were obviously fans of Akatsuki cosplayers, finally made their way back inside and disappeared without a trace.

"They're gone." Deidara said, only loud enough for the others to hear him, Tobi was sniffling next to him, his face shoved into the crook of Deidara's arm.

Hidan shoved away from the vehicle in disgust. "What the hell was that! What did they even want!? Those bitches." Hidan threw up his middle finger towards the door that the girls had entered before turning around to face the others that had gathered around him.

Kisame looked around and saw another entrance farther down from this door. "Lets go inside that one, it will be farther away from them, I don't know about you guys but I don't want to meet them again." Kisame said as he began walking in the direction of the other door.

Hidan followed with grumbles under his breath concerning the girls who he now wanted nothing more than to sacrifice to appease his seething wrath.

"Deidara senpai….those girls were scary." Tobi had latched onto Deidara's arm and wouldn't let go, no matter how much the blonde tried to pull away, finally he gave a sigh after trying to ram his elbow into the annoying brats stomach, that didn't do much so Deidara allowed Tobi to hold his arm even tighter in his scared grip.

Warm air pulled over their heads as they all entered into the next biggest store that's ceiling was so high that Hidan had to pull his head back to even see it. No matter how big it was, they were all so thankful that it was nice and warm that they didn't notice the three girls that were looking at clothes only a few feet in front of them. It was when they had just passed them that they took recognition that they were there… but it wasn't because they had actually noticed them.

"So I heard you were friends with May Lawford." Tobi was the first to stop, and since his arm was latched onto Deidara's, the blonde was stopped as well.

"Tobi, what are you-" But Deidara didn't get much further when he heard the next thing the girl said.

"Yeah, May was a complete freak, how did you even stand her?" Hidan and Kisame had finally heard them to and had stopped, backtracking to stand with Deidara and Tobi.

"She isn't a freak, she's a bitch, that's what she is. I cannot believe we were even friends, that's why I left her… she probably still thinks we are friends!" A loud girly laugh filled their ears. Hidan was shoving his nails so deeply in his skin that he knew he was bleeding once more, and didn't care at all. Hidan was in the middle of pushing up his sleeve when Kisame grasped his arm and held him there so that Hidan wouldn't do anything rash.

Hidan wanted to bite Kisame for stopping him from pounding the eyes out of whoever was talking.

"One day she'll finally realize that she truly doesn't have anyone in this world, and hopefully she'll just follow after her brother into the afterlife… but she's too stupid to do that!"

Hidan had to grip the wall in his crushing hand to stop himself from screaming out at them.

Kisame had always thought that killing was first and asking questions was later, he was sure that that was always his way of thinking… he still thought that way.

He let go of Hidan's arm.

Only an hour ago Kisame had been pondering over the confusing thoughts of May, his mutual respect for her was something he thought he had understood, but as he found himself standing in front of three girls that were giggling over their musings, he realized that it wasn't respect that he thought of May with. He never had thought that he would be like the others, to care for her so much that he would even protect her name. Caring for someone was a falsehood and yet...as Kisame slammed his fist into the girls jaw, he knew that it had never been respect.

Respect was too dull for such a person as May.


	36. Chapter 36

Sunday part 8 (Dec 19)

* * *

Obito was angry.

He couldn't remember the last time, the death of Rin or the desperation and agony of staying in a cave for years with a man who Obito had been adamantly positive, was completely off his rocker, insane.

Angry, so angry….scratch that, Obito was beyond pissed.

Obito had went through a lot of emotional turmoil today. He had seen his May hugging Deidara like they had been a couple all their lives, and then he'd seen Hidan corner the girl… their faces had been a little too close for Obito's liking. Even though there was bad things, there had been the matter that he had gotten close enough on his own to actually kiss her on the cheek but Obito was beginning to think that she didn't like him.

...the matter was just plain confusing, Obito was the one who was always holding all the cards, so why wasn't he this time? This entire situation had his high wired brain going round and round in an ongoing loop of plain catastrophe.

Even with the tiny light of hope that May might actually like him, it was ripped to shreds as the anger of the moment came rushing towards him. May might not like him yet, she may even be scared of him, but he wasn't going to allow someone to bad mouth her in such a way; no he would not allow it!

Obito saw out of the corner of his eye that Kisame had moved around the same time as him, but Kisame did have longer legs even if he wasn't the fastest runner. Kisame's hand was cracking into the middle girls face with frightening intensity just as Obito was flashing out his fist, allowing his index knuckle to protrude slightly as he slammed it into the stomach of a girl on the right.

Obito could not remember if Deidara and Hidan had been behind him but he now saw them out of the corner of his left eye; Deidara was slamming the back of his elbow into the girls neck and Hidan ducked down low swinging his leg causing the girl to yelp and trip back. It seemed that even though they had all been away from the ninja world for a little while now, they had yet to fully lose their combat skills; even if they did not have any chakra they were still all a threat in and of themselves.

The girls now lay on the ground, writhing in pain before them. The middle girl with her brown hair was sprawled on her side, cupping her nose from where Kisame had obviously broken it from the crack that Obito thought was quite satisfying. The one that Deidara and Hidan had taken down was getting over a gagging fit but seemed to be down for the count. And the blonde that Obito had taken out was whimpering, still lying there as if he had cut off her lower half.

* * *

Deidara was one hundred percent certain that Hidan was going to give a feral growl and then rush off to go beat those jerks to a complete pulp, he would have been delighted, hell he would laughed at those girls getting what they truly deserved. Why, because no one, No One talked about May like that; and when Deidara says 'no one' he meant no one on this earth.

Deidara was almost pissed when he noticed that Hidan was still standing next to him! Yes, he did look like he was ready pounce… but he wasn't moving! Well, if Hidan wasn't going to do anything then Deidara certainly would! But just Deidara was moving Hidan seemed to unlock his limbs and mirrored Deidara's movement. They both flicked their gazes at each other, a mental agreement seemed to pass through them and Deidara was suddenly rushing towards the girls with Hidan at his side. Tobi was on their heels like the puppy he had been holding awhile ago.

Anger was rushing through his veins as Deidara neared the girls, his eyes were passing Kisame as he neared and noticed him punching the girl in the face with so much force that the air chilled for a second.

-SNAP- The sound was so pure so loud that it almost caused Deidara to flinch. It was a sound that continued to replay in everyone's head, a sound that indicated a bone had snapped.

He grinned.

The middle girl sent out a small squeak as she fell to the ground, her brown hair spilling out around her body, mixing with the blood that trickled from her broken nose.

Deidara wasn't sure if Hidan was just coming to settle a score to make himself look better but he didn't really care for a second as Deidara turned at the last second and knocked his elbow into the girls neck as hard as he possibly could, there was no way he was going to allow these stupid women to live after what they had said. Anyone that dissed his May, would pay the consequences… no matter how dire they were.

Seeing Hidan come into his vision, Deidara shifted slightly to allow Hidan to maneuver past his legs easily and trip the stupid girl onto her back. As their eyes met Deidara realized that Hidan wasn't doing this for himself, to his shock and horror Deidara realized how much Hidan actually thought of May.

_"Well damn, looks like the stakes are rising here for all of us."_ Would May even want one of them? Deidara really hoped so, he wanted her to be happy... and if that meant it wasn't with him...could he accept that?  
He flexed his fingers.

Possibly not, but he would try for May to accept whoever she chose.

Happiness was hard to achieve and he wanted nothing more than for her to have it.

* * *

"There you go Itachi!" I smiled widely and patted the black-haired man on the back. Itachi turned and actually gave me a wide smile and quietly returned it back to him. "You'll be getting your glasses in three weeks, and soon you'll be able to see perfectly." It was almost unnoticeable the little tiny gleam that entered Itachi's deep red eyes, I only caught the end of it and was instantly trying to understand its meanings… but this was Itachi we were talking about, I wasn't expecting much from the nearly silent Itachi.

_"Do you think these will work?" Looking away from a band poster that was coming in about a month, I turned and looked at Itachi who stood in front of me. His arms were settled behind his back, his eyes were at first staring at the ground near my feet before coming to look me in the eye. _

_ "..." Not able to stop myself, I burst out laughing. Itachi allowed his eyes to widen before blinking as I carefully wiped away a small tear that had accumulated in the corner of the eye The glasses that now stood on his face were very square and were pink and had little rhinestones adorning both the sides and ridges of the glasses. _

_ "Itachi, did you look at those when you put them on?"Itachi didn't look away as he shook his head. _

_ "You said to chose one," Itachi gazed down at me as stopped in front of him and brought my arms up. Clutching the edges of the glasses I slowly pulled them from his face to make sure I didn't hurt him. _

_ "There, much better." I muttered brushing a stray strand of black hair that come to attention from the shifting of the glasses. "You need to pick one that you like and seems to fit you, go search through them and check them out in the mirrors. Find one you like." Itachi seemed to take in my face for a second before bringing up his hand and grasping the hand that had dropped from his face to in between us, eyes dropped from my own to gaze at the hand that he turned over and traced the random lines._

_It tickled, but I did not move. _

_ "I will go back and continue my search then, thank you for your help in the matter, May." With those words he let go of my hand and went back to searching._

_ It took a second for my mind to register that he was no longer holding onto my hand, it was cold._

_ Quietly I turned to look at Pain who was sitting in a chair near where we had entered, his arms were over his chest, legs sprawled out in front of him, and head tilted all the way back to lean against the back of the chair. It's true that I have only known Pain for a couple of days, I had got to know him a little and knew very well that not once had I seen him let his guard down so much. Pain seemed almost dead, only if you looked close could you see the small rising of his chest. _

_ "I should go make sure he's ok…" My mind muttered over and over as my feet began the long stretch over to him._

_ Now probably during the day some random kid, or possible even a teen had come into the eye doctor with some kind of beverage and had either, purposefully or accidentally, dumped their drink… I'll never know, all I know is that one second I am walking with swift steps over to Pain and the next a loud squeak happens and my right foot-that had just stepped down- was tilting and swerving onto the corner of its shoe and smashing into my other foot. _

_ My arms went out to catch my fall as my body instantly numbed and I froze. _

_Nothing seemed to be moving anymore. _

_My body was still, the air and floor were still to….why wasn't anything moving? _

_ Coming to the realization that it wasn't my mind that had stopped, I felt the arms around my stomach. Turning my head to look over my shoulder, I was met face to face with Christmas colored eyes that stare back into mine quietly. _

_ Kakuzu stared into my eyes in such close proximity that I could smell him… and he actually smelled pretty good, maybe it's just the shock of the moment. _

_ "Hey Kakuzu… thanks." His eyes softened for a second before closing them and nodding, bending back to his normal height to place me back on my feet- but I made note that he made sure to place me a good ten feet away from the slicked up spot on the floor. _

_ Sadly, Kakuzu let go without a word and I craned my head up to look at him. Damn my height of 5'7, what was he? Like 6'8?_

_ "Hah, Kakuzu, you still have pretty eyes!"_

* * *

That last sentence felt so awkward now! I mean, Kakuzu had been silent up until then! Then he just had to come out with those words he said next:  
"Yours are to."

….

…

it was such a SIMPLE sentence, and yet….and yet…..this feeling….

No one had ever said something like that to me, I mean pretty eyes? I'd never even heard someone ever say that out loud..

...my chest feels tight.

My hand came up and pressed up against my neck ever so slightly and felt the beating of my heart...or maybe it was beating because Sasori had seemed to decide that he needed to hold my hand as we walked, he wasn't leading me anywhere...just kind of holding my hand like it was the most normal thing in the world. Itachi was walking right next to me, almost in my bubble and I could feel Kakuzu behind me as if he were latched onto me, his breath ghosting down my neck.

….something is really really really wrong here, when did this situation become so, stifling?

Pain was right besides Kakuzu but unlike the others he walked much slower and kept his eyes on the ground, since the situation consisted of me being boxed in by three men I could not turn to check on him even though I desperately wanted to. What can I say, I have a caring attitude.

If I tried not to think about it then even more pictures of what was happening and more emotions showed up. Everything was happening a little too fast, and yet it was so slow. The Akatsuki had been here for nearly two weeks now, and I had not even known they were Akatsuki until only a couple of days ago-but it felt as if I had known them my entire life, they were mine and I was theirs…. it was not understandable. _None_ of this was.

We were passing through the halls of the main part of the mall when two guys passed us, laughing their heads off like they were nuts.

"Look at blonde go!" One said so loudly that Sasori gave them a slight look as we passed, they were peering over a phone that was changing colors every second indicating a video.

"Nahh….look at the guy with blue skin! He totally just broke her nose!" The words 'blue skin' stopped my veins and stopped my walk, and I found myself turning around and grasping one of the guys arms and slinging towards me to look at the screen of the phone. He was yelling at me angrily and trying to pry off my grip but stopped as he realized I had four men standing behind me, each with a death glare his and his pal's way.

The guy must have accidentally hit the playback button because I watched as Kisame smashed his fist into a girls face who was standing in between two other girls who also were getting attacked by Tobi, Hidan, and Deidara.

"Did this just happen?" Teeth gritting I flicked my eye up to meet the teen's. He scoffed.

"Duh, someone posted it on Facebook, like, a minute ago! Now let go of my damn arm!" He seemed to have gained enough courage to try and wretch his arm away from me.

"You shouldn't treat someone like that." The guy turned to find Itachi standing right behind him, Itachi was no longer unemotional as he glared at the teen who was much shorter than him.

If I had been completely conscious of the situation I would have told Itachi to leave him be, but I was not.

Deidara, Hidan, Tobi, and Kisame were all fighting someone? Why? What was going on? Why would they start a fight, they would need a reason, right? Well...I'm sure Hidan would start a fight over the most simplest thing-but _Tobi starting_ a fight? Was that even logically possible? I had no clue why this was happening but I had recognized that store in the video and it wasn't until I was rushing towards racks of clothing that I realized I had broke off running towards the direction of the store. I didn't have to look behind me to know the others were behind me. All I knew was that I had to get to where the others were and make sure that they were ok. They had to be ok!

A small snap clicked at my feet as my visions flew towards them once more, seeing Tobi joining the fight, Deidara and Hidan working together and Kisame giving it his all, and suddenly my vision blurred. A searing pain filled my stomach and everything went black and I knew what was happening, before the black completely engulfed me I turned and waved my arm and suddenly I wasn't the only one in the darkness.

White balls of light swam around us as if being pushed around my strings.

Kakuzu, who had been in this before made his way over to me and grasped my hand. Understanding what he was getting at without even saying anything I reached out my free hand towards Pain who grasped it, a wind began to rumble around us. Itachi grasped onto Pain and Sasori reached Itachi just as the wind roared and suddenly we were all falling. The ground came up to meet us, my head would have collided but Kakuzu was there once more to make sure he landed first and then I came second. We all landed on one another.

It really hurt, and I don't think I can feel my left leg but that was at the back of my mind.

Helping up Itachi I looked around, we were in the store that had been in the video. It had been in the clothes section for teen girls. But where was that?  
Gazing around my eyes found a yellow sign that pointed which way the teen section was.

"Come on guys, we gotta find them." I said to them before beginning a swift walk. I was not going to leave them alone, I would never leave any of them alone again.

As we rounded a corner my feet stopped cold in dread as I saw what was actually happening in the teen section. I didn't have to get any closer to see the girls on the ground, Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, and Tobi were all in a fist battle with two young men who had obviously come to the rescue of the two girls.

My feet would not move.

They won't even shift as I just stand there and watch as Deidara headbutts one of the guys in the face.

Most of the younger men that they're fighting I do not recognize, they're all nameless faces in the crowd that have no importance, but the one fighting with Hidan is the one I recognize. Blonde hair that was near the end of his neck was curling around it like ivy on a rocky wall in the summer, beads of sweat filtered across his brow in concentration of dodging each shot Hidan threw at him dead on accuracy.

It was Jared.

Noting this, none of my body moved as I allowed my gaze to move towards the three girls who were slowly pushing themselves off the ground. One was Cass the over popular girlfriend of Jared who had had that party so long ago; she was holding her neck tenderly as if she had been choking, the other girl slowly went to help her.

The gaze I had been allowing to slip over them stopped as I reached the middle girl who had stood fully towards my family, she was cupping her nose that was leaking blood down her lips and onto her pristine white shirt.

"You guys pissed cause I dissed your stupid, bitchy girlfriend!? Well, everything I said about that worthless May was painfully true!" Even with a broken nose, the way she flipped her hair with her free hair was perfect. Her green eyes flashing mockingly as Hidan growled and bared his teeth at her, Jared had stepped away from him so that Hidan could allow his attention to waver to the girl with green eyes.

"You shut the fuck up, you're the bitch for talking badly about her! You say one more word, and you'll wish you'd never been born." Jared lunged at Hidan who brought up his knee and cracked it into Jared's chin, he fell to the ground. The girl with green eyes stopped smiling and then her gaze flicked up to meet mine.

The girl with green eyes….

The girl with green eyes….

The girl who had just called me worthless, the girl who had gotten her nose broken by Kisame.

The girl I had been friends with not too long ago.

I opened my lips in confusion and hurt, "Gwen…"

* * *

**Author: **Finally! This chapter is done! And another cliffhanger ending, I really like this ending... and I seriously wanna hit Gwen myself! Thank you Kisame for breaking that nose of hers :)

Poll is still up, and I am deeply considering your comments on the matter of May's relationship with the Akatsuki.

And a question for the day...hmmm. can't think of any for anime...ok...

What is one thing you love about life? (no you can't say anime hehee :)


	37. Chapter 37

Sunday part 10 (Dec 19)

* * *

It was quite possible that the shock of the moment was getting to May, she realized as she met those cold green eyes that belonged only to Gwen… she couldn't breathe, everything seemed to have numbed at the sight of the brunette in front of May; a thousand years past in those seconds as May tried to open her mouth to say something, but nothing was moving correctly and the tongue felt like it were made out of lead.

Gwen had left only last week to go off to college early to make sure everything was planned and ready for her first days, May had been personally happy to see her go; even with this happiness May had had no clue what to think on the matter that was her and Gwen. It was a hot and cold subject that could make May mad one second and sad the next, she tried to not care about it since she was use to loses in life… but she was a human being and she still had yet to decide her thoughts on the matter.

Now the entire situation had changed once more, it was now completely obvious to May that Gwen despised her and had never cherished their friendship…. that was…..it was what? She had no clue how to deal with this situation, there were so many possibilities. From what May could make out, Gwen had obviously said something to rile up Kisame's group to the extent of the fight, so she obviously hadn't been saying how much May actually meant to her….that thought hurt.

May's head was reeling from the overtake of the information but she knew she had to get over it soon, only a second had passed but she had to decide what to do.

May had no clue what to do actually.

"... Gwen, seems you never change; still as talkative as ever, aren't you?" May had to grit her teeth at the sick feeling she got from just saying the name of the girl in front of her.

Gwen pursed her lips as if she was also thinking of the situation they now found themselves in. But she quickly passed a sickening sweet smile on top of her bright lips.

Their focus was so mainly on each other that they hadn't noticed that the fighting around them had stopped and some of them seemed in shock from the starting of the conversation.

"Tobi thought they actually didn't know each other…" Tobi whimpered next to Kisame, Hidan, and Deidara who were all sitting atop the men they had successfully knocked unconscious. Deidara nodded his agreement, placing a hand on chin trying to think if he had ever seen this 'Gwen' before in his life-he couldn't remember a time he had seen her with May; this irked him very much. Kisame had personally thought that May would cry or run off like some girls he had seen in the past, but she just stood there with straight-lined lips that gave no detection of moving anytime soon.

"You to, May. You haven't changed a bit I see," Gwen strained her eyes at May, looking up and down her front with a frown that quietly turned to a smile. "actually, I think you might have gained a few more pounds." May tensed her hand angrily, she really wanted to snap at the girl, tell her to shut up but she held her mouth shut by clamping her teeth tightly into her tongue. May hated when the 'weight' subject was brought up, she had hated it when her mother brought it up and she still hated it.

Hidan bared his teeth, angrily stomping around the others to go and shut the girl up by slamming his fist into her face like Kisame had done only minutes before to the other girl, but he'd do it so hard that she wouldn't be moving ever again.

Hidan's mad walk over to Gwen was stopped quite quickly, looked back to his shoulder where a hand lay holding him back with a shaking grip, his eyes looked up to meet May's. He could see the hurt and the anger pulsing through them and quietly backed down.

"Talking about me rudely won't get you anywhere Gwen. Personally I don't really care but you shouldn't make yourself come down to under my level by spreading useless gossip. I am not a fan of sluts spreading rumors about me, good or bad." It was the only word that May could think of that would really send it all the way home for Gwen. May really just wanted to get out of here, it was awkward and she was unsure of what to do in this situation.

Sasori shook his head just as he noticed that Gwen was going to retort something back, her face reddening even with the large amount of make up that was pressed to her cheeks and chin; he really didn't want to know what the girl would come up with next… all he knew was that the comment would end up hurting May, he couldn't have that.

With a tiny smile Sasori stepped up and placed a warm hand on May's shoulder, he could feel her tense at the movement. Sasori frowned as he felt the slight trembling of the body next to him, it hadn't been obvious to the eye but now he felt those vibrations and couldn't tell if they were because May was angry or scared, of course May didn't even know either.

Smiling as May turned her head to look at him, Sasori glanced his eyes up to Gwen's.

"Don't ever insult our May, she doesn't deserve it from anyone, least of all you, brat." Sasori kept the small smirk on his face as he maneuvered to May's side and threw his arm over her shoulder, holding May to his side which she gratefully rested in. "Now, run along." He did a downward wave to Gwen that showed he wanted her to leave and his eyes told her to never even come within 50 miles of May again.

If Gwen had been mad before, this was nothing to compare it to now; eyes flashing she grit her teeth but as her eyes raked the group that surrounded May on all sides she realized she would not be winning this fight. Gwen cocked an eyebrow that went unnoticed by the others, where the hell had May gotten these freaky bodyguards? Was it even possibly for May to make friends...no she was probably just paying them. The thought caused Gwen to smile before turning on her heel, Cass and the other girl had fled long before this moment which Gwen quickly noted before beginning her walk out of the store.

But before Gwen could walk out the door she stopped, only ten feet from them.

"Hmm, seems you have changed May...we'll just have to see if it is for better...or for worse."

* * *

Never in all my life had I actually witnessed Gwen's cold personality one on one, sure I had seen her before protect me from bullies with her venomous tongue that certainly had never learned to keep itself under lock and key.

When I had had nothing to do with the outside world after Marcus left me, Gwen had come over everyday to make sure I was still alive and would even bring over dinner. She had stepped up a little after Jo had told her about me, we originally had had nothing to do with each other..probably because I was the one always studying and she was the party girl, a geek and partier...I never would have thought we would work together.

Well until the first day she came after Marcus disappeared from the face of the earth, ever since then it felt as if I owed her and we just built the friendship up on that. Now, when I look back, I still cannot tell if she had ever meant any of it, that hurt.

But I would get over it, I could add another word to me list of growing problems that were definitely rising.

The arm Sasori had placed atop my shoulders was still there, a dim reminder of what he had said concerning myself. He had said 'ours', the single word made me feel like I had felt only fifteen minutes ago when Kakuzu had said my eyes were also pretty.

Embarrassment was lacing through my stomach and twisting up into my lungs and choking the tubes that connected to the back of my mouth, breathing was suddenly hard as the hair on the back of my neck seemed to suddenly become sensitive and could feel the way the cloth past over the tips of each individual hair.

I knew very well that the Akatsuki were more than just manga characters or anime characters now, they were more so family to me. A family of murders….that made me wanna smile actually. I certainly cared for them, probably more than I should actually but I did none the less. They cared for me to even though I was certain it wasn't… extensive emotions, well besides Hidan who definitely had sexual tension bunched up inside.

Gwen _had_ said I had gained weight and suddenly I could feel the weight of the words actually resting around my stomach and waist as if the words themselves had accumulated into the weight she had called out.

It took a second for me to realize that while I had been up deep into my thoughts, that Sasori was looking at me from the corner of his left eye, that brown red orb was glinting slightly as it caught my gaze brightening as I returned from the journey of the inner mind.

Biting a new groove into my lip I slipped away from Sasori and turned to look at the Akatsuki who stood in front of me.

Jared and his men must have split while Gwen had retreated because Deidara, Hidan, Tobi, and Kisame were now just standing there clearly waiting for her to say something.

"I don't really know...what happened.." Saliva left my mouth as I stared at Kisame's group, directing my words their way. "And I expect you four to explain later, but for now...thank you." As the words left my mouth I was actually surprised by the actions of the four I had just complimented.

Hidan smirked under his breath, placing his arms behind his head to cradle it, casting his gaze up to the ceiling as if thanking some deity up there.

Deidara pushed his lips together and looked opposite of the ground, his eyes boring into the ground as if he was embarrassed by my words.

Kisame blinked with a small smile before nodding his head towards me, obviously staying quiet for some reason.

Tobi, well this was Tobi we were talking about here, jumped up and down with a loud squeal before literally jumping me with a huge hug.

All air ceased in those already numb lungs of mine as Tobi's arms came around me and wrapped my poor body as tightly as he could around mine. Tobi continued his slight jumping as he giggled it wasn't until he had stopped when I realized he was tracing his fingers up and down my spine, the others had no clue because my back was facing away from them. I couldn't help the slight widening of my blue eyes and the forced swallow of spit.

Was it just me or did these guys get...stranger?

Taking a quick look at the others I realized that Sasori was giving a complete death glare to Tobi, his eyes not worth blinking as he did so, his fists clenched slightly as he stared with so little emotion that I could have sworn he had turned to stone….unless that was something normal for him? Had they begun to gain their abilities back or was this just...something else?

_"I'll have to find out about these guys later...I have no clue what I'm dealing with here." _The mental sigh was unstoppable but the sigh of actual air was satisfying when Tobi finally released my body from his death grip.

At this second I did not want to be Tobi, as he made his way back to the group I barely noticed Hidan pinching Tobi on his arm who did a loud gasp. Sadly I didn't call them out on it because my eyes had caught sight of Pain.

The entire day, Pain had been acting strange. Fainting, falling over, not wanting to actually walk, sitting like he was dead… it was not normal for the Pain I knew. Pain was in the back of the group, leaning his body against a pillar his chest rising weirdly, one second it would be slow like a ticking clock and the next it would rapidly speed up. What struck me as truly weird was his hair, it was usually spiked up in every direction in such a natural way that I never doubted it but now...it was longer and draping around his much leaner face like a curtain, and the hair, it had a definite red tint to it.

Just as Pain's eyes rolled back into his head I shot forward and caught him by the shoulder just as he fainted and slumped against me with a low grunt.

My eyes widened in shock.

What was going on?  
"Pain?"

The others were crowding around me in what seemed to be shock.

"Help me." It was a simple demand that was quickly followed.

I was scared, what the hell was happening?

Placing a hand on Pain's back I forced myself to try and stand, Kakuzu on my right catching my elbow to help me stand straight.

Something in my stomach began to hurt, it was like something inside was pinching….something was wrong, very wrong.

* * *

**Author: **Hmm question time... Who do you think May should wake up to in human form? And what would they do?


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Sunday part 11 (Dec 19)

* * *

Carrying poor Pain home could have certainly been quite the hassle, not to mention the massive amount of attention we would have gained, but thankfully as soon as Pain had fainted, it seemed as if the french fry he had eaten had been completely through his system, causing him to turn into cat form. It seemed as if the limit for them to be human was at least a half an hour, which was a good thing to know for me who had quietly watched as all the Akatsuki members shifted back into kitten forms, their eyes immediately turning to me as they pushed their way out of the clothes they had once worn.

After making sure the kittens were comfortable in the bag, I had swiftly bought another batch of french fries for later and hurried through the drastic weather so that I could take a closer look at Pain.

Never in my life had I been so worried. Pain, out of all of them, seemed the least touchable, the one that would never get hurt or do anything out of the ordinary but now I had a stinging sensation about what was going on. Promises to take care of them were ones I had made and here I was… already breaking one, no...thats not the reason why I'm so worried.

The door was slammed behind me by the blustering wind that tried one last time to curl in from the slits in my shoes that were completely soaked, it was days like this that I wished I had a vehicle.

I sighed tiredly, zipping open the bag and placing it on the couch so that the rest of the Akatsuki could make their way out of the dark cavern. Leaving them to it, I rushed up the stairs, taking the small orange kitten from my pocket and cradling him to my chest. Flecks of snow turned to water on my coat and tried to drip down the fabric onto Pains body but were stopped by my free hand.

In the snow's defense I actually liked when it snowed, it was pretty and gave an excuse to never leave the comfort of my home, but nowadays it was just a hindrance. Even though the thought of being stuck at home was appealing, being stuck at home with eight Akatsuki members was not on the list of things to do.

Pain was turned instantly into human form as I opened his mouth and placed a french fry inside, he was half conscious and seemed to understand as he swallowed. Watching his cat body stretch and contort was truly...agonizing to watch. It twisted and the sound of bones snapping and reforming were loud, I remember not hearing it at the store but that was probably because I had been so nervous over the fact of meeting my furry friends all together.

I am proud to admit that when Pain had fully laid on the bed in human form I didn't look at his naked body before covering him up with my bed sheets so he was nice and covered, a nice sigh was released at the image.

_"It would be so much better if they could just somehow revert back to human form With their clothing on...but that might be asking too much." _

Pain's eye opened a slit as he shifted to lay on his side, gave a small groan and shifted to lay on his other side… he didn't stay lying like that either before he restlessly turned to lay on his back once more; finally he seemed to notice he wasn't alone and allowed his gaze to wonder over to me. Standing besides his bed and staring at his face I could tell he was sick; his purple eyes were watering and could barely stay open, shivers contorted his body and his fingers clutched and unclutched the top of the sheets over and over until they were badly wrinkled in his grip, his shoulders also were more...gaunt. It was a very haunting look that certainly puzzled me.

Tentatively I touched my palm to his forehead curious that his face was reddening and beginning to look moist, as if he were sweating. I pulled back my hand in alarm as my hand literally was burned by the skin above his eyes. Fear was taking over as my feet carried me towards the door, it could be possible that I might not be able to help him in this, I had never seen this before…

-tap tap-

The fear that had been raiding my brain caused me to whirl away from looking back on Pain and towards the door that was only a few feet away, a weird sound coming from the other side. Taking a deep breath I opened it slightly to see seven pair of eyes staring up at me, some with weird looks and tilts to their tiny heads.

"Pain's ill." It was all that was needed to be said for the kittens to part down the middle so that I could pass them.

Rushing down the staircase was suicidal with the wet boots but I actually managed not to kill myself (thank goodness, since Pain kinda needs my help right now). Squeaking on the wet floor by the door I made a quick turn and jumped into the kitchen.

My fingers were cold and shivering-I daresay they looked blue in tint- as they filled a bowl with hot water, grasped bottles medication for pains, one for temperatures, and one just in case he decided to throw up.

During my days of youth of the teen years I had come down with illnesses quite often and had learned how to take care of myself through them; the sicknesses had always been simply, the flu, a cough, or a random headache which came more often than not. Pain however, was a different case and my mind would not stop going over different scenarios as I carried my lot up the staircase and into my bedroom once more. The Akatsuki kittens had remained outside the door, just looking in at Pain who was still turning in his agitated state, he seemed as if he could not lay still, as if he was in literal pain that just wouldn't go away.

* * *

May quietly sat on the side of the bed and placed the bowl of hot water on her nightstand, dipping the cloth she had managed to hold onto on her adventure up the staircase, she quietly pressed it to certain parts of Pain's head before soaking it once more and leaving it lay across his burning forehead.

Shifting silently May noticed that Swirl was at her feet, his two different colored eyes looked up into hers before he leapt up into her lap where he turned to stare at Pain. The other Akatsuki kittens took this as an 'ok' to enter the room, all leaping up to sit atop the covers.

May snickered to herself, and did a silent laugh as a thought occurred to her. Most of the kittens looked at her clearly wondering why she was laughing at a time like this.

"If I remember correctly, I believe it was just this morning that I told you that none of you were allowed in my bed… well I guess this starts a contradictory of that decision. It was obvious that Ice was snickering and he seemed to give a little laugh as he came to sit besides May who carefully grasped a bottle that had edible tablets for temperature. Leaning forward May touched Pain's shoulder who immediately opened his eye to see what she wanted, but he stayed silent as she held up the meds.

"I need you to take these Pain, it will help with the temperature…" Pain squinted his eyes at her as if he had no clue who he was really taking to before opening his mouth to take the meds.

Satisfied that he had eaten them May finally stood up.

"Come on guys, those tablets will make him drowsy, he'll soon be asleep as we all should be." Yes it indeed was still early, not even after ten yet, but it had been a very long and tiring day and May just wanted to go die on her bed… but that was taken so next up would be the couch.

* * *

Sasori gazed towards Pain for only a second before giving a quick bow of his head, saying goodnight in his own way instead of saying it allowed. Jumping off the bed was much easier than jumping up had been, the air shifted through his warm fur and placed it back nicely upon his back as he landed on the ground and took off after May who was just at the bottom of the stairs.

The stairs used to be such a problem but now Sasori jumped down them with as much vigor as he could press into his limbs, avoiding wet prints that May's shoes had left behind was easier said than done though. When the stairs were finally safely behind him Sasori gazed around for May.

The first day here, Sasori had befriended May for some reason, not really sure why he _Sasori of the Red Sand_, someone who made actual humans into Puppets, someone who had turned his back on his own humanity since he had had no use for it, had felt a certain pull towards the girl even though he had been suspicious of whether he should trust her or not. May's kindness towards them was nice and had been expected since she had had no clue who they were. Personally Sasori had found it interesting and had wanted to learn more about why he seemed to actually care for the weakling… now Sasori understood that just because you didn't have chakra, that didn't make you weak in any sense of the word. From what he had learned, May had been quite the shy person, but ever since they had met she had had a fierce personality and sense of assistance towards them.

Sasori would admit that he liked the given personality and was happy that May had accepted them even if it had been...a trying experience to get her to accept, but in the end she had _willingly _done so.

May had proved it in his mind, he knew that she would protect them in anyway, he saw and smelled her fear for Pain who lay, probably dying, upstairs in her own bed.

Sasori couldn't stop the small smile the presented itself as he found May lying on the couch, covered fully in a thick white blanket that was tucked nicely around edges so that she looked like a little bug. She was turned to the back of the couch, shoving her face into the back cushions, seeking what warmth they would give her.

Shaking his head at how she was trying to get warmth, Sasori jumped up onto the couch and made his way over the side of her stomach and slid into the little alcove that her arms had made around her head, Sasori rubbed his head against her arm and waited for May to notice.

Eyes opened for Sasori to realize that her eyes weren't just gray colored, they had many varying colors, browns, grays, blues, and many versions of green that, up close, were very specific and well detailed.

May opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself from probably saying his cat name. "..Sasori…" The name coming from her tired mouth was a nice change and Sasori grinned before shifting to curl next to her face.

May smiled and hugged him to herself, relishing in the fact that Sasori had started purring and he didn't care at all who heard.

May was so tired and happy that she drifted off to sleep but smiled once more when she felt more weight jumping up onto the couch.

Thoughts of Pain were still happening but May was going to stay optimistic this time, Pain would get better, she would make sure of it.

Sleep was welcomed as she caved into it without a second thought to the situation.

* * *

**Author: **Ugh, this summer was supposed to be calming...-_- yeah sure *sigh* Sorry my dear fans for the delay, the beginning of this chapter was actually done awhile go but everytime I tried to write more something was always there to stop me, now It is FINALLY DONE!

ok ok, question time... Outside of the Akatsuki, who is your fav 'Naruto' Character? Hmm...Mine would probably be...maybe Gaara, I'm not sure, there are so many good characters and I like them all.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Monday part 1 (Dec 20) [**Author**: A NEW DAY! Yippy :)]

* * *

Life is something that is unpredictable, anything can be thrown into your path, some good and some bad; May understood that so much was possible with the new situations she was being enveloped in. There was nothing certain about what had happened concerning the Akatsuki, they had literally been dropped into her life like a sack of potatoes and now they were stuck together, not forcefully mind you.

May sighed as the thoughts of the past and the possible future came towards her on wings of her mind and memories. She was changing, she understood that very well, even though she wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

A laugh brought May back to the present situation, she was still standing in the middle of a walkway between massive columns of trees that lined the sidewalk, their tall trunks stretching so far above May's head that she dared not look up to find the tops.

Even though it wasn't snowing, snow surrounded Mays shoes and bunched up between her feet as she turned towards the sound that had stopped, but the smile on the persons face remained.

May had seen Zetsu once and was expecting to see him again but her knowledge of him stopped as she realized that the being across from her...wasn't exactly Zetsu. The Zetsu in front of her looked as if he had been cut in half, the black part of him was gone yet here stood the other half sitting on the ground as if it was perfectly normal. His left side where the black part had been was wrinkled white skin that looked like a bunched up comforter, until it dipped down to form a leg that was completely bare, the other was surrounded by what seemed to parts of the green plant that hung loosely from Zetsu's skin.

The look of this new Zetsu made May's stomach twist uncomfortably for a second before trying to swallow the feeling of bile.

White Zetsu seemed unfazed by the look she was giving him and chuckled shaking his head. "Have they driven you insane yet?" The question broke Mays disgust; a second later she stomped over to him until May stood above, glaring down on him with a piercing gaze.

"Last time I was here I was freaking out! You could have at least told me that the kittens I was housing weren't cats!" May had the urge to pick the half man up and shake him till what was remained of his other side turned to dough as well.

White Zetsu remained indifferent of the situation by just shaking his head. "That's the fun of it though!" He said calmly pulling up his hand stretching it towards her, May's eye twitched but she took the hand and helped the White Zetsu stand.

"Insane yet? Are you kidding me!" May threw her arms up into the air. "I have eight guys living with me. GUYS! Guys who most don't seem to care if they have clothing on or not!" May rubbed her forehead tenderly, stress that had been building there was beginning to stretch.

White Zetsu rolled his only eye. "Hidan," it wasn't a question so May didn't even answer. "You'll get used to it, my friend."  
May sighed before turning her face towards him once more, they weren't very far from each other so she barely had to turn at all.

"May," Zetsu looked at her in confusion, Black Zetsu would have known what she was getting at...but he wasn't here. "My name is May, yours?" Zetsu shrugged before nodding in understanding.

"White Zetsu." May clapped her hand into his own and shook it kindly.

"Makes sense, but what are you doing here?" She pulled away and placed her arms on her waist. "You never come here without reason." White Zetsu nodded.

"Well, since you are the only one that I can contact about the situation that the Akatsuki are in.. we're both stuck in a sense. The Akatsuki cannot return until they receive their chakra back." May sighed, was it possible to get headaches when you were dreaming?

"But _how_? How do I get them to have their chakra back?"

…..

…..

May did not like the stumped look that White Zetsu now had...that was not a good sign.

"I'm not sure… right now we can only wait, it is possible that the Akatsuki could earn it back on their own, they just need time to do so. But if they don't and there is another solution…." White Zetsu looked hard at May. "Maybe if you could somehow get your teleporting under control, you could send them back… if they come back to our world they should instantly get their chakra back. I can't do it though, it's all up to you." May bit her lip at this, would it be possible for her to do that? She had never even sensed having chakra, could she actually train herself to use it?

White Zetsu must have sensed her distress because he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, everyone starts out not being able to fully control their chakra, just practice. You aren't pressed for time." May's eyes widened when she realized that White Zetsu was being considerate of how she felt.

"Thank you Zetsu," a gust of freezing air suddenly filtered through May's hair as snow blasted down suddenly and everything began to turn white. White Zetsu took his hand away from her shoulder and waved before his white body mixed with the snow till he was gone. May's hazy mind was fading just as she remembered. "Wait, what do I do about Pain?" But White Zetsu was completely gone leaving May with regret for not asking.

A large fleck of snow flew into May's eyes and she closed them, trying to wipe it out.

* * *

Opening my eyes was peaceful serenity, I must be nicely burrowed under my covers on my bed so that the sun couldn't hit me from those tall windows in my room; the blanket was nicely situated over my body and I was warm.

But after blinking a few times I came to realize that it was dark because my head was shoved into the back of my….couch? _'Oh yeah, I came and laid down here because of Pain...-Pain!"_ Pain was ill, he had been burning up last night, was he ok? Had the tablets I'd given him worked? I knew I had to go look no matter how warm and comfy I was.

Lying on the couch though, had not been merciful; my leg wouldn't move for a second because it was kinked in its position so I had to wait for that, and my arm felt as if it had gone numb many times throughout the night. Oh joy. During this time of waiting for my useless limbs to come back to life I felt little kitty Berry pressing up against my neck, I remembered full well that he had come up just a few minutes after I had laid down for the night.

Even though I had told them they weren't allowed to sleep with me...I had said only in the bed, not the couch, and Pain was up in my bed anyways...some rules I had made, they all basically were flung out the window.

Sitting up turned out to be a task because it was then that I spotted all the other six kitties that were lying around me on the couch. I sighed. They must have come after I had fallen asleep because I didn't remember them coming to spend the night with me.

Ice was the first I moved, he was easy because he was only lying on my head, sprawled out on top of my hair as if he had decided to become my own personal nightcap for the night. He was placed to lay next to Berry who I had moved to the bit of couch that lay in-between me and the back chair cushions. Choc was next, easy, he was lying against my stomach on the outside of the blanket; his muscled body shook slightly as I shifted him into position next to Ice.

I continued this until I had six balls of fur in the little alcove, most had been easy besides Lemon who had connected his front claws to the back of my shirt… but I had gotten free from them eventually.

Sighing at the sight of only six members I began to hunt for the last which was Swirl, looking over the top of the blanket...no one were there. No other cat was next to my head either. I did find Swirl but was shocked at his hiding spot and couldn't stop the blush that appeared.

Swirl had somehow, in the middle of the night, shoved himself between my legs and was lying over the top and corner of my thigh, the mere picture in front of me caused myself to slowly swallow before taking not-so-innocent Swirl and placing him next to the others. The warmth that had started in my stomach was stomped down as I gazed at the kittens, reddening once more as I looked towards Swirl.

At last I was free of the little fur balls, allowing me to sit up and slowly make my way up the stairs, making sure that no floorboards squeaked or my that my breathing was hushed. Just as my hand grasped the railing, my foot slid and rammed loudly into the bottom step. I shoved the corner of my palm into my mouth to stop the shout and curse of agony. Turning back towards the couch I was blessed with the scene of all the cats still sleeping peacefully.

A escalated sigh was released as I bounded up the rest of the stairs on all fours, making sure that I didn't trip or fall in my silent approach.

Pain hadn't moved, he was literally just staring at the ceiling with his eyes wide open as if they had not closed for the entire night. The sheets were halfway down his stomach, exposing some of his chest and rounded piercings that stuck out up and down the smooth skin. His arms were splayed out straight away from his body, as if he were trying to make a cross shape.

"Hey Pain," I said with a smile from the door as it was shut quietly behind me, my hand let go of the handle to grasp onto the chair that was next to the door. The chair was light enough for me to carry it over to the side of the bed, satisfied my butt planted itself onto the wood and my body leaned forward to place a hand on Pain's forehead. The skin above his eyes was still hot, but not actually burning like it had been last night. _"Well thats good…." _

"Pain, are you feeling any better?" Pulling away I smiled at him, but his eyes didn't not move from the ceiling. Dread formed through me as I sat up and abruptly pushed my trembling fingers across his neck...thank god, he still had a pulse, but what was wrong then?

"Come on Pain, come on back to me ya hear?" I patted his cheek, snapped my fingers in front of his eyes and waited until -slowly- very slowly his head turned towards me. His eyes were severely watering as I placed my hand over his eyes and forced them to shut.

I'm not sure how I didn't notice it but now as I gazed down on him I realized that Pain was much different than he had been last night. On first look his body seemed to be no different but with a second, more closer gazing point...I came to many different conclusions. His piercings, that were layered across his chest and abdomen, were beginning to deteriorate; the way the skin circled each column of metal looked weird, so with a gut feeling I placed my finger over the top and gently pulled. No pressure at all and the slim stick of metal slid out from the skin, blood dripping from the end of it onto the hole that was abruptly closing up until the hole was gone.

My head snapped back towards Pain to see if he had been suffering from the bar coming out.. he seemed almost more peaceful. I finally understood what I needed to do. Going over to my bathroom I pulled a towel out and placed it on the nightstand, wedged between the bowl of cold water that was beginning to become useful once more.

"Ok Pain, lets get this over with." The smell of blood that emitted from the metal in my hand was still overpowering as it was dropped into the water bowl.

The pressure of the situation was like a drowning sensation. _"I think I might be a little in over my head over here…"_

* * *

The process went quickly and May had to keep her mouth clamped shut as the powerful smell of blood made her stomach clench and try to force her to throw up. She'd deal with her personal stomach issues later, first Pain needed her and she had to finish her job this time.

At last all the bars of metal were in the water that no longer was see-through but a deep watered down red that eerily glinted up May's way. Thankfully that was the only blood there was... besides the stuff that had collected on her hands which she quickly washed down the sink in her bathroom; hot misty vapor drafted up as May once more filled the bowl to the top with hot water and grasped a new towel.

"May…" The sound of Pain's voice caused May to turn around, nearly hitting her head on the slightly shut door in the process.

"Pain, are you ok?" She was breathless as May leaned down to look at him, his eyes remained closed but she could tell he was awake.

"I'm fine…"

"Don't lie, I can tell you aren't." May sighed as the cloth was dipped into the hot water and pressed to Pain's head once more, catching the dried perspiration that had remained probably since last night.

It was a great thing that Pain was actually awake but he still seemed really out of it as he opened his eyes and couldn't seem to find May in his vision.

His skin had seemed to change color, it was no longer a nice tan but a very pale color reminding May of her own color but much paler almost sickly, the muscles that Pain had sported were pretty much non-existent all the skin dipping down to the parts that were in between his bones causing him to look as if he hadn't eaten in months. He was so gaunt that he looked as if he were just a skeleton who pulled skin over his bones. Pain's hair was the last thing that May noticed before knowing that whatever was happening was out of her control, bright orange hair was what it had been last night… now the orange was basically gone and replayed with a cherry red.

All in all, Pain did not look at all like Pain had. _"Is this Pain? No, it couldn't be...but he didn't respond to Pain's name…"_

May was really confused as she whipped out her phone, there was only one person who would have any clue what the hell was going on. Jo's name flashed on the screen as she quickly sent a text message his way.

Dear Jo

Can you tell me anything about Pain from the Akatsuki? Does he have like…..another side...to him?"

-May

Good, that message didn't give anything away what was actually happening and Jo would tell her for sure, he loved giving spoilers much to her disappointment.

May wet the cloth once more and leaned over Pain and wiped the edges of his face that were also more bony than it had been yesterday. Even if Pain looked much different, he was still pretty cute...May mentally slapped herself as she dumped two of the chew-able pills into her hand and clutched them darkly before turning back towards Pain.

"Pain, I need you to wake up enough to take these," his shoulder was shaken slightly, Pain didn't move for a second till his hand sluggishly moved forward to hold May's hand.

...May gulped before realizing that he was too tired to realize what he was doing so she gripped his arm and helped him sit up so that he could take the meds.

The phone jingled in her pocket just as Pain opened one of his eyes to look at the meds, his eyes slid up from them to meet May's before he leaned towards her hand so to take the chew-ables but at the last second his hand tightly pulled her forward, the hand with pills closed and pushed forward to grab the back of the headboard and their heads collided.

May froze as Pain's mouth met hers in an unexpected kiss… well to May it had not been planned but the way Pain slid his hand up her arm, she knew it wasn't exactly an accident. It was soft and what people would call just a peck but it still sent May skyrocketing.

Body trembling May sat there for a second as Pain released her mouth and hand, his head falling back to the pillow.

She had never turned to red in her life, she could see the red out of the corners of her eyes a nice bright strawberry red, May's lips-that were no longer virgins- were numb and not listening to any commands as May tried to ask what the hell had just happened.

It quickly came to her attention that Pain had fallen asleep..

….

…..

….  
_"DAMN YOU PAIN!"_

* * *

**Author: **Two chapters in two days! Finally I'm getting back on schedule and no homework this week [all thanks to lovely summer Speech class]

...you guys have no clue how long I have been waiting for someone to kiss May! *jumps up and down* It's finally happened!

Now question of the day...Can any of you guess what is happening to Pain? I think I kinda made it obvious in this chapter but it should be fully answered next chapter!...it better be.


	40. ChApTeR 40: In Which Agitation

Chapter 40: In Which Agitation

Monday part 2

(Dec 20)

* * *

It had only been two weeks. Two weeks since May and the Akatsuki kittens met at the Christmas party; to May, it felt like she'd known them for multiple years.

The Akatsuki and May now had a bond that had been created over these weeks, so during this time she hadn't once thought about checking out their backstories on the internet. It certainly would be rude to know everything about each individual-especially secrets that were meant to stay unknown-of course Jo had told her various objects of interest of many Akatsuki members, so she did know some which almost made May guilty in a sense.

However, past all that guilt, May had come to trust the Akatsuki during their stay in her life, becoming a permanent fixture of light in her shadowed existence. She trusted them so much that the blonde hadn't stopped to consider the thought that some of these murderers who weren't who they said they were, such as Deidara not being Deidara or Tobi not being Tobi. The realization came after reading Jo's numerous texts that brought on a cluster of headaches, based on the knowledge via text, there indeed was someone who wasn't who they said they were... and that someone was Pain.

The first time May had seen Pain standing in the doorway of the kitchen-staring at her with those ringed purple eyes-she'd felt the leadership air around him, and the god-likeness that came from his physical and mental attributes, and his piercing stare that seemed to delve into a persons soul with one glance. May had even gone far enough to think that she would've been proud to have him as leader. He just seemed like the perfect leader for the Akatsuki, strong willed and as unemotional as a fricken rock.

Information regarding the leader-willingly provided by Jo-proved one main point on Pain, a point that turned the blonde's stomach, and she instantly wanted to take back the action of learning more about the murderers.

Pain was Nagato.

It was such a simple fact, and yet May hadn't had any clue, but who could blame her? She was _just _starting Shippuden, the only reason May had even heard of the Akatsuki was because of Jo's love for spoilers.

In short, the man that had just kissed May, was a different person all together..._ "That made everything just _wonderful_, freaking wonderful!"_

There were bits of irritation as May sighed heavily, shoulders drooping as her body slid down the wall to land her butt on the wooden floor, staring at Pain who laid still in the bed.

Staring at Pain, May couldn't help but think back to when she'd dreamed about her first kiss. The moment of bliss when someone would press their lips to yours with passion, love, and lust. Teenagers, who have never been kissed, wonder what these actions will be like, how they'll be presented, and how to properly tilt your head. May had always wanted a kiss that wasn't forced and didn't have tongue right off the bat, something that was just sweet that quickly turned into something else; never had May thought that her first one would be so soft that it was hardly even felt, least of all that it would be an _Akatsuki_ member that would be the one to steal her lips virginity, a _sickly_ one at that.

_"Well, maybe one's first kiss isn't all that it's cracked up to be..."_ Even so, the pale lips still burned from the contact, almost buzzing with a weird numbness and heat that made May's body tingle.

Once learning about Nagato, May lost all desire to read anymore, putting the phone back into her pocket; if Nagato wanted to tell her something personal, _he_ could do it himself.

Returning the gaze back to the bed, the blonde found herself lost in thought once more, staring at Pain who turned slightly to face her, face contorted in unease. Viewing this look that wrinkled up the tan man's face made May want to crawl over and hug him, reassure

Sliding down to the floor she stayed leaning against the wall as she stared at a sleeping Pain-no- Nagato who lay as peacefully as ever.

_"Nothing can be easy around here, can it?"_

* * *

When two black eyes peeled open to dim morning light, Itachi immediately noticed that May's warmth was gone from around him, leaving him chilly and unfulfilled.

The fire that had used to be a large crackling mass had dwindled down to spindly wisps of red and yellow, almost smothered by the charred wood underneath. A tired glance was cast towards the fire-that would surely die soon-before Itachi made his way out of the bodies that had come to snuggle around each other for extra warmth because the fire was dying quickly and the coldness was seeping back in.

Itachi huffed slightly when his paws met with the wood floor, they were cold causing Itachi's fur to bristle before shaking it away and walking towards the stairs that he climbed with such ease that would have had the other members envious. The stairs were not an obstacle to Itachi who had the length and diameter all planned out inside his brain, there was no room for error up there.

May's smell lead directly to her room and as Itachi had deducted, she had gone to check on Pain which was logical in all senses.

As the door to the room lay open in front of him Itachi noticed the smell emitting from it...there was blood there mixed with what seemed to be unease...Itachi's bunched his skin above his eyes in confusion.

Uncalculated worry rose as Itachi literally bound the rest of the way into the room.

* * *

During my time on the floor, it felt as if days and nights had passed, shadows lengthening and shortening, but in reality it probably was only a few minutes, but not moving seemed to have this affect; not to mention the wonderful headache that was annoying the hell out of me. The acceptance of Nagato had come quickly and there was no way that I could get mad at him for hiding his identity, it had been a smart move on his part.

Personally I was very happy to know that I would now be able to get to know the real Nagato that was not the leader; even with this information I couldn't stop the worry about what the other members would think of their leader not actually being their leader.

_"It seems that I was right that one time with Swirl, Tobi is the actual leader of the Akatsuki...but no one knows this. What if…!" _Suddenly I was stiffening at this thought, this could make Tobi come out of the dark what if this angered him to the point of killing me? I would not put it past him….

Scraping my head with my hands I placed the forehead against my knee.

"Too much thinking on my end…"

But no matter what happened I would keep my promise, if they decided to kill me though...I probably would not know of it until it was too late-that thought caused a freakish shiver to emerge.

_"No! Stop it overactive brain! They wouldn't do that to me, I'm their….friend? What the hell am I? Would I still be a caretaker?" _If mental sighs were real my brain would be doing a few right now. There was no absolute guarantee that the Akatsuki would not kill me, they did respect me (I think) but what we had was not exactly in one category; we weren't acquaintances, and we weren't really friends. The whole situation was very confusing and not helping the receding headache that I was trying to push away.

My legs were seriously beginning to cramp so without much thought I stretched out my left leg, the shoe squeaking loudly causing myself to flinch.

Eyes blinked as I shifted my body to see that the floor was wet from the time I had taken out all the metal slabs from Nagato's body, the water had continued to splatter onto the floor now creating massive puddles.

I sighed, looks like I had cleanup to do….yippy.

Before I could move however a black streak ran in from the door with a fast bound, but the quick run inside was cut off as the cat's legs caught in the water on the floor and tripped, skidding across the wet floor and shooting off underneath the bed.

…..

I blinked.

What just happened?

Shaking off the shock and weirdness I crawled over on my knees and gazed under the bed, it was dark and was camouflage for the cat because I was not seeing anything; but as soon as these eyes of mine got used to it, I could see that a black cat had smacked into the back wall.

"Oh, Crow!" Still on hands and knees I pushed myself under the bed and reached towards Crow who was in the middle of standing up-rather sluggishly since he had just smashed into a wooden wall. He seemed very disoriented as my hands curled around his tiny body and pulled him to my chest in a small hug. He was still for a second before my eye twitched in irritation and pulled him back to scowl down into the red eyes that were blinking up at me.

"Crow, you should know better then to just rush into a room!"..."Don't give me that look, you are human inside there you can knock." Crow frowned before sighing and giving a small pathetic nod. Seeing that we were in an understanding I rubbed the drops of water that had collected throughout his fur, finally I pulled away to reveal a still slightly damp kitten-but it was better then being soaked.

Crow sniffed before gazing up at me with squinted eyes, patting his head I stood up from my spot.

"Well Crow, you came in out a...awkward moment..." Pain stayed in the corner of my vision as I turned to face the doorway, Crow cocked his head slightly and tightened his cat lips before ushering me to go on with his eyes. "This morning has been nothing but calm, and I think we now have the original Pain back." Itachi frowned before turning in my grip to stare at the bed from over my shoulder. He didn't utter a single sound as he turned back around and sat in my grip once more.

Knowing that some of the Akatsuki possibly liked me more than a friend made this very embarrassing to say, but Itachi didn't like me like that! He was calm and collected and pretty much an even more emo person than Sasuke had been...or maybe he wasn't...I just hope I'm not looking at this the wrong way.

"...Pain kissed me." Itachi whipped his head around so fast that it looked in danger of snapping off his shoulders, his eyes were blazing with such anger that I couldn't help but hold his body away from me just in case he went commando.

Well based on that reaction I will have to take back on thinking Itachi was just a 'friend'...damn. "Hey, Crow.." Crow was back on top of my shoulder glaring towards Pain, his attention was gone.

"Itachi Uchiha!" I said loudly in his ear for him to flinch before turning to connect gazes. "You calm down right now (never thought I would have to tell an Uchiha to calm down) it was an...accident." Prayers were the only thing I could think of as Crow slowly, very slowly, went back to my grip; if Pain woke up and started telling everyone that he had kissed me...no he wouldn't do that, I was positive. Pain had dignity and was a gentlemen, plus I'm sure the last thing he wanted was to loose any control he had over the Akatsuki.

Crow quietly sat in my grip as we began to walk down the hall, he eventually turned to look at me and patted my hand sympathetically, I couldn't stop help but smile at this but the hints of anger were still lingering in his red eyes. Hmmm, maybe I'll have to keep a closer eye on Pain just in case anything gets ugly.

Everyone turning on Pain was the last thing I wanted...who knows what could happen if they did...I didn't want to find out.


	41. Chapter 41

Monday part 3 (Dec 20)

* * *

Kabuto walked towards the front of the cave so quietly that Black Zetsu and White Zetsu barely noticed until the three were standing side by side; a snake randomly hissed from somewhere under Kabuto's long light red cloak, White Zetsu sent a wary glance towards the folds of the cloak before giving a silent sigh that went unnoticed by the other two.

An ominous wind blew between the bone structure in the bottom of the pit that connected to their cave, dust rose and drifted grit past their feet and flew into the sky only to land back on the ground once more.

Kabuto licked his white skinned lips, using his long tongue that curled over the entire bottom lip so as to make sure the whole area was nicely saturated. His long scaled tail flicked back and forth in what seemed to be irritation, there was also a small frown in place when his tongue slid back into his mouth.

"Its been two weeks." Kabuto announced lightly, "two weeks since Madara vanished along with the revived Akatsuki…" Kabuto was edging around the main topic, waiting for one of the Zetsu's to comment on his hidden questions and concerns.

When it came to Kabuto's attention that the Zetsu's weren't planning on speaking about the subject in question, he gripped one of his sleeves in his hand, trying to remain poise. He would show no weakness to these two puppets of Madara-or should he say Madara look alike? There was no need to lose his temper, not when he was so close to what he wanted.

"We cannot wait any longer for them. The war must start, now!" A blast of wind followed his exasperated words that had slowly risen, much to his annoyance.

Finally Black Zetsu turned to face Kabuto, placing his only arm on his black hip.

"Of course Kabuto...It's time. let us finish the final preparations." White Zetsu pursed his lips before they turned into a hard line.

Kabuto personally didn't care who lead the Akatsuki, technically there wasn't really an organization of the Akatsuki left, he just wanted to start the glorious battle and then he'd get his lab experiment Sasuke as payment for assisting. At the thought of having such a wonderful test subject, Kabuto nearly trembled in anticipation for that day.

Said black haired emo teen was leaning against an outer wall gazing up at the sky with no care of their presence, his black eyes a deep pool of immersive thoughts that were locked to Kabuto's prying gaze.

"Since Madara is no longer here, I will lead the Akatsuki." White Zetsu looked at Black Zetsu at first in alarm, before turning to anger, gripping his hand into a fist.

"We can't start this without them!" White Zetsu couldn't even imagine the war happening without Obito leading them, he had worked so hard to achieve this, he deserved to be there with them! "We _need _Madara! This war is about him and his goal!" White Zetsu nearly missed the snicker Black Zetsu had as he turned and walked back into the depths of the cave.

"I thought you only followed _Madara_." From the way Black Zetsu said Madara's name, White Zetsu knew he was referring to their original master; Black Zetsu vanished into the shadows before White Zetsu had a chance to think. White Zetsu certainly had worked for Madara but had an actual friendship with Obito.

The snicker of Black Zetsu came back, it hadn't really been a smirk because Black Zetsu didn't have a mouth but the way his cheeks had slid up was enough for White Zetsu to confirm it.

_ "What is he planning?" _White Zetsu was shocked, had Black Zetsu known that this would happen? White Zetsu had been with Black Zetsu for years now but suddenly he felt as if he were meeting him for the first time.

There was immediate distrust as White Zetsu fit the pieces together to form the final picture.

Kabuto smirked at the pondering White Zetsu before following the plotting Black Zetsu, he didn't care that the wariness between the Zetsu's were growing or the obvious tension, as long as he got the bloodshed, the thirst for battle out of his system; and Sasuke! He couldn't forget that wonderful Uchiha project who was still pretty much in his own world.

White Zetsu tightened a fist in aggravation as Kabuto vanished in the same direction as Black Zetsu.

"Seems the Akatsuki being sent away was no accident…" White Zetsu muttered to himself, Sasuke quietly looked at White Zetsu before looking back at the sky.

* * *

"Um...it says that you flip them?..." May looked back at the recipe on her phone, then towards the bacon that was beginning to sizzle on one side.

Itachi took one look at May who was looking back and forth between her phone and the stove. "How about you make the pancakes," Itachi quietly handed her the batter he had been stirring.

Now able to do something that May knew much about, she stirred at an even pace but dumping in some chocolate chips which Itachi cast a tiny smile at before flipping the bacon over again.

"Where did you learn to cook?" She couldn't help but ask as some of the pancake batter was dripped into the waiting pan that lay next to the one covered with bacon.

Itachi remained silent for a second, listening to the bacon that spit up boiling grease. "During my teen years, I used to cook for my younger brother. He would leave early for the Ninja academy and I would leave early for missions so I did the cooking." May quietly helped him find the spatula that he had put down a few minutes earlier.

"You mean Sasuke?" Itachi's hand stilled as he was about to flip the bacon once more, his unseeing eyes turned and squinted to gaze into May's eyes. Before either could read the others gaze, Itachi turned back to the food.

"You seemed to watch that show last night about the jinchuuriki Naruto, so I'm guessing we are somewhere in those shows as well….." Itachi stopped moving and stared at the pan, "Which means that you know quite a bit about all of us, don't you?" Neither moved, May breathed in for a second before flipping her pancake onto a plate and putting another circle of batter in the pan.

"It is true that I couldn't know about you guys, but it seemed wrong and inappropriate to look you guys up and know your histories when I actually know all of you guys now…" Itachi gave a dry chuckle before patting May's shoulder.

"Thank you." May grinned at him before turning back to their work once more.

The kitchen was getting warmer from the heat pouring up from the pans, the food smell circling throughout the air in invisible vapors, snow was visibly falling outside the window that was in front of the two of them. May had to admit that cooking with someone else was fun.

The rest of the Akatsuki kittens were sleeping soundly on the couch, but would be met with a wonderful breakfast when they all decided to make their ways out of the dream world.

"Hey Itachi," even though Itachi didn't stop working with the new batch of bacon he was putting in the pan, May could tell that he was actually listening and continued, "what should I do about Pain?" May caught the slight twitch that came across Itachi's face right before it vanished to flip the last remaining slices of bacon, each a nice crispy brown-slightly burned, just the way May liked them.

"Concerning your accidental kiss I believe that-"Quickly shaking her head May turned off her side of the stove and held up her hands to cup his shoulders, Itachi turned half way towards her and waited silently.

"I do want to discuss that confusing action but...that's not what I meant." Itachi turned towards her and leaned his back up against the countertop, curling his arms in front of him all business like. May scratched the back of her neck before leaning to look out to the fireplace-good the kittens still seemed to be fast asleep, but she still kept her voice hushed just in case. "You saw how Pain looked, he's obviously is no longer himself and I don't believe that the Akatsuki know that he isn't exactly who he says he is...do you think we should tell them?" A hand gesture was passed towards the living room as May bit her lip, waiting for Itachi to make a decision, she trusted his judgement.

Itachi stood there for a second, in what seemed to be deep thought-though at first he had been a little unfocused after she had asked him first and he had taken the question was about the kiss...it unnerved him that he had been slightly jealous over the fact and knew that finding out who Pain really was nothing compared to what the rest of the Akatsuki would do to him when they found out Pain had kissed May...purposefully he would say from the way May was shaken up. But the daze he had unconsciously fallen into had drifted away as Itachi sent his brain into overdrive, he thought of ten different scenarios that could possibly happen if Pain were found out to be Nagato (yes he knew, he was Itachi for goodness sake, just as bad as Madara in the sense that he knew everything).

"I wouldn't say anything now, wait until later but they do have to know. Pain is still the same even if he is now in his original body. He will still stay leader and I'm positive that the Akatsuki will still follow him." Itachi hoped that this was true, there were a few that he was a little concerned about, such as Hidan...and how would Madara face this?

May seemed relieved for a second as she took the plates of bacon and pancakes to the dining room that was immersed in shadows before she turned on the overhead light. "But Itachi...what if they don't? Pain seems to be the only one keeping everyone in order-if they no longer have to worry about him…"She was worried, very worried about what could possibly happen if they no longer respected Nagato, a leader had to be respected to be followed, and in the state that Nagato was in...they wouldn't want to follow him.

Itachi was about to retort back when he noticed a slight move in his vision, when his eyes moved to the floor he sadly could not really pick out any characteristics in the blur her saw peering at them from the corner of the counter that went out into the living room for people to sit at. He gave a small sigh before gesturing with his chin for May to look behind her.

* * *

The look that came over Itachi's face when I asked the final question was a little unnerving, wanting to know was thrown out the window as Itachi narrowed in on something behind me.

_"Goodness, don't tell me that they're already up and about?!" _Even though it was a Monday, and after ten o'clock, the agenda today wasn't school, I wasn't going to go in. Nagato needed me to either take care of him in his sick state or protect him from the other members.

Peering around the corner with small beady eyes was Aqua, his blue fur ruffled in some places from tossing and turning last night; those eyes gleamed up at us with a curious glint as if he were trying to decipher what he had just walked into.

"Good morning Aqua," calling them by their actual names when they were in cat form almost seemed wrong so I quietly made a pact to always call them by whatever form they were in.

After grasping a fry from the fridge I calmly picked Aqua up and carried him to the bathroom that was on this floor, upon opening the door you could see that all the clothing for the members were nicely situated on the rug near the bathtub. "There you go, Aqua. I'll leave you to get dressed." I pressed our foreheads together before shutting the door with him inside. "Come and have breakfast when you're done!" I said through the door before making my way to the living room.

All the Akatsuki kittens were basically still asleep, all curled into each other like a little rug made out of cats, it was extremely cute and I immediately just wanted to lay down next to them and catch up on some well deserved sleep...but I didn't want to sleep on the couch again, way too many kinks in places I didn't even know _could _get kinked.

They all looked so peaceful that my hand lay suspended in air between them and me, they looked like they should all be left to sleep, but they did need to eat something and the food would be cold soon. Throwing aside the sentimental moment, I cupped Berry's cheek and shook him lightly. My lips stayed together as Berry blinked slowly, his reddish eyes giving a glint as the sun rays were exposed to his pupils. It took him a second to stare around before actually seeing anything, when he did our gazes met and his cat lips turned up into a smile.

The return smile from me ushered him out of the warmth of the cats to jumping to my shoulder where he rubbed his head against my neck.

"Good morning to you to," I muttered as my fingers scratched behind his ears.

Because Berry had moved, Choc had lost his source of heat causing his eyes to open; unlike Berry he became associated with sight and senses much faster and was standing to turn towards me.

"Good morning to you to Choc." My hands ran down his sides before placing him on my shoulder and standing to walk over to the bathroom thats door was just opening.

Kisame stepped out into the hallway as he was trying to push the shirt over his head and get out of the material that stretched over his face. After watching Kisame's troubles for a second I reached forward and yanked the shirt properly over his face, he breathed out harshly before getting his arms through the the holes.

"Thanks, I owe you one."  
"I'm guessing that switching bodies and putting on clothes don't go hand in hand very well, huh?" Kisame gave a quick nod before sheepishly walking away, my mouth twitched as I watched him leave before giving a small shrug and turning to look at Berry before looking at Choc.

"Soooo which one of you is going to go in first?" One of my hands held two nimble french fries, some pieces of salt flaked away from the carcasses to flutter to the floor like the snow outside.

Choc remained silent so Berry held up his paw before jumping down and the door shut behind him. "Is it ok if I leave you here?" I smiled towards Choc who sat stiffly on my shoulder, we stared at each other a second before he nimbly nodded and jumped to sit by the door, he gave me a small smile before I made my way back to the living room where the rest of the Akatsuki kittens were awaking with small groans and meows.

* * *

Kakuzu tried to suppress a loud groan as his cat body stretched, bone snapping noises sounded and bones shifted inside his skin like larva. It was a painful minute and when it finally finished it took him a second to stand from his hunched position, his back gave a painful tug before he wrenched his arms around to pop his back nicely into place.

Standing up to his full height he gazed into the wide and length mirror that showed his naked torso to himself. Kakuzu didn't look barely any different, the stitches curling up and around his body in numerous arches, the only difference between this body and his other was that the masks on his tan back were no longer there. It felt weird no longer having that weight there, but Kakuzu would get used to it however he still turned slightly to look down his back at where they had once lain.

"Good morning May!" Kakuzu allowed his gaze to flicker towards the bathroom door upon hearing Tobi squeaking from his kitten body, being able to understand the other members when they were in cat form was definitely interesting, Kakuzu just hoped that he wouldn't understand any other cats besides them.

It was obvious that Tobi had still yet to learn that May wasn't like them, she couldn't understand their voices no matter how much they would like her to.

May….such a weird concept to think about. Kakuzu bent down to grasp the gray boxers that had been nicely folded on the lush rug.

Kakuzu wasn't really like the other members, first of all he was much older (nicely into his 90's) and was a thousand times wiser than the other members, possibly even Pain who seemed to know everything. Even so in age Pain was nothing but a child along with all the members who Kakuzu had learned to tolerate. During his years of isolation before joining the Akatsuki Kakuzu had not had any partners, once in awhile there was business projects that he took on for money but never any sexual partners. To say Kakuzu might have fallen for May was something he would never utter to anyone, because first off he was much wiser than to fall for anyone who was decades behind him in age, she also (oblivious though) had numerous men vying for her attention which caused a problem if he _did _like her. The final reason, number three, was that May had not shown any affection towards him so she probably didn't deserve it….

Kakuzu sighed, staring into the mirror at his fully clothed self, the white shirt stretched nicely over his chest and went well with his tan skin.

He rolled his eyes at the thought of May, it wasn't possible.

Sadly Kakuzu was just trying to fool himself, he had already tried the waters and he had subconsciously deemed them worthy for himself.

* * *

The smile was so wide upon my face that the cheeks above were slightly hurting when my cell phone buzzed in my pocket. I desperately just wanted to stay in the moment, Swirl was in the middle of stretching and Lemon was yawning.

The phone still was buzzing.

Rolling eyes connected to the phone as I brought the annoying piece of technology to my ear, I turned away from the group and made my way down the hallway to stand at the window at the end of it, my back leaned up against the cool glass.

"Heyo, this is May Lawford-

"Yes, hello May, we need to talk." My mouth stayed open from the words I was about to say.

"Principal?" I suddenly was worried, why would he be calling me? Nothing had happened in the past few days, the scuffle with Jackson and Jared had been taken care of with no problems...so what could he possibly need?...oh yeah...I wasn't in school today. Gulping down my saliva suddenly seemed like a difficult task as I faked a small cough. "Hey, I'm sorry that I couldn't make it to school today...horrible sore throat and cough, this weather must have done it." A pitiful laugh followed.

There was silence on the other end before the Principal continued.

"May I need you to listen to me. You do know that your parents left you a nice large sum of money and that the town deals with any other expenses...correct?" The nod that happened on my end stopped as I actually answered.

"Yes, I know. But you guys deal with those bank accounts, is something wrong?" My palms were sweating and suddenly there was a cold chill, this wasn't about school.

"The other day when I went to check on the bank account we found another account with your...brothers name on it." The phone nearly slipped out of my clammy hands as my eyes narrowed until there were two of everything.

"W-what, my brother never had any accounts here, he never opened up one and if he did….it wouldn't have been here…" The Principal was silent, adding to my stress that was beginning to form a headache, Itachi's voice was calling for me from the kitchen but my ears were turned towards the call.

"May, he opened it two years ago on October 2." I coughed as my spit went down wrong, those were days that I remembered very well. "He opened the bank account and made a deposit….a deposit of over one-hundred-million."

…

….

"Miss Lawford? I need to know if you knew about this money and where it came from!? Someone could hold charges if it is stolen!"

"I..don't know.." Voice faltered as the phone was snapped shut and the cold glass of the window was no longer cold against my freezing skin.

He had opened a bank account? With a hundred million dollars...Marcus would never had been able to make that money in over a year, he hadn't had that before he left, I was sure of that. Where could it have possibly have come from? Marcus wouldn't have gone far enough to steal, right?

A desperate sigh choked off as the phone slid into my pocket, slightly wet with perspiration on the back.

What more could happen today!? A million anime characters could fall into my living room and I wouldn't be surprised!

A haggard cough that was hushed behind a hand came from behind me as realization of everything came over my mind. Turning I saw Nagato struggling to walk towards me, using an umbrella as a cane to hold up his weight; his eyebrows knit in desperation as his face paled.

He stopped ten feet away from me, the bathroom door lay behind him a couple of feet.

"May...tell me, when I was disoriented...I kissed you didn't I!" Nagato flinched at the harshness of his own words and bit his lip before hanging his head.

My mind was so fried that I could hardly answer back.

"Umm…..maybe.." A small blush came up, the call going to the back of my mind. Nagato looked as if I had just killed someone that he loved, his face fell and the gray skin stretched over his cheekbones as he grimaced.

"May you must forgive me, I did not mean to kiss you, it was a complete accident." The sincere look in Nagato's eyes made me wanna jump over there and hug him to death, but this action was stopped when I noticed that the bathroom door was open enough to see Kakuzu watching us from around the door-frame with wide calculating eyes. The older man's eyes met mine and I frowned, curious as to how much Kakuzu had heard.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE _KISSED_ MISS MAY!?" Nagato, Kakuzu, and myself turned to see Tobi screeching at the top of his lungs, coming from around the corner of the living room to stand in the middle of the hall, pointing an accusing finger at Nagato; the one visible eye narrowed and blazing in anger, the opposite of his panicked squeaky voice.

A commotion rang out from the kitchen as swear words were heard.

"Who fucking kissed May? I'll kill him!" That obviously was Hidan.

"What!?" ...I think that was Deidara.

The hall began to feel crowded.

….What did I say earlier?... oh yeah that _Nothing_ would surprise me today….guess I was wrong.

I sighed.

Lord give me strength.

The phone buzzed in my pocket again just as all the other Akatsuki members stopped at the beginning of the hall.

* * *

**Author: **Thank you guys for the reviews! I loved them, and someone commented on how much May has matured, I remember when I started writing this that I definitely wanted to portray that and now that people have commented and I have gone back and reread it...I see that May has certainly matured! HALLELUJAH! That makes me happy, and I'm glad if any of you can relate to her (i know I do).

Anyway on July 13 ( a few months ago) this year turned one year old! I wished it happy birthday but I was unable to post that day, sadly. When I first started this story I wasn't sure how long it would be or how much effort it would be! But now it's the only story I'm touching because I want to finish it very badly!

Fun Fact about story: When I first started this was going to be a DeidaraxOC now...hehehe you'll just have to wait and see!

I am very proud of my story, and thankful that you guys have continued to love it and stay with it! Thank you, I wouldn't be where I am without my valuable readers!

See ya soon.

-Jinx


	42. Chapter 42

Monday part 4 (Dec 20)

* * *

Obito stretched his arms as they slid easily into the shirt, stiff muscles popped with the smallest of movements. The morphing from cat to man seemed to have irritating drawbacks such as stiffness and the light was always piercing for a few seconds; rubbing his eyes at the sheer light Obito finally could somewhat see himself in the mirror.

His image was reflected back, as if trying to resurface the painful memories of how his face had become so distorted. Back in the ninja world, whenever he had looked at his face Obito would have always been brought back to that wretched day of when the right side of his face had been crushed. When those thoughts came, Rin would soon accompany them. Her smile, her laugh, her darling personality all would have made Obito weak in the knees, then the sadness would take over and the pleasant mood became fleeting and shifted to dark.

But now as he gazed into his own pupils, Obito thought of something different. There was something just out of reach of his mind that made him literally want to jump up and down like his Tobi side always did. Eyes absentmindedly turned to look at the scarf in his hands, Obito smiled down at the fabric. Thoughts of Rin alluded him as his fingers traced over the nice scarf, the grin that stretched upwards almost hurt the wrinkled side of Obito's face but he shrugged the agitation away as the fabric was wrapped around his face.

Obito had never been so excited for a day to start before, he was practically giddy with the thought of what could happen today. Maybe he could get May to like him more, but of course that was his number one goal. He wanted nothing more than for her to accept him.

Taking a deep breath, Obito opened the door from the bathroom that entered into the dining room where some of the breakfast food was already placed. The pancakes lay in the middle, four even stacks with steam rising like a mindless fog, sausages and bacon were covered with a see-through dome that also hid the inticing smell. Kisame was already occupying one seat of the table, his chin cupped hard in his hands as he gazed hungrily at the food, not daring for a second to look Obito's way as if fearing the food would run away.

Even though the hunger was clawing at his stomach, Obito passed the table and went into the kitchen where Itachi was flipping another pancake onto a plate, his red eyes flashing slightly as he caught sight of Obito, they stared for a second at each other before Obito went back on his way. He could still feel the raven's eyes on his back as Obito walked into the living room, paying no attention to it.

Deidara was sitting on the couch with the back of his head resting on the back of the couch, eyes closed and breathing calmly, obviously still tired. A naked Hidan was sitting on the floor facing the fireplace that was bursting with red hot flames, his knees were brought up to his chest, arms wrapped around them with his head leaning on top. Obito had never seen Hidan so deep in thought before, purple eyes far off into whatever he saw in those flames.

Sensing a gaze, Hidan blinked and twisted his neck harshly to look at Obito, his thoughtful face turned to a sneer. "You took forever!" Hidan brushed a hand through his hair which flopped back into his gaze, before leaning forward to try and see through the kitchen to the bathroom. "Did anyone else jump in?" Hidan's voice was hoarse for a second before giving a small cough and grunt, clearing his throat effectively.

"Nope! It's all yours Hidan!" Obito stretched his voice to as high as it could go, a small squeak at the end of Hidan's name was the result of pressuring his voice box and Obito had to bite his tongue from coughing.

Hidan visually grit his teeth at the loud voice that penetrated his eardrums, he jumped up with his entire naked torso on view, and shouldered past Obito with a small smirk towards the bathroom.

Not bothering to watch Hidan's trek through the kitchen and see Itachi roll his eyes at the Jashinist, Obito walked around the couch that Deidara was lying on nearly running into Sasori who was sitting on the floor looking at a book behind the couch, his face hidden by the shadows.

"Good morning Sasori!" A small 'hmm' was all Sasori muttered before slipping back into silence, not even wasting a second to look at the older Uchiha. Obito didn't mind the lack of attention, he wasn't really in the mood to get anyone annoyed like usual.

He was a man on a mission.

The floorboards squeaked under him as his bare feet slid over the cold wood, carpet would have been wonderful in this weather but it was better than why they had always been succumbed to live in in the ninja world. Obito hurried on towards the hallway trying as hard as possible to be the silent ninja he had once been.

When Obito had still been in cat-mode, he had seen May in the hallway talking on the phone before leaving to change into a human, so Obito knew that she was awake and around here, it was logical to look where he had seen her last.

The air was frosty yet his face stayed warm because of the scarf surrounding his face, Obito ignored whatever cold tried to defuse him as his multicolored eyes searched everywhere for his May. _"Where is she? Is she ok?"_ Obito was beginning to get worried when he finally reached the corner of the wall that split into the hallway where he finally saw May, relief flooded through Obito in a rush, she was ok.

A phone was tightly held in May's hands-that were wrapped around her stomach-as she stood in the middle of the hall in her pajama pants and a tank top, her hair stringy around the corners. Obito could have deflated right there from joy but instead saw….Nagato!

Obito squinted his eyes, was that really Nagato? The being was facing away from the prying eyes...so it could be Sasori; Obito turned back to glance at the back of the couch where Sasori was engrossed in his book, it definitely wasn't Sasori.

Good grief, it really was Nagato, now that was a shock. Obito hadn't expected Pain to turn all the way back to original self, yet here he was, leaning against a umbrella for obvious reasons, the guy had had problems walking before as well,

"Um…..maybe.." Obito's eyebrows came down hard, what were these two talking about? ….Was May blushing over there?! Why was May BLUSHING?! Was Nagato trying to make a move on his May!? Obito grit his teeth so hard that it hurt his jaw, fingers tightening their hold on the corner of the wall, before shaking his head violently. No, that was silly. Nagato was not that stupid or ignorant. He had never loved before for Christs sake!

No Nagato was not a worry at all. Nagato, Kisame, and Kakuzu were people that would never in a million years love May. A small sigh of relief escaped Obito as he leaned against the wall, trying to rid himself of the deadly anger that still pulsed through his veins.

"May you must forgive me, I did not mean to kiss you, it was a complete accident." Obito blinked as his breathing stopped.

Did Nagato say he had kissed May? _Kissed her?_ Obito's arms began to tremble as his breathing grew sharp, his teeth nearly pierced through the skin of his mouth and the vision went red.

_"Nagato DARED TO KISS MAY!"_ Nagato had passed the line, Obito could barely stand anyone even looking at her, and now Nagato had dared to kiss May. And he had just thought that Nagato, Kisame, and Kakuzu never would! What next? Kisame making a move? Or Kakuzu trying a fast one on May?

The room was spinning around Obito like a vortex; the world was falling apart right before his eyes.

Nagato was going to die if it was the last thing Obito ever did.

Trying to retain his Tobi voice was like trying to swallow nails because all Obito wanted to do was growl in his most intimidating voice and make sure that Nagato knew he had done something wrong.

"WHAT! WHOSE THAT!? AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE KISSED MAY!?" May's eyes met Obito's in that second and he suddenly felt bad, she looked so helpless over there...but Nagato needed to know his place. Nagato himself was turning around, his weight shifting dangerously as he clutched the umbrella for balance; when Nagato met Obito's gaze his entire face fell there was definitely fear there. Obito had also failed to notice Kakuzu who was staring first at May with what seemed to be shock, and now at Obito who was practically seething in his corner.

Noise from the kitchen suddenly reached Obito's ears that were buzzing with anger.

"Who fucking kissed May? I'll kill him!"

"What?!" The first to reach the hallway was Sasori who had been sitting on the floor nearest to the hall. Brownish red eyes were burning with a vengeance but whether they burned because of Obito's words or the image in front of him was unknown. Hidan practically ran in, his breath labored as his eyes twitched to every person in the hall, Obito could smell the anger radiating off him in waves. But Obito couldn't tell if Hidan was angrier than Sasori.

* * *

How could this day start so well and end...like this? My mind was frizzing around the corners as the other members began to drift into the hallway, all of them with some kind of rage upon their faces and in their movements. If this was how they were going to act because of one kiss….Nagato was gonna need some serious back-up.

"You better pray that we heard wrong." Deidara wrapped his long arms around his torso in an unemotional way before continuing. "Did you kiss May?" Deidara stared hard at Nagato who stood there firmly, his face not portraying anything towards the blonde. My eyes quickly assessed Deidara, he looked pretty calm but if you stared at him hard I could see him trembling, he was trying to hold back just to make sure.

_"Be careful Nagato, this is a pit full of vipers…"_

"It was an accident, but yes I did." I sighed and closed my eyes, he should have tried to sugar coat it better or say that Tobi had misheard.

Deidara's face broke then, a snarl came from his mouth but before he could move Hidan flashed forward towards Nagato.

"Hidan!" I gasped at the site, it was suddenly very claustrophobic and there was a second where I couldn't breathe, too much was happening at once and I couldn't keep up with it.

I shook the feeling away as best I could.

* * *

"No….no Hidan you have to put him down!...I said put him down?!" May sighed in exasperation as Hidan continued what he was doing. Why did life have to be so complicated? Couldn't there be one damn day that no drama happened, a day where you could just sit back and enjoy the scenery?...Hidan was not helping!

Poor Nagato was being held above the ground, the front of his shirt tightly clutched in Hidan's hand that held him three feet above the ground, his teeth bared in a snarl.

"You better pray that what I just heard was a Mistake and not fucking real!" Hidan's knuckles were turning white from his death grip on the shirt and none of the other members were going to help, they obviously felt the same way about the situation. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

Nagato was struggling pathetically in the jashinist's grip, May narrowed her eyes and frowned angrily. Her mind was completely blank as she teleported to Hidan's side and grasped his left arm in the intense grip that her hand sported. Hidan glared intently at Nagato for a second before allowing his left eye to look down at May.

"Hidan. Put him down. Now." An inner conflict was raging in the purple eyes as Hidan struggled with the order and desire for murder.

"Why May? He kissed you!" Hidan was gritting his teeth as he looked between May and Nagato. His entire body was slightly trembling with rage.

"He did, but he was delirious and didn't know what he was doing." Hidan's breath was beginning to even out as May talked, he stared back into her eyes before closing his in thought.

There was a moment of silence as Hidan thought over his options, very thoroughly, for the first time in quite awhile.

"Fine," without a second look towards Nagato, Hidan dropped the man to the floor and backed away very carefully as if still trying to retain himself.

May patted Hidan's shoulder affectionately before hoisting Nagato to his feet, the red haired man swayed dangerously without the umbrella that lay upon the floor, May supported him as much as she could without falling herself.. Everyone was looking at them now, besides Hidan who was leaning against the couch in the living room, his eyes gazing into the fire as a way to calm down.

Turning to face the group with Nagato leaning heavily on her shoulder was slightly difficult but May forced herself to stand still and look at each of the members. Never before had she seen them all so dangerous. She knew from Jo what their organization meant; the Akatsuki obviously were a group of murderers who killed for one reason or another but May had never actually seen them so terrifying in this world before. Each had a different body stance but each screamed: Attack. The members were all ready to kill Nagato for this simple act.

It was hard to swallow since the atmosphere was trying to succeed in choking her with invisible hands.

Even though she was surrounded by murderers May knew what had to be done, so she stilled her breathing and dared to look without fear at them all.

"None of you will hurt him, do you understand me?" Deidara's violent pose and face slowly shifted back to normal, a pitiful face replaced it as he stared at May as if asking "why?" they knew why, they just didn't like being told what to do. "I know you come from a place where you all kill at the drop of a pen. But here it's different! You can't kill just because something doesn't go your way." Without fear May hinted the subject of them liking her, she knew and they knew where their ties were knotted.

Nagato's hand was gripping May's arm painfully, clearly worried that someone was going to kill him at this very second.

Itachi violently frowned before leaning against the hallway wall, his face becoming stone once more as his eyes never left May's face. Sasori's eyes remained flashing with intense anger that May stared down for a few second before continuing.

"I know that tensions are very high around here and I'm sorry for that. It won't be long from now that you guys can hopefully go back to your home," Sasori's eyes widened at this, his fists tightening; Hidan visibly flinched at the words, his face turning to look at May.

"But until then we have to all get along, ok? Please, for me." The room felt as if it had just taken a breath and May felt the atmosphere lessoning. "And this," she gestured her head to Nagato who was deathly pale by now, "this is Pain, your leader! Treat him as such." There was complete silence as everyone took that in.

"_He's _Pain!?" Deidara pointed a finger at Nagato almost accusingly, Nagato tried to stand straighter but his legs nearly buckeled causing May to hold him tight to her side; May didn't answer Deidara as she looked over at Kakuzu who was still standing in the doorway to the bathroom. He seemed to be in shock or deep thought.

Deidara began muttering something to Sasori about how that could possible be Pain, Nagato slitted his eyes at the two of them and Deidara frowned.

"Kakuzu?" May asked quietly, Kakuzu's head snapped up to gaze at hers with blank eyes. "Can you help me get Nagato into the living room and onto the couch?" Kakuzu's eyes softened.

"Sure I'll help." To May's surprise Kakuzu took Nagato completely in his hold and carried him over to the couch all by himself, and when May tried to help he simply shook his head with a small smile and carried on.

* * *

Obito wanted to bang his head violently against a wall. That did not go as planned! . . . wait there had been a plan? He shook his head, whatever it had been it hadn't worked in his favor AT ALL! May had stood up for that little skeleton!

. . .Well May was a very caring person, so it wasn't surprising that she would stand by the person being ganged up (she'd already done that for Hidan multiple times after all).

Obito sighed, clenching his fingers over and over trying to rid himself of the rage that had been multiplying inside his mind and body. Maybe it was time for Obito to finally accept that May might not like him, the thought made him cringe and grind his teeth, but if May was so fit on getting them all back home then what future could him and her have together? She would never leave her world and it seemed as if she didn't want them to stay in hers, there was no half way point for either side. Obito had never felt so uncontrolled in his life, plans being set up, betrayals, everything had always been under Obito's watchful eyes, he had controlled everything in the Akatsuki-and without barely any of them knowing it. But now Obito realized that here, with May, he had no control.

Glancing over from the hallway, Obito noticed that everyone had went into the kitchen to eat, there was some talking but he paid it little attention. May was talking lightly to Nagato on the couch, smiled up at Kakuzu who quietly helped Nagato to the kitchen. Obito stared and sighed, he was gonna say it, he had seen that look in Kakuzu's eye. _"Kisame, Nagato, and Kakuzu huh Obito? Isn't that what I said before, those three would NEVER like her….that's two out of three."_ Face palming Obito sorrowfully went into the living room and stopped in front of May, his head tilted down but his gaze looked past her to the floor.

May looked up at him, seeming not sure what to do before Obito cupped her right hand in his.

"I'm sorry." The Tobi voice was gone as he said the words truthfully before looking towards her in hope that she would give him what he could not, forgiveness.

May stood in front of him in silence, her short hair frizzy around the corners, there was a little biting of the lip before she smiled and placed her free hand on his cheek.

"Hey, it's fine. You were just jealous." The blonde presented him with a smile and a playful wink. Not having been expecting the teasing, Obito's jaw dropped open, his face turning red underneath the scarf. If she noticed his silence and change of skin color, May gave no attention to it as she grasped his hand, tugging him towards the kitchen for breakfast.

She was saying something about how hungry she was but Obito only listened with half an ear, his eyes turned down to watch their touching hands. He desperately swallowed, finding his mouth dry.

Upon entrance to the kitchen, the Akatsuki leader felt the stares-mostly angered and all envious.

These emotions were quickly forgotten as May let go of Obito's hand, making sure to spend a few moments with each of the others-talking, laughing, and squeezing their shoulders for a brief second. Although the Akatsuki leader had seen May happy on many occasions, the ever present smile and her optimistic voice proclaimed utter joy. He'd never seen her so cheerful.

Obito didn't really feel like joining the conversation, his pants felt tight as he stayed silent and contemplated. Trying for the rest of the meal to redeem his natural color on his flushed face.


	43. Chapter 43

Tuesday part 1 (Dec 21)

They were being careful, tiptoeing around with looks of what seemed to be guilt. I could sense it in their human forms and in their cat forms. If the guilt aura wasn't strong enough to catch my attention then the random acts gave it away.

Hidan asking to make the bed for me was Not Normal.

Let me repeat, Not. Normal, at all.

Itachi now seemed to want to help with lunch, dinner, and every other meal he could.

There was also the random touches, how Tobi would hug me like usual but...linger longer than ever before.

But more than the guilt, the acts, and the touches,... I am not sure how it happened but I had somehow earned complete respect from the criminals. They looked at me as if we were all equals now, that nothing separated us at all anymore… should that frighten me? Bewilder me? Confuse me?

Even though things had changed, it seems to be for the better because this was a whole new level to our relationships, a level that I'm not sure I want to test out.

They Are going home, I will make sure of it, they deserve the right to go home. Believe me, if the could stay I would throw all logic to the air and say: "Hell Yeah!" But it wasn't that simple, it wasn't meant to be; we belonged to two separate worlds, they didn't belong in mine and I didn't belong in theirs, as simple as that….ugh my brain is hurting!

And why was I even thinking of that? I had other problems to deal with!

"Darn, what to do, what to do!" There was mass panic driving my feet to pace around the room like an on going carousel

On top of trying to get the Akatsuki home, I now had 100 million dollars to deal with only a couple of miles away in the bank. There was no way that anyone would think that I had somehow stolen the money; I'd never heard of it since today! But I'm human, and that little feeling of nausea rose up if the police came saying they thought I had stolen the money, I'd never done such a thing!

"Calm down, it is just money. You have an alibi for when this occurred…" Marcus and I hadn't even been in touch then….Wait. My eyes widened as the time peeled back before my eyes and a memory slithered out.

* * *

_The book was clutched desperately between my fingers, they pages seemed to glow under my heated gaze. It was a fairly new book, it's binding still cracking from just turning the pages. Shadows from the fireplace cracked up the walls like eery spirits come forth from a Miyazaki film, each rippling in time with the flames._

_"Luna, this book is beyond Intense!" I kept my voice hushed as if the shadows would leap at me for breaking the spellbinding silence. Tearing away from the book was almost as bad, but I managed to shift without taking my eyes from the page; grinning I leaned down from the couch and patted Luna's furry head with my index finger. The old cat, who laid obediently at my feet, meowed up at me, its face grave as if bored with the situation. _

_ "Yeah, yeah, I know I have math homework to do but….this seriously sexy demon is declaring war on the Angels of Heaven! I cannot pass up such an opportunity!" I thumped my chest right above where the heart is and bowed my head as if showing my allegiance. If a cat could roll its eyes, Luna surely was doing it as she arched her back and sulked to sit closer to the fireplace that sputtered for a second before regaining momentum. Luna was known for her old lady habits since the cat was pushing twenty years old this year, but it was easy to ignore especially on cold nights like this._

_ 'The Demon Lord looked up at the angel whose feathery wings fanned in and around it like a graceful butterfly, despite her beauty he could only curse her inwardly at such perfection. Why must they be so perfect? There was n-'_

_A clatter from outside caused my brain to stop the intake of words and bring me up from the grave of demon lords and angels. **"Who the hell would be up and about this late at night?.. God don't tell me it's the dog from twenty miles to the east again!" **I twisted around in the couch and looked over the top of it searching for the window behind me. There was nothing outside that I could see, but it was pitch black being after midnight._

_ There was another noise to the front of the house, footsteps? _

_With eyes as wide as bowls, I looked back at the book which I had shoved the bookmark in and closed, it's purple cover, that had two black eyes etched into it, was glowering at me with intense darkness. I looked to the book, to Luna, and back to the book again. The cat huffed tiredly before shaking off her owners concern and began to purr nonchalantly. _

_ I knew it! Characters can come out of books! It isn't fantasy." I picked up the book and held it as if it were a shield as my body left the warm couch in search for the hidden._

_ "Demon Lord?" It sounded silly when I asked such things but I was curious now. "Um...there are no angels here my good lord! I mean you no harm!" What was this, some kind of alien scenario? Now that sounded stupid._

_ The halls were dark and bathed in darkness, the warmth of the fireplace was receding at the door bell rang. When the loud chime began, it nearly gave me a heart attack and sent me tripping over my feet like a moron. **"Now that, isn't the Demon Lord, he would Never ring the bell."** I rolled my eyes, stop thinking like an idiot!_

_ Running across the house I stood panting by the door, it leered up at me like a giant, begging me to open it. It was really late, so it was questionable who could be at my door but why not give curiosity a bite for once? _

_The knock came again, louder, more desperate, and helped make my final decision._

_Swallowing fear I clutched the door handle, unlocked it, and pulled the door open._

_ Frigid October wind curled in from the outside, leaves blew into the hall as the cold wafted around, I peeked around the edge of the door. My body went still, and not because of the cold._

_I'm not sure what I was expecting when I opened that door, maybe a part of me thought it was the Demon Lord, another maybe a helpless animal but what I had not been expecting to see was Marcus._

_He stood there, skin deathly pale in the light that shone down from the eery moon, body racking with trembles that seemed in danger of shaking off the backpack that hung loosely over his shoulder. Once puffy brown hair was now dyed lime green and lay soaking wet around his drooping shoulders. Marcus looked and acted as if he'd just run a marathon through a torrential downpour. _

_ "M-Marcus?" Was this really my older brother? He certainly had the same face but...he looked different, older, more worn. The next thing I knew, Marcus had bounded in and slammed the door, his hands were trembling so hard the it took him a second to actually lock the door._

_As my brother whipped past me, it hit me, the metallic smell of blood._

_Fear lovingly storked up my spine as I turned to watch Marcus sprinting each way, turning off any additional lights, and shutting blinds. _

_"Oh Lord…" I muttered anxiously and pressed myself to the wall. Marcus didn't respond as he peered cautiously through the blinds._

_Marcus had always been a kind soul, loving and thoughtful, but now he was scaring me like never before._

_ "Marcus...brother, what is going on? Please tell me." At last, Marcus turned towards me and this time actually looked at me, his eyes sliding over my being._

_ "May…" His tongue sounded thick in his mouth, as if it had been quite sometime since he'd said the name that now ghosted his lips. "It's...it's good to see you." A voice deep with regret and weariness, trembled as Marcus ran a shaking hand through his dripping hair. "I'm..being chased," he twisted his neck to look between the blinds once more before placing his face in his hands. From this angle I was able to see the back of his hair that was dripping with something red._

_ "Listen, I just need some food before I leave, please." Motherly instincts kicked in as I stepped closer to him; my feet must have entered Marcus's leaned down position because he reeled back as if stung, and whipped out a gun, the barrel stopped at my chin and kept level with me._

_ "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Marcus screeched nearly falling back in his chair, my hands burned behind me and I held them tightly to my back. My breathing escalated as I watched Marcus in alarm, I could tell he was scared and rattled._

_ "Marcus, just put the gun down. I won't try and touch you." I held up my hands in defense; the gun did not lower._

_ "I'll get you food… just lower the gun. Marcus, lower your gun, please." Marcus blinked before dropping his hand like a bullet, his eyes widening in fear and bewilderment; he hunched forward grasping his hair, the side of the gun bumping his temple. _

_ "I'm sorry, so sorry, sorry-" I trembled lightly, the feeling of the gun still ringing across my face, and kneeled in front of him, keeping my arms away from him at all costs._

_ "Come to the kitchen, we'll get you food, OK?" But Marcus wouldn't move and when I asked why he was here and bleeding he would only say the same sentence over and over._

_"They're coming... He's coming for me. They're all coming." Those words chilled me to the bone._

* * *

_Marcus left an hour later, after nearly having another meltdown in the attic, his blood now stained the floor up there from where he had said that the wound on his head was itching; needless to say May was done touching people for awhile. _

_ It was 6:00 in the morning when she woke from a dark dreamless sleep, it was a Saturday and was still dark outside because of the cloud coverage from last night was still hanging around like a body in a noose.  
As soon as her eyes had opened May didn't really want to do anything that day but she forced herself to go downstairs and at least make a small breakfast so that she would feel better later on. _

_-RING-_

_The cellphone vibrated alongside the pulsing ring that nearly sent May sprawling from her chair in panic. _

_May quickly finished her milk and chewed some more sausage before answering the phone._

_ "Heyo," May licked a finger that had a pearl of maple syrup attached to the tip of her nail._

_"May, what was your bro's name again?" She narrowed her eyes, why was Gwen calling so early? Gwen was never up before one on Saturdays, it was a law she took quite seriously._

_ "Um… Marcus?" There was a girly gasp and a crash, as if Gwen had dropped the phone, there was a splash to. "Gwen are you seriously calling me from the bathtub right now? You could drown another phone you know." There was some static before Gwen's voice clicked back on. _

_ "For you information, I just got out of the tub!" May rolled her eyes before taking another bite of sausage. _

_"What was that about my brother?" The chewing on sausage downed the voice a little but Gwen still caught it._

_ "OMG! Sorry, totally forgot! Channel 401 on TV, ASAP girl!" Her words were so shrill that May ended the call, slammed the phone down on the table and dashed to the TV room. _

_The screen flashed to life, a cartoon anime played before May punched in 4-0-1._

_A news report came on._

_ "-it would seem so. The body in question was found earlier this morning by the factory owner," the straight shouldered news lady with pursed lips shot to the side of the screen to show a young man sprawled out on a cold cement floor, the lime green hair that was sprayed with blood was as obvious as a punch to the face. "As you can see from the picture, the body is in poor condition; three shots in the back, four stab marks in the stomach, and a slit throat. The police have found some leads concerning the situation but they have given us information regarding the young man. His name is Marcus Edward Lawford who ran away two years ago from his hom-" May muted the TV, the news report continued on and on as May stared at the floor._

_Her eyes were huge before May closed them, balled her fists, and screamed. She screamed and sobbed until the police rang her bell for questions._

_ The tears were as heavy as lead and felt as if blood as May once more opened the door, just as she had done the night before but Marcus wasn't there...he'd never be there, again._

* * *

The memory obviously wasn't a good one and made May's eyes burn as she fought back the tired tears that felt as if they had been held back for years.

She had told the police everything of course, even sympathized with her! Of course that hadn't made her feel better.

"-Well seems like you're having troubles of your own, aren't you?-" White Zetsu's voice filled her head for a second. May's head shot up as she saw a faint outline of Zetsu standing in her room, his distorted figure flickered in and out of focus like a poorly taken photograph. She gawked.

"How did you get here?! I thought you could only come during my dreams?" White Zetsu placed a hand on the back of his head and laughed.

"You don't give yourself enough credit!" He leaned forward a little, placing his hands on the top of her bed as if testing if he feel and touch, his left hand went through the fabric while the other stayed firmly atop the blanket. "You just went through an intense emotion and subconsciously called for assistance, and since we're slightly linked up here," White Zetsu tapped his temple. "The emotion was so strong that it passed back over to me." May couldn't stop the grin, she was getting better and without even knowing it!

"Does that mean that I might be able to send them back soon?" Her voice quieted just in case.

"Of course, you are very close. But you have to keep practicing…" White Zetus trailed off and peered intently at May. "But….won't you miss them?" He cocked his head to the side and leaned his arm on his waist, peering in interest towards her.

May didn't know what to say as the green eye bore into hers, she had been so sure what she wanted but now….

"Of course I will. But they belong there with you. I can't take them from where they belong." White Zetsu sighed and nodded. "Why do you ask?"  
"Hmmm, you just all seem so close now." White Zetsu took a deep breath as if weighing his options. "Listen May I need for you to be careful from now on." May narrowed her eyes. "Black Zetsu is up to something and he won't tell me anything, I sense as if he is going to betray us."

May blinked wildly, her hands suddenly clammy.

"But I thought you and Black Zetsu were completely on the same side!" White Zetus merely shrugged and looked down at his arms once more.

"I am no longer sure of anything May, I was once sure that the Akatsuki could never be turned from their goal and look at them now." May's face turned slightly red as she turned to hide her face.

"Well...I can assure you that that wasn't what I intended." White Zetsu nodded before stretching his one arm out.

"My time's up, Kabuto is looking for me.

And stop worrying about everything, it will be fine. Good luck my friend." The white pasty body of Zetsu blurred for a second before evaporating in mid air.

May sighed, running a hand through her hair before stumbling over to her computer.

"He's right, it's ok. It's Christmas for goodness sake!" She muttered, brushing her hands up shivering arms as the laptop lit up in front of her with the sign in screen.

May savagely shook her head and stretched as far as she could backwards in the chair. She really needed to get in the spirit of the holidays; the tree still had to be placed up, gifts to be bought, cookies to be baked. Christmas was going to happen soon.

"May as well do gifts first then, one day shipping of course." Opening her Chrome account; the first thing that popped up was her email page, it was practically empty, except previous emails with Jo and Gwen that were now deleted, leaving an empty email.

WIthout further ado May went on a hunt for the perfect gift for her Akatsuki members.

* * *

"Of course I respect her but it isn't love, it's only her body that I want!" Hidan slammed his hand against his leg, there was no way they knew! He hadn't told anyone how much he actually cared for the women; and he certainly wasn't one to admit his feelings for a girl to a guy, it just wasn't his style.

"That sure sounds respectful..." Nagato wrinkled his nose.

Sasori blinked and turned his body in the couch to face Hidan. "Would someone who only wants her body for sexual satisfaction, make the bed for her?" Hidan opened his mouth to say something vile back, closed it and turned away with a face that blushed as red as a cherry.

"Tch, you don't deserve her for thinking that way Hidan. Plus hasn't she already made it clear that she doesn't do sex before marriage un?" Blue eyes snapped open from Deidara who had been leaning against the back of the couch, his arms now came to cross over his chest reproachfully as he finished talking.

"Your one to talk Deidara." Sasori, who was still neatly seated on the couch, now turned accusingly towards the blonde. "Isn't your view on art the same as with your relationships? Fleeting, I believe? Or as May would probably say, a fast food restaurant? Get in, get out, right? Literally. Or we could go with your second saying that art is a 'bang'." Deidara's face was pink with both embarrassment and fury, he was left speechless for a second from the red heads words and made an oath to punch the puppet master later.

"Y-You shut up! Knowing you, you'd turn her into one of your disgusting puppets to keep forever, you sadistic piece of shit!" Sasori grit his teeth and rose quickly from his chair, taking a dangerous step towards Deidara who tightened his fists defensively.

"Hmph, I'd say you're ALL not the right fit for May, it would have to be Tobi that would fill that role!" Tobi thumped his chest triumphantly. Thunder filled Deidara's face and Sasori's filled with lightning as they both turned Tobi's way. There was death on the horizon for poor Tobi who was still giggling madly.

"Tobi you don't even know the first thing about relationships," Kisame growled angrily at the little moron who had quieted down from the deep glare Itachi sent him.

"You might want to learn what a relationship is first." Nagato rasped from his rocking chair.

"Agreed." Itachi added coldy who was glared hard at Tobi, as if willing his Sharinghan to come back.

"Your not mature enough Tobi." Deidara grit his teeth.

"Mature, Deidara? Now that's a laugh; as if you'd know one thing about maturity." Sasori smirked and brushed some dust off his shirt. Deidara's face cracked as he turned around and swung his fist at Sasori who managed to catch it mid swing before getting clocked in the side of his face by Deidara's free hand.

"That's what you get for calling me immature you sadist!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Kakuzu uncrossed his legs and slammed one of them hard onto the ground, the table rattled-needless to say, everyone shut up immediately. "You're both acting more idiotic than Hidan." Kakuzu's frown was dangerously low as he tightened his fist.

"Hey!" Hidan yelped angrily before Kakuzu shoved him off the couch with terrifying force.

"We are not like Hidan! If we were May would be irritated even more!" Tobi cried out and Hidan struggled to get up to strangle the idiot.

"For once he has a point Hidan."

"Or maybe you guys should stop treating me like a piece of meat and stop blaming each other like children." All the Akatsuki froze, the air stilled as they turned towards the staircase; May stood at the top, leaning her back against the wall facing them- a glare was set in her face.

"May, we weren'-" Kisame tried to start off.

"This is pointless. Stop this irritating argument now. You're all worse than a couple of teen boys with a crush!" Being scolded by the woman they cared for and respected shut them all up quicker than Kakuzu had been able to. May turned to head back to her bedroom.

"We're so sorry May, we didn't mean to make you upset!" Tobi bounded forward, brushing past a few members before clasping his hands in front of him for forgiveness. May stopped and turned around, casting Tobi a dull look before sighing.

"Fine, but so that we can end this needless fight, I already have a boyfriend."

The loudest calamity to ever hit the Lawford house began at the mere mention of those words.

"WHAT?" Hidan cried out before cursing all the members around him, as if one of them was the boyfriend.

"A boyfriend!?" Deidara was gasping for breath as he ran towards the stairs and peered up through the rail of the staircase. "You can't be serious!?" May simply leaned down on the rail and peered down at the calamity she had caused before hinting a smile.

"Guys…." It took a second for them to all come back to attention, so many with eyes of disbelief and anger, all wanting to blame the other. May realized she had punished them enough. "I was just kidding." Sasori's eye twitched, a purple bruise already covering the left side of his face was showing. "What?"  
"Being tricked like that is what you all deserve, you treated me unfairly and didn't respect me in this instance so I repaid the favor. If you care for someone then you respect them. I respect all of you, why can't you do the same for me?" May turned towards the top of the stairs once more. "I'm sorry that this happened but think next time you all voice something like that aloud, I have rights just as much as you do. I decide my future and future relationships!" May grinned to herself before looking back at them.

"I came down here to tell you all something and this is what I hear." She sighed drastically. "Anyway I've been practicing my teleporting abilities, you'll all be home soon." May disappeared up the stairs leaving the Akatsuki members deflated, unhappy, and guiltier than they had been.

"Damn, why do we always mess up?" Hidan face palmed.

"Your one to talk." Nagato muttered.

"Guys, shut up, un." Deidara muttered before sliding down the wall to sit on the floor.

Kisame sighed before falling onto the couch. "Why did we all have to fall in love with the same girl?" No one answered.

* * *

The conversation that had gone down between the Akatsuki members, concerning me had both amused and angered me. First of all because it was funny to see them get so worked up over something, and it angered me because they were talking about me and my feelings. It was a fact now that they all really really liked me.

But even so I couldn't stop the grin from entering my face from the ruse I'd done, they had it coming!

The door shut behind me on silence, at least they were thinking about it.

The chair to my desk squeaked under me as I giggled happily, the computer flashed as my computer hit the mouse, the email popping up once more.

It took me a minute to realize a new message had come up.

An Unknown sender...I furrowed my brow, who used unknown accounts nowadays? Everyone online had account names.

Shrugging, I opened the email. It was mostly blank but for four words.

_He's coming for you._

I froze in my chair at the words, a cold hand of ice traced up and down my back, I turned at the urge of being watched. No one was in the room.

I was alone.


	44. Chapter 44

Tuesday part 2 (Dec 21)

* * *

Kakuzu's dark hands traced longingly up May's shoulder blades and up to rest on her shoulders; her breath, once calm, now was ragged and tortured as she struggled to properly breathe in and out.

"Can you feel it now?" His voice was hushed, the breath ghosting over her ear like a tongue, May nodded eagerly as a deep shudder racked her shoulders as Kakuzu traced over them. "Then go for it." May bit her lip as if in consideration, stilled her trembling body, and cupped her hands together in what seemed to be a prayer as she summoned upon the mass of chakra.

To May's surprise, Kakuzu had nearly jumped at the idea of him helping her with controlling the teleportation; May hadn't really given much thought to who she wanted help from but Kakuzu seemed almost happy to do it and almost….honored? Anyway, they'd both agreed to begin immediately, so here they were, almost standing in what looked like an embrace with May in front of Kakuzu facing away from him and him right behind with hands cupping her shoulders. May truthfully wasn't sure how touching and caressing the shoulders did for controlling chakra, but she wasn't about to complain.

A small but painful, burning sensation began coming to life in May's stomach, it curled and twitched like a snake, lengthening and spreading throughout her body like a sugar rush that buzzed and sizzled.

As the chakra traveled, it warmed and finally pressed lovingly against May's brain like a gloved hand.

_ '-You can do this.-'_ White Zetsu's voice and presence wrapped itself around inside her head, as if checking to make sure that the connection was solid between May and her chakra; his caring attitude gave May courage, and having Kakuzu there for support calmed the jumpy nerves that were having a party. Just as the chakra was beginning to swirl it hiccuped and sputtered.

Kakuzu's arms gripped tighter around May's body as she closed her eyes with deep focus and a frown twitching her lips downwards.

_'There's not enough power, Zetsu!'_ The chakra that had been curling around was not at all powerful, it was simple and delicate, it quietly receded, dripping back down inside May's core.

_'-Dig deeper. You have to control it, guide it, nurture it like a living thing.-'_ Zetsu instructed quickly, sensing that the chakra was slipping back down the chakra veins. May forced herself to slide deeper into the brain that was convulsing madly, she searched for more power from her rarely used rusty chakra channels.

_"Come on, the Akatsuki need me!"_ Brain waves went erratic as an extremely large amount of chakra barreled up the tiny channels like a flood, stretching till they nearly burst from pressure on all sides of the veins. The chakra rising up inside was huge, exploding with intense power that May had never felt before, it raked its claws up as it rose. The body suddenly felt dizzy and May's legs could hardly support themselves but Kakuzu kept a good hold, not allowing to let go.

Zetsu was gasping as if all the air had been torn from his lips.

_ '-May, Stop it! it's too much!-'_ Zetsu cried out in alarm and agony as the burst of power reached its last stop, May's brain.

An electric shock raped her mind as May's vision blotted black and white, she tore herself from Kakuzu and cupped her head that felt as if it would surely crack in two, her body swayed dangerously.

White Zetsu was screaming as the power met and enveloped his own brain, May covered her ears at the intensity going throughout their minds like a ravaging chainsaw.

A pair of arms wrapped around May's convulsing shoulders once more as she tried to swallow back down the chakra that refused to follow orders and go back.

It was burning.

* * *

"I cannot believe that May fooled us like that!" Hidan crossed his arms over his chest as he sat back in the chair, trying to hide his rejection and guilt under a layer of anger, but still it shone through.

"We had it coming from the way we were all acting. We were assholes." Kisame said from his spot on the floor, sending a side look at Hidan who was glaring at the carpet as if that were the concept of his misfortune.

"Actually, if you think about the situation logically. I believe that the real reason your were so angry Hidan, is that for a second you believed that May was telling the truth of having an intimate relationship with someone else." Itachi's eyes closed as he voiced his opinion on the matter; his voice was calm and collected even though he was pretty sure that Pandora's Box had just been opened.

"WHAT!? Of course I was fucking angry! We all were angry! Don't you blame this entire thing on me, you bitch. Hell, if I was the only one, did you see Kakuzu? He looked like he was about to rip someone's heart out right then and there!" Hidan leaned forward with a snarl directed at Itachi who matched it with a displeased frown.

There was a second of silence.

"We all fucking pissed her off and I bet she's really unhappy." Hidan trailed off running a hand over his face with a defeated look as he backed off from Itachi.

"Hidan's right…" Tobi muttered from his secluded spot in front of the fireplace, his one eye that shone was gazing deeply into the raving flames. Everyone glanced at Tobi in slight alarm, had his voice just lowered thirty octaves? " We were all angry and jealous….. when in reality May was the one hurt the most by the scenario." Tobi's deep voice cut off as he sighed and cupped his legs to his chest, his scarf slipping slightly to show some of the wrinkled skin surrounding his visible eye.

Deidara shook his gaze away from the new, serious, smart Tobi, realizing that the dude was seriously bipolar.

The entire Akatsuki were uncomfortable with the situation they had found themselves in. Even though none of them would openly admit it, they all felt horrible and exposed.

"So to my understanding… we all like her then?" Nagato asked, leaning forward to prop his elbows on his bony legs which in turn, held up his head.

There was hesitation before everyone in the room nodded, some were quick as if they just wanted to get it over with, some others were slower as if taking their time.

"That's what I thought," Kisame grit his teeth, wringing out his hands absentmindedly.

Tobi blinked as if finally realizing he had allowed his composure to slip, so without further ado he jumped up.

"It isn't fair you guys! Tobi finally likes someone and you ALL have to like her to!" Tobi's high voice was back and Deidara's original thoughts of the idiot being smart and serious flew out the window as the blonde suddenly wished that the lunatic had stayed bipolar for at least another ten minutes.

Everyone glared at Tobi, his deep voice and actions forgotten.

Deidara walked over to Tobi and was just about to cuff him over the head when the house shook. Deidara stepped wrong and stumbled into Tobi, both slamming into the ground. Tobi clutched onto Deidara for dear life as the house groaned and its shaking increased in ferocity.

"EARTHQUAKE! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Tobi's high voice screamed while tightening his grip on Deidara as the floor titled dangerously under them like a cat arching its back.

Sasori curled his toes into the couch and hung onto the arm of the chair, eyes widening in fear.

"What the f-" Hidan fell off the couch, smacking his head on the table as something toppled over and crashed in the kitchen.

Nagato's frail body trembled as he looked around in a sheer panic. "Where's May?! Is she ok?" The rattling gazes fell on the stairs and that's when they felt the overpowering chakra blasting from the top floor like a gushing leak.

May was the only one of them that had chakra, and this amount that was rushing down the stairs and shaking the house...was a deadly amount.

Tobi tore his rough grip from Deidara and struggled to stand as the house continued its tantrums, the ground felt as if it were being uprooted and tilted under their feet. Tobi gripped the couch and pushed himself towards the stairs, breaking into a sprint that ended in him veering off as the floor lurched.

Jumping over a fallen cupboard, Tobi finally managed to grab the railing; his eyes widened as the chakra ghosted over his skin, it burned.

The excess chakra swirled around the room like a continuous vapor of electricity, each member tensing as it longingly traced over their beings.

Deidara lay curled up on the floor, waiting for the shaking and chakra to stop, the chakra licked up his spine and suddenly Deidara had to stifle a cry of pain as his palms tore themselves open, blood splattered across the floor and his shirt as agony ripped up and down his chest in movements that pulsed along with his heart.

The houses shaking intensified, the couch that Sasori, Itachi, and Nagato were stationed on, fell backwards sending them sprawling into the wall behind it.

Deidara's eyes watered as he pried them open, shaking he brought his hands up to his eye-level from his spot on the floor. The palms that were now displayed to him had mouths on them like they used to have. Eyes widened as Deidara brought the hands closer to his face in shock and awe. The left mouth grinned while the right mouth opened and licked Deidara's nose affectionately.

Obito was in the middle of racing up the stairs when his vision went completely black, enabling him to fall on the stair, it came blinking back to life. To Obito's shock, everything was more shockingly intense and detailed; his fingers traced his left eye and felt the chakra radiating from it. Was his rinnegan and sharingan eye back?

Obito wasn't the only one, Itachi opened his eyes, sharingan flaring to life.

* * *

Kakuzu felt as if the entire weight of the world had fallen onto his shoulders, the chakra rushing around the room was so stifling that the air he breathed was constricted and made him choke on it.

The chakra picked up speed, the objects in the attic flew around and were coming close to hit him but Kakuzu stayed in one spot as he held the unconscious May to his chest, he wasn't going to dare move her, he wouldn't risk it.

Chakra rose in the air and suddenly it shot down, piercing Kakuzu's back who leered forward violently as the chakra forced itself inside, it met familiar channels and filled his large body with chakra once more, his own. Kakuzu's tongue burst apart into thousands of strands that curled down his throats, the string in his stitches writhed like mad worms as the masks broke out upon his skin like a virus. There was much pain but Kakuzu didn't move.

May needed him now.

* * *

The chakra rushing around the room receded back up the stairs like a snake. And just like that it ended, book closed on the subject as the house stilled itself to a coma-like state.

Sasori crawled back to the fallen over couch and peered over it as if waiting for the whole house to start moving once more, his eyes darted back and forth like a pendulum.

The skin surrounded Deidara's palm mouths bunched back and healed over the mouths on his palms taking them away once more, Itachi's eyes turned back to basic red and then to complete black. Obito cupped onto the wall as his eyes went back to normal.

Everything was silent.

"What the hell was that shit?" Hidan pushed himself shakily up as he stared at Deidara who still laid on the floor peering at his hands with wide eyes.

Deidara twitched his fingers around, turned it over and back. He had had his chakra back...at least for a moment.

It took a second for them all to realize, but they had All had their chakra back.

* * *

The chakra mass was flowing back, cramming itself into May's chest, taking root and going dormant once more; her body felt scarily empty as if someone had dumped out her innards and hung her carcass up to dry in the hot sun. If there was any pain, this body was too numb enough to feel the sting.

White Zetsu's presence was also gone, his mind was unlinked and it felt strange for May not having him up there to ask if she was ok, or saying that this was why it had gone wrong…

Her fingers twitched as feeling rushed back into the limbs, opening eyes felt like yanking off a band-aid, bright lights made them blink irritably. As the power vanished more control came over May who began breathing normally.

Finally, with eyes wide open, May stared into a shirt. Someone was holding her, cupped in their lap and cuddled into a chest of warmth.

It took a second for May's brain to understand that it could only be one person who was holding her right now, she tightened her hold and hugged back. The comfort of having someone to hold her after that sunk in as May smiled lightly.

"I'm not sure what happened…" Even her voice sounded worn like someone had recorded her and morphed it.

"Chakra overload, May. It's over now." Kakuzu answered simply and tightened his left arm around her back before running his free hand through her hair. "You're fine." Truthfully May didn't really feel fine, She could move all her limbs and turn her neck properly but there was something inside; once when May had first started teleporting she had had a hurting sensation in the stomach area, this same area was where the excess chakra had come out off and had gone back in, this spot inside was turning and twisting like a knife. May tightened her hold on him and buried her face in Kakuzu's neck.

The pain must be normal.

"Is everyone ok?" Fear rose up as May pulled back slightly and looked around the attic room. Everything was a mess, boxes tossed some having opened and spilling everywhere, there was also a crack in the loan window. If a window was cracked… then what could she possibly have done to the others?

"I could hear Hidan's swearing from here, so I'm sure they're all right." He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly causing May to turn her gaze to him. Without warning May placed her hand on his cheek and turned Kakuzu's face left and right, then looked his torso up and down.

She let go off his face. "Um… are you ok? Is there a wound that I can't see?" May timidly looked up, Kakuzu smiled and brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"I'm fine, thank you." They stared at each other for a second before May stood up on shaky legs.

"Come on, we need to go check on the others." Kakuzu stared at her for a second on the floor as if contemplating something.

Kakuzu rose, when he finally stood at his full height-towering over May-he stepped up and cupped her chin delicately.

There was a look in those red and green eyes that May recognized instantly from days of living with the Akatsuki, her eyes widened slightly Kakuzu saw this, took a deep breath and pressed their lips together very lightly before pulling back. The urge for both to lunge back into the kiss was strong but neither dared to move as they stared into each other's eyes in confusion.

"It can't be… can it?"

May nodded no. "I care for all of you, and wish that...you could stay but you all need to go home. Your world needs you back." May patted his shoulder and frowned, furrowing her brows sadly.

Kakuzu nodded before grasping her hand, he helped her across the room and down the ladder of the stairs.

* * *

Deidara would admit it, the moment he'd seen the mouths on his hands… he'd been ecstatic that for the first time he wanted to do a Tobi moment and jump up and down in joy. But as the moment went on Deidara's joy turned around and bore unhappiness.

May bringing chakra into the house meant that she was close to getting them home, especially if she had that much. Deidara didn't want to go back… _unless _May came with them. He would give up his extra mouths, his chakra, and….yes, his art, just so that he could either stay or May would come with them.

Deidara knew what he really wanted; he loved May.

He'd already known this feeling but now the warm feeling ran around through his bloodstreams but quickly turned to worry as he tripped up the stairs, surprisingly right behind Tobi who had slowed down as if he was thinking hard.

May was ok! She had to be ok!  
Fear developed and overwhelmed Deidara as he pushed past Tobi.

At the top of the stairs Deidara ran into Kakuzu and May, along with Tobi they all fell down the stairs in a mass collision.

"Deidara, you idiot!" Kakuzu yelled.

* * *

**Author: **Hey guys! I hope you're still liking the story! So I wrote the last two chapters at school when I had this huge urge to write these two and when I finished the last chapter I realized... this story is nearly done! We're like at the midpoint between the actual middle and the end!

...That is a really really sad thought! I am loving this story soooooo much! I think when I finish this story I'll put up a poll, if I should write another or not. I'll leave it up to you guys when the time comes because I have no idea what a second book would be like.

Anyway! We found out alot of stuff in this chapter, and if you don't think so then I hope to clear up somethings in the next chapter! I am also sorry that the chapter seemed chopped at the end, it was supposed to be longer but I stopped when inspiration ran out a little on the end. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up in a few days so it won't be tomorrow unless I'm literally struck by inspiration.  
Love ya!

-Jinx


	45. ChApTeR 45: In Which Veracity

Chapter 45: In Which Veracity

Tuesday part 3 (Dec 21)

* * *

White Zetsu was crouched on the floor-like a goblin-arm cupping his head in desperation. The power that flooded over May's body was exploding around and against him, trying to expel White Zetsu since he'd placed his presence in-between the chakra force and the girls brain. It was a righteous act for someone such as White Zetsu, but it held consequences for the person in question.

He knew that he was screaming, it would have stopped but the pain intensified as the white being's defenses cracked around May's brain, and the power smashed into his consciousness; the chakra that stabbed at him was like numerous chakras mashed together to create one strong force, even in the midst of the pain White Zetsu couldn't help thinking that the chakra felt familiar.

To the left of the screaming Zetsu, Kabuto was looking at him over his map with a weird expression; two snake eyes narrowed in confusion, seeming to wonder what was wrong the weirdo across from him.

White Zetsu had managed to hold onto May's brain but that was quickly dealt with as a powerful blast of chakra was directly flashed at him, knocking his presence out of the girl's brain; it spiraled back into the white being's body that flinched into the ground as he was shot back into his own form, the power still traveling throughout his body like an evil reminder to keep away.

It took a minute for White Zetsu to gain enough chakra to fend off and extinguish the extra chakra, when this was achieved, he was left trembling like a leaf as the white being tried desperately to calm his racing heart.

"It's not any of my business, and I don't really care, but...you ok over there?" Kabuto brushed some dust off his knee, glasses glinting as he eyed the other curiously. White Zetsu could only sit there, pants slipping from his parted lips as his fried mind tried to make his tongue work properly again.

"F-Fine, Kabuto..." This was all Kabuto had been waiting for as the snake man turned to write something on the corner of the map, brushing off the incident without another word.

With the snake no longer glancing at him White Zetsu sat in peace until chakra and breathing had both calmed down, allowing for the white being to think over the situation. The chakra that May held right now certainly hadn't liked him interfering but he knew that he'd have to contact May again, first, he needed clarification on if she was alright-since her brain had been attacked as well-second, he needed to inform her and the Akatsuki on something important he'd figured out.

Since he was so deep in thought, White Zetsu didn't notice that Kabuto had returned to looking at him with glasses tinted, there was a smirk on the white lips as the snake looked between his map and the other every few minutes.

* * *

*Rewind 1 Minute before Deidara raced up the Stairs*

Obito Uchiha had created the Akatsuki, personally picking all the members himself-yes there were some that had been mentioned/pointed out by Zetsu-but in all due respect, he had mainly built the Akatsuki which made him incredibly proud; it was an organization feared by the villages, and quickly made a tremendous impact on the ninja world; alone S class ninja were dangerous, but together they'd been nearly unstoppable.

Because he'd hand picked the members, Obito had made sure to learn everything he could about each member, such as their old lives, families, past relationships, why they deserted their villages, etc; needless to say, Obito knew _everything_ about his members. But one thing he knew more so than any other, was the feeling of their chakra; every ninja's chakra has a different sensation to them, like no two humans are alike, the same goes for chakra.

When May's chakra had filled the room only a minute ago, Obito had regained his powerful eyes, stopping on the stairs when he realized that the chakra flowing down from the top floor wasn't fully May's-yes some of it definitely was hers since he could sense the delicate warmth to it that only belonged to the blonde-but ninety percent of that chakra had been the Akatsuki's. All their chakra mixed together was certainly overwhelming and Obito nearly was suffocated by it, still clutching the railing he pondered how the others were holding up under these circumstances.

To Obito, it didn't make any sense how May could have her own chakra, and somehow trigger everyone else's...there was a reason there, the Akatsuki leader could taste it but not enough to know what it was.

This thought process was cut short as Deidara pushed past his still form, reaching the top in only a few bounds where he collided into Kakuzu and May who had just appeared at the same spot; they all fell down the staircase like a cascading avalanche. One of the blonde's legs caught Obito's and his body crumpled instantly, falling down the stairs and landing hard on his back, leaving Obito to fight for air from having the wind knocked out of him.

Blinking, Obito stared at the ceiling, realizing with a sigh that his chakra was gone once more, taking his powerful eyes with it. From the feel of things, all the Akatsuki's chakra was gone once more.

* * *

Even though we'd just fallen down the stairs, my stomach was piercing in pain, and I was sprawled out on the floor-nearly laying atop Deidara, I was smiling, dare I say I was almost ready to laugh. It was in this moment that I found myself incredibly happy; yes the chakra had nearly caused my brain to have a meltdown, and I'd kissed Kakuzu, but everything was ok now! Right here, on this floor, I never want this moment to end; time control would be absolutely wonderful right about now.

"Hey," it was barely a whisper but it was enough for me to dip my head up and look at Deidara who lay next to me, half his chest, left leg, and his outstretched arm were under my body; all he had to do was say one word and I'd move but he did nothing to reclaim is trapped body parts, "are you ok?" Two sky blue eyes flashed from the overhead lights that illuminated them as he looked me up and down. There was a tingly sensation in me causing a grin to spread up over my face, reaching forward I hugged the blonde to me, pinching his side playfully; freezing at my playfulness, Deidara broke out into a smirk before tickling my sides, lurching away with a chuckle I batted his twitching fingers away to turn and help the three men up.

One we all were back on our feet, I turned away to face the group that had been in the living room before the chakra incident. Upon immediate sight, my mouth dropped open in shock. The living room looked like a cyclone had hit it! Good lord! A fallen bookshelf lay with its contents blown-out across the floor like a paper in a shredding machine, a nightstand lay dead in the middle of the walkway, and the couch was tipped over on its back. To my surprise, Sasori peeked over the edge of the couch from where he hid behind it for security, only the top of his head and eyes were visible as he looked around before narrowing his eyes to me and rising to stand with a sheepish smile on his lips.

" Miss May, are you OK?" Tobi was suddenly crasping my hand, desperately shaking it with remorse as he bent his head up and down in a way that seemed to convey he was searching for injuries on my person.

"I'm fine..." I wouldn't dare say anything else, they certainly didn't need to know about the stomach pain that was growling angrily.

"May, what happened?" Itachi also rose from behind the couch, quickly giving aide to Sasori to push the couch back up into its rightful position.

All eyes were on me as I swallowed. "I asked Kakuzu to help me practice my teleporting...um...truthfully I'm not sure what happened." Kakuzu cleared his throat, stepping up as if to explain the situation better so that the Akatsuki members would understand better.

_"-Wait a minute, I can help with the explanation.-"_ There was a content sigh, it was nice having the presence of the white being back in my head, I'd almost thought that he'd been injured from the chakra occurrence. _"-May, I want for you to slowly concentrate on having me appear in the room, envision just a ghostly version of me; you _cannot_ do a full-blooded person, especially right now.-" _Since White Zetsu was connected to my mind, he was able to feel just how fragile my mind really was right now.

Kakuzu closed his mouth when I held up a hand for silence. "Give me a second, please, Kakuzu. I know someone who can explain this to us." Kakuzu looked at me for a second, before giving a small smile and gesturing for me to continue.

Unlike last time, I didn't dare dig deep so that the powerful chakra could come out, this time, I sought out my own that was light and wispy that filtered up through my chakra channels like a calming river. As the chakra rose, I envisioned the white being sitting on the couch; the chakra was nourished and loved like a living being as it filled brain and body simultaneously.

White Zetsu was see-through as he finally flickered on the couch, he held up his hands and peered at them before glancing around at the members, all shocked at the sudden appearance of their other Akatsuki member.

"What the fuck, how did you get here, Zetsu?" Hidan pointed at the white being in front of him.

White Zetsu lowered his hands, gazed at the floor for a second before slowly looking back up, a piercing gaze latched first onto Tobi, then on me.

"I can explain what has happened." White Zetsu took a small breath, he seemed very strained as he tried to put his thoughts in order.

"Now to explain I must start from the very beginning." Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Shit, this is gonna be long isn't it?" Hidan sat on the floor with a loud sigh.

"Don't worry Hidan, I'll make it easy so that you can keep up." Never having been insulted by the man before, Hidan sat there in shock, and lost his chance at a comeback as White Zetsu began again, his figure flickering.

"When you all first came here, Ob-..Tobi used...:" Tobi held up his hand, White Zetsu silenced as if he had been slapped in the face.

"It is ok White Zetsu, you may call me by my actual name." I looked at Tobi in bewilderment, what was he talking about? My jaw dropped and eyes widened. _"Oh Lord, don't tell me he's like Nagato!"_ I nearly missed the sympathetic look that White Zetsu sent me before continuing on with the new information.

"When you all first came here, Obito used his-"

"Wait, Tobi isn't your real name?!" Deidara turned to face Tobi with a shocked look which then morphed to horror. "Who are you?" I was in the same boat as Deidara, now I suddenly wished that I had looked up Tobi's character.

Tobi stood there for a second before turning towards Deidara and I, his red eye met ours, Deidara grit his teeth-wait, had he never realized that Tobi had a red eye?-. When Tobi faced us I realized as I looked into his eye that it had a different look. Tobi usually had this cheery look upon his face, his eye light with happiness, now they looked dark, mature. This was not the Tobi I knew, White Zetsu had to be right.

"I am Obito Uchiha, leader of the Akatsuki organization." There was silence for a moment as the deep voice of Obito Uchiha penetrated the members.

"What the fuck you talkin about over there Tobi? Stop foolin' we know you aren't…" Hidan stopped talking as Obito's deep gaze fell on him, he swallowed before gritting his teeth.

"I can second Obito's claim, he tells the truth. I may have acted like leader but Obito was in control the whole time." Nagato spoke up with a feeble cough.

From the moment I had met Obito in the dressing room I had known something was different, the way his voice had changed so quickly, the power he had had in that second… I had always known but never dared to think twice on the subject. Even though it was weird it was nice to have confirmation that I wasn't fully crazy, but a serious Tobi was hard to see.

Deidara looked completely horrified as if he was finally realizing that this knucklehead he'd always blown up for annoying him, was actually their leader.

Any complaints about Obito being leader were thrown out the window since Nagato-the person everyone had thought was leader- had seconded it. Itachi and Kisame stood there together as if they already knew, which was surprising, but Itachi knowing….wasn't hard to believe since he was a genius.

"Now that that is out of the way, can we please continue. I want to know what is going on." Itachi wrapped his arms around his chest and nodded at White Zetsu.

"Ok, now no more interruptions!" White Zetsu glared at the others with his eye. "Now when you all first came to live with May, Obito still had some of his chakra."

"So I sent May a dream, telling her to keep us safe." Obito filled in for Zetsu who nodded quickly.

"However since Obito was low on his own chakra, he had to borrow from the rest of the Akatsuki members chakra that was already leaving your bodies." Some of the members cast a glance at Obito, I frowned as I slid down to sit on the floor, Deidara followed suit and we both sat, our thighs touching, and listened.

"Obito succeeded in sending the vision to May, however it didn't end like you all think it did. First off May was exposed directly to Obito's chakra which latched onto her to give her her teleporting and help ease her body into naturally making chakra on its own.

But Obito had everyone's chakra attached to him at that second, and it all latched onto the only being that would be able to successfully carry chakra." White Zetsu now fully looked at May, everyone followed his gaze.

"A-And in turn, I was given all the chakra, all of _your _chakra." I swept my eyes around the room as the truth sunk in.  
Sasori's eyes widened as he rounded the couch to stand in front of White Zetsu, his teeth slightly bared as Sasori glowered at the being in front of him.

"What does that mean for May?"

White Zetsu's face fell, running a hand tiredly across his face.

"A ninja can only handle having so much chakra at once, and for a human who's never had chakra before… it is taking a toll.

May," White Zetsu gestured towards me with a sad look. "I need you to tell them what you are feeling right now." My eyes widened, so our minds were linked when Zetsu was here like this, he knew what I feeling and thinking, and to this he nodded as I thought of the pain.

"...The day my teleporting first began, you remember, right, Hidan?" Hidan was sitting up straight, as if he had been pricked with a pin, he turned and nodded.

"That bitch's punch went right through you." Hidan said, flexing his hand.

"When I woke up that morning I had this dull ache in my stomach, and as the power grew...so has the pain. It really hurts." Deidara shifted beside me to wrap an arm around my shoulders, his free hand grasped my own and held it snugly between us.

Hidan shifted forward and looked ready to run over. "You're in pain, May?! Why didn't you say anything!" Hidan stared at me in bewilderment, his tone betrayed him as the words came laced with sincere worry.

"So May is carrying all our chakra right now… then what does that mean for her?" Kisame asked.

"Her body isn't used to chakra, for one thing; for another she's carrying eight amounts of strong chakra within…. her body can't take it, it won't accept that much power. If we don't do something she'll…." White Zetsu stopped and stared at the floor.

"She'll what?" Hidan had risen and was advancing on White Zetsu who suddenly wouldn't look anyone in the eye. "Finish your damn sentence!" Hidan growled angrily as he stood in front of the white being."Tell me!"

"Die." The word that White Zetsu released was made up of three letters, so simply said that for a second we all blinked before all coming to the same conclusion at the same time. There was a part of me that was already dying at the thought, I didn't want to die, not after I'd finally learned to live and find people who cared for me like the Akatsuki did for me.

Hidan's purple eyes found mine, mouth wide open in shock as if he still couldn't process the words the white being had spoken; there was a second where those purple eyes showed sympathy. The others also seemed to be in shock, other then Sasori who had sat down on the couch and was staring at the floor.

White Zetsu licked his lips in grief, closing his eyes. _"-I'm sorry you have to find out this way, May. But I'll try and make this be ok.-"_ His words seemed to be said right in my head, and yet it felt like they'd been shouted from miles away, was it really possible that I was going to be ok?

Warm fingers found their way to my chin, breaking the trance that had encircled my mind; turning I found Deidara staring at me with such an emotional expression that I'd thought he'd break out crying right then and there. The blonde cupped my face desperately with the hand. "No." He shook his head as if that one word could change the entire problem, but the way he said it made me want to start crying as well. Gazing into those blue orbs made me remember that I wasn't the only one that didn't want me to die, it was a reminder that made me nearly choke on a sob.

I nodded my head. "No." I agreed.

"There is a way to stop this, however, I know you aren't going to like it."White Zetsu sat back on the couch, brushing his hair as he shut his eyes as if preparing himself for an argument. "When you all are teleported back to the ninja world, your chakra will leave her body and seek you out. For that to happen, you all must leave."

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Hidan stomped his foot with bared teeth and lurched forward to choke the bastard on the chair, but this failed when his hands went right through the see-through body.

Sasori looked as if he'd been stung, hands clutching each other before him, Deidara was frowning next to me, face twitching with rage as his left hand slithered down to cup my own. Nagato closed his tired ringed eyes, cupping the bridge of his nose.

"I am not leaving without May." Deidara snarled at White Zetsu, squeezing m hand reassuringly, he seemed to realize that I didn't want them to leave me and I knew he also didn't want to leave me either.

"You'll have to," the white being opened his eye to stare back at the blonde, "or she'll die. Is that what you want for May?" Deidara was trembling from what seemed to be rage before turning to face me and hug my body to his chest, it wasn't until I heard a sob from the man hugging me that I understood it wasn't rage he was shaking with, but sadness. I wanted to cry to, allow for the tears to fall but there was something inside that made me feel numb.

"Listen to me now." White Zetsu raised his voice, gaining attention from everyone since they'd never heard the white being raise his voice at anyone before. Rising from his chair, he stood nose to nose with Hidan whose eyes were twitching with fury. "You have _two_ options." Kisame wrapped his arms over his chest, waiting to hear what these so-called choices were. "Option 1, you all stay here and May dies." Kakuzu's eyes met mine as I looked up at the staircase where he'd sat down on the bottom step, he gave a sad smile before glancing away. "Option 2, you all leave, taking your chakra with you and May lives. You tell me which is better... It all depends on how much you all really care for May." Kisame shook his head, not at all liking the alternatives.

Sliding us out of the hug, I stared up at Deidara who actuallhad wet eyes and a tear sliding down his cheek; sadly smiling I caught the tear before placing a hand on Deidara's cheek, rubbing it reassuringly as we stared at each other. It was such an intimate moment that nearly opened the flood-gates on my eyes.

"As much as I hate to leave...I'm with Option 2." Kisame muttered, glaring at the floor with venom. Sasori cupped his forehead with one hand as he thought, desperately thinking, he was gritting his teeth as he rose up his hand, holding up two fingers.

Itachi was going through the most emotional process I'd ever seen him go through, he was wringing his hands staring at the ground with an open mouth before meeting my gaze. "Two." He said without leaving my eyes.

Deidara was cupping my hand once more, and seemed to be wiping his face with his sleeve. "I am also with two." Deidara said as strongly as he possibly could but I could feel the tremble.

Hidan was looking around at the others as Kakuzu, Obito, and Nagato agreed with Option 2; he'd never been so conflicted before, Hidan knew which he had to choose and which he was going to choose but at the same time he wanted nothing more than to stay with May….

"Dammit, I'm with fucking Option 2!" Hidan turned around and cupped the chairs arm and breathed in and out.

I didn't want to die, not after I'd learned to live. But seeing them all get so…. worked up on such a decision was making my throat close and tears spring to the corner of my eyes.

"Good, then we'll do it in a few days…."

"Umm...is there anyway we can do it after Christmas?" They all looked at me, and each smiled and all nodded in unison.

"May, if I help you only direct your own chakra instead of theirs, then you'll be able to teleport them. You are ready, I can sense it, but we can't have that chakra come out again….. it's already affecting you when it isn't out." White Zetsu stood up from the chair and walked over to stop in front of Obito, Kakuzu looked at White Zetsu before looking at me from his seat on the bottom stair, he gave me a slightly wink and a nod causing me to give a tired smile.

"Obito, I am afraid that you coming to this world was not a mistake."

* * *

_ "Dammit, May could die! And it was all my fault, I sure have a knack for destroying relationships… First Rin, now May..why can't I find and keep love?" _Obito wanted nothing more than to smash something, take all his anger and frustration out. But no, everyone knew he was leader now, he had to keep a level mind, Tobi was gone forever now, he had to take his position and get his head properly situated in the situation.

Yes, he wouldn't be s-staying with May….-he mentally cringed at the thought-but she was going to live, that was what mattered; even if he wasn't going to be with her… she would live, he cast a small glance at May who was holding hands with Deidara. There was a stab of jealousy but Obito held it off.

White Zetsu's see-through form was suddenly standing in front of him, Obito stood at attention, and stared down at his old friend, his only real friend throughout the years. The green eye met his, he was bringing bad news from what Obito could see in the man's loan eye. The room was already filled with tense emotions, Obito barely wanted to breath, he felt like his anger would take over any second.

"Obito, I am afraid that you coming to this world was not a mistake."

The anger and emotions inside stopped as those words were spoken from White Zetsu's mouth, the words so delicate and yet were filled with suspicion and fear. But at the truth of those words came to light Obito felt his fists tightening brutally, he shifted his weight a few times before allowing his voice to answer in a gritted voice.

"Explain."

White Zetsu stood straighter, his one arm silent at his side.

"While you were gone I've talked with Black Zetsu many times and have heard him talk with Kabuto, I also found the ingredients purposefully messed with for the ritual to bring back the Akatsuki from the dead." White Zetsu stopped, Obito's anger was building so much that he hardly noticed that the other members had come to gather around the staircase and listen closely. White Zetsu could see the anger and swallowed quickly. "I believe that Kabuto and Black Zetsu had something to do with this. Based on these facts I believe that Black Zetsu doesn't want you coming back-"

"Wait," May suddenly stood up, startling the others. "If Black Zetsu doesn't want them coming back then won't he attack the person that has the chakra?" May's eyes met Obito's in a moment of panic; Black Zetsu wouldn't touch her if Obito had anything to say about it, not even over his dead body would that vile creature lay a hand on his May. "I think that Black Zetsu somehow contacted me, I received an email last night from an unknown sender saying that: He was coming for me," May stood there, making sure to keep honest eye contact with teh Akatsuki leader who frowned before placing a hand on her trembling shoulder that proved just how scared she really was.

"Black Zetsu doesn't have enough power to come over here yet, if he's come over once then he did it on his own and will need time to store chakra for such another act. We have time, and when the time comes, I think it's safe to say," Obito looked around at the members of his organization… well could they even be called the Akatsuki anymore? "That we'd all fight till the end for you." Deidara was staring at Obito in bewilderment before nodding and cupping May's other shoulder, Obito gave him a reassuring nod.

White Zetsu walked back into the living room, some of the other members following him, asking certain questions that Obito quietly zoned out and lowered to whisper into May's ear. "I'll protect you, May. I care for you, we all do." May blinked and sighed in contentment before lunging up and hugging Obito to her. Obito stood shocked for a moment, had she ever hugged him willingly? He couldn't remember… but right now, he liked it. Without another thought Obito wrapped his arms around May's body, she was a little heavy but he didn't mind as he held her dearly.

Obito let go and stepped back to watch White Zetsu signaled at May who nodded, Obito looked between them. They hadn't even spoken...how had they? Obito was beginning to sense that his jealousy meter was running out.

* * *

I bit my lip as I walked away to stand by the cold window to stare outside, Black Zetsu wasn't going to try anything, that was a comfort at least, but right now I felt faint from warmth. This whole situation made me feel incredibly happy and choked up, like people got at the end of their favorite books or TV shows. There were so any emotions running around inside that I could hardly tell up from down as I placed my hand on the glass, the coolness soaked up into my skin like a sponge, and I welcomed its coldness.

When my body became normal temperature again I turned around and leaned against the window and stared around at all the members;White Zetsu must have already left because he was no longer in the room.

A big realization came and hit me in the head like a flying brick.

Deidara had gone back to sitting on the floor, his eyes were slightly red (He had been crying!) but when they met my own he cocked his head to the side, closed his eyes and smiled back at me.

Kakuzu's eyes were warm when our gazes met, he cupped his hands together tenderly with twinkling eyes and I knew he was thinking back to our small kiss.

Itachi was leaning against the railing, his hands clasped in front of him, standing straight as an arrow, he gave me a small nod and tiny smile before averting his eyes to the floor.

Sasori's face was lit up tenderly with a smile, he tilted his head and placed a hand over his heart before bowing his head slightly in respect, my face went red.

Kisame opened his mouth wide and grinned with his sharp teeth on view.

Nagato's old weary eyes turned towards me, his red hair shifting slightly as he gave a small wave.

Obito's serious gaze was penetrating and beyond deep as he stared at me, I could feel the bundle of emotions he was keeping in check at the moment.

The knowledge that all these guys had to go back home… made my throat and teeth clench, and the knowledge hurt more so now that I have come to realize that I….I-I….

Before the Akatsuki had come….

_My head hit the cold floor and I lay there, watching his shoes disappear from my vision, others walked around me, not seeming to care. I closed my eyes for a second and swallowed the hot liquid that flowed into my mouth from my nose. _

Jackson had always been bullying me, but after the Akatsuki had come, I'd stood up to him and now we were friends.

_ I felt the eyes of everyone on me and I wanted to curl up right then and there, I wanted to cry, I wanted to just die. I looked up just as he grasped my hair and pulled me to my feet. Just as I was up I saw Gwen standing in the corner, her arm hooked with Jackson; she caught my gaze...and the looked away. _

I had realized that Gwen was never a true friend, I didn't need her to be confident. I could stand on my own and be proud.

_"Well no offense May. But you should seriously get a backbone and dig your heels in when someone pressures you into something, you aren't like that; you are completely submissive._

I had grown up, I had become my own person, I no longer felt submissive to being pressured into something I didn't want to do.

_ "Don't. Ever." Jackson looked up as he tried to push himself up using his hands. "Touch. My. Cats. AGAIN." The protection of Ice was the number one thing on my mind as I stomped my foot down on Jackson's hand and kneeled to his eye level. "You can diss me all you want you disgusting piece of trash, but when you diss my friends, the only friends I have. I will damage you."_

I had learned to fight back and to protect those close to me.

Without even noticing it, I had changed. Before the Akatsuki I was pathetic, now I was more mature than ever before, I knew who I was, I felt confident, I felt happy.

The Akatsuki were an evil organization, fixated on taking over the world, they had helped me in a good way, they had saved me.

Even though I knew that them going back was right-that it had to happen, that I would be fine- I suddenly wanted to call out and tell them that they didn't have to go! Screw me dying! They could stay forever and that I-

"I love you guys." The hushed comment was out before I could realize that I had said anything, my hand came up like a flinch to cover my mouth and my eyes widened.

Most of the members looked confused.

"What did you just say, May?" Obito asked seriously. I could feel the heat spreading over my face like wild fire.

I gave a pitiful cough. "Nothing, nothing at all… just talking to myself….This has been a lot of info I'm just gonna go get the mail..." I brushed past a few of them and slid out the front door, my body trembled at my words. Shit how could my tongue slip and say such a thing!

* * *

Hidan grinned so widely that he felt as if his jaw would break and fall to the floor. May had said it! She'd actually said it! Admitted it! Yeah she hadn't said him specifically but he was one of 'them'. There was a tremendous burst of happiness that soared through him like a messenger bird as he sagged his body on the wall with a sigh of complete peace. Yes, the possibility made Hidan beyond angry and sad but now that he knew May loved them….well that did make it harder to leave but at least he knew that she had felt something for him to.

Kisame looked at Hidan with a confused look, his mouth opening as if to say something, stopped and stared. "Um….Hidan, we just found out that May might die…..so why do you suddenly look so…." Kisame seemed at a loss of what word to use.

"Peaceful? Happy? Blissful? She finally said it..." Hidan cast a look around him, they were all looking at him as if he'd lost it, what was wrong with them? He'd already lost it long ago!

….Wait, had they not heard what May had whispered?  
The same smile cursed Hidan's lips, but this one was cunning, a smile that showed that he knew something that the others didn't and that ticked some of them off.

Sasori's left eye twitched before taking a step forward.

"Speak Hidan, how dare you keep something from us right now! Now tell us, you know how impatient I am!" Sasori wrapped his arms around his chest and waited impatiently with a frown. Deidara placed a hand on Sasori's shoulder just in case he planned on lunging at-

"Why should I tell you guys, it's your fault that you didn't hear. Your loss." Deidara frowned, let go of Sasori's shoulder and lunged at Hidan, Sasori sighed and caught Deidara's shoulder in his hand.

"Calm down Deidara," Hidan smirked to himself

Itachi rolled his eyes at the whole dilemma and passed them all to go down the stairs, his feet mirroring the path May had taken.

* * *

White Zetsu felt much better now, the Akatsuki knew the truth and were willing to save May's life…. they really loved her. The thought made him smile and then cringe, it didn't matter how much they wanted to stay with her, the members had to leave. Never in his life had White Zetsu ever though the Akatsuki would make such a drastic change, he'd never even thought it was possible.

Never before had White Zetsu been so tired though, he'd used up a huge junk of his chakra, right now he just needed to get some sleep.

May would be ok, she'd keep them in order, and they'd protect her, Zetsu stared up at the top of the cave and smiled, oh how he wished he could join them there to.

"A lovely rest would be wonderful…" Zetsu yawned and allowed his body to begin to sink into the floor.

However before he could even get his toes into the floor, a pain hit the back of his head and White Zetsu fell the ground unconscious. Kabuto stood above him, his tongue licking his lips evilly as he lowered his hands from the handsign.

"I would say I'm sorry… but I'm not." Kabuto grinned before making a new hand sign. "Night night." Kabuto's snake curled out from his cloak and looked at the body hungrily.

* * *

**Author:** Two chapters in two DAYS! YESS!

Anyway so it's NOW all finally out in the open...well almost all of it. This chapter though was very heartfelt to write for me, not in a bad way, there was just so much emotions flying around.

So I hope you guys are still loved the story and are interested in it and to see the plot thicken!

Fun Fact: When this story was first published, it's title was: Kittens=Akatsuki because at the time I was reading alot of Akatsuki kitten books and they were all the same to it's kind of a personal joke for me. However the title wouldn't accept the = sign for some reason so I went with the next one!

See ya all later, love ya!

-Jinx of the desert


	46. ChApTeR 46: In Which Abduction

Chapter 46: In Which Abduction

Tuesday part 4 (Dec 21)

* * *

The outside air was frigid as it licked over any bare skin that was uncovered at the moment, the snow-that had once been coming down in clumps- was reduced to a dusting effect. The breeze was slight and light as it shifted through the air like a snail.

Even with the tame weather, I still trembled ten spaces away from the front door.

When I had left the situation, I had been overly warm, drowning in the furnace that was my own body; now all the heat was gone as I continued on towards the mailbox.

Gray clouds traveled slowly above as the snow clung like burrs to my shoes and pants. Even with the handicap, the outside world was dazzling and beyond beautiful, but the silent peace of the white world was continuously broken by the chattering of my teeth. Truthfully I didn't desire the slow pace that I sported but the snow was well packed and up to my kneecaps, walking normally was out of the question.

The mailbox was only four steps away-just out of reach from my numb fingers that barely wanted to move-when the door behind me squeaked open and shut.

"It's not very smart to go out without a jacket; you should know that." Someone said in a tone that a hint of playfulness. Just from the sound of the voice my brain immediately detected who it could be.

My warm black jacket was set over my shoulder like a cape, a hand patted it down around me, enabling my arms to slip into the arms; the texture scratched up the chilly arms, sending small waves of warmth to the brain.

Itachi came into my vision in one practiced movement and skillfully zipped up the front with tender hands that looked neither cold or warm.

"Well I had to get out of there for a few minutes before I exploded…" I gestured widely, the arms were warmer than before.

"You've been hanging out with Deidara a little too much." Itachi stated with a small smile.

I eyed him for a second. "Did you just make a joke, Itachi Uchiha?" The black haired man simply shrugged before his face turned blank once more.

"Too much at one time?"

"Yeah…" I stepped in one place for a minute, allowing the life to slip into legs and feet alike, my walk to the mailbox continued but this time with company.

Itachi stepped up carefully and opened the mailbox, surprisingly he didn't sink very far into the snow, it made me wonder if Itachi was just good at stepping properly or if he wasn't very heavy at all, I stood there with the snow completely up to and past my knees now.

"Listen May, I heard what you said back in there." Itachi pulled out a letter as he met my gaze with a thoughtful expression.

I froze at the mention of that moment. "Um…. what?" It was best to play dumb in these situations.

The deep, penetrating look that Itachi held over me was intense. Even with Itachi being mostly blind, I still felt exposed as if he was pulling apart my eye and staring deep down into the truths of my illuminated soul.

"Ok, Ok! I didn't mean to say it aloud, itachi! it was in the heat of the mo-" itachi lent over the mailbox and kissed my cheek, his lips sliding over the skin a second longer than necessary, he pulled back and smiled.

"Well then you'll have to forgive me," Itachi closed the mailbox, holding the contents too his stomach, "because that was also, in the heat of the moment." I couldn't glare at him without a smile playing on my lips, damn these nerves.

"You are so unfair, Itachi." He nimbly shrugged before looking at the mail in his hands, as if he hadn't paid attention to when he'd collected it.

There were two letters in his left and a small package in the right. I cocked my head in confusion before bursting out in a smile as comprehension came of what was actually inside the box.

The box was ripped open in a matter of seconds by yours truly, Itachi blinked before leaning against the back of the mailbox, and watched with a hint of an amused smile on those burning lips of his.

Itachi sure knew how to be cunningly annoying and seductive at the same time, he might be able to give Sebastian Michaelis a run for his money.

With careful fingers I took up the case and held it out to Itachi, he peered at it for a second with squinted eyes, then gave me a questionable look.

"Just open it." Itachi cupped my hand as he slid the case open with the other hand; his eyes narrowed as he stared desperately into the case. I nearly facepalmed, of course he couldn't see it!

"Sorry, let me do it for you." With an embarrassed smile I carefully picked the contents up as tenderly as if it were a baby bird. "Here you go." Itachi stood like stone as the glasses were slid over his face, my fingers twirled his stray hairs back-out of the way-finally the glasses legs slid behind Itachi's ears.

I tilted my head up to look at Itachi who was gazing at me through the lens's; he looked almost excited as he stared.

"May… your eyes… I thought they were gray, but they have a variety of intriguing colors." The smile I gave him wasn't a grin and it wasn't tiny, it was tender and true.

"You look like a severely handsome professor at a college." Itachi smiled down at me which morphed into a smirk.

"So you think I'm handsome?"

My face went red.

"Itachi!" He cupped my hand warmly. "Don't push it," but I tightened the grip.

* * *

It was ten at night when May decided that it was time for bed, today felt as if it had gone on for days; she deserved her loving bed that no longer held Nagato who slept in front of the fireplace with the others in cat form.

The bathroom was warm from the whispering shower steam, it still continued to linger as May turned off the running water from above. With a deep breath she strapped on the bra, slipped into the underwear and clothed herself in snug pjs that added to the warmth.

May wiped the fog from the mirror and stared into those eyes as she raked the comb through her hair with no thought of yanking out hair.

"I'm in need of another haircut… it would be nice to have short hair." May ran a hand through her hair to tear out a knot with vicious strokes of the brush.

May flopped her head forward to stare at the ground as she brushed the underneath for knots the comb had yet to untangle. There were some days that finding tangles was just as bad as solving world peace. After finding at least ten more, than feeling silky hair that was still dripping, May brought her head back up in time to see the door closing behind her; in the misted mirror stood Hidan who leaned himself up against the shut door with a small smirk.

May curled her toes, ran a hand over the top of her hair to flatten the damp locks directly onto her skull, and turned to face the white haired man.

"What is it, Hidan…" Hidan just lowered his face to look up at May from under his eyebrows, as if daring her to guess what he was thinking.

…

A silent Hidan was extremely suspicious.

Clearing his throat, Hidan pushed away from the door and walked over to lean against the sink counter, right next to May. He almost seemed to be a tad awkward in his movements but the emotion vanished abruptly.

"Before you went outside today, you said-" May's eyes widened, instinctively knowing already what he was about to say, she felt her body freeze up trying to think of a way to get out of this; Hidan wasn't like Itachi, who knew what he'd do if he had knowledge of those simple words May had said. Realizing that his words had both shocked and unnerved May, Hidan grasped her wrist, curling his fingers around it in a comforting way, as if to say he meant no harm in what he was about to say. "-you said, that you loved us." May silently cursed herself, why had she allowed her emotions to take control earlier? Why did she have to say the one thing that Akatsuki certainly didn't need to hear right now; all it had done was make the situation even more difficult than it already was.

Shifting his gaze away from May, Hidan looked into the mirror over his shoulder, giving her a second to process. "That means you like all of us," the albino blinked, "translation: that you _also_ like me." Turning back to face her, Hidan traced a finger up May's arm in a slow manner as if _trying_ to take everything slow; he seemed to want to rush his words but held his tongue. May wanted to just kick herself as blood scraped up her cheeks like wildfire, coating it in a lovely shade of red, couldn't her blush not betray her for once in this lifetime? And why did this have to continuously be brought up?! Couldn't they see that this relationship couldn't work?

"Hidan..." May swallowed, "It doesn't matter, this," she used her free arm to gesture between them, "Can't work."

This wasn't the reaction that Hidan was looking for; with a frown, the albino grit his teeth with flashing eyes. "I don't care if it won't fucking _work_!" He closed his eyes after his outburst, trying to calm his boiling blood since losing his control wouldn't help him in this situation.

May's arm was released as Hidan took a deep breath, rubbing both hands over his face for a second. "I know that it won't work, trust me, I know. But..." Arms falling to his sides, Hidan gazed at her with such an emotional face that May's breath caught in her throat. "I want to hear you say it."

Tapping two fingers against her hip, May knew without thinking that she would concede to Hidan's request, first off because he deserved to hear it, second that look he was giving her made May feel warm inside. Yes, she really didn't want to add gasoline to the fire but there was no turning back now.

"I love you guys." Hidan nodded as if expecting more, May instantly knew what he _really_ wanted to hear. "Including you, Hidan." Two purple eyes widened as he gestured for her to continue. May clasped her hands in front of her, sweating at the thought of saying those three simple words that could change everything. She could say what she was thinking a million times in her mind, but saying them out loud was very difficult, but May didn't want to disappoint Hidan who was biting hi lip impatiently. Swallowing any pride that was holding her back, May allowed herself to say those three simple words. "... I love you."

Upon hearing those words, a feral grin split Hidan's face as his eyes sparked with a new fire that May hadn't seen before.

"Finally, good, I'm glad we're on the same page." Without warning Hidan lunged at May, pressing her to the wall right of the sink; his mouth instantly finding hers with a small bite. The intense pressure on her lips caused May to tense at the action, the weird sensation on the sensitive skin was sending her nerve-endings into an anxious mode, the ravish movements of the other soon became pleasurable as May couldn't stop the tiny moan that slithered from in-between her lips. Grinning against her mouth, Hidan dove his tongue in, meeting hers along the way in a wet dance.

May's fingers brushed through and dug into Hidan's hair to hold herself against him better and to stop the towel rack from jabbing into her shoulder blades. The pressure of having someone else's body against yours was different and May wouldn't say that she didn't like it, it was comforting, in a way, to be held so intimately and as it continued May felt safe.

Hidan's tongue traced her lips as he tightened his holds around her back, one hand coming up to brush through the blonde strands of hair; the kiss went completely intense for a minute as he ran his hand up May's sides, before both pulled back searching for air for their starving lungs.

Their eyes stayed connected as both held the other, panting ensued as heartbeats fought to calm and revert back to their natural paces.

May's breathing slowly calmed as she stared up into purple eyes that were glittering with mischief and glee, she returned the look with a smile, her own eyes probably mirroring her happiness. However there was still a slight nagging in the back of May's head, them going home…. well she could see how Hidan looked at it, he wanted to at least know what it would have been like if the circumstances had been different.

The feelings tried to tear the contentment away as May moved forward to hug Hidan, couldn't she just enjoy this moment and forget everything else for once? Hidan enclosed her with his arms and placed his chin atop her head. If May was truthful with herself she would admit that she loved being held, never in her life had she felt so secure as if nothing could deter her.

"Sooo I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you like me." Hidan scoffed at her words and personally enjoyed the sarcasm that was heavy on May's tongue.

"Duh May, a blind person could have caught on faster." He matched sarcasm with sarcasm as May laughed lightly and ran a hand up his back, Hidan tensed for a second before shoving his head into May's neck. The feeling of a tongue licking up the tender skin caused may to blush profoundly, a heat reared its head angrily as Hidan bit at her neck causing May to groan from the contact.  
Hidan kept his teeth in her skin for a second, shivering at the touch, and sucked on the skin. Maybe it was the cat instinct but marking her felt pretty good right now. Getting some control back, May quietly traced up Hidan's spine and then ghosted them over his shoulders. Hidan growled, pulled back and was about to kiss her again when he was gone.

May flinched at the sudden loss, she looked around in a slight panic for Hidan, the room was empty and her body was still tingling from the touching sensations.

"Where…!" Her eyes eyes averted to the floor when a noise came; Hidan's clothes lay on the floor, they wiggled as something moved underneath them.

May quickly understood what had happened and shook her head with a smile, there was a roll of the eyes as she bent down. The clothes were shifted more so on May's part then the cat under them, the white cat looked ruffled and entirely pissed off.

"Well, Hidan." The smile was hard to leave as she held up her hands in mock defeat, the clothes hanging from one arm, "I guess that this is fate," she quickly picked up the cat, the hand that held the clothes was placed over her heart, "saying No to this, right here, correct?" Hidan did not look amused as he glared up at May with intense eyes.

The cat sniffed angrily and meowed testily.

"Ah, come on, I was just kiddin'." Hidan broke out in a purr as May kissed him lightly on the furry mouth.

Opening the bathroom door, May slid out and opened the door to the hall.

"Now get going! It's late, and put those clothes in the wash…. don't give me that look, if you can't, ask someone who's still human to help!" Hidan rolled his eyes, standing in the doorway for a second-clearly wanting to just stay-before racing off with the clothes placed on his back.

"Good night," May called after him in a loud whisper-a meow replied back- before her face blushed as her lips tingled…. letting them go was going to hard, wasn't it?

* * *

Obito breathed in the chilly air, he laid there, the cold snow underneath was firm and held him nicely in a small trench he had outlined for himself.

Gray clouds drifted briskly over the night sky as his-new-black eyes watched, the clouds swiftly parted sometimes to show off the twinkling star and once showed the nearly full moon bursting with white life of an angel.

It was late, Obito knew; sometime past midnight...probably.

He should be sleeping but he couldn't. Something felt wrong; something in the air, something in the dark, something that shifted around him like a shadow. Whatever it was, Obito didn't like the creeping sensation that scraped up his back and down his spinal cord, it had started nearly three hours ago, assumingly around ten. So here he laid, a kitchen knife hidden under his coat and clothes, the blades coldness against his skin was colder than the snow itself; Obito rarely believed omens but the way the knife felt was different as if he no longer was the person who should be holding the blade… hmmm maybe the whole situation was going to his head.

The first day they had all arrived in this world, Obito had wanted to leave, desperate for the third ninja war; it was _his_ war after all… and Madara's in a sense, but Obito had helped to create it, it was his job, _his_ honor.

The Obito from then would have been displeased with the present Obito who now sat calmly staring up at the sky as if _this_ was his home now, not the world he had left behind not too long ago.

Ninja's did not allow their emotions to control them…. but when Obito no longer felt obligated to Konoha, that meant that the rules of ninja no longer applied, no longer meant anything. Plus if he thought about it, he'd been planning on doing the Infinite Tsukuyomi which would have enabled him to be with Rin again. If that wasn't emotion-driven, Obito didn't know what was.

Obito from the past couldn't be mad at him...well maybe he would be mad since Rin no longer controlled his thoughts. It was true that his affections were now held by someone else.

May certainly wasn't a ninja, and probably would never be one. She seemed to dislike fighting unless helping others around her. May was not the girl that Obito would have expected to like after Rin, he'd actually never wanted to love again because he had known Rin was waiting for him.

The Infinite Tsukuyomi seemed silly now, why live with a lie when he had May right now? The war seemed silly and far off, it had all been based around seeing his teenage crush again.

Obito closed his eyes for a second, was that all he had strived for? How could such a powerful goal suddenly seem so… insignificant?

He really needed to stop thinking so hard, if they were going home then he should mostly be worrying about the future and what he should next, better yet he should just be on the lookout for that something that still sent a shiver of fear in the air.

The sound of crunching snow sent Obito sitting up and fumbling for the knife. When the knife was firmly in his grip, Obito jumped up into a crouch and turned, flashing out the knife. Whoever this being was he was going to k-

Standing behind him with their hands up in front of them in defeat, was May.

"Wow, Obito! Calm down!" Obito crouched there for a second with wide eyes before quickly lowering the knife and sitting back down. Without even noticing it, Obito's breath had quickened and was now fighting to calm down as he peered up.

May quietly bit her as they looked at each other, she wrapped the coat tighter around her form and bent her legs to sit next to him.

"Didn't think I'd have to be on the defensive tonight," she joked quietly before frowning. "What are you doing out here Obito?" Obito could sense the girl's confusion, why would he be outside in the cold with a knife, anyone would question it.

Obito sighed before getting more comfortable in his sitting arrangements, the snow around him had been pushed up in haste when he had nearly attacked May; Obito finally settled, their knees touching lightly.

"The whole situation with Black Zetsu, worries me…" He dared to glance at her out of the corner of his eye… did Obito dare say anything about what he felt? Worry her more… but she did deserve to know, May was strong and wouldn't let her fear control anything. "I also have a weird feeling, there's something in the air that I don't like. An omen." Suddenly wary, May glanced over her shoulders as a chill came that reminded her of the earlier with the email.

The clouds split for a second, the moon burst its moonbeams towards the ground, nearly a complete round orb.

"So that's why you're out here." The place where Obito had hidden the knife was gestured towards, the small frown that was dragging down May's mouth and creating a small dip in her forehead disappeared as she smiled and hugged her legs to her chest. "I'm glad that you are," May's eyes lifted up just in time to see the moon wave goodbye as it vanished behind the winter clouds. "This whole situation really worries me… even if I don't show it. I'm glad that at least one of you is on guard." May pursed her lips tiredly.

Obito stared openly for a second; May suddenly didn't look like the young adult that had saved them not too long ago, the way her face tilted up, the careful look, May seemed to have aged. Why hadn't he noticed this? And when had she started to look so tired?

"I don't plan on going to bed till much later. So you can go in if you want-" Obito stopped as May turned towards him with bright eyes.

"Nope, I'll stay here with you for awhile, or until you go in-it depends on how cold I get!" A small breeze drifted past them with a hint of the nights coldness but May didn't shiver. She blinked. "Plus, you shouldn't be alone, something could happen to you." For a second Obito bet that she would wink since her voice was playful but instead she leaned against his side and closed her eyes.

Obito grasped the edge of his scarf as it slipped slightly and allowed his hand to slide down and cup May's, her skin was cold. During this entire time May had rarely ever shone compassion towards Obito, and if she did then it had been directed towards Tobi-who wasn't really him-, now that May knew who he was and was being like this… Obito let go of her hand and switched arms as he hugged her to him. This feeling was a great feeling.

"I used to do this all the time when I was young," May shifted her head better so that she could hear him talk, she snuggled into Obito and gazed up at the sky. "When I stared up at the sky...I could imagine everything I wanted for myself and my life. Everything was clear and the paths on how to get those things were easy." May cupped his hand tightly.

"You were alone." It wasn't a question, Obito wondered if what he was saying was in the show she watched….

"I was an Uchiha who had yet to achieve their powers, weak in the others eyes, so I didn't have many friends. Getting away from everyone to watch the stars was quite easy but once in awhile, on missions," Obito fell silent for a second, "Rin would sometimes watch with me, we'd talk until one of us fell asleep."  
May sat up carefully, trying not to disturb the faraway look that Obito had gained.

Was Rin smiling down on him from heaven now? Was she happy with him?

Cocking her head to the side May quietly observed Obito for a second before slowly turning to stare at the ground. "You…loved her, didn't you?"

Obito felt a sudden jolt at the question and took a deep breath.

"Yes I did, I wanted to be strong for her, she was what I strived to protect but now-" Obito immediately clammed up, damn his past self, why must he be embarrassed? He was the Akatsuki _Leader_ for goodness sake! "-I want to protect you." May continued to stare at the ground, obviously trying to stay very passive considering the situation, she looked almost lost.

"But she loves you, right?" Their eyes met and Obito wondered at the look in hers, what was she thinking right now?

"May, Rin is dead." Obito stopped, his mouth remained open for a second under the scarf-when had it become so easy to say that Rin was dead? He'd always been angered over the fact, desperate to redo it and yet right here he was admitting it with no sense of turmoil, his eyes looked up to the sky, had he moved on?

May closed her eyes and held a hand to her heart. "I am so sorry Obito, you must have really loved her. But you shouldn't be unhappy," May shot her hand out towards the sky. "I'm sure she's watching you right now! She must be happy that you have moved on…" May's hand fell as she realized that might have not been the right thing to say, her teeth bit into her bottom lip. Obito smiled and cupped her to his side firmly.

"Yes, I believe I have, officially moved on; Rin will always have a place in my heart but I think it's time to turn away from the past." Obito felt weird saying those words but at the same time, a hand seemed to float down and drag the massive weight the dragged at his broad shoulders, freedom. "I guess that there is no reason for there to be an Akatsuki anymore…" May nodded in agreement. "But I wonder what the others will have to say about that." Would they be ok with it? Could they all properly survive without each others company? They'd all gotten so used to each other...would it be easy or hard?

"I hear you, I don't want you guys getting hurt and hunted when you go back because you continue." May shook her head at the thought of such a thing, she couldn't bear it, would they be ok there? That world was more violent than here.

Obito turned towards her. "You really care don't you? For a bunch of criminals.." Obito trailed off, he was suddenly confused, how could May love them? Each of the members were murderers, people that should be executed for their crimes and deeds and yet they had all found a way to creep into the blonde's heart.

May seemed to realize that it was better not to hold back, her emotions tried to hold her back, usually when a girl likes someone they don't want to be the one to say it first. She was going to have to make this difficult, wasn't she? May swallowed and took a breath.

"I love you all equally. I've already accepted it and in some way I think that I understand it."

Wait… she loved them _all_? For a second that ticked Obito off a little that he hadn't solely gotten her affection. Damn those other members! Obito suddenly wished that he could just kill them all, squish them under his shoe like bugs however-Obito sighed and disregarded the image- this was May's decision after all and if she wanted _this_, Obito would have to go along with it because this still meant that she had fallen in love with him to. There had been a time when Obito was sure that May didn't like him, was even scared of him at one point! But now, Obito grinned under his scarf, and here he'd been worrying but it seemed that it was good.

"But, it was little difficult to like you Obito. I'm so used to the 'Tobi' Act." There was air quotes around his alias. "I must say though, your Tobi act was good, it fooled everyone...almost." May winked at him.

She looked so innocent right now and strangely attractive as Obito narrowed his eyes.

"Almost?" The word was a ghost of air on his tongue, May smiled and nodded.

There had been one time, many years ago that Obito had sat on his bed and stared into the eyes of Rin through a picture he held, he'd loved her so much that he had debated kissing the picture; now as Obito allowed his eyes to slip ever so slightly down May's face, that same desire rushed up. Not once in his life had Obito kissed a girl but now his young boy tendencies were blowing to the surface as a slight tremble rushed down his spine.

"May, can I?" Obito allowed his eyes to rest on those lips of hers, so pale in the cold climate of the outside world. May's face was already red from being in the cold but the redness rushed up her cheeks and across her forehead as she stumbled with the right words of what to say. What could she say in this situation?

"W-well..um..." Obito rolled his eye and guessed that it would be ok.

Hesitance laced throughout Obito's movements-his eyes never leaving hers-as he unwrapped the scarf from his head, laying it around his neck comfortably. Now detached form his side and free to move, May shifted to stare at him as Obito's wrinkled face came into view.

Obito was very happy that May was ok with his outer appearance but still his hesitance remained, but so did hers... there was no way she was going to be the first to move in this scenario. Leaning forward, he caught the side of her face and brought it up to his. Her trembling mouth met his.

In all his years, Obito had never actually kissed anyone. There had never been any time for needless things such as sex and relationships, only the life mission he had to complete. Now as he kissed May he felt the desire, the pleasure, the bliss; the desire for someone else, want for a person, and it couldn't be any other person then the one that was now under him.

Obito's hands found themselves cupping her hips in a hard grip, never had he wanted something so bad before. He wanted May to be his and only his, screw the rest of the Ak-

Just as he slid in his tongue to meet hers, an electric shock burst throughout their bodies and Obito jerked back and let go.

Both sat panting staring at the other in shock, confusion, and loss; their gasps for air sending frosty columns of white between them. The erotic heat was fading and Obito could feel that a good portion of blood had headed south within him, turning him on in an uncomfortable way.

May sat up, wrapping her arms around herself, face pink, lips slightly bruised. "I'm sorry...I think I know why that happened…" May stopped as she gazed up at him from her place on the ground, her eyes strayed away from him as she caught sight of his crotch, there was much embarrassment in both their gazes as Obito sat back and crossed his legs in complete discomfort.

"Sorry." Obito wasn't very sorry, he was so turned on so his thoughts were mostly a muddle of water right now.

"You're the one I came into contact with when you had chakra so.. it's like trying to put two magnets together...it's' impossible." Obito nodded, the coldness of the snow under him and the icy wind was helping to calm him down and finally after a few minutes, he was back with a level head.

"Yes I agree, I did not mean to cause you pain like that in anyway." May smiled and stood up, extending a hand towards him which he gratefully took.

"As much as I'd like to, we can't kiss like that." May licked her lips, relishing Obito's taste. "But we'll survive." Clutching the others hand in a loving and intimate grip, they walked back to the house, each glancing at the other every few seconds with a tiny smile gracing their mouths.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you! Just cause they all wanna kiss you since it's the end, doesn't mean you kiss them! Are you trying to make this harder for yourself?!" Staring into the mirror, I gazed up and down my body hoping that this wouldn't effect me too horribly after it was all said and done, but I knew that this thought was futile. There was a shiver from me as a trail of cold came from where the wood floors met my barefeet, brushing my hands up the cold skin I turned away from the mirror.

I didn't understand how my heart could desire when my brain knew that this was impossible? Why couldn't brain and heart just agree on the truth of the matter?

... This whole thing was going to be insane, wasn't it? I was gonna be a complete mess when they finally left my life. Getting more attached then I already was, was taboo, this was the time when I should be practicing my goodbyes.

Scratching my arm, I turned around and was just about to make a dive for the bed-that hopefully was warm-when that same creeping sensation came up my spine like a spider on a web.  
The feeling of being watched.

I turned around, breath quickening as I searched around the room with flinching eyes.

There was no one there.

It took a second for me to edge back towards the bed, the feeling wasn't leaving me, but there was no one here. There was a small urge to run as my grasping fingers caught the edge of the bed frame. My legs were tensing, fingers were shaking, it was cold.

The feeling would leave, being under the bed sheets would protect me from the fears lurking around the room.

The blankets were pulled back with my hands just as my ears caught a slight noise.

Fear was back as I turned, nearly tripping, there was something behind me wasn't there? I turned expecting nothing, like in some movies.

But like many movies, there was someone behind me.

The being in front of me moved quicker than anything I'd ever seen, the person flashed out their leg and brought me to the ground, head smashing into the wood as something hard hit me from behind.

My bedroom, with its bed, bookcases, and posters faded into nothing as the lids of my eyes slid closed.

* * *

**Author:** Hey guys! I'm sorry if some of you might think this chapter is a little boring but I thought having some one-on-one time with certain characters were in order before that last 'May's Pov'.

I have yet to write the next chapter and will not be working on it tonight, I hope to get another up before Thanksgiving but no promises!

I also would like to take a second to seriously Thank you for reviewing on my story, it's great to know that so many people like the story and are enjoying it still! I know that some of you may not like it anymore...I am sorry, truly I am, but I can't change that. I personally love this story very much and sometimes read it in my own time because this is the first story I have written that I love the plot.

ANYWAY! That poll I put up months ago is actually still up, and it is fun to see votes still go on it for people for May to end up with, it kinda shows the popular vote for Akatsuki in this story soooo if any of you haven't voted...go for it, but it isn't vital, I find it fun to watch.

SEE you all soon, love ya.

-Jinx of the desert

By the way, this story has been put up on in a Fandom Writing Contest! If you like this story then go and vote for it!


	47. Chapter 47

Wednesday (Dec 22)

* * *

Like clockwork, Sasori's eyes opened at exactly 5:00 in the morning.

The world outside the window was dark and lifeless even with the snow lightly drifting down. The fireplace was stone still, as cold as the outside, obviously not having given any warmth since late last night; he gave a small shiver before pulling himself over Kisame's body, then jumping over Tobi-ahem-Obito's body…

Sasori peered at the black and orange kitten for a second. It was still faintly weird having knowledge about Tobi actually being Obito who in reality was the Akatsuki's leader.

If he thought about it, it made sense why none of them had ever noticed the truth, I mean who would think that a character like Tobi-who acted stupid, silly, and a complete moron who had no taste in eternal art-was the one who had started it all. Deidara obviously had had no clue, even though Sasori was sure that Obito had been the blonde's partner for a while, the puppeteer was a little surprised that the bomber hadn't noticed. Definitely someone to watch out for, especially if Sasori had never noticed a thing. But right now, Obito was not Sasori's main concern.

A tiny smirk played with his lips, as Sasori mauled over the thoughts of May, his tail flicking back and forth as he accidentally let out a purr.

So without further adu Sasori jumped over the remaining members and made his way slowly across the wooden floor that was chilly under his pads, the air was still and dense. Dark shadows lay quietly on the walls, no hint of movement as Sasori peered up at them with narrowed eyes; a moaning wind bellowed outside like an angry spirit, beating at the edges making thumping sounds.

The house felt dead.

Sasori stretched mildly, ringing out his muscles so that his jumps up the stairs were perfectly timed and well measured so that he wouldn't miss his mark and break something he needed.

The journey up the stairs went quick and smoothly as thoughts drifted to May, he couldn't wait to be the first thing she saw in the morning, it gave him a pleasure that he didn't even understand, damn these weird human emotions. If he was a puppet right now would he still feel as loving towards her, or angry about them leaving? Sasori didn't know if he could truthfully answer those questions; it was true though, he was utterly pissed off. In his years while being a human (which hadn't been very long) Sasori had never found a companion….or wanted one... he couldn't remember which of those were correct; then when he got his nearly perfect puppet body he didn't have a need to have a relationship, why have someone when you can't love or have sexual relationships properly?  
Now, however, Sasori-for once in his life-had been looking forward to having a relationship with May. He finally had found someone to love, and his body was actual flesh and blood. When these thoughts had occurred the first time, Sasori had made a firm decision; if the Akatsuki had found a way home, he would stay. In this world, Sasori didn't need a puppet body to protect himself anymore-there was no longer a point-from what they had seen this world had barely any life and death situations, ones he could easily handle without a fake body. Chakra, puppets, and evil organizations were no longer useful.

However, even with this want to stay, and the plans he'd been forming, Sasori could no longer remain in this world. It had been sometime since Sasori had felt depression, and now it was clouding his mind at the thought of leaving. The situation wasn't the only thing that Sasori was having problems with, he was having a difficult time trying to control the mass of emotions that was clamoring to escape his being. Sasori had never truly been very emotional, but he had pretty much turned himself into a puppet around the end of his teen years, the only problem with choosing this age was that now-as a human-he had a very high emotional rate.

The desires to stay and the desires to be with May were fueled by this new emotional state, but Sasori knew that they _couldn't _stay. Selfish he could be, but being selfish and letting May die was out of the question, it wasn't even a choice.

Sasori smiled sadly, when had he-the nearly immortal puppetmaster-become so attached to a mere human? Never in his entire life did he expect to like someone so much, that he would sacrifice everything; in all actuality Sasori had never wanted to have a relationship like that, when you go against your village, you don't want to be attached to anyone else that you had to take care of.

The young puppetmaster just had to remember that May was strong, maybe not when they had first come, but she had changed and could take care of herself… even if he wasn't in the picture..

Shaking the rest of sleep from his muscles Sasori stopped in the hallway as he caught the scent of Deidara….what was that brat doing?... Sasori's eyes widened, had that blonde come up last night!? Damn, and here he thought he would be the first… well that was ok, if Deidara was there then..he could share..Sasori grit his teeth, that didn't mean he wanted to share at all. Sasori finally reached May's door and abruptly stopped dead.

Now, for a cat to realize something is wrong, they don't need physical evidence, their sense of smell is extremely powerful and useful. Sasori didn't need to see what was beyond that door to know that something had occurred last night.

The odor of a foreign person hit the top of Sasori's mouth like a blade slicing at his skin. The smell sent all his reflexes on alert, the fur on Sasori's back stood up instantaneously.

So there had been a reason that the house felt different, had felt dead; Sasori almost didn't want to open the door but he was a ninja and ninja did what they had to. A small rush of freezing air came as Sasori pushed the door open with his paw, it wasn't latched.

If Sasori had thought that the downstairs was cold without the fire, then May's room was like being out in the elements all night. A story of odors rushed up and over Sasori like an array of attacks, the door stood open before him, showing exactly what Sasori was praying-to any god-hadn't happened.

The covers on the bed were pulled back and tangled on its surface, the window was wide open its blinds going back and forth, hitting the sides as freezing air billowed into the room adding the frigidness.

The room was as cold as death.

Sasori's eyes slowly widened as the truth sunk in, it felt as if the roof had just collapsed and here he stood with everything on his shoulders.

No more loving words.

No more soft touches.

No more love.

May wasn't going to hold him ever again.

If Sasori had been a mere puppet he was have closed his eyes and stayed calm but now Sasori stared at the room before him, the despair rushing up his veins and entering his brain like many poisons he'd made.

And suddenly Sasori wished with every bit of his identity that he had stayed up last night, the one night he hadn't come up to be around her. It was his fault.

May was gone.

* * *

(The Night Before)

_Deidara had tiptoed up the stairs, trying to be as sneaky as cats he had seen in the ninja world, if a normal cat could do it, so could he! His teeth were openly bared as he tenderly rose to the next step._

_**'One paw after the other... careful….LIGHTLY!'** One step gave a small groan! If he attracted any attention right now, he was screwed. If any of the other Akatsuki caught him sneaking up to sleep with May..everyone was so tense right now that they'd probably kill him, and that was the last thing he wanted right now._

_A board squeaked under his paw and Deidara cursed himself while freezing, cocking his head to listen just in case. Unlike his fears, no one came, none came to apprehend him, Deidara was home free. _

_All he wanted to do was just lay with her, not pull anything inappropriate-like some of the others would-but just be there to comfort her and make sure that she was doing ok. This had to be a hard time for May and Deidara just wanted to make her happy for as long as he could before the time came when they had to leave._

_Not allowing another mistake, Deidara bounded the rest of the way trying to keep as much weight off the floor as possible. It seemed that the faster he went, the less noise that happened, how ironic._

_To Deidara's appreciation, May's door was unlatched and he sneakily went around it and came into the room the small smile lifted away to be replaced with wide eyes._

_May's body lay on the floor, her breath labored. The figure behind her, quickly flashed forward, smashing a shiny slim object into May's head, who crumpled to the ground with eyes closed. _

_Deidara growled in alarm. The man stood up, raised the slim object, and turned in every direction before spotting Deidara who spat at him angrily. Whatever the slim object was, it was pointed right at the blonde and he wasn't particularly sure if he was supposed to be afraid of it. It seemed to be some kind of weapon so there was no possibility that Deidara could get over there without the weapon doing something. But he'd already been seen..._

_**'If I've been seen… then I don't think I have time too…' **Deidara carefully looked behind him as the door slid open the rest of the way. Another person stood glowering down on him. The bomber couldn't see into the darkness of the hood but there was something eery about it._

_Deidara shook away the strange feeling and realized in that split second that there was no way he could make it to the Akatsuki in time, May would be gone, or worse dead by then; so Deidara faced forward and ran towards May, giving off the fiercest growl a cat could ever make._

_ "You leave May alone, you Bastards!" Mays body was so close, if he could just get the other guy away from her and if the other Akatsuki members had heard him-then May would be ok. She had to be ok, they all hadn't gone through this entire ordeal just for her to die._

_Claws extended without much thought as Deidara jumped at the person above May, his body was airborne for a second as he flew at the face hidden in the hoodie. But Deidara never made it to the face, a hand had closed around the scruff of his neck._

_And just like that, Deidara's body went completely still. _

_**'What the hell, why can't I move?'** For some reason the skin on the back of his neck was controlling all of the limbs, as if someone had given him a paralyzing poison. **'No, No, MAY!'** It even hurt to move his mouth._

_Deidara tried to keep his gaze on May, but the hand that held him turned the blonde to face him. the eerie blackness of the hood stared back at him._

_ May was getting taken, or was lying dead and Deidara couldn't do anything! WHY! Never in his life had he felt so helpless, never had he wanted to save someone so bad. The desire to protect was strong as Deidara clenched his teeth and tried to pry himself away from the numbing grip._

_The next thing he knew, the being had pulled back the hand holding Deidara and slung it forward with terrifying force, the hand let go of the bomber. The last thing Deidara remembered was thinking that he had to protect May, when his body smashed into the bathroom door and fell to the ground where he lay strangely still._

* * *

Sasori was in such a disarray at the loss of his soul mate, that he opened his mouth and yowled, his voice louder than he had ever dared to use it. It was a sad cry, a sound of broken emotions and anger all bundled up into a depressing package. The emotions that Sasori always kept inside came bursting out in that single word as Sasori sat down in shock, eyes wide. It wasn't true, it _couldn't _be true! Obito had said that Black Zetsu wasn't coming for awhile, he said that May would be _ok_!

As this thought appeared Sasori's eyes darkened and anger piled into his pupils.

* * *

It was a loud cry that woke Itachi up from his dreamless sleep, his black head rose immediately waiting a second for his sharingan-back in the day he would have naturally woken to having the sharingan vibrating at this commotion-but then Itachi remembered that he no longer had it.

The other members were awaking around Itachi, some asking questions, some swearing at being woken so early, but Itachi ignored those. It took Itachi a second to ponder over who was crying, upon noticing that the reddish pink fur and yellow haired cat were gone, Itachi come to the conclusion that it was either Deidara or Sasori yelling right now…..if Sasori was the one yelling..then something was very wrong indeed.

Itachi's mind was fast thinking-if Sasori and Deidara weren't here, then they had to be upstairs with May-and if Sasori was yelling, then something must have happened to May!" The other members were just shaking away their tiredness when Itachi bounded away from them, streaking towards the stairs with as much speed as he could.

Time seemed to slow down as Itachi ran down the hall, what would he find?

Tch, having feelings for such a person… it made little sense, had _he_, Itachi Uchiha, not killed his _entire _family along with his first lover?

Itachi came to a screeching halt, nearly running into Sasori who was sitting just inside May's room. Itachi carefully went around Sasori to stare down on him.

"What happen-" Itachi took a quick breath, as normal as any other, but the air caught in his throat at the new smells. Scents of two other people circled around Itachi who glanced around the room. Someone had been here!

… Itachi bared his teeth and bowed his head.

He had killed his village, his family (not including Sasuke), had murdered many others-Itachi glared at the floor-and he was gonna kill these guys to. He wasn't going to leave someone he cared about, not this time.

At this second, the rest of the Akatsuki made it into the room and breathed in the scents.

Itachi was just trying to form a plan in his mind when Sasori moved in the corner of his vision.

With a flick of his tail, Sasori rounded on Obito angrily, teeth baring in a threatening way. Obito stared in shock at the usually calm puppet master.

"Obito! I thought you said that Black Zetsu wasn't going to be coming for a couple of days!" Sasori's form was trembling as he pounced on the leader, teeth snapping at the black cat's head in rage.

* * *

In the instant that Obito realized that May was gone, Obito wanted nothing more than to maim something, crush his own skull at his stupidity! Had he not been outside last night, kitchen knife in hand, because something had felt off!? He should have stayed outside, or returned after escorting their blonde savior inside. This was not how a _leader _was supposed to do things, and this most certainly was not how a boyfriend would treat his girlfriend.

… Lord, why couldn't he time travel?

There was terrifying anger as Obito reflected over the various things, his and May's conversation last night rang in his head as the sound of the blinds banging against the frame thumped along with his rapid heartbeat that was increasing.

Before Obito could think of what to do, Sasori was rounding on him like a tiger circling its prey. Obito stared at the red cat in shock and was unnerved; the loss of May must have really affected the other since Obito had never seen the red haired one get so upset over something, both angers were matched however.

"Obito! I thought you said that Black Zetsu wasn't going to be coming for a couple of days!" Sasori most certainly was right, there was no way that it could be Black Zetsu, it would take that little weakling days to store up enough chakra… but if it wasn't him, then who would have taken May?  
Why! Obito was confused but he was certain about one thing: They were going to get her back.

Sasori suddenly was jumping at Obito who reeled back as the light cat landed on his chest and savagely tried to bite at his head. Still slightly tired Obito's moves were sloppy and not completely on edge as he would have liked. Sasori managed to chomp down on the black cat's ear right before Kisame was there, grasping the puppet masters tail and yanking him off angrily.

"Calm down, Sasori! Fighting like this won't help us find May!" Kisame stomped his front leg down in front of Sasori's face who lay on the ground with a piercing gaze that flicked to meet Kisame's.

Obito bit back a rude comment to Sasori, and shifted to try and clean his ear, blood dripping down the fur like pitch on bark.

"How the fuck did anyone get up here? Wouldn't we have sensed it?" Hidan growled angrily as he paced around the room, looking for clues as he shoved himself under the bed.

"We were all tired, I'm personally not surprised…" Kakazu trailed off, trying to count to ten in his mind.

"We were all sloppy, but I blame myself. It's possible that I underestimated Black Zetsu… but I do not think he did this." Obito rose into a sitting position, his blood from the ear still visible. Unless Black Zetsu had somehow found someway to conserve chakra faster… but Zetsu as a whole had never really been that strong. Obito had a feeling that the answer was obvious, so near yet so far that he couldn't grasp it in his grip.

"Screw you, I say Black Zetsu did it!" Hidan shoved himself out the other side of the bed, his body covered in dust bunnies which he vainly tried to shake off, his burning eyes brushing over Obito before looking around above him with a look of unhappiness.

* * *

They were never going to get anywhere if they kept arguing like this, couldn't they all just try and keep a level head so that they could begin _actually _searching for May? The more they waited the harder it would be to catch the scents of the thieves.

Kisame glanced at Sasori out of the corner of his eye, the red cat was glaring at the ground in a pissed off fashion, his brownish red eyes mauling over the facts like molten lava. Itachi sat a little farther into the room, his eyes having that strange calculating look that Kisame had seen many times before.

Kisame shook his head, everything sure had gone south mighty quickly, hadn't it? Things had seemed to been going fine until May's chakra problem had arisen, now everything had gone to shit. The situation actually reminded the shark about a past mission he had gone on when things hadn't gone well and he had killed his entire team. But this time he didn't need to kill them, there was no reason; they had to save May.

Unlike every other girl Kisame had met, May was someone he respected very much and someone as young as her didn't deserve to die yet; she was the kind of person that could make an impact.

Of course everyone else's emotions were getting in the way…. Kisame's wasn't, right? It was natural to save the person you respected, and liking them was just a _part _of respect! So yes, he did like her, very much but unlike the others, it wasn't….love…

Why must thoughts like this be so confusing? Why couldn't Kisame's mind just say: Of course! It wasn't Love! It's Respect! He hated to be confused; it had to be respect…however, Kisame had always respected Obito so he knew that this respect for May wasn't the same at all.

"Shit if you're leader! If you're such a freakin' awesome leader then why is May GONE!?" Kisame blinked back as Hidan's voice rose. The white cat was nose to nose with the Akatsuki leader, staring him down as much as he could as Obito gave him the chilliest look Kisame had ever seen the cat give. He was still used to Tobi's happy and go-lucky nature.

"I did stay up last night, I even spent time with May! I'll take Half of the blame for this but logically Black Zetsu shouldn't have come!"  
"Ha! So you do think it's Black Zetsu! LIAR!"

"I don't think it's him, Hidan. And if it was I'm sure Black Zetsu would have killed her instead of running off with her." Obito was seething, claws stretching in and out of view as he took small breaths.

Kisame frowned, about ready to go and hit both of them over the head when something in the corner of his eyes caught his attention.

Near the bathroom door, nearly hidden by the bookcase that stood proudly by the left of the door was a yellow clump of fur. The fur was a dead give away as Kisame pushed past Itachi who blinked before following his past partner in confusion.

Yellow fur was matted and puffed in every direction causing the cat under it to appear bigger than his actual size.

"...Deidara?" Kisame cocked his head to the side, his ear pointed towards the blonde in search of the sound of breathing. Itachi quietly came to sit beside Kisame and peer at Deidara before gently nosing his cheek in a quick way to rouse him.

Deidara wasn't moving, Kisame became fearful when there was no sign of breathing but stopped as he noticed that the chest was rising and falling in small movements. The bomber was alive after all.

Kisame's thankfulness washed away fast when he realized that there was blood coming from underneath the head of Deidara; whoever took May must have done this to Deidara, which meant that the blonde might be able to shed some light. If they could save May then Kisame would feel better, this weird feeling would certainly leave, along with the confusion.

"Hidan, I'm going to give you five seconds to shut up," Obito sounded like his patience was nearly gone.

"You fucking bitch, I swear if May's dead I'll kill you so many times that-

"Shut up!" Kisame snorted angrily as he swiveled his face towards them, Obito and Hidan turned away from each other to stare back at the swordsman. "We might have a lead, I found Deidara." Both Hidan and Obito's eyes widened, they glanced at each other before bounding over to sit and stare down at the motionless body.

Sasori quietly pushed himself up, shook his fur angrily, and silently left the room; Kakuzu noticed this and without a second look, followed the puppet master.

With a claw unsheathed Hidan poked Deidara in the shoulder, the blonde groaned.

"Come on, Deidara! Get up!" Hidan shook himself, suddenly jittery, they needed to go look! Deidara just better know something, or this was a complete waste of time.

Kisame licked his lips before shaking the blonde, trying to avoid shaking Deidara's head that was bleeding from somewhere that wasn't visible.

It seemed like hours had gone past in that one second when Deidara's eyelid twitched, it slid open with a quick flick and the blonde shoved himself up in one fast push, eyes flashing violently.

"Where's May?! Did you get her?" The blank looks that everyone gave him seemed to have confirmed his fears. Kisame's eyes widened an inch.

If Deidara knew what had happened then finding May might be easy… but if he didn't. Kisame personally wasn't sure how well the Akatsuki would react, Hidan was already turning on Obito-but that was normal for Hidan to jump to conclusions-now it would be a problem if the others began to do the same, and Obito could only take so much before he himself snapped.

It was possible for them all to suddenly get violent in this situation, Kisame knew that the others loved May (some almost seemed creepy with how powerful their love was), he'd seen what men would, and could do when they loved someone like that. The swordsmen was just glad that he was actually keeping a level head...besides that stupid nagging in the back of his head; having an emotion he didn't understand was rare.

"You… You didn't get her, did you?" Deidara's words were hoarse, the bleeding cut on his temple was hardening over his fur, creating an orange look. When the faces of the others showed the truth, Deidara sat down-looking tired and ragged-with a heavy sigh, closing his eyes tightly.

"I tried, I tried to save her… but being a cat… there wasn't much I could do with such a small size. I'm so sorry.." There was a tear before Deidara turned away and began his story.

* * *

"Tch, you'd think from how they're all still upstairs that they don't care at all." Sasori growled under his breath as he stocked the left pocket of his jacket with french fries from the fridge, his long slender fingers moved quickly before slamming the fridge shut with a scowl.

"Agreed." Kakuzu muttered as he entered the kitchen, dragging a thick jacket he had managed to find in the back of the coat closet.

Sasori didn't even cast a look towards the older man as he placed his hands on either sink and leaned towards the window, searching the cold outside for answer hidden in the snow and icy wind.

"Where would they go?" Sasori asked as his eyes narrowed to peer through the snow that was thickening.

"I am not sure, they probably came late last night. Obito said he'd been up and was with May a little… had to have been sometime after that; I don't think they would have gotten past Obito if he'd been awake." Kakuzu's words rang true in Sasori's ears as the puppet master pushed away from the sink and zipped up his jacket, pulled the gloves on roughly and walked to the front door.

"We're gonna have to find her Kakuzu. The others are taking too long, and the longer we wait the farther May gets from us, and the farther she is… we might never...find her." It was difficult for Sasori to say that, he could feel himself cringing at the words.

"We'll find her Sasori; we're the Akatsuki, and this _is _May we're talking about. Knowing her she'll give them a bruise to remember." Sasori turned and nodded at Kakuzu, suddenly thankful that Kakuzu was at least trying to cheer him up… or was just saying it to make himself believe that.

Sasori shoved a hand onto his head just as he slid up to the door.

His hand stilled on the doorknob as a knock echoed from the outside.

Kakuzu came up behind him , taking out a knife they'd gotten from the kitchen, gave each other a quick look and opened the front door.

"Ummm, h-hi." Sasori quickly remembered the girl who now stood there in front of them, she was the cashier at McDonald's: Stacey.

Stacey stood outside the door, her hair in a messy bun that had hair poking out of it in all directions, her bangs ruffled from the wind and brown eyes gazed up at them for a second before slipping to the threshold.  
Stacey wasn't the only one at the door, Jackson stood right behind her, a tense hand holding onto Stacey's left shoulder as if the McDonald employee might make a run for it.

"Nice to see you in the flesh, Sasori." Jackson peered at Sasori with a weird look before smirking, his hold tightening on Stacey whose eyes widened a fraction.

Kakuzu and Sasori both tensed at Jackson, he seemed different…

"Can we come in?" Stacey's eyes were back on the ground as Jackson took a step further, pushing her slightly forward from his grip on her shoulder, Stacey flinched.

"No, you ca-" Kakuzu started but Jackson held up a hand.

"I'm going to enter, Kakuzu. I need to talk to Obito right now." Kakuzu glared down on the teen with a look of malice, Sasori lightly jabbed Kakuzu in the stomach, cautioning him.

"We don't have time for this!" Sasori said, tightening his jacket ever so slightly. Jackson's green eyes blinked slowly.

"I know you don't." Kakuzu frowned, what was up with this kid? Why did he look different? There was something there on his face that shouldn't' be….but what was it? Kakuzu gazed at the youth's face, there was a deep frown on it, green eyes narrowed with wisdom and-that was it. Jackson didn't have bright green eyes.

Kakuzu pushed a seething Sasori aside and stepped up, standing between the outside world and the warm inside one, staring down on the two who now craned up to look at him.

"...White Zetsu?" Jackson smiled and nodded, as Stacey trembled in front of him.

* * *

**Author: **What would you guys like to see in the next chapter? Any cool ideas on how May will escape or how she will be treated? All answers are needed and wanted! I'm a little unsure of how these next chapters will play out, so help me out if you got any ideas!

Fun Fact: The reason that Sasori was the first (and the quickest) to like May, is because he has been a puppet for many years and isn't used to having so many emotions and certain body functions, thus allowing him to be a little more emotionally attached than the others-Which also explains why Sasori was having a hard time controlling his temper in this chapter, he isn't used to having to feel raw emotions.

Love ya!  
-Jinx of the desert


	48. Chapter 48

Wednesday (Dec 22) part 2

* * *

I will admit, I've always had a thing for villains, maybe because of their back-stories or their awesome personalities, plus aren't they always-in some way-completely sexy beyond belief? But… these guys, the ones who had taken me, were _not _on my favorite list of villains, they would _never _be included in it, ever.

Blue eyes flashed angrily as the single light shone down upon my head with a glaring intensity that hurt to look up at, so the gaze was limited to the floor. The metal chair beneath me was heavy and sturdy, keeping me from any chance of escape; the cemented room was like a magnet for coldness, the room was freezing and caused various shivers.

A layer of dust and grime fell from the ceiling as it shook from trains that passed above us in their long tunnels of subways. The floor was littered with pieces of garbage (mostly just cigarettes)that buried my feet under it all. Cold tendrils drifted up from the bottoms of my bare feet to the rest of my body that was trembling against the restraints that had already begun to cut into the skin.

The only thing really keeping me warm was my hair that loving drifted around my neck and shoulders, the pajamas were pretty much torn and dirty from the journey here.

"Look at me." How long had it been since I'd been home with the Akatsuki? A couple of hours, probably, and yet it felt as if I'd been down in this hell for months.

"I said, look at me, now!" My head had harshly snapped to the right, staring at the ground on my right when I realized someone had slapped my cheek. Eyes widened as the pain of the slap flared up, it stung.

Putting off the inevitable I glared up at the man before me, his hood pulled up high over his face-the man that had taken me from my home.

The ropes dug into bare skin as I leaned forward to try and look up without the glare of the light from above, why such a bright light anyway?

"What the hell do you want?" Spitting at the man I growled under my breath, whoever they were, I wasn't going to go down easily, I'd be dead before begging for mercy.

Another slap to the face as the man before me whipped out a gun from his hip pocket and held it level with my forehead.

"One more word, kid, and that pretty face of yours will be splattering that back wall." A rack of fear took hold as the situation became like a cold blast of water down my back, they were totally serious and I was scared.

_"I could teleport out of here." _I was tempted to look around for a chance of escape..but did I have to envision where I was teleporting? There was no way to teleport then, I'd never seen the outside of this place… we were underground but that's all I knew.

"Now we don't want you to feel threatened Miss Lawford," the other man, who was leaning up against the wall beside the locked door, pushed away from it and strode towards me, his hood pulled especially low hiding his whole face. "So why not tell us what we want to know, and things won't have to get ugly, I promise." The man's voice was incredibly low, making me rethink that he was much older than I'd thought.

I fought for my legs to not tremble, there could be no show of weakness here-they probably could smell fear. However, this situation was going to end back…. was it bad that I had no CLUE what they were talking about? I was a good person, besides harboring criminals…. ok maybe not soooo good….oh shit, did they know of the Akatsuki?

Fear pricked at my neck and the ropes suddenly felt as if they were cutting off my air, if they were after the Akatsuki… no I would not betray them!

The man with the deep voice leaned in front of me, becoming eye level and yanked the hair on my left side, my head retched to one side painfully.

"You had a brother called Marcus, right?"

* * *

"Hidan, I told you to shut it, did I not?" Obito's patience was gone as he strangled the silver cat above the ground with his black paws. Hidan hung in the grip writhing, hissing, and growling.

"Bitch, let go!" For once, Hidan was worried, he was no longer immortal and could die.

Deidara quietly bit into Obito's tail as hard as he could, feeling the flesh split under his fangs, the blood spluttered out onto his tongue. Hissing in rage Obito dropped Hidan and rounded on Deidara, first catching the wounded blond with his tail and then swiping at him with claws.

Even with dizziness from blood loss, Deidara dodged and narrowly tripped the Akatsuki leader onto his back giving Hidan a perfect moment.

With a loud yowl Hidan bent his legs and was just about to jump onto the leader when Deidara got in between them.

"STOP IT!" Deidara spat angrily. "Right now, this is not the time to fight!"  
"You're all just up here, _Fighting_?!" They all turned towards the door that still was open, Jackson stood in the hallway with a pissed look, his eyes narrowed in what seemed to be shock. "Have you forgotten who you all are!? Or were?" Jackson wrapped his arms around his chest and glared down on all of them.

"What the fuck you want!?" Jackson stared at Hidan, blinked, and sighed.

"I am so happy that I can't understand you, idiots. Probably not even worth my time…" Jackson placed a hand to his forehead and walked back down the hall.

"...Did he just call us idiots?" Hidan's eye twitched as he straightened his back legs. "I'll Kill Him!" Obito gave him a venomous look-telling him to can it-before following Jackson back downstairs.

* * *

They'd been here nearly two weeks, and yet...and Yet it was like they were an entirely different group of people! When White Zetsu had first laid eyes on Sasori, when he'd opened the door, he couldn't believe that this emotional redhead was the old sober puppetmaster that had died months ago.

In a way White Zetsu was immensely impressed with May, she'd taken an entire group of killers/murderers and turned them into… well kinda what they were, kittens. At the same time, however, it was sad that seemed more willing to argue over accusations than to take any action… didn't they care about May at all? White Zetsu would have rushed to save the blonde and _he _didn't even love her!

With a hand to his forehead White Zetsu stared at the front door in front of him.

"Did you talk to him?" Sasori asked from the living room, standing in front of the roaring fireplace with a curious look in his eyes. With a tired look, White Zetsu look over at Sasori, then at Kakuzu who was seated on the couch in a tense position hands held in front of him in impatience. Stacey sat in her own chair in the corner, her eyes wide as she flicked back and forth between the three of them.

"No, they were all busy fighting. Tell me, why are you two itching to leave so bad while the others-" White Zetsu gestured towards the stairs where the cats were just coming down, "-are all fighting like a bunch of morons?" For some reason White Zetsu was mad, it was strange, he'd never really been mad before-well not to the point that he was yelling his words at the cats who were glaring at him angrily.

_"Deep breath….one more…"_ The anger was pushed to the back of his skull as White Zetsu too one final deep breath and stared at the five cats. "Ok, all of you go turn human, Now...why are you all just standing there? That wasn't a friendly suggestion." What was wrong with them? Why were they taking up time?  
Sasori threw some of the fries he'd collected to the members, a frown on his thin lips.

_"Whats with the issues? They have someone to save? They have to save-...have to save...um, save who again?"_ White Zetsu's eyes narrowed as he fought to remember, why had he been in such a hurry? No one needed saving, they were all here!

The anger White Zetsu had had flashing inside of him was suddenly gone as a flow of peace filled him.

They were safe, there were no problems.

* * *

Sasori's eyes widened as White Zetsu slumped into the couch beside Kakuzu, sinking in with a peaceful look on his face, as if all his fears and worries had vanished without a trace.

The other members were each coming back from the bathroom where they'd all clothed themselves.

Soon they all sat in the living room, Stacey was looking back and forth between them all, her face red. Sasori stared at her out of the corner of his eye, why had White Zetsu brought her here?  
"White Zetsu, what's up with her?" Stacey openly jumped as Sasori pointed at her with distaste, his eyes brushing up with hers suspiciously. Taking off the hat, Sasori ran a hand through his hair as sweat appeared on his brow, the room was suddenly getting warmer.

There was something about the way Stacey was looking around the room that gave Sasori chills, he suddenly couldn't take his eyes of her; the way she was acting was strange, she looked scared, helpless, as if something bad was about to happen.

White Zetsu shifted his head to peer at Stacey before going back to laying his head down with a yawn. "Oh her? You see I...um...well thats a shock! I can't remember." White Zetsu gave a grin before scratching through his locks. "Damn this long hair is itchy…"

Stacey had now wound her arms around herself, hiding her face as she brought her knees to her face.

There was confusion as Sasori look over at White Zetsu. "You don't remember? There had to be a reason you came here with her, you treated her like a prisoner." Sasori frowned, his left hand fumbling with his sleeve as he tried to make out what was going on around him. "Was it because of May?"

"Sasori, who the fuck is May?" Sasori narrowed his eyes, his mouth dropped open as he turned towards Hidan who was sitting on the floor with a confused look. Purple eyes drooped tiredly as the white haired man stretched.

"Stop joking, Hidan. May, the girl we all love." Sasori glared down on the idiot for even joking about forgetting the woman. It was an insult to even think that way, Sasori would never do that, and neither should they if they truly cared for her. "You're insulting her very existence by saying that."

"Sasori, stop saying utter nonsense this instant." Nagato whispered harshly from his chair, his red locks shaking as he turned towards the puppetmaster. "We've never had a May in this Akatsuki, I would remember." Obito nodded at Nagato's words.

Sasori was so beyond confused that he almost didn't notice Stacey.

Almost.

Stacey had managed to sneak around her chair and tiptoe out into the hall, Sasori managed to catch sight of her just as she rounded the hallway towards the front door. Like lightning Sasori jumped away from the warmth of the fire and bounded across the room, twirling around the corner and catching the girl's wrist. With much agility Sasori slammed her into the wall, his teeth suddenly grit in his mouth.

Stacey trembled in his grip for a second before trying to wrench away.

"What's going on!? You know!" Suddenly the old Sasori was back as he watched the girl struggle, and rose his hand to cup her neck in a tight hold, Stacey choked as Sasori added his other hand. "Tell me, now." His anger had melted into a freezing lake, a reserved look came across his face in a dangerous way. Stacey seemed to understand that Sasori going unemotional meant danger but she continued to struggle.

"W-we gotta, go...N-Now!" The fight in her muscles were dying, the puppetmaster could feel the pulse beginning to slow to a pleasurable monotone beat.

"Why?" The anger was pulsing under his own skin, yet never in his life had he felt so cold on the outside.

If Stacey answered, Sasori would never know because at that instant he heard something, it was faint but Sasori's ears had yet to lose his ninja hearing.

beep…

It didn't take Sasori a second to realize what was going to happen

"Oh shit….Stacey, where's the bomb?" Sasori's chilled face was gone as he shook the girl desperately.

"I-I don't know where he put it, he didn't say anything about k-killing you.." Choking on a sob, Stacey's hand trembled.

Eyes wide he ripped Stacey up with him-who gasped- and ran into the living room.

"Akatsuki, get out!" Sasori rose his voice as he nearly tripped into the room.

Deidara sighed. "Again, Sasori my man? You're acting as if the world is ending; I thought you were ever lasting, like your art?"

Sasori stared in dismay, what could he do? He was panicking...had to think rationally about this one..what could he say to get them all out of the room and outside?

Fingers trembling, Stacey stood by Sasori before dropping onto the floor and covering her head, waiting for the final beep to go off.

"Nag-Pain, six of the tailed beasts are in the area; they aren't that far, we should go get them, as a group we can take them." This had the exact effect Sasori had been hoping for and to his relief, they all ran outside.

Stacey was more than welcome to leave and nearly pulled Sasori out of the building without him pulling her.  
They had all just reached the end of the driveway when the house behind them exploded. Smoke billowed and flames racked the remaining structure that creaked dangerously. Sasori stared at the house they'd only just occupied, May' s house….

"May…"

And just like that, it was as if god had snapped his finger and it all came back. White Zetsu's eyes widened along with everyone else.

"Holy shit, what are we still doing here? We need to save May!" Hidan shivered, brushing his arms up over his bare arms as a cold wind kicked up. Obito nodded who was supporting Nagato.

Sasori turned towards White Zetsu. "What just happened exactly? Why did you all suddenly forget about May?" _"And why didn't I forget like the others?" _

White Zetsu gazed at the house.

"The wreckage reeks of chakra." Green eyes stayed on the burning remains of the house that was sending up smoke like a beacon. "I believe that someone made us feel safe, and forget about May…. so that we could easily be killed." Sasori closed his eyes, he'd already guessed that.

"But, who?"

"The reason I came here on my own in this body, Sasori." White Zetsu turned towards Sasori and glared at Stacey who hid behind the puppet master, Sasori looked between the two. "Black Zetsu."

* * *

"What about Marcus?!" I'd immediately tensed at my brothers name. Why would they care about him?

The other man with a light voice was the one that answered this time. "Your brother joined our group nearly three years ago-"

"And what group is this?" The man, kneeling on the ground, flashed forward a gloved hand and gripped my chin in a death grip that would leave a bruise.

"Mafia, kid." There was a small gasp as I glared up at them in shock, Marcus had joined the Mafia? Why in a million years would he? How could he be so irrational and stupid!

The grip tightened on the chin before releasing. "Your stupid ass brother took some money from us, and we want it back." Pieces of the puzzle began to fit together in front of my eyes. The night Marcus had come to my house, he'd been running form the mafia with the money, probably having just put it in the bank earlier that day. He'd rushed to my house when he'd realized that he'd been followed, trying desperately to ruin their trail. The police had found Marcus dead, it must have been the mafia when they realized he didn't have the money.

I knew where that money was, if they wanted to know, they could have it! I just wanted to go home!

"I'll tell you where it is. My brother left it in a bank account under our names, I can get it for you but you have to let me go afterwards." They would accept those terms right? In truth, I had no clue where we were, only that we were very far underground; hell, we could be four states over from mine for all I know.

"Hmmm." The deep voices man hummed in thought before pushing his hood up to his forehead.

Our eyes met, blue meeting green. One pair of eyes widened while the other narrowed in what seemed to be a grin, but the man before her had no mouth to grin with. There was no doubt that I knew who this was, no mistaking someone I had met a few times in past dreams.

The two gloved hands gripped my wrists so hard that I nearly yelped.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it is rude to stare?" The deep voice was nothing more than a whispered rumble as the single green eye stared at me.

Black Zetsu grinned down on me, green eye glinting as I realized that there was no escape here.

Pulling the hood back down, Black Zetsu looked over his shoulder at the other man. "I checked the bank just in case of this," He turned back towards me, and I could hear the smile in his voice. "She's lying."  
Black Zetsu let go and stood up, only for the other man to replace him, knife in hand as he retched my head all the way back.

"Dirty liar, we told you it would get ugly. I think a few marks on this pretty neck… and maybe a haircut will make you talk."

* * *

**Author:** Finally! I cannot tell you how many times I rewrote this chapter, I think that this was the most I've ever rewritten for a chapter before, the beginning never flowed properly till this one. Hope it made sense and was interesting!

And Black Zetsu has finally made his appearance in this world! He seems keen on killing the Akatsuki and taking care of May all at the same time too.

All review who want Black Zetsu brought to justice. *sigh* if only there were death notebooks in this story.

-Jinx of the desert


	49. Chapter 49

Wednesday (Dec 22) part 3

* * *

"That bitch," Black Zetsu snickered at the other male's comment who was still cupping his nose.

"Calm down, it was just a simple headbutt."  
"_Simple? _She. Broke. My. Nose!"

Black Zetsu rolled his eyes before staring back down the hall towards May's cell.

"We'll need to tell the boss that we couldn't get anything out of her." ignoring the man, Black Zetsu stretched, and walked away.

"_You_ can do it." The man called after him but Black Zetsu quietly ignored him. Pretty soon all his worries would be gone.

* * *

"Talk. Who are you." Nagato's legs still were trembling, not used to standing on their own without a cane of some kind; Obito had recently been helping the red head from falling, but Nagato had given that up to now try and stand tall in front of Stacey who was about four inches taller than him.

Taller or not, Stacey would spill all her secrets, they couldn't waste anymore time here.

* * *

Stacey was leaning up against a tree on the side of the road from May's house, her hair ragged from falling out of the bun and dragged around her ears. Stacey jutted out her chin before catching the looks of the others and instantly looked towards the ground.

"Stacey Rutter….." The wind was cold against Stacey's cheek as she didn't dare look up around her, heartbeat loud in her ear. Could they all hear it, or was it just her?

"Ummm.." Her eyes dared to flick up once, and landed on the tallest man of the group, his long brown hair blowing in the wind as he brandished a knife, toying with it in his hands, a firm grip caused the knife to stay secured in his hands as as he eyed Stacey, there was a flinch of fear in her. "I-I...You see my Dad is one of the main leaders of the Mafia," it surprised Stacey that the people around her gave no recognition to the name 'Mafia' usually everyone that heard that name knew what that meant and would show concern; instead of having a normal reaction, all of them just grew angry, or an eye twitched.

"Those fuckers are gonna die if I have anything to say about it." The albino man was cracking his knuckles viciously with a weird smile on his face that twitched every few seconds.

….these guys were not normal.

The albino's smile shimmered down to an angry one as he turned on Stacey; she pressed herself tighter to the tree, seeking protection but no one seemed to be on her side, not even the man who had brought her.

* * *

earlier that same day

_'Goodness gracious, that was the longest work day, Ever! That is the last time that I do the night shift at McDonalds." The snow was falling lazily to the white earth as Stacey fumbled around in her purse for her keys. Why did the keys always fall to the bottom, where she never could find them?_

_The day at McDonalds had been complete hell, so many fricken customers! It also wasn't a big help that the manager was in a shitty mood because of her four cats and three kids, how did Stacey know this? Well that's what happens when your manager doesn't shut up all day and throws her problems at you like you did them. _

_"Where are those evil KEYS!" Without a single care, Stacey dumped the entire purse on the powdery ground, snatching the wallet (which disappeared into her back pocket) and nearly did a happy dance as the keys glinted up at her._

_A shadow fell on her crouched form as Stacey was shoving the rest of her stuff inside her bag, however she slyly grasped the pepper spray and thrust it up her sleeve._

_With a swift jerk, Stacey gazed upwards at the young man before her. His blonde hair curled beautifully along the ears, green eyes flashing, he was very handsome but the look on his face ruined it. Whoever this young man was, he was clearly mad at Stacey. _

_Playing with the hem of her jacket, Stacey quickly looked all around her car just in case she'd parked too close to someone (which happened every once in awhile) but there were no other cars around hers… this recognition caused Stacey to suddenly be very confused as she met the others glare._

_"...Can I help you?" Swinging the purse around her arm, Stacey stood up and only had to look up a little at the man._

_The green eyes twitched. "You have a whiff of chakra about you girl... did you meet someone December 21st that you didn't know?" Stacey nearly had a heart attack._

_'Oh shit, how the hell does he know?' There was no way this guy could know..._

_..._

* * *

Dec 21

_"Stupid manager, just cause she's having another bad day doesn't mean she should take it out on me…" Stacey continued her muttering as she cleaned out the men's bathroom, the mop slicing across the soaked floor with jerks as she took out her anger. Why couldn't her manager and co-workers actually be nice? _

_"One day, I'll have an awesome job!" This was a harsh whisper as Stacey stabbed the mop into a corner and wiped the floor there till her hands ached from the pressure on the plastic handle._

_"So you're Stacey Rutter, daughter of a Mafia leader…" The mop stopped in Stacey's angry grip, she looked around cautiously, had there been a man in here before she'd put up the-keep out-sign? "I must admit, you are exactly what I expected you to be." The voice was extremely deep._

_On reflex, Stacey turned around and slipped on the wet floor, her butt crashed to it and there she sat for a second._

_There was a laugh. "Yep, exactly what I expected from someone whose father is in the mafia but you no longer are. I've been watching you Stacey and I think that where you are now is a far cry from what you had back in your daddy's little group." There was a slight trace of fear as Stacey jumped up and snatched for her pepper spray-only to remember that it was in her purse back in the employee lounge._

_"What do you want? You come to kidnap me? Hold me for ransom?" Being held hostage was pretty normal because there was always people trying to get back at the Mafia for past happenings. But Stacey wasn't going to allow herself to be taken that easily, just because she was no longer in the Mafia didn't mean that she had allowed all her talents to run dry._

_There was that deep laugh again-not really a laugh, more like a dark chuckle from a sneering mouth-the voice was dark and piercing as Stacey slowly made her way to the first bathroom stall. Her fingers did not tremble as she slid the door open; an empty stall met her. _

_"Kidnap you? Ransom? Dear or dear, none of those things are pleasing to me, I am here for a different reason. Do you remember Marcus?" The name sent chills down Stacey's back as the last door slid open to a stall with a man leaning against the far wall. He wore a white hoodie, its hood pulled tightly over his head that was bent towards the ground, but Stacey felt as if he were somehow staring at her._

_"How do you know about Marcus?"_

_The man shifted, looked up and cocked his head. "I know everything about him Miss Rutter, I know that he was dating you for a couple of months when he was in the Mafia, and then he stole one hundred million dollars and ran." There was a blade slicing at Stacey's heart, trying desperately for her to feel the pain of those words but she angrily slashed them back._

_"How the hell do you know that?!" If he wasn't here to take Stacey, then he was here to kill her…. then why bring up that traitor?_

_"I know where the money is, I can tell you who has it." _

_There was a cry of joy emanating from inside Stacey now because of the news but there was a suspicion, she allowed her gaze to search his face and realized that his entire face was black, was that a ski-mask?  
Two green eyes blinked back at her as the man smiled, showing sharp jagged teeth, Stacey fell back against the wall of the bathroom stall at the sight, but still her face stayed passive as the end of the mop came level with the man's chin; the mop wasn't much of a weapon, but it would have to do._

_"You are going to take out your phone which is in your left back pocket and call your daddy. You are then going to give me the phone and I will tell him what I know."The man before her certainly was scary, never had Stacey seen such a person other than in movies and video games._

_"Why would I d-" The comment fell from her mouth like death as the man brought out a gun and allowed his hands to ghost over the shiny metal as if this was completely normal._

_"These weapons sure are effective, back where I come from we don't have these, but they kill people just the same and just as well as I can without it." Stacey dropped the mop, allowing that hand to stay in front of her in a 'stop' gesture as she slowly grasped the phone and dialed the number with precision, one wrong move and this man would kill her._

_"Give it to me," Stacey's grip tightened on the phone as the man held out his hand, those green eyes-she noticed-had no pupils, could he get any more creepy?_

_"What do you plan on accomplishing with this?" The only response was a smile before he retched the phone away and put it under his hood so that it reached an ear._

_Allowing her beating heart to slow, Stacey leaned harder against the stall wall and rubbed her hands together unconsciously. _

_"I know where your money is that Marcus took."_

_There was a moment of silence as the weird man listened to Stacey's father on the other side of the line._

_"It's one hundred million right?... Exactly. It's a girl, her name is May Lawford, Marcus' sister. She is keeping the money hidden…..Yes...I can send you a picture now if you would like." Another moment of silence before he brought a piece of paper out of his hoodie pocket and snapped a photo of it using the phone._

_The next thing she knew, the man was closing the phone and throwing it back towards her, which she easily caught. _

_"Thank you for your time, Stacey." The gun was slid back into the left pocket and when Stacey blinked the creepy man was gone._

_The confusion of someone just randomly disappearing was lingering inside Stacey as she opened the phone and checked the picture gallery. The picture was obviously taken in a bedroom; a young woman was sitting in q chair in front of a computer, turned towards the camera but not looking at it, as if she had turned around expecting someone to be there but nothing was. _

_Stacey's mouth turned to a firm line as she realized this woman was the one she had talked to the other day, the girl who had found her sleeping at the counter and had seemed to curious as to why Stacey had been sad._

_In that moment, Stacey made a quick decision-one of the talents she had that hadn't disappeared was hacking, she could send a message-there was still time, she knew, if an email could be sent to May Lawford then maybe, just maybe, the girl could be saved._

earlier that same day

_"I can tell from your expression that you have met someone, tell me did he have a black face with green eyes?" White Zetsu knew just from the change of expression that this girl had, indeed, come into contact with Black Zetsu which meant that he was probably too late. 'Damn it!'_

_"What did he tell you, what did _you_ tell him? Who are you?"_

* * *

Stacey's hands were slightly numb, even with gloves.

"Now, how about you tell us what the fuck is going on. Now." The albino man was almost in Stacey's bubble and she felt that if he got any closer he might just decide to kill her right then and there.

"May's older brother joined our group nearly three years ago. He was with us for nearly a year when he stole a huge sum of money," the man with brown skin and long brown hair looked up at this, the knife still flashing in his grip, "and ran off. We caught up with him and killed him thinking he had the money in his bag, but it was gone." The young man with slick black hair and black eyes was leaning against another tree, his hands tight around his chest, a glare her way; long stress lines ran down his cheeks as if the entire world had tried to crush him years ago.

"There were no leads to where the money had gone until two days ago, a man gave us info on him having a sibling, May."  
"Wait, what did this man look like?" One of the men stepped towards Stacey, his long blonde hair blowing in the wind, curling around his face like an enlightening wreath.

"He seemed to be wearing a ski mask…." They all looked at her weirdly so she quickly re-worded. "I mean that his face was completely black, jagged teeth and bright green eyes without pupils." Suddenly a crash echoed across the trees and road, some of the men turned to hear the sound while some did not seem surprised in the least.

Blood dripped to the ground, soaking into the snow.

Hair that was so black that is almost seemed a dark blue was shaking violently as the older man breathed in and out, the blood continued weeping from the gouges on his knuckles that he had angrily punched into a tree trunk.

"Black Zetsu." He growled under his breath, white wisps of air filtered from his mouth. "He tried to kill us just now. Worse, he tried to make us forget May!" Without a second though he slammed his other knuckle into the same tree, this time the skin did not break.

"I think we know what we have to do." To Stacey's astonishment, the man speaking had blue skin...if this guy had blue skin then maybe the other man she met in the bathroom really did have completely black skin.

"We need to go save May, now." The redhead with brownish red eyes stated as he looked around at all of them. "Are we in agreement now?" He seemed almost suspicious of the men around him, as if checking(just in case) for any signs of forgetfulness.

"Yes."

"Thank you Kakuzu, then let us leave."

"And you," The skinny man with bright red hair-obviously the leader-pointed at Stacey tiredly, "you are coming with us; White Zetsu, you will carry her." Personally Stacey really didn't want to go but she understood that they had no idea how to get there so she would have to lead.

Finally they all set out, for Stacey it was a journey to save her friend, and for the Akatsuki it was to save their love and to destroy their enemy.

Either way, they both were working for the same goal even though neither parties trusted the other.

* * *

Thursday (Dec 23)

Ten silhouettes ran through the night, the snow crunching under their feet and the wind whispering their names. One being was a cat racing far in front of them, its nose turned to the ground as they followed the footprints barely noticeable in the snow from last snowfall. Another being carried the tenth person on their back that pointed in directions when the scents finally ran dry.

They all continued their run through the foggy day, a run of purpose for they didn't stop and didn't speak as they raced through forests, across highways, across the border of a state, and into the area where their beloved was held.

The Akatsuki were on their final mission.

* * *

**Author:** I hope you all had a Fabulous Christmas! I sure did. Sorry I was unable to post this during the holidays, I actually had an idea for the next chapter and spent most of my time writing that instead of this chapter because I had to get these explanations out of the way for poor Stacey!

That poll is still up, go vote for your fav characters, why cause it's fun.

Very Late Merry Christmas too you all.

And if any of you have any ideas for future chapters, or something you think would be cool to see in the show, PM me or put it in a review. All ideas are welcome and needed.

Love ya, see ya all later

-Jinx of the desert


	50. Chapter 50

Friday (Dec 24) part 1

* * *

I recommend listening to 'The Slenderman song' Ten hour long while reading this, it's what I listened to while writing this and the next chapter.

* * *

Flecks of my blond hair lay in wads of random bunches across the bitter cement floor that glared up at my tired gaze with venom; I'd been taken out of the chair a couple of hours ago, now an arm and a leg on the right side were shackled to the wall, rubbing the skin raw.

Everything was dark besides the light that sent a crease across the floor from under the only door, months could have gone by, years were also viable.

Mental and Physical pain was what this appalling place brought me. Mental because there was no human interaction, unless Black Zetsu and the other man came to force my answers from my heavy tongue (of course last time I think that the man's nose broke, not positive on that). Physical because… If you haven't been tortured then you don't really know what I'm feeling; have you ever had a slim knife slowly shoved under your fingernail, twisting up so that the nail itself almost is retched off? If you haven't had that happen to your fingers then I'm afraid we aren't in the same boat.

Just thinking about that, my fingers sent a painful reminder from where they lay on the ground, still they pulsed from their punishment an hour ago.

Trying desperately not to move the fingertips, I rose my hand and rubbed the wrist across the area above one ear. The jagged hair brushed across the skin and I knew the blond hair was short, shorter than any of the Akatsuki members; had I not said that I wanted it short just the other day? Talk about karma.

Thinking of the Akatsuki suddenly brought a small smile to my tired face; what would they be doing in this situation: Hidan would probably be swearing or insulting them with that sharp tongue of his that couldn't truly be cured, Itachi would unblinkingly stare them all down with a glacier gaze, and Obito… he'd be trying to escape….

Why was I thinking about my own pain when I should be plotting an escape? Why was I just wallowing hear like a brat? The entire Akatsuki knew how to deal with situations like this, hell they probably would have never been caught in the first place!

They would have escaped by now, wouldn't they? Compared to them, I was a child. A child who knew nothing about anything, a scared little princess waiting for her knight in shining armor.

The Akatsuki would murder them all in escape and a child would cry and sit in a corner, if I wasn't one of those… then what am I? Who am I, who is May Lawford? What is our purpose? We weren't a killer and I certainly wasn't going to sit down and cry, or wait idly by for a prince.

I guess, right now, I have to be only one thing: Me.

Screw being a child or a princess, it was time to become my own person.

Survival was shoved to the top of the agenda; teleportation was possible if I just thought about my house, but that could be hundreds of miles away from here and last time I had tried to teleport my house had nearly exploded.

With grit teeth, I shook my head.

No! I had to get back to the Akatsuki, they needed me to get them home, that had to be the main goal now.

_"Alright just concentrate all the chakra. Not the mass amount!" _There was no burning inside my stomach as the single chakra stream flowed up calmly and filled with it's own power, it traced up my arms and into the brain. _"Nurture it, direct it to the thought of home." _

"You're trying to go home?" Concentration broken, the chakra dissipated back down, my eyes snapped open to see Black Zetsu who had somehow gotten in without detection, his hood off to reveal a completely black face, two green eyes glittered back with a wide smile showing off sharp teeth that looked irresistibly sinister.

With a walk of a predator, Black Zetsu advanced towards my sitting body, there was a intake through the nose as I felt the fear of being prey to this being. He may have the form of a man, but this creature was not human. The weight of the shackles suddenly were overpowering as if to remind me that I was trapped like a rat in a trap, prey, and here was the cat.

"You miss them…" Jutting out my chin I met his gaze head on, I was not a pitiful child, children don't hold their ground. Green eyes scanned my tense form with disgusted interest. "Why do they even like you? _You_!" There was a sneer on his black lips as he stopped in front of me. "How did _you_, a weak, stupid, little girl catch their interest? If we were in our world I would have thought you'd somehow managed to place them all under a genjutsu, but _this_, I…" Black Zetsu wrapped his cold fingers around my chin and wretched my body up for closer inspection, the sore fingers pulsed angrily and set a small wave of pain flaring up. "It doesn't make any sense; I mean, _Look _at you!" There was a second that his green eyes seemed to flicker to a red and yellow, the color of fire.

I snarled up at him, the thoughts of just survival thrown out of the window as I tried to wrench away from his grip, surprisingly his grasp was easily detached causing Black Zetsu to gaze down at his hand in minimal surprise before looking back at me. "It seems that you still have chakra, which is stupid all together. You don't deserve that power, the only good thing it's doing for you is that you'll be dead soon." Black Zetsu grinned when he noticed my stare harden up at him.

"Just because you think I'm not worth it, doesn't mean it's true. I may not seem like much-" I curled one leg under me into a crouch to keep my hands from brushing the floor and slowly stood up. "-but I'm May, and will stand strong no matter what you throw!"  
"All of this, just because of the Akatsuki? A bunch of _villains _made you this way? Thats pathetic, they're all pointless, none of them could ever do anything right. Just because you suddenly have their power doesn't mean a thing, you just inherited their uselessness." Black Zetsu glowered down on me, his sickening smile widening.

"So what?"  
"Why them? Why were they the ones to change you?"

I pulled back, realizing I'd been taking tiny steps towards the psycho, my right hand clenched with a slight ring of chakra radiating under the skin in the veins…. seems that my fight was back and ready to punch this dudes lights out, but his question made me stop and think.

Why? Life had been normal, doing my studies, passing tests, going home at night, that was considered a normal life... however in truth, it was dull. It wasn't a surprise why I'd never really been happy, there was no one to share my life with, no one to catch me when I fell, someone who could make me smile. Someone who cared.

"Because they were the first….the first to treat me like I mattered in this world of faceless cards."  
Black Zetsu choked on a small laugh. "And what made them like you?"

The chakra inside was getting hotter and hotter, the desire building as the question filled my brain as distraction, as filler.

Um….

"I treated them human in return." The ground suddenly seemed very interesting and I quietly registered how strong the chakra was inside me, was that mine? Or was that….the cluster of chakra's matting together again?

"Hmm.. well you're kind of treating me like a human by not backing down; so does that mean I'll suddenly find you irresistibly attractive and fall in love with YOU? May, don't make me laugh!" There was a small chuckle from the being as he leaned down at me with a smile that turned into a sneer, his jagged teeth very near my nose.

"...You find my situation funny," I peered at him. "you don't have anyone, do you?" Black Zetsu glared at me for a second before smashing his hand across my neck, it tightened as the wall met my back with a crack.

_"I think I hit a nerve…"_

_**"Just cause you think you did, doesn't mean anything! You don't know me, girl!"**_ His deep voice filled throughout my head, in a sense I was surprised but this was Black Zetsu, he wouldn't have come to this world without his chakra.

The grip tightened till I was choking, the chakra in my hand vibrating begging for a hit into this creature's skull but the vision was getting fuzzy around the corners. Sensing this Black Zetsu's demeanor suddenly changed as he released, my legs nearly toppled over but I caught onto an edge of the wall.

"Well, deary, I'm happy to say that you no longer have to worry about your lovely Akatsuki."

_"WHAT?"_ My head snapped up so quickly that I felt the muscles scream in agony, blue eyes dilating as our gazes met; his green eyes stared down at me with such intensity that my stomach suddenly clenched in fear, a deep burning began inside.

"Well that surely got your attention, didn't it?" Black Zetsu pulled back slightly, scratched the back of his neck and stretched lightly, taking his dear time.

"T-the Akatsuki?" The tongue inside my mouth suddenly dried of all liquid, it felt as if I'd swallowed sizzling coals.

"I placed them all in a comfort jutsu and while they were all in complete bliss, I blew them and your house to smithereens."

It took a second for my mind to completely break in half, and for the fire inside to burst up the veins and up into my fist. With a scream of hatred I slammed my punch right into Black Zetsu, the punch sent him flying, blasting through at least five walls before vanishing from my sight into the darkness.

The reality of the situation was crushing my brain, vision giving everything a red tint as they narrowed in on the hole Black Zetsu had made.

When Dad had cheated, when Marcus left I'd been mad, but this anger was like a raging fire that someone was dousing gasoline on every few seconds. The hatred was pulsing and raging that I soon found myself halfway across the room; I was so far gone that I failed to realize that the chain on my arm and leg lay way behind me, ignited in ever burning black flames.

Black Zetsu had killed the Akatsuki. MY AKATSUKI! The people who had treated me equally, the men who had loved me, taken my feelings into account, protected me!

Black Zetsu needed to die, now. This thought growled and scratched before the burning eight chakra's inside did the final locks and my mind saw death as I stood above Black Zetsu, a crackling amount of chakra blazing around me, bleeding through the halls and up and out of the building above us.

If the amount of chakra inside me, would surely end my life, then good. The Akatsuki were dead, the only thing left was for me to kill this monster.

I would die but I would avenge the men who I loved. There were tears littering my face, collecting the dust in the air as the piercing glare met Black Zetsu who was staggering to his feet, fresh cuts littered across his cheeks.

There was no fear in Black Zetsu's eyes as his clothes dissolved, his black skin resurfacing to cover his entire being, green eyes clawed themselves out to be replaced by the red and yellow eyes that blazed, a smile showed his teeth narrow and sharpen to those of needles. No human resemblance remained as this being grinned wildly.

"Monster.."

* * *

They had to be almost there, Obito wasn't sure how much more his legs could take, not having chakra meant that running for miles upon miles was not as easy as it had once been back in the ninja world. The burning to get May back however, kept Obito pumping his legs as fast as he could in his tired state. He'd lost Rin once, he'd fallen in love again, May would not be lost. She would survive.

Stacey had said that they'd already crossed the border into the state, it seemed weird that these 'states' didn't protect their borders like the villages had but Obito wasn't about to question anything that this world had to offer.

_"Hold on May, we'll be there as soon as we can."_

"Are we fucking there yet?" Obito rolled his eyes, seeing that he wasn't about to answer Sasori answered.

"No, shut up Hidan. Stop asking."

"I can't stop fucking asking! We've been running for two days straight! We're gonna get there and be so tired that we won't even be able to fight!" White Zetsu (who was in the lead) began to slow his pace that was almost a stumbling mess from carrying Stacey on his back most of the time.

"For once, Hidan has a good idea, I agree." White Zetsu stared down at the body he'd taken over for the time being, as if he wasn't sure how much strain it could take.

"What the hell did you just say about me?" Hidan growled before a snowball was thrown-unknowingly-into his face by Deidara.

"Can it, Hidan, un."

There were tense glances and stances as the Akatsuki came to a halt and Hidan sat down, brushing his face of snow with a curse.

"Twelve minutes." Obito huffed as the heat from the run worn off and the cold air swept over him like a painful reminder. With a small limp Obito trudged over to a rock and sat down, the spindly trees of a forest running around them, sitting there Obito contemplated.

If he knew May, he knew that she wasn't going to go down easily. She'd make it till they got there.

A few minutes passed.

As a group they'd get her back safe and sound, even without their chakra, the Akatsuki working together was still smart and strong. They'd be able to do it, unlike other things that concerned May.

Five more minutes passed.

During his years as leader, Obito had never seen the Akatsuki more willing to do something, even when hunting the jinchuuriki they hadn't shown such determination before.

May would wait for them.

Just as this thought came a vision came up with a blaring intensity, Rin with Kakashi's hand through her heart, but the image slowly changed. Kakashi morphed into a grinning Black Zetsu's whose flame-like eyes burned insanely, Rin melted away to show a shocked, crying May who was staring down at Black Zetsu with hurt and betrayal.

This vision caused strength to rear up into Obito's legs and he jumped up, Sasori and Nagato-who were the nearest to him-looked up abruptly.

"We need to get going no-" A blast of chakra split through the sky, shaking the ground with roars of monstrous strengths. Kakuzu was knocked off his rock smashing into a sitting Kisame.  
"What the hell, un!?" Deidara grasped onto the tree he was leaning against and held on for dear life as the ground shifted and split apart, creating massive cracks in the ground that disappeared into an abyss.

The ground groaned like a dying animal as it shook, numerous cracks clawing across the ground.

One crack suddenly broke out under Nagato who was quickly shoved out of the way by Hidan who-instead of Nagato-fell into the darkness, the black swallowing him just as Deidara dove from is hold on the tree and caught Hidan's fingers in a tight grip. There was a yelp as Deidara was nearly pulled down with Hidan, his blonde hair cascading down on him in wisps.

Hidan's body swayed with the earth shattering around them before his body collided with the rocky walls of dirt and stone. "Fuck..." He mumbled and gave a small squeak when his crotch hit a rock that was jutting out.

"I got you Hidan!" Deidara didn't dare to look around at the erupting ground around them, his eyes staying on Hidan as he stilled his legs and pulled with all his might. Sweat appeared on Deidara's brow as inch by inch Hidan came up beside the blonde till both were on the same level ground. "Come on, un!" Without a second to waste, Deidara pulled Hidan with him as the crack grew and stretched out to where they were just standing.

"High ground!" Itachi shouted racing up the hill, leaving the clutter of forest behind him for open air.

Nagato panted as he struggled to stand, before he even had a chance to even wobble Kisame caught him in his arms and ran after Itachi with a look of panic.

White Zetsu was having a more difficult time as he carried the trembling Stacey on his back who was shoving her face into the back of his neck in terror, her fear was silent as she hid there, her hands clutching at White Zetsu's clothes in desperation not to fall off. There was the option of throwing the girl off his back and running up the hill, he'd have a better chance then but White Zetsu didn't even let that thought circulate as he held her tighter and pushed his burning calves, personally White Zetsu wasn't sure how long this body could hold.

"Please White Zetsu.." A small whimper came from Stacey as the shaking grew violent and a tree fell down, nearly crushing Kakuzu and Sasori who stepped back from it in reflex before Sasori placed his hands on the bark and swung over it, Kakuzu a step behind. With a person relying on him White Zetsu grit his teeth as hard as possible and shot up the hill with the last of his strength.

"Come on Hidan!" Deidara pushed Hidan up the hill as the albino nearly tripped on an upheaval of ground that had arched up like a snake in their wake.

The blonde and the albino were the last one's up the hill, and turned to watch the others as the sky rippeled with energy, behind them the trees of the forest were shaking and some fell to the ground like dead bodies. In front of them, houses shuttered, windows shattering, panes falling off roofs, it looked like hell.

"It really is an earthquake this time." Itachi said with wide eyes, black hair swirling around his head as an angry wind rose, he watched the forest slowly collapse in on itself.

Sasori looked out towards the city with a frown, his brownish red eyes narrowing as dust flew around them. "No, that's not an earthquake."

"It's Chakra." Obito finished as he stared at the city before him, there was only three people in this world that could use chakra: White Zetsu, Black Zetsu, and May. Judging from this amount... it wasn't the first two.

_"We're coming May, wait a bit longer."_ White Zetsu sent out a message begging with all his might that May would hear through their linked minds, but all he heard was a deep voice filling his head with laughter. A deep voice that White Zetsu recognized instantly.

**_"You've lost."_**

* * *

**Author:** Finally I finished this one, even though it was already half done. I personally think that Black Zetsu is rocking that bad guy title in this story, if you hate him then he's doing good.

Also the poll isn't for deciding who May will end up with anymore, it is more just who is the favorite Akatsuki character in the story, the label will probably be changed because May is practically ending up with all of them (and if you haven't caught onto that...you might want to reread the past ten chapters lol). So to clear up all the confusion I will open a knew poll and you guys can all vote on the most popular character in the story, Oc and Akatsuki alike! You'll be able to vote three times.

I want to thank you all for following and favoriting this story! When this first started I never expected this much feed back and love for this, it wasn't even going to be a big thing but it's turned into something massive and awesome!

If any of you were curious what May's hair looks like, it looks like Jane's hair in the Walking Dead game

And if any of you want to do fanart for this story, you are welcome to as long as you say who it was originally written by :) I'm already planning on doing some fanart for it as well.

Review if you think Black Zetsu really really needs to be killed/brought to justice/ etc.

Love ya, see ya all later!

-Jinx of the desert


	51. Chapter 51

Friday (Dec 24) part 2

* * *

Black Zetsu had been sure when this first started out that his plan would work: get May so beyond pissed that the numerous chakra's inside her would slowly take over, making her lash out with them and allowing them to hurry the process of May's upcoming death. Yes, he was a little mad that the bomb hadn't worked, Stacey Rutter had been a loose end in that plan, but he wouldn't make that same mistake next time. _Next time_ the Akatsuki would surely die, they'd already been completely useless in the ninja world, but now, _ha!_ they weren't even on the same chapter anymore as him.

Black Zetsu did not fear the once dead Akatsuki. He didn't fear the villages. He didn't fear Madara or Obito, and he didn't fear this world. Black Zetsu wasn't one to look at the world with fear, he was one to look at it and scorn it for being too childish and weak. He didn't alarm himself over people because they weren't worth his time, his intelligence, or his mother's vision.

All were unworthy compared to mother.

For years, Black Zetsu had had pride in his lying abilities, the schemes, the tricks, everything; but now as he stood before May he realized that maybe, just this once, he should have thought up a different plan. Even so, it would still end the same, he'd just end up getting banged up a little more, a few bangs and bruises he could handle, just as long as she was dead.

Black Zetsu tightened his sharp teeth as his mind felt their sudden presence, even without their chakra he could sense the Akatsuki members and their every move on top of a hill outside the city. They had gotten here faster than anticipat-oh, they had the annoying Stacey Rutter with them, no wonder they'd gotten here so fast, even though he'd deliberately made sure that his and May's scents had vanished halfway here.

May's punch that had sent him barreling through numerous walls had been leaking chakra, it's massive amount tearing up the ground above and around them, the ceiling opening up to a cavern that eventually opened to the sky, bringing in moon beams. Black Zetsu sent a small glare up towards the moon, almost tempted to get out of its giving rays, that white ball in the sky was _not _mother. It was a heartless rock that only angered the black being.

Turning away from the moon Black Zetsu quickly dodged May's fist that nearly connected, the air surrounding the clenched hand licked at his cheek as it passed. There certainly was power in her, but soon that would wear off.

"If you let your emotions control you May, you will lose yourself." Black Zetsu stated baring his sharp teeth in a grin that split up his cheeks in a manner that no human could. The girl however didn't seem coherent, gaze hot with the desire for his death. Maybe that was the appeal that the Akatsuki saw in her, fighting spirit, or the carnal desire…. whether those were true, it did not matter.

"You're one to talk Black Zetsu," oh maybe she actually was able to hear him. "didn't you attack me in the cell for saying you had no one? What's that convey then?" The moon beams were bathing them both in moonlight as clouds parted the sky from the wind the releasing chakra was amassing. "You're fighting for someone too, aren't you?" She was smarter than she looked as well; these comments irked Black Zetsu as he stepped away from the moonbeams angrily, even in a fit of rage May noticed this.

To the black beings surprise May's hands flew into a hand-sign, the chakra was somehow conveying to her what signs to use; recognizing it instantly from the Uchiha fight Black Zetsu jumped out of the way only to see May materialize on the wall he was heading towards, standing on it as if it were normal ground and not an up and down wall.

More cold moonlight washed up Black Zetsu as the air whistled with chakra and the ceiling ruptured, creating a massive cavern above.

May's mouth gaped open and a red hot fireball the size of truck shot at Black Zetsu, her eyes glinting as she watched.

"Die."

Black Zetsu grinned back as he allowed his left arm to stretch unbelievably long and grasp the top of the cavern, clutching onto the cement of the top layer. Like an elastic, his body snapped out of the way of the blast and up into the split ceiling, landing delicately on the sidewalk of a road where idiot citizens were screaming while running down the street as the earthquake shook ferociously. Black Zetsu nearly lost his balance.

The chakra May was allowing to seep out was getting out of control, it was suppose to kill _her_ and yet it was growing, and growing like-like...like a flame. Black Zetsu's eyes widened.

**_"May must be thinking that she's keeping herself alive just enough to kill me, but that isn't the case." _**The mass of chakra was building up, crawling from May's body like infants, darting to the sky while using May like a lightning rod to launch.

Black Zetsu realized that if he wanted to live, he'd have to get away from here as fast as he could. If all that chakra compiled in one place, this town was gonna light up; not even bothering to worry about the Mafia below them, Black Zetsu raced his mind for a new plan.

A blast echoed behind Black Zetsu, he turned to see May landing on her feet beside him, her hand swinging at him with Amaterasu that burned black across her bleeding fingertips.

With quick reflexes, Black Zetsu fearlessly grabbed May's wrist of black flames and held it two inches from his face with all his might, his stance shuttered for a second as May brought up her other hand that was a metallic color. Catching that hand caused Black Zetsu's feet to dig into the ground as he was pushed a couple of inches backwards.

Something bit into his hand causing Black Zetsu to twist his neck to gaze down at May's burning one, there was a mouth on the palm of May's right hand, trying to dig its teeth into the flesh of his own.

Black Zetsu met May's burning gaze, her teeth bared so hard that blood fell from pink pierced lips. It took a second to realize that another stream of blood was dripping from one of the girl's eyes.

Forget this, he could kill the girl after but Black Zetsu was not going to let this continue and die with her; even with him being immortal, a blast from all those chakra's combined would not be pleasant and would probably end in everyone's death, and more importantly, his death.

Knowing he'd have a second chance at her, Black Zetsu tightened his hold on the girl's hands and began, he could feel her chakra amounts slipping into his own body, absorbing it. If he could absorb enough of it he could then dissipate it, allowing it to disappear back into May and she would be weak enough to kill without hindrance.

Chakra rushed up into the black being, flushing down his chakra channels, wrapping around his core before Black Zetsu almost buckled, May's eyes were almost rolled into the back of her head as the chakra sent a massive counter strike against both Black Zetsu and her. Black Zetsu bit back a scream that came out a chortled yowl before trying to retch his hands away-the chakra slashed at his stomach and chakra veins-he coughed blood but could not pull away for May's hands that had gripped onto his wrists.

"Let go!" The wind was whipping around them, swirling around them like a vortex, forming a funnel for a tornado with them at the center. The moon shone down on them one last time before the top of the funnel closed off its light.

_**"Mother!"**_ But his mother was not in this world.

Black Zetsu choked on his own blood, the ground surrounding them was falling apart, he could barely see outside the tornado blowing around them.

The last sight of the outside world was of the houses caving into the ground around them before the tornado thickened, collecting numerous pieces of carnage from around them and Black Zetsu's sight was cut off.

Across from a choking, fearful Black Zetsu, May was crying from her mind being retched apart from the powerful jolt that had attacked both her and him. Chakra flared between them as Black Zetsu tried once more to cut their connection, he couldn't take anymore chakra or it would destroy him too! With a deafening screech that barely rose above the wind, Black Zetsu yanked at his hands, May's nails dragging along and into his skin, blood fell from the claw marks.

No matter how much he pulled the black being couldn't free himself from the girl, flaming eyes widened in desperation. This wasn't possible, he was over one thousand years, _a little kid_ couldn't kill him like this!

**_"No, I'm stronger than you! You're useless! A child, while I'm the superior one! I can't die like this!"_** Black Zetsu was nearly in a frenzy.

May wobbled on her feet for a second, final strands of chakra began to make its way into the sky as her eyes rolled back out from her eyelids to stare at Black Zetsu. It seemed to take May a second to realize who she was looking at, when she did her mouth bared a growl and tore one of her hands away from her bruising grip. Seeing this Black Zetsu pulled angrily on the other arm.

**_"Let me go! NOW!"_** Black Zetsu didn't even seem to realize that he wasn't speaking out loud anymore; May instantly wrapped her free hand around his neck, her tender loose fingernails wobbling in their fleshy holdings as they dug into the black skin. Black Zetsu choked and struggled, his free hand finding the back of May's hair and yanking on it with all his might.

_"Why? You took everyone I loved, now I can repay the favor. Whoever is waiting for you on the other side will be happy to see you."_ Black Zetsu eyes snapped to May's and he stopped struggling as he felt the tendrils of May's chakra digging deep, taking root into his body.

_**"What are you doing?"**_ May's eight different chakra's were drifting into his body and waving around like living beings.

_"This chakra is too powerful for one body, and it seems too strong for two bodies. It pained both of us before in retaliation, and soon," _May looked up at the top of the funnel, her other eye beginning to leak blood. _"it will kill both of us when the rest accumulates up in the sky."_ There was a part of Black Zetsu that knew the chakra was somehow taking over the girl's mind; if she knew what was really happening outside this funnel, how many innocent were dying, she would be trying to stop, not that Black Zetsu cared about the innocent, they could all die for all he cared, but _he_ wanted to live.

Letting go of her hair Black Zetsu stretched his free arm and wound it around May's neck like a noose, her bleeding eyes widened, but she did not fight him, only tightened her own hand as she waited patiently.

Chakra strands inside tore at tender innards as Black Zetsu strengthened his grip.

_'Black Zetsu, stop this!'_ White Zetsu's high irritable voice rose inside Black Zetsu who lashed angrily at the presence.

**_'What do you think I'm trying to do you moron.' _**Black Zetsu had been trying to stop May for the past ten minutes, the annoying voice was only drawing attention away from the task at hand.

Realizing that there was a way to live, Black Zetsu grinned. This girl, would die alone.

As swiftly as he could, Black Zetsu allowed his body to meld with the ground and pull him down, morphing him into it. May tried desperately to keep him level with her but it was as if another stronger entity was pulling Black Zetsu into the earth. The ground seemed to snap at May's fingers, until finally she had to let go. When the black head of Black Zetsu disappeared into the ground, a blast of eight different chakra's slammed their fists into May's inner mind.

Black Zetsu smiled under ground as he heard the young girl cry in anguish, she would die alone, along with the Akatsuki who were somewhere in this mess, but Black Zetsu would live because Black Zetsu always survived. He was over one thousand years old after all, he could weather any storm even a chakra based one.

Above the ground May was hunched on the ground, her arms covering her head as if to protect herself from the pain inside and the battering winds outside that stormed around her like to clashing enemies.

"MMMM-" There was a voice yelling over the tornado surrounding May, the floor underneath was still shaking. Why care if there's a voice, the Akatsuki were dead and it was May's fault.

"MMMAAAA-" If she'd been stronger at the time, if she'd learned to control this power, none of this would have happened! The could have all just gone back home! _"I'm sorry apart of me was selfish and wanted you all to stay! Maybe if I hadn't waited, and just jumped into practicing you all could have gone back home and lived!"_ There were tears mixing with the blood as May cried.

"MMMMAAAAYYY!" Her name rose above the screaming wind, blasting at all sides as May slowly allowed one eye to open and look up, her arms still protecting her head as a massive car went swirling around inside the tornado her powers had created.

"Hello?" May wiped one of her cheeks, smearing blood and tears on the top of her hand. That voice wasn't Black Zetsu, she couldn't tell if it was someone she knew or not. _"Of course it's not someone I know. They're all dead."_

_'-No we're not May! We're alive!-'_ The wind wasn't what caused May nearly to stumble as she stood up abruptly.

"White Zetsu?!" May screamed out into the funnel, a circus of houses, cars, trees, dirt, and the occasional body swirled above May like a dial. Could it really be White Zetsu? Had he come to May? It made sense that he would still be alive, where was he? May searched around desperately but the tornado erased all eyesight to the outside world.

_'-May it's ok, you have to calm down. This chakra will beat you if you continue to feed it!-'_

_"But I don't know how to do that! Last time, nothing worked! And it doesn't matter, they're all dead!"_

_'-May it will work! You have to trust me, this will only work once, it's growing stronger by the minute and if you don't stop everyone in this town will die. Mothers, Fathers, and children, May!... And the Akatsuki aren't dead, they're here with me.-'_ May stood there, torn pajama shirt ripping around her from the wind, bare feet ice cold. Was it possible? Could the Akatsuki truly be alive? Her heart began to thud loudly in hope.

_'-Here, I'll be able to send some of their thoughts to you, just calm down.-'_

There was a second of silence that seemed to last a life time as a bundle of emotions filled May's lungs, clogging it up until finally a voice came through to her mind.

_"Damn May, you sure know how to make a riot don't you? Isn't that my fucking job though?!" _May nearly choked as she grinned through her tears, never in her life had she been more happy to hear the familiar swearing of Hidan.

_"Come on May, I believe in you. You can stop this if you put your mind to it. I'll always be here for you, un." _

"Deidara…" The name was choked out from a dry throat as May coughed when dirt was inhaled.

"_I may be leader May, but right now you're in charge, don't fail. Right now you have the power of a full blooded Uchiha, I would know, so put it to good use in there." _

_"May, lovely May. Don't give up, you hear me? I won't give up on you so you can't give up now or I'll turn you into one of my personal puppets-ow! Deidara I swear if you hit me again-"_

May stood a bit taller, the chakra screeched and reeled its head like a dragon shouting out fire, she closed her eyes and began forming a wall around her brain, the chakra battered and the wall aching for access.

_"Umm Hey May, listen I just have one thing to say before I allow someone else to go. I need to tell you, just in case anything happens. I respected you very much at the beginning of this, but as the days went on I realized that… it wasn't respect, I fell in love with you May!"_

The message ended with the sound of a WHACK, concluding that the speaker had just gotten hit. Walls thickened inside her brain as May grinned, heart beating erratically as the chakra was slammed back down her spine, thrusting it back to the core where she could trap it effectively.

_"They say that money talks May, it always used to, to me. It was the only thing I needed in life but when I came here, something else called out much louder, you."_

The funnel above was slowing down, some of the cars dropping inside and outside of it, nearly missing May's body as she clenched her fists.

_"If I remember correctly, you once told me I looked like a college professor in these glasses. Aren't professors usually right then? Then let me say this: I know you can do it. You will defeat this."_

Another car crashed right behind May, almost shutting off her concentration.

_'You have all our powers right now, besides mine, but that means that we're all with you right now even if you can't see us.' _ White Zetsu's voice was calm even though what seemed to be gritted teeth... he could also feel this pain, couldn't he?

_"Listen May, I once had to lay my life in your hands when I got horribly sick, those days when I transformed back into this frail body. Now lives are in your hands again, more than one, more than us eight. These people of this city need you now."_

_"THERE!_" May's mind screamed as she slammed her hand down on the ground, the chakra burning one last time before it sealed inside her core.

All at once things ended. The funnel around her did one final swirl before circling outwards and into the wind of the night, all the numerous pieces that had flown above May now came crashing down, one final car landed twenty feet away and exploded from leaking gasoline.

The moon poured its gracious light down meeting her stiff shoulders and the hell of a burning city and an earth shaken land.

* * *

Sasori watched as the tornado blew its last dust rings out into the night, final pieces of the city fell to the earth, creating their own dust clouds as they smashed into the ruptured earth. Never had Sasori seen such destruction, cities toppled into caverns, sunken roads, holes that gaped open like mouths to hell; and it had only taken twenty minutes.

One of the final cars that fell exploded immediately on impact, Deidara covered his face, Hidan stepping back while Sasori lunged forward into the wreckage, his legs skidding dangerously across the now steep ground the had risen and steeped down to where May had been in the tornado. Houses were dangerously tipping on this upheaval of ground, the large chunks of ground had risen like triangles, all their points to the middle. The other members were close behind, climbing over pieces that rose in their ways, each timid with their steps but Sasori rushed blindly across the steep terrain, he tore away from the group leaving them all behind as he nimbly jumped over a fallen car before stopping.

May stood in the middle of it all, turned slightly away from him staring at the moon as if it could tell her something she didn't know.

Sasori stood there, his breath heavy as he took a small step towards her.

With stiff movements May turned her neck slowly, first one eye met his, and when her face was completely turned his way, both eyes met Sasori's reddish brown ones.

The puppet master didn't move.

"Sasori." The voice was hushed and choked because of her crying, blood dripped down from her eyes. "You're alive." She whispered as if in a dream as her gaze swept over him.  
May's eyes caused a small shiver to course up Sasori's spine. Her left eyes was that of a rinnegan while the other was the blaring red of the sharingan. "You're all alive." She blinked up at the other Akatsuki members still rushing towards them, May smiled before her body crushed to the ground like a dead heart.

"May," breaking out of his trance Sasori rushed over and held the poor girl to his chest, he cupped her cheek tenderly and kissed her forehead; the rest of the Akatsuki were suddenly there, each crowding around to help but Sasori just stared into May's closing eyes.

"You're... all…. alive…." Sasori kept his thumb pressed to her neck, feeling as her heartbeat grew slow...

* * *

Author: Goodness, I reread that last chapter… I didn't realize how intense and emotional that was! It was a good chapter, I am surprised that it turned out that good.

These two chapters were really intense, this chapter was actually written the same day that Chapter 50 was. Black Zetsu got away though, darn good bad guy he is, makes me want to kill him to!

Hope you liked the fight scene even if it was kind of small, I think the point was well dished out in the end. It was also a lot of fun to see into Black Zetsu's mind and write his side it put a different perspective (I had to study up a little on Black Zetsu to make him seem more like himself, but that was fun) and this chapter was really good in third person I think.

I hope known of you were confused on the mind talking when I didn't say the member's name, all of them had hints of who it actually was.

The new poll is up! Go vote three times for who you think is the most popular character in this story!

Fun fact: Personally I find the Rinnegan a lot prettier/cooler and better looking than the Sharingan.

Review if any of you got emotional during this chapter or the last!

Love ya, see ya all later!

-Jinx of the desert

* * *

May's Amaterasu black flames were from Itachi Uchiha.

Metallic hand was from Kakuzu.

Fireball from Obito.

Mouths on palms were from Deidara.

Telporation both from Obito and May's inner chakra.


	52. Chapter 52

Saturday (Dec 25) -Christmas-

* * *

The black chortled water was lapping around the tiny hill of an island, rising out of the water like a zombie coming up from its grave on Halloween. Noises of the waves reached May's ears as she stood at the top of the hill, a tall dead tree branching it's tall arms circling around her and the sky that filled with colors that screamed: Storm. Clouds swirled and swirled-with a moan of wind-before blue eyes could no longer tell the difference between black sky and black ocean; the sounds of water swishing down below and rain pelting down across the ground and May's jacket proved that both still existed.

To May, the hill was a puzzle, she couldn't remember ever being to a place like this, however the grave before her was that of her brother.

Rain pelted down soaking through the thin jacket, turning the ground into sloppy mud that caused May's feet to sink a few inches, digging up around the shoes and coating them with a thin layer of wet soggy brown.

"Hey, un, it'll be ok." A hand cupped her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

May turned her head back and stared at the Akatsuki standing behind her, their clothing just as wet as her as their eyes stared first at the grave before her then back to May's eyes.  
Deidara moved his hand away from her shoulder and turned to look out over the water as a flash of lightning crossed over the sky in their direction like a hand.

"I suggest we leave this place," Itachi turned towards one of the shores of the island, "it isn't safe." Short soaked hair dripped onto the ground from May's head as she nodded.

Before May could move she noticed something odd happening. The Akatsuki's normal wet clothes seemed to wash away to be replaced with that of the Akatsuki cloak, red clouds blinding from the black backgrounds; when all wore the cloak, the Akatsuki turned away from May.

Pain-orange hair plastered to his head-sent May a puzzled look. "You're not in the Akatsuki, who are you, girl?" Just as May's confusion came on, the Akatsuki were morphing into the reach of black arms till she blinked and they all had vanished from the island.

"Wait!" The mud clung to her boots as May tried to follow, feet sinking further May wretched one out of the ground neither falling as her other leg supported herself. "Don't go!"

Lighting flashed much closer now, the tendrils of it's fingers nearing May in a creepy fashion; it flashed again right above May, this time the white light of the lightning seemed to be surrounding that of an actual black hand that was lunging down on her. This was the perfect time for May's sense of direction to fail as her one foot finally tripped under her allowing for May to fall to the ground just as the hand whisked through the air where the body had just been standing.

**"I don't give up that easily."** The tree's arms branched out and cut at May's arms as they were wrapped by the wood. Scratching and tearing May fought her way through them.

A hand caught May's left wrist in a death grip.

Blue eyes met fire red and yellow as Black Zetsu glowered down on her. **"I always win."** The tree branches had successfully wrapped around May's neck and the last thing she remembered was her neck jerking to one side and a loud crack echoed.

**"Don't you love when a neck snaps? It's the sound of success."**

* * *

There was agony as May sat up like someone had pinched her backside, blankets fell from where they'd been tucked around her battered body. Hands came up like a flash as May felt around the base of the neck…

She sighed in relief, her neck was still fully intact, it hurt like it had kinked up in the night, but it wasn't _broken_.

* * *

Eyes of burning fire slowly turned back to a dull green as Black Zetsu morphed his upper body up into the night air, he interlocked his black fingers, placed his chin on them, and stared down at the city. Only a day ago had his plan gone completely awry in this very place; May hadn't been destroyed by her own power which was incredibly irking, more so than the Akatsuki still being alive and well. Black Zetsu was not used to his plans not working, he became almost childish when he didn't get his way since the black being always had everything go his way.

The probability of the Akatsuki going home today or tomorrow was nearly in stone by now, especially with White Zetsu running around in a body from this world. Black Zetsu had a feeling that he might not get a second chance to fix this. The Akatsuki would surely be on edge by now, protecting her with everything they had and White Zetsu probably had some kind of chakra with him.

If he wanted May dead, he'd have to think of another way to do it. Something easy, something that wouldn't annoy him.

He was Black Zetsu after all, and he always got his way.

* * *

Blankets pooled around my stomach, white and crisply wrinkled. The skin tensed when I detected the tubes that entered through the arm, up into the veins creating a weird sensation.

Hospital equipment were placed on the left and right side of the bed, one monitored my heartbeat that was higher than supposedly average.

The room in which I found myself in, was empty; I looked around with worry. Chilly feet curled and rubbed up against each other as my gaze circled the room in search for anyone else other than myself.

A window was on the right side of me, its blinds shut tightly as if trying to hide whether it was day or night on the other side of it.

There was a noise to the left, turning I found a man in doctor clothes striding into the room, a clipboard in his hands as the man smiled down on me.

"Miss Lawford, how are you feeling?"

How in the hell had I gotten here? What had happened!?

"Um… I'm fine, I think. But can you tell me what happened… or what is going on? I can't really remember." The doctor had gone to one of the machines and seemed to be checking up on my blood pressure.

"Head trauma can usually lead to memory problems-"

"-Head trauma?" I fought my memory for remembrance, it did not yield, was it really possible for me to be ensnared by my own brain? Panic burned slightly inside me.

"Yes, there was a horrible earthquake in Jackson, Wyoming. A young man found you and brought you here: Eastern Idaho Regional Medical center." It took a few seconds for his words to sink in, an earthquake in Jackson? Is that really where I had been? What had happened?

"Eastern Idaho… so this place is in Idaho Falls, correct?" The doctor nodded.

"Your hometown if I'm not mistaken, May Elise Lawford?" The clipboard was up as the man brushed through the pages, each flipping over the top but stayed firmly hooked.

I was back home, my hometown.

"W-what day is it?"

"December 25th, Christmas. You've been out for six hours." Silence remained on my tongue, it was a holiday, I should be home in my house.

"Before I leave you to rest, are you having any pains at all?"

"Pain… do I have a pain," There was something familiar about that word. "Did I know a 'Pain'?" The doctor cocked his head with narrowed eyes, I snapped back to his gaze. "Um, no I'm fine."

Jotting something down as he left, the doctor was silent as I gazed down at my hands just noticing that they were badly scratched as if a tornado of dirt and rocks had been surrounding me in the past couple of hours.

My shoulders were trembling for some reason as I gazed around the room once more, its whiteness seemed almost fake and I could not stare at it too long. Straight across from my bed, on the far wall was a mirror, it's shiny reflection showing my pale body outlined in the body. Everything seemed to be in the right place, the legs bent properly, the arms with tubes running through them shifted-with some discomfort-but they moved. There was something my eyes caught instantly when they reached the neck and chin of my face. There was a thin scar coming up from the middle of my neck and stopping at the very bottom of my chin. Where had that scar come from?

The scar was traced by my index, feeling the slightly raised skin that seemed to tingle.

_-A flash of white raced towards my face, claws outstretched with purple eyes glaring angrily.- _Cold feet met the icy floor as I stood, the memory was blurred badly inside my distorted brain as I slowly stood up-that was a mistake-legs buckling under me caused my body to crash to the floor.

_\- "I forgive you, Ice. Don't act like you don't care about the situation." Purple eyes turned to the floor.-_ Using the corner of the bed I dragged my body, that was suddenly piercing with aches, to a stand. Legs shook dangerously as I pushed myself away from the bed, sending me towards the mirror where I grasped onto the wall, desperate not to fall.

Making sure my legs wouldn't give out, I stared into the mirror, staring back into my eyes, my blue eyes, but the eyes staring back at me weren't mine.

_**-"No, I'm stronger than you! You're useless! A child, while I'm the superior one! I can't die like this!"- **_

Hands grasped the edge of the mirror for extra support, tubes still hurtfully attached as I yanked my hands farther for a good hold. The eyes that stared back at me were wide with disbelief, the left eyes was a ringed purple with a black pupil, the other was red with black swirls, the names of what these eyes were instantly came to my brain.

_"The Sharingan and Rinnegan."_ Fingers traced the scar once more on my neck, there was something reaching in my brain, it was like a vapor trying to materialize before me.  
_\- "You're alive." There was a young man standing in front of me, smoke and burning cars littered between and around us; his burgundy hair was whipping around his head as his illuminated reddish brown eyes. Those eyes of his met mine with a powerful jolt.- _Stumbling back from the mirror I slipped to the floor and my brain remembered.

"The Akatsuki." Damn my brain trauma, how could I have possibly forgotten them! They were my life! Where were they, Sasori had definitely been alive in the end… had the others been? My brain supplied an image of Sasori and the others looking down on me, they were alive.

I laid down on the floor in complete blissful relief, I hadn't killed them.

There was a pang of pain as I stretched out on the cold floor, not caring that it was uncomfortable, for all I knew I was flying on a cloud.

**"You know, you make this too easy."** My eyes crammed back open and there, standing above me, was Black Zetsu.

* * *

"When the fuck can we go see her?" Hidan was pacing back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital, his silver tail twitching back and forth like a snake as his purple eyes glared at the ground, before snaking up to look down the hall.

"Calm down, the doctor said that she needs her rest, now is not the time to bother her." Nagato said in a rasp as his tiny cat body sat on a chair all by himself, White Zetsu sat next to him, his neck leaned back with green eyes closed in a light sleep.

Hidan stomped back the way he came before going back and forth once more.

"Do you think she's ok, un?" Deidara asked from his own chair, his cat body tense as he ceased his rapid licking of his paw.

"She will be ok." Obito said in a manner of a demand, as if there would be hell if she wasn't ok.

Stacey strode down the hallway, her chain that was attached to her belt and wallet swung around her left hip, she'd recently gone to talk to the doctor for the guy/cats she was with, guys who were cats... this seriously couldn't get any weirder. All cat eyes looked up at her as Stacey stepped around a corner into the waiting room, her brown hair had been taken out of its bun and done up again with a pencil sticking out of it like a beacon. White Zetsu seemed to be asleep-and Stacey wouldn't dare wake him since she knew he had earned it-the only problem with this was that Stacey couldn't interpret what the cats said to her; hey, who _could_ understand cats anyway! "So, I talked to the doctor. May recently woke up but since it isn't visiting hours, we aren't allowed to go see her."

"Are you fucking saying that we have to _wait_?! That's bull shit!" Stacey stared down on the silver cat that had ceased his pacing. Maybe it wasn't a bad thing, not to understand the cats...

"Anyway, I'm sorry but I have to leave." If none of the cats had been staring at her, they all were now. The pure dark red cat that Stacey knew was Sasori, glared at her with a small growl of his teeth baring as if asking angrily: Why? "The wonderful 9.5 earthquake May started last night was right above my Dad's base, I know you hate him-and you have good reason to-but I have to make sure he's ok." Stacey backed away from the group, her sweaty hands cupping each other. "I'm sorry. I hope that you are reunited with May soon I can tell that you all really like her...And tell him," Stacey gestured towards White Zetsu, "thanks for taking care of me." With those final words, Stacey walked out of the room and down the hall, disappearing from their eyesight.

Stacey did in fact want to stay, she had liked May when they'd first met but she knew that May would be fine; _her_ family on the other hand... it was a high possibility that they were dead, the earthquake had been beyond massive and it's destruction had been horrific. As Stacey walked away she had a weird feeling that this was going to be the last time she'd see the cats, those weird little fur balls that were actually human. Stacey shivered as the cold met her when she slid outside into the snowy morning of Christmas day.

Back in the hospital Hidan had slammed down his paw, "Fuck this, I'm going!" Hidan growled and stalked down the hallway.

* * *

You would think that standing in front of Black Zetsu, that May would be shaking or scared, but she stood there with a small glare when her shock had washed away. Of course she was scared but why would she show _him_ that? Black Zetsu would thrive off her fear and get the upper hand in some way so May wasn't going to go down that path. One way to show that May didn't fear him was that she still lay on the floor, her arms propped up behind her head like a pillow and legs straight out in front.

"You're a bit early, I wasn't really expecting you for another hour." There was a part of May that wanted to jump up and choke this guy for everything she was worth, this being in front of her was a monster that was threatening both her and the Akatsuki.

Black Zetsu sneered at her sarcasm. **"Indeed, young one."**

May gave him a broad look, realizing that Black Zetsu looked incredibly tall from down here. "You seem to be in more control than you were yesterday, if I remember you were freaking out a little when it seemed we would both die." There was a twitch on Black Zetsu but unlike last time, he did not lunge at May with fury, he stilled himself and grinned.

**"Trying to test my patience is never a good move in this game."** Should May be scared right now, because as they continued this talk the fear was running away. It was almost like she could sense that Black Zetsu wasn't here to kill her. **"You're right, I'm not here to kill you. You no longer worry me, no longer my problem."** Black Zetsu shut his mouth for a second, the jagged teeth glinting. **"This is goodbye, May. I hope, for your sake, that we never meet again."** With that the black being began morphing into the floor.

"That's it? You're giving up so easily?" Good, all she had to do was hit his pride, maybe Black Zetsu would somehow tell her his plans.

Black Zetsu stopped the morph process and turned his eyes back towards her, they had reverted back to green.** "Don't expect me to tell you anything. This is a truce for now, but if we ever cross each other again I swear I will kill you."**

May didn't say anything as Black Zetsu disappeared, there was a part of her that was worried because from what she had learned from Black Zetsu that he always had a plan even when it seemed like he didn't. However when May tried to search for the chakra signature, she caught it deep under the building before it vanished, May blinked... had he just crossed back over to his world? Could he do that that easily?!

But at the same time May felt a weird sense of peace, as if the battle with Black Zetsu was finally over. If Black Zetsu would leave them alone, then nothing was going to stop them when the Akatsuki were sent back, that was reassuring, sad, but good at the same time.

From her spot on the floor, May gazed up at the ceiling with confusion; the noise of the door opening met May's ears. Turning she found Jackson standing in the hallway and all the Akatsuki kittens surrounding his feet, one silver cat in particular rushed in just as the door was fully opened.

There was a smile on May's lips that drifted up her cheeks as she wrapped the silver cat in her arms and hugged him. The others soon joined her, May and the Akatsuki were united once more.

"I missed you guys." May muttered into Swirl's fur as she picked him up for a hug. She dug her face into the fur, breathing in happily, everything was right in the world.

* * *

**Author: **I must thank you all for your reviews that have been coming in for the past chapters! They've all been wonderful and encouraging!

So I've been thinking hard about this story and really debating on if I want to do a reading of it on my Youtube channel, a part of me really wants to do it but the other isn't sure and is coming up with possible difficulties such as: what will actually be on the screen while we listen? Pictures, the words? etc. Since I am cut half way between on both sides, what do you, the readers, think about this idea? Do you think I should or shouldn't? And if I do then what should be playing on the screen while I'm reading the story?

Anyway! That poll is still going for the most popular character.

Review your answers to my Youtube question, or just review in general!

Thank you all so much for your support of the story and your constant love for the characters (but seriously, who could'n't love the Akatsuki?... I would hope you all love them since this story is kinda theirs! :)

Love ya, see ya all later!

-Jinx of the desert


	53. ChApTeR 53: In Which Coldness Like Death

Saturday (Dec 25) part 2 -Christmas-

* * *

The bed was warm as the kittens became another blanket for me, their furry bodies snuggling up against the legs and hips in a cute fashion. My fingertips were tickled when I brushed them through the fur of Choc, then of Berry.

The proof before me showed that this whole situation was real and yet at the same time my brain continued to say that this wasn't real, that I was going to wake up in this hospital bed, head trauma back, and this entire last couple of weeks were just a tapestry of dreams fashioned together. Maybe the day Jackson punched me into a locker, I had fainted on the floor and had went into a coma.

_"Well if this is a dream, let me die in it, and let my final moments be with them."_ This thought didn't scare me as I hugged Lemon to my cheek. So many various things had gone on in these past 24 hours that felt unreal but still my body shivered at the thought of what had happened in Jackson, Wyoming. It's difficult to think that I had done all that damage to a single town full of families who hadn't deserved to lose their homes and lives.

Lemon burrowed into my neck. White Zetsu had pulled up a chair to the side of the bed and sat there like he'd not slept in days, his green eyes drooped down dangerously low until his eyelashes finally met his cheeks.

Slowly one by one all the cats dropped off into sleep, their bodies warm and alive around me.

I was happy as I stared down on this little family I'd helped create.

Berry was the only one still awake as he shifted to sit on the top of my thigh, snuggling down in a crouch and gazing up at me. Head cocked to one side he gave a tiny smile, his teeth poking out from the top lip.

We sat there for a minute, just staring. His tiny body vibrated with a purr as I scratched under his chin, the blanket falling farther down my stomach till it surrounded the front of Berry who lay his head atop it.

"I'm gonna miss you guys a lot." Berry's head rose quietly, eyes suddenly depressed. "I hope that when you guys go back… you'll be careful. Promise me that, Sasori, please?" There was a second of silence, as if all sound had been turned off. The room suddenly felt very cold and I had to fight back a shiver.

The red cat nodded.

I would talk to White Zetsu when he awoke, it had to be tomorrow. The sooner the better, I didn't want to give Black Zetsu time to rethink his truce. The sooner the Akatsuki went back, the sooner they'd have their chakra, and they could protect themselves easily without my aid.

What would life be like without them? Would it be lonely in a house all by my lonesome? I'd learned that being alone wasn't as bad as having had people and then losing them to gain loneliness.

Would things go back to being the same?

_"No, no matter how this ends, things will never be the 'same' again." _

"Sasori," I traced a finger up my arm before scratching at the skin, something about my skin was hurting and itching as if a creature was writhing under it, trying to break the skin causing pain yet still making it itch like nuts, "I love you." The words were firm as I dragged my nails across the skin once more.

Berry had shifted to stand up and jumped from my thigh to White Zetsu's lap where he nosed his way into a jacket pocket, White Zetsu tensed but remained asleep.

There was something in the cat's mouth as he jumped to the floor and raced to the end of the bed where he tugged on the blanket that was laid out on the bed in case more were needed throughout the night.

With a little help from me, the blanket landed on top of Berry who suddenly was very still.

_". . .Was that a french fry he'd had?"_

There was a weird sound as if someone had unknowingly stepped on egg shells and then continued to crush them not caring how much noise there was. As I watched, the lump of Berry grew under the blanket, it writhed as if in pain before finally, a red head popped out of the blanket to look up at me. There was a smile on his lips as Sasori shakily stood, legs trembling slightly, tiny beads of sweat were collecting onto his brow as he held the cloth around his body.

Luscious red locks shook as the puppetmaster strode around the bed, stopping at the edge to peer down at me with that same smile. Reddish brown eyes found mine, connecting instantly as he trailed a hand up the sheets, finding my hand atop it. Those eyes never left mind as his fingers crept up my arm, past the shoulder until it slid up my cheek, cupping and tilting it upwards in order for me to look up at him better.

Leaning down he brought our lips together with a sliding maneuver, both seemed to click into place as if a correct key in a lock. With a sigh Sasori brought his other hand up to cup the back of my head. His lips were smooth as they ghosted over mine, causing me to wrap my arms around him.

A wet tongue slithered across the top lips of my mouth before I smiled and opened to him, his tongue delving in to taste me.

There was a small groan as Sasori climbed on to the bed, being as careful as he could in this situation not to wake any of the other cats; finally he straddled me to the bed, his hips on either side of my stomach, his back arched down enough to still keep our mouths connected.

The taste of cinnamon met my tongue and I dove my slick appendage around his to get a better taste, outlining the top of his tongue that aroused a tremble to shake throughout Sasori's body. Our saliva's melded together to create a sweet mixture that caused us both to keep coming back for more.

There was warmth spreading from my brain, my legs, my fingers, and especially at my groin area. I was trembling as the intensity of the kiss grew and Sasori cupped my hands in his, curling our fingers together in an intimate way.

Thousands of years seemed to have passed when the puppetmaster finally pulled back, his pants strong as he only went a few feet before balancing his forehead on my shoulder where he stay panting.

"You, have no idea," there was an inhale, "how l-long I've been waiting… for that." I couldn't stop a small giggle as I wrapped my arms around his back and held him there, the gasping for breath finally subsided. I could feel him smile as he pulled back my shirt on the shoulder to kiss the skin there.

We lay like that, allowing our bodies to simmer down; the warmth remained to melt into a calming bliss as Sasori finally wiggled free to lay on my left side, the blanket had fallen slightly away revealing his naked chest that I quietly traced with my fingers.

"I love you too, May. Always will." Those were his last words before Sasori slipped into a sleep, his hand cupping my free one as the other stilled on his chest.

* * *

Two hours later

Obito had been awake for 16 minutes now, his multicolored eyes new wavering from May's face. The blonde lay huddled up to her pillow, cupping it for warmth as if a freezing presence was breathing over her shoulder. Sasori lay right beside her head, his tiny cat body curled up tightly, one of May's hands wrapped around his back in a protective manner.

There was a small muscle spasm from May, her neck twitching, face squished up in what seemed to be discomfort before relaxing once more.

Obito's eyes narrowed. This week, they'd all be returning back home from the look of things. Obito didn't want to go back, he never wanted to see that disgusting ninja world again, never follow out Madara's plan, and never leave this place. Nothing was back there aside from sorrow, depression, and anger.

There was no impulse to return.

Not even the war excited Obito. The war was no longer his obligation in his eyes.

Obito had made a silent promise to May in his mind, when he went back he'd turn everything around.\, change stuff for the better.

In the deep corners of his mind Obito knew that he'd never really love again after this. There was nothing left for him to reap and sow back home. There was no village he could return to without penalty, Kakashi hated him, he could go on for hours if Obito set his mind to it.

"Obito." His name was whispered from behind him in greeting. Obito did not turn to meet the other as Nagato came to sit next to him, his dark red fur sticking up in some places, purple eyes drooped tiredly.

"Afternoon, Nagato."

Neither spoke, only stared at the sleeping woman before them whose free hand was twisting a clump of blanket in her hands as if there was inner turmoil.

"Obito, there's something I want to ask you." At last, Obito turned towards Nagato and stared at him with unwavering attention, tail wrapping around his sitting form. Nagato ran a tongue over his sharp teeth. "When we first came to this world, everyone's last memory was death. But… I don't have any remembrance of dying. Can you tell me why I don't remember, and how I died, and-" Nagato's stare hardened on Obito, mouth clenched, "-and why Konan wasn't brought back?"  
Obito sighed, his eyebrows knit together as he tried to find a way to explain.

"You went to get the nine tail's jinchuuriki, practically destroying the entire village. . .but-" Nagato gave a quick nod.

"I remember that, but my memory ends after Naruto took my chakra rods out of the Pain body." Obito could tell that Nagato was getting a little antsy, he'd obviously pondered over this memory problem many a day. There was a sense of sympathy for the rinnegan user, what would it be like to know there was something missing from your mind, something you were so desperate to recall? It would be like erasing May from his memory… would Obito be able to sense that something was missing with the lose of those precious moments? There was no desire to find out.

"Naruto came and found where you were and was able to talk to you. You decided-based on what he'd said-that you no longer wanted to be apart of the Akatsuki and betrayed the organization."  
Obito almost didn't want to look at Nagato, what could be going on throughout out that man's mind, he wondered.

Quick as lightning, Obito looked out of the corner of his eye. Nagato was sitting there, his eyes intensely staring at the floor.  
"W-what did he say to me?" There was a form of desperation in his words that made Obito want to crawl under a rock, but he only bent his head to look Nagato in the eyes.

"I'm not sure, but I promise you, when we get back I will personally give you your memories back." There was a twinge in his heart, for Obito knew that he would follow through on that, he'd help another… which he hadn't really made a habit off.

". . .And Konan?"

Should he tell him? Nagato would hate him either way, wouldn't he? He'd curse Obito's name, probably try and kill him now or when they returned. In truth, Obito didn't want to tell him because he didn't want to hurt his fellow member? Now that he thought about it, these men that were once Akatsuki were now no longer an _actual_ organization, so would that make them all. . . _friends_?

"Konan died as well, a little while after you." There was a harsh intake of breath. "I'll be honest with you Nagato, and you're not going to like it. After you died, Konan left the Akatsuki and I… eventually… had to go," Obito flexed his claws, each sliding in and out in tense formation, "to go kill her so that I could recollect your eyes and use them in the war."  
Alright, this is where Nagato would rip out Obito's throat, slash him down, kill him in anger for killing his best friend. Obito waited for this, knowing full well that he deserved it.

But the blow never came.

Obito turned to look at Nagato who was looking back at him with wide eyes. The red cat's claws were already out and seemed to be itching to launch at Obito.

"I'm sorry, Nagato. That's also the reason I couldn't risk bringing her back to life, I thought she'd be more trouble than she was worth. . .if I could go back and redo, I never would have killed her." These words fell from Obito's mouth and the black cat with an orange face was surprised to find these words were true in every sense of the world. When had he become so. . .human?

Nagato seemed to be searching Obito's face for lies, there were none.

Taking a deep breath, Nagato let all his anger out in that one whisper of air.

"Konan died for what she believed in, as did I at the time. I am proud of her; even though I am disappointed in _you_, I _forgive_ you." Was Obito hearing right? He snapped his head to face the red cat. Was Nagato actually forgiving him?

Nagato gave Obito a nod before returning his gaze towards May who had twitched again.

"Since I don't really remember the end, I understand why you did what you did, am I happy with it? No, of course not. But.. after this little trip of ours, none of us are the same as we were, Obito. I believe that we're all better men, right here and now." It was a naked truth that caused Obito to shake his head with a smile and a sigh.

They certainly were all better than when they had started; for most of his life, Obito had been surrounded by murderers and had seen what they'd all done, compared to then and now. . .there were no comparison's on the horizon.

"I don't want to leave, Obito." Nagato placed a paw on May's leg that lay under the covers by him, it was trembling as if cold.

"I know, Nagato. I know."

* * *

Three hours later

May was shivering, her body felt as if she were back in the river when she'd tried to save Sasori and Deidara from the black depths. Even with the cat bodies, snuggling around her legs, and the blankets wrapped firmly, May felt as cold as death. She had to keep her mouth clamped shut to stop the chattering that would surely wake up everyone.

Just as May was about to turn over to try and fall back asleep, a weight left her leg, there was a small yawn. With careful paw steps, Lemon crawled up to May's pillow where he sat looking at her with a smile, blue eyes flashing cheerfully, his tail traced lovingly over her cheek in greeting.

Lemon gave a whispered meow, as if to say: good morning.

"Morning to you to." Trying not to move too much, May shifted and brought out her arm from under the covers and ran the fingers throughout the blonde cat's fur. This movement showed May the array of goosebumps that were protruding across the arms. The sight made her stomach give a rapid jolt, it gave a jab off pain causing May to tense her legs together and cease her hands movements.

". .L-Listen, Deidara. I have a favor to ask of you. It's a little errand, do you think you could do it for me? I'm afraid I'm not in any state to move from this bed yet." May twisted her neck to look at the window that White Zetsu had opened on request from May. The weather outside was clear, stray clouds crossed over the sun that shone down on the winter wonderland of Idaho. That was comforting, that meant that the errand May wanted Deidara to go on, would be bad weather free.

Lemon nodded, his grin widening at the thought of aiding May. He meowed, seeming to say: What do I have to do? His tail twitching back and forth in anticipation.

"I wrote this out earlier," May produced an envelope from the small desk on the side of the bed, "I need you to deliver this to someone. Don't give me that look, I asked White Zetsu who knows where she lives, Here let me explain. . ."

* * *

Stacey was so beyond wiped out when she drove up in the apartment's parking lot. Her irritation rose when she found that someone had parked in her spot, again! Couldn't people read! There were numbers of the apartments spray painted on the pavement; unless the person was _blind, _they could see it.

Taking a deep breath, Stacey drove into the slot right next to it, inwardly already practicing what to say to her neighbor when they realized she had taken their spot.

"Blame it on the morons." Getting out of the car, Stacey glared at the other car, flipped it off and went on her way. The metal stairs that connected to the second floor of the apartments, clanged a little each time Stacey rose to step up, finally she reached the top and turned to the left where her door was.

With a small yawn, Stacey zipped open her jacket's pocket and went to grasp the keys, well she would have grasped them if they were there. In a panic Stacey pulled out the inner pocket for examination, there were no holes… so then where was the-! Realizing that in her irritation at her taken spot, Stacey had dropped her keys into the purse that swung tauntingly from her shoulder.

"Damn it." Throwing away her tolerance Stacey tore the back open and effectively opened the contents on the floor. It was normal for Stacey to lose count how many times she actually had to dump the purse each day.

The keys glinted up at her causing Stacey to glare at them as if they were the reason for all misfortune in this cursed world. The rest of the random stuff were shoved back into the bag with no sense of order.

At last Stacey opened the door, closed it, and welcomed the heated environment of her cozy apartment.

"Hey Rocket, you're looking great." Yawning once more Stacey made her way down the hall, tapping the glass once on the fish tank that held a single goldfish that was laying upside down as if dead but it quickly turned over and swam around when Stacey's shadow fell on the water.

The bed was singing its siren song to Stacey as she stared at it, once she fell on that she wouldn't be waking up for a couple of hours, hell maybe tomorrow she'd move again.

"Wait," Stacey halted herself from launching at the bed. "mail first, then sleep for eternity." Legs suddenly seemed to be stone as Stacey made her way back; opening the door once more and turning to the little mailbox she had, it was basically a box with a little door to open with a key and a slot on top to slip the letters in.

Unlocking the box, Stacey slid out four letters, slammed the container shut, and slithered back into her home.

Yanking out the hair bun, the pencil thrown onto the table, Stacey looked through the mail.

"Bill, Bill, taxes, letter from Uncle Rollo… yada, yada, ya- huh?" The bottom letter had only her name written on it in a curly cursive.

Discarding the other crap mail on the table, Stacey tore open the envelope. Inside was a check.

Stacey stopped dead, her fingers turning to lead at the sight of the paper before her. The check was addressed to Stacey with May's signature near the bottom. Stacey suddenly had a hard time breathing. The total amount that was written for Stacey was: One hundred Million.

Stacey stared at the check for a minute before her legs finally gave out and she fainted to the floor.

It wasn't until a few hours later that Stacey read the note that May had put in the envelope as well.

_Dear Stacey_

_Thank you for all your help, I know those cats can be a handful and I'm sure you were surprised that they were human, I wish I could explain to you in a way that actually sounded sane :) _

_Anyway, I understand why all this happened with your father, the mafia, etc. It's ok, all is forgiven. So I'm going to give this money back to its rightful owner, you need it more than I do. _

_You're a great friend, maybe sometime we can go see a movie. My treat._

_Merry Christmas, I pray that your father is still alive._

_Have a blessed one._

_Sincerely May Lawford_

* * *

May was lying in bed, body racking with shivers, she'd tried to limit it only to her upper half so not to wake the others, but in truth her teeth were chattering lowly, nose tip beet red, ears frozen, and the fingers cupping Berry, were numb.

Yet May knew the room was warm, the others slept peacefully, even White Zetsu-who was human as well-looked warm and pleasant.

Letting go of Berry, May brought both hands under the covers, slid them under her shirt and wrapped them around her stomach, rubbing at the skin as hard as May could without shaking the bed.

The door to the room suddenly opened.

May looked up from her spot in the bed, hands stilling.

There stood the principal standing in the doorway, a medium sized package in his hands that cupped the edges.

The old eyes of the man looked first at the kittens, then grew surprised when he saw White Zetsu who was still in Jackson's body.

"Never thought I'd see _him_ here." He whispered, nodding his head at the sound asleep White Zetsu.

"It's good to see you principal Jones, thanks for coming." Mr. Jones gave a smile as he looked down on her with worry.

"Of course, I'd come here, you're practically a daughter to me...and it also helps when I'm your emergency contact." May rolled her eyes, before brushing her hands up her arms with a shiver. "Anyway, I just came here to check up on you and to give you this," Mr. Jones quietly laid the box on the floor next to the bed. "It was supposed to be delivered to your house... but it somehow burned down? Do you know how that happened, May?" The blonde shook her head, May, of course, knew what had happened, White Zetsu had told her earlier.

"No, I wasn't home last night, I actually have an alibi." Mr. Jones fought back a small chuckle.

"I know... well I best be on my way. The Mrs's wasn't happy about me leaving the house on Christmas. If you were alone here, I'd feel bad about leaving, but," he looked at the cats, and at Jackson, "you seem to be in good hands." His hand found her shoulder, May's skin didn't detect the warmth but Mr Jones pulled back as if he'd been burned. "Good Lord, you're freezing May!"  
So it wasn't just May's imagination, there was a tremble of fear inside her now.

"I'm... just cold. Sorry." Mr Jones nodded.

"I'll tel a nurse on the way out that you need the heat risen, alright?"

With a final goodbye, Mr Jones left.

A minute later, a nurse came in. She was barely inside two seconds before she seemed to get overly warmed and asked May in a hushed mad tone. "Why are you calling me down to turn up the heat? It's on 90!" With that the nurse left the room.

May sat in the bed for a second, cupping her hands under the shirt once more.

Beep. . .

Beep. . .

Beep. . .

Beep. . .

All movements suddenly became sluggish as the blonde's eyes slid over to look at the heart monitor, watching as the heartbeat-inch by inch-slowed down until the world was spinning around May. Fighting to catch her breath and desperately focus on the box that still remained on the floor, the blonde slowly picked it up, taking long deep breaths as it was placed in her lap.

Beep. . .Beep. . .Beep

Beep. . .Beep

Beep. . .

The monitor slowly went back to normality.

Taking a deep breath May carefully opened the box, her fingers trembling.

Even though it had passed, the dizziness remained, a vile taste on her tongue, and a cold vapor biting at her skin like a cannibal.

If May hadn't been dizzy and had looked up at the mirror she would have noticed that her lips were a blue tint, and the skin on her face was much paler than normal. She looked dead.

* * *

**Author:** Yet another chapter! Hope you all liked it.

It's been decided for the story to be read on youtube and I humbly ask all my lovely readers-right now- , if you can, to draw fan art for the story. Fan art for each chapter is well appreciated! If you have any art for the story, now or later please send it to his email: jinx of the desert (a sign) gmail .com

There are no spaces in that email, just so you all know. If you plan on sending in art, please put your fanfiction name on it so you can be properly thanked in the videos for your submissions.

Do your best and put your heart into it!

And if you don't wish to send in art, that is perfectly fine. Your support is enough.

Also, for when this is put up on youtube (the trailer will be out in about two to three weeks) it will be on my youtube channel: Jinx of the desert. Which has the same profile pic as the fanfiction.

This story started out not very important, just another fanfiction upload... but now it's grown into _this_ and I must thank you all for it. If it wasn't for all of you, my readers, there would be no story of May and the Akatsuki.

The Poll is still open for most Popular character, with May in the lead... that does not surprise me :) Go and vote if you haven't.

Review if your ready for this story to be done/or if you never ever want it to be over, etc. lol

Thank you, Love ya, see ya all later!

-Jinx of the desert


	54. ChApTeR 54: In Which A Heartfelt

Saturday (Dec 25) part 3 -Christmas-

* * *

The box lay on the floor, the flaps savagely bent back as if the person trying to open it had had a bad time, the corners almost looked wrinkly from someone's tight grip.

May's hands trembled noticeably as she tried to rip open the see-through bag-that had been contained inside the box-like a rabid animal.

In all reality, May had seen better days. There was a stomach ache that was swirling and twirling, not the kind you would expect either, this one literally had inner pangs-which happened every few minutes-that caused May to tense her lower half, tightening a fist onto whatever was in her grip at the time. If you were to touch May, you would pull back in alarm at how cold the skin was.

May knew she wasn't doing well, and she knew why; in her defense, she was trying to contain herself from shivering, tensing, portraying agony, etc.

"I brought what you wanted, May." May nearly flinched, turning to face White Zetsu who had just opened the door. May smiled at him, her eyes drifting down to his hands.

"..You brought it." White Zetsu held up the tiny Christmas tree that he'd nearly had to steal from the front desk (the nurses hadn't been very happy about him taking it).

"Yeah, took awhile to get it away from those nurses, I think they're in a bad mood." Now that was an understatement, lava wasn't as fierce as their angry gazes.

"They just aren't happy about working Christmas d-day." May swallowed thickly, flinching on her last word as a stomach pain lashed at her stomach with fierce claws. White Zetsu gave May a look before going over to the desk, quickly cleaning it off and placing the tree atop its firm surface.

"There, now you can look at it all you want." White Zetsu was keeping a close watch on May from the corner of his eye, he knew something was off.

May sat in her bed, gazing at the tree with its fake light, fake ornaments-a tree you would basically buy at a dollar store that was already decorated- and yet the tree made May smile tenderly as her hands snapped in either direction successfully tearing open the bag she'd been having conflicts with these past few minutes.

"It's beautiful," May tore away from the tree and met White Zetsu's, her eyes sparkling in a way that made White Zetsu suddenly self conscious, "thank you White Zetsu." Smiling she began to hum jingle bells before turning to look down on the contents of the box.

"What are you humming over there?" White Zetsu asked, shifting to lean over to see inside the package.

"Jingle bells, it's a Christmas song." With tentative fingertips, the velvety boxes inside the bag were taken out one by one and lined up on May's legs that were crossed. As each were put down, May peeked one eye into the box before snapping it back shut; White Zetsu made his way to his chair once more, peering at the boxes in curiosity.

"I'm sorry, White Zetsu, at the time I didn't know you'd actually be here… so I didn't get you a gift." White Zetsu carefully allowed his eyes to look at May who had turned towards him with a depressed look.

...She'd bought them gifts? She'd bought the _Akatsuki, gifts__?_ The thought brought a small smile to his lips but White Zetsu had to look away from May; for some reason, seeing May with those eyes gave White Zetsu a sick feeling.

The rinnegan and sharingan were covered for a second as May blinked, dismay coloring over her frowning face.

"It's fine May-" White Zetsu was cut off as May leaned as far as she could and hugged him, her arms securing themselves around the man's shoulders, her chin finding leverage on his shoulder. White Zetsu sat there for a second, not entirely sure what to do. He'd never really been…. hugged before. Wait, had he even _seen _someone hug someone else? The being racked his brain, he was able to conclude that it rarely ever happened because the people White Zetsu were around were not people who did that, they killed, they stole, they swore, they never hugged.

Almost in reflex, White Zetsu brought up his arms and placed them around May's back, he nearly pulled away when his index finger brushed over the girl's skin, she was freezing! This made no sense, the room was hot, almost boiling to the point of sweat.

"This hug will be your present...is that ok?" May's voice seemed unsure, as if this gift was not acceptable to the White Zetsu who now could say that he knew what a 'hug' felt like now.

"No, this is a great gift." May burst into a wide grin, giving him one final squeeze before pulling back, the smile remaining, those eyes staring into his own.

Brushing her hands together, a small wince filled her features that caused May to take a deep breath. "Alright, lets wake the others-" As these words came cheerfully from pale lips, May grabbed a piece of paper from the drawer that she tore it into eight pieces, filled the Akatsuki names out on it, and slipped them on top of each box before gently placing them under the tiny tree. "-It's Christmas time."

* * *

There was a pain itching down my back as I leaned downwards to grab one of the slips of paper that had fallen to the floor. The paper crinkled between fingers before being gently placed down on its respected box.

_"I wonder if the doctor would give me Ibuprofen if I asked for some?"_ Slowly straightening my back I hesitantly pulled my arms up above my head, stretching as far as they could until I felt the yank reach the base of my spine.

I'd only been alone in the room for two minutes now, White Zetsu had taken the Akatsuki to the bathroom's to turn them human and give them clothing, so the room was mine. However, being alone wasn't the best option right now, the weird aches and freezing shivers were overpowering because that was all I could think about. Alone, the problem seemed so much more immediate and dangerous.

Running my hands over my bare arms, I crawled back into the bed and sat there, peering down at my fingers that curled around each other in my lap.

The cold was getting worse, streams of frozen water that curled throughout the body, freezing all that it touched over and over again in an ever going process.

Having a stomach ache that sent actual pain signals to the brain was not something I would ever write home about either.

Subconsciously my hands traced the tubes that entered into my arm.

Licking dry lips, I curled the covers over my legs just as the door opened.

* * *

Itachi's cat back arched so far that it felt in danger of breaking, the fur sunk back into each little pore; then came the worst part as the bones broke out of their natural holdings and stretched upwards to form a human skeleton on the inside of Itachi's flesh.

Finally, black eyes opened to view the inside of the bathroom; unlike normal bathrooms, the hospital had a generic one room family bathroom that allowed for freedom of movement which Itachi's sore body needed as the final bones smashed together up inside his skull. Hands reached and grasped onto the edge of the sink before the still weak legs could bring Itachi to his knees.

With bones nicely settled in their correct places, Itachi stood up, gave his legs one more second, and let go of the sink.

A basic mirror portrayed the ravens face back to him, the black eyes blinked slowly. Two long stress lines wrinkling ominously as Itachi leaned down to grasp the boxers from the bundle of clothing he'd placed nicely atop the silver garbage can that opened with use of someone's foot.

Itachi narrowed his eyes down on his legs, as if trying to will them not to shake before slipping the boxers on, then the pants and finally the shirt slipped over his pale chest. It was cold in the room but Itachi didn't shiver, he only straightened his shirt, brushed down some hair that hadn't gone down, and was just about to open the door when something inside his memory, stopped the hand on the handle. With a swift turn, Itachi's eyes found what he was looking forward. Sitting on the counter of the sink were the glasses that May had given him. One of the corners of Itachi's mouth slid up an inch in the hint of a smile before carefully grabbing the glasses. Slipping on the glasses Itachi left the room with swift strides of his long legs.

Itachi was sure that the other Akatsuki were either somewhere on this floor, or on the next-it really depended on how many bathrooms were on this floor-but those black eyes did not look around for them as the raven made his way back to May's room.

The door slid open, his barefeet slid across the floor as Itachi found May sitting on her bed staring down at her hands.

Hearing the door, May looked up, her short hair framing her skull. Itachi wondered for a second whether May missed her long hair? Back home, a lot of women had liked their hair long, almost as if it were a job instead of a choice. Itachi didn't really mind, even with short hair-that was obviously shorter than Sasori's-May was still very pretty. Who was he to talk about hair anyway? His nearly passed his shoulders now.

"Ah, hi Itachi… I wasn't expecting you guys to be back so quickly." May's hands fidgeted for a second, one pulling away from the IV tube, both hands met each other in the middle of the girl's lap.

There was a warm glow as May smiled, seeing this Itachi softened and smiled at her. The girl's innocent smile reminded him a bit of when his brother had still been a kid; even with this image in his head May wasn't anything like Sasuke, there was no comparison. Itachi blinked, the smile still there, maybe that was a good thing.

"I believe that I finished before everyone else." Itachi said, his quiet voice barely filling the silent room.

Taking a few strides Itachi stopped and peered down at May, being much closer he could tell that she didn't look very well. It was possible that the events from yesterday were still wearing down on her body.

Two final steps and Itachi was turning and sitting on the corner of the bed, his eyes staring at May from the edges as his face slowly turned towards her.

Sharingan and Rinnegan eyes met Itachi's, both seemed watery and tired looking. The smile from May's face slowly maneuvered off, her fingers reaching to cup his hand.

There was a small biting of the lower lip, a sigh as their hands met and Itachi turned his hand over to cup hers.

"Itachi I have a request to make." Itachi sat there, eyes never leaving her face as he shifted to get a little more comfortable on the side of the bed. May looked away from him, her gaze lingering on the open window where it had begun to lightly snow and a Christmas song could just barely be heard over the thick silence. "Did you have a life back in the ninja world?" Itachi blinked, slightly taken aback by the question.

"I'm afraid I don't understand the question." Itachi had a slim idea. Tucking his legs under him in a sideways position, Itachi pulled himself up farther onto the bed and waited patiently for May-who seemed to be taking her time, that was ok, Itachi was good at being patient.

"I know a little from what my friend has spoiled for me. I regret to say that I know a bit about your life…" Itachi didn't look away as May finally met his gaze, her eyes hesitant as if she wasn't sure she should be speaking about such things. Her words caused Itachi to swallow thickly, memories of the past filling his mind like a video camera.

Never had Itachi actually taken the time to talk to someone about his life in general, there hadn't been a point in telling anyone because it would have given him away in every aspect. The only one that had had any clue about what was suppose to happen in the showdown between Itachi and Sasuke, was Kisame, but even he hadn't known the full story.

"I believe I understand your question," If Itachi was horribly honest, he'd never had a life before. When he'd been in Konoha he'd always worked for the village, then he'd had to kill his entire clan on orders from the village. After leaving his village, Itachi easily could have moved on to live a life in hiding, but instead he'd decided that Sasuke would have to kill him. Living with the knowledge that someone you loved would kill you… no Itachi hadn't really had a _life_. He'd lived for Sasuke, and Sasuke alone.

But Sasuke no longer needed him anymore, "no, I never had a life of my own."  
May nodded, her pale lips smiling, hand giving his a squeeze.

"Then I would like you to promise me something, Itachi." Suddenly serious, May leaned towards him as if what she was about to say was only for his ears. "Itachi-" May's face stopped a few feet away from his, a tiny smile tugging the lips upwards, "-when you return to the ninja world, I want _you _to _live_." Itachi stared at her for a second, May was right after all, Sasuke didn't need him, and he was alive again…

Itachi Uchiha was free, there was now a second chance at life. A chance to start over. A chance for renewal.

Surprisingly it felt as if invisible hands had just grasped the world from Itachi's shoulders, he straightened up at the feeling, peering at the ceiling for who had done it… then realized that the object of _who _wasn't above, but before him, sitting on the bed with him. May had craned her head down to look up at him, she obviously was worried if she'd angered him in someway. Itachi almost huffed at the thought of anger, it took alot to anger him.

Bringing up his free hand, Itachi placed it on May's cheek causing her to shift and straighten her neck. The skin that Itachi touched was beyond freezing, it was worrisome, but the raven didn't allow his hand to pull back from the light touch.

"Thank you, May." May's name was an exhale as Itachi leaned down to place a kiss on the ice cheek, lips lingered there for a second allowing Itachi to realize that the tame red tint that colored over May's cheeks were nothing like the time he'd kissed her cheek outside, was she not as embarrassed this time… or was it something else? Pulling back slightly, his vision widened from the cheek out towards the ear and to May's mouth.

It was only a second of visual before Itachi made a decision that he wasn't sure was a good idea.

There was quick meeting of black and multicolored eyes before Itachi slid his face up and to the left, slipping his mouth onto May's.

From the eye contact, May had had knowledge of the kiss and moved herself accordingly. Shifting forward, her hands found themselves attached onto Itachi's knees. The raven slipped his other hand onto the other cheek before sliding them down and cupping May's face delicately.

Lips calmly lost their serenity as they both tilted their heads and opened their mouths. Tracing the skin on her neck playfully, Itachi wrapped his tongue around hers, relishing in the warmth and taste. Itachi wasn't sure who had first slipped their hands under the others shirt, but he certainly didn't mind as May's hand traced up his back causing a small shiver from both pleasure and the coldness of the girl's flesh. Itachi's hands slowly traced up from the top of the pants up to the middle of May's stomach who flinched into the kiss. Worried, Itachi pulled back, a slim tendril of saliva connected their tongues before snapping between them. May sat before him, eyes lidded, cheeks barely pink, and small pants that sounded harsh.

"..Did I hurt you?" It was almost hard for Itachi to talk, he felt as if he'd been running for days without a break but somehow it felt good. The pleasure longingly tried to tug Itachi back but he held himself still, black eyes looking down at May's stomach where the shirt had bunched up… nothing looked wrong.

May seemed to be searching for an answer. "..Um...it's ticklish there, you didn't hurt me, it was just a reaction." There was a moment where Itachi just stared at her before his grin became evident on her face, a grin that Itachi was sure looked incredibly seductive from May's reaction to it.

"Ticklish, you say?" May seemed to realize her mistake as Itachi's hands traced over her stomach once more, the girl froze her left eye twitching before Itachi did it again.

May's eyes squeezed shut as she gently moved his hands away and replaced them with her own that wrapped protectively around the stomach.

"Please don't." Itachi shoved his hand away from her as if she'd turned into a snake and bitten him. Had he done something wrong?

Seeing his face May quickly shook her head, bringing up her hands in a stop gesture. "No, no it's ok! I'm fine… it's just….I have a stomach ache and it really hurts." Itachi wasn't sure if touching a stomach when it only had an average stomach ache, would cause such a reaction. May sighed. "I'm sorry, I completely ruined that moment, but it was fun." She gave him a small smile before straightening her shirt.

Itachi nodded but was just a tad confused.

Was there another reason she was acting this way?

"I wasn't the first today, was I?" May looked as if he'd just stripped in front of her, her face red and mouth gaping as if to find something to say. After a second she sighed a sigh of defeat.

"No, and you probably won't be the last." Itachi nodded. That didn't surprise him at all.

"That's fine, I'm good with sharing." May's small pink tints were brightening.

Itachi knew very well that it was either all of them or none of them. None of them would accept only one of them getting May, none would be satisfied or happy. But of course, none of this really mattered anymore.

"Um, w-well...I'm not exactly sure what to say to that…" May was tugging on her shirt, staring down at it as if the plain texture was extremely fun to study.

Itachi placed a hand on her cheek once more, May looked up at him from under her eyebrows. "I know, it's ok."

Pulling back May brushed her cheeks and gave a tiny smile.

The door on the other side of the room slid open with a loud smack, both Itachi and May jerked to look at the door.

"Damn you have no clue how long the line was for the bathroom on the bottom floor! I mean doesn't anyone have anything else to fucking do than to take a shit?!" Hidan was in the middle of spreading his arms out dramatically to a Deidara who looked incredibly tested.  
"Shut up, you idiot! I don't want to hear about your bathroom recollection!" Deidara shook his hand irritably before catching sight of Itachi and May, he broke away from Hidan tore across the room and jumped onto the opposite side of the bed, placing his feet to the side of him as the blonde got comfortable.

Still grumbling about his bathroom moments, Hidan followed and crawled onto the bed crossing his legs under him with a grin directed at May.

Itachi calmly situated himself better on the bed and waited as the other Akatsuki slowly came into the room. White Zetsu quickly claimed his chair when he saw Sasori possibly eye it from afar.

Soon everyone was in the room.  
Sasori sat on the final corner of the bed, right behind Hidan who begrudgingly moved forward a little for the puppet-master. Kakuzu sat right beside the bed, his back leaned up against the nightstand. Kisame's legs almost hit Kakuzu's from leaning against the bed. Obito was in a similar position as Kisame and Kakuzu, Nagato sitting right beside him in a chair that Obito had kindly brought for the red head.

When at last everyone sat there, May began handing out the small velvety boxes to the members, a smile on her face that showed how happy she was but Itachi could have sworn that under that smile there was a look of forlorn,...hmm, must be his imagination.

* * *

When Itachi had touched my stomach during our kiss, the most pronounced slash to my stomach had greedily taken action, and when Itachi had done it again I'd nearly fainted right then and there from the sensation.

This agony inside was much worse, and the cold felt as if it woven a shirt just for me, in hope to suck the last breaths of heat from my mouth.

But as I sat there, among the Akatsuki-watching them slowly open their gifts-I didn't want to be anywhere else. It was hard to ignore the stomach ache but my desperation to forget it was firm as my eyes turned in all directions to watch the Akatsuki slowly open the lids.

Hidan was the first to open his box, his purple eyes stared at it for a second, shook his head, and smiled.

When I was certain that everyone was just looking at the contents of the box, I spoke up.

"I wanted you all to have something to remind you of home… and yet remind you of me in some way. They aren't exactly like your old ones but they're close enough." Deidara slowly picked up a some of the chain from inside his box, and pulled out a necklace.  
One by one each Akatsuki held up a necklace, some laid out on their palms, others held them in the air right before their eyes, and some just barely tugged it out of the box so they could get a better look. On the end of the necklaces were each Akatsuki member's ring, each with their correct symbol. Unlike the ring in the show, the band was a pretty bronze that was so shiny that you could see your face in it.

Deidara moved over a little, brought his arm up around my shoulders and squeezed them in a sideways hug. His lips were brought up to my ear. "Thank you, it's beautiful." The lips gently brushed against my ear and I couldn't stop the tiny blush as Deidara pulled away. The blonde unhooked the necklace clasp and clipped it shut when it was successfully around his neck.

"Damn, I love it! It's like a new kind of Akatsuki ring style!" Hidan slid the ring onto the finger where his old ring would have been, looked at it before shifting to try and clasp it around his neck.

After seeing Hidan have a second of trouble I leaned forward, took the clasps from his hands and hooked it properly around his neck. Hidan caught my gaze, winked, and mouthed a thank you.

I had just pulled back and got comfortable when a hand covered my left one. Turning I found Kakuzu looking up at me, a tired smile on his face, Christmas colored eyes narrowed from the smile.

"Thank you, May." The ring bumped against his chest before Kakuzu slid his hand away, but before he could, I grasped it, leaned down and lightly kissed his knuckle.  
There was a glint in Kakuzu's eyes when I pulled back, narrowly just missing Sasori's eyes who had been staring down at his necklace with a childish smile and glittering eyes.

* * *

From his spot on the floor Obito kept his eyes on the ring. A foreign feeling filled his chest as he stared down on the piece of metal/copper.

When he'd first dished out the rings to everyone, they hadn't been very special, they'd only meant that you were in the Akatsuki and could perform in the extraction jutsu. But these…. they meant something. Now they all had something to take back with them, something to remember May by, forever.

May was getting many thanks from the members, her smile wide and blush playing with her cheeks.

White Zetsu sat above Obito in his chair watching the whole scene with a knowing smile, his fist propped under his chin.

"White Zetsu, could you transfer my thoughts?" White Zetsu nearly jumped from Obito's whispered tone, without so much as a blink White Zetsu nodded.

"May, can you hear me?" Obito watched May tense for just a second and knew that she was listening. _"Thank you so much for the gift. When we first got our rings… they had no personal value other than if you didn't have it, you couldn't do certain things in the organization. But these rings that you gave us, are special and mean the world to all of us. I can tell that we'll all treasure these; just like we'll always love you and treasure these memories, forever." _

The machine beside the bed kept up a constant beeping as May concentrated on the voice inside her head. A few tears slipped down from her eyes as a sad smile was shown from her mouth.

_"On behalf of all of us, I want to thank you. We never thought we'd get this lucky when we came here. We never would have thought….we'd become so human."_ White Zetsu sent a look at Obito.

_"We will never forget you."_

A small gust of air billowed throughout the room, similar to a satisfied sigh as May closed her eyes taking a deep breath and the beeping slowed considerably to everyone's ignorance.

To everyone's surprise, a shrill beeping filled the room, bringing attention to the medical equipment on the other side of May's bed. Its screen showed a weird green line that was spiking every few seconds, loud beeps continuing with urgency, trying to tell that something was very wrong.

It took Sasori a second to realize what was going on, when he did, he jumped up and the green line spiked down, becoming a straight line. Reddish brown eyes widened as he tore his eyes over to May. Desperate to atone for what was going on, a single pinging noise filled the room with a lonesome tone that turned stomachs and sent shivers down spines when others came to understand that this was very bad.

"May!" The door burst open as the puppetmaster reached May's head, he peered down onto her with shock not fully knowing what to do. On cue, two nurses and the doctor came in, alerting Kakuzu and Kisame who jumped up in alarm

"Out of the way." Brushing past Kisame, the doctor found himself level with Kakuzu's chest, he had to crane his neck in order to meet the older man in the eye.

"What's going on?" Nagato asked from his chair, but Itachi's eyes had already fallen onto May who lay propped up against the pillow, her eyes closed a smile still on her lips. There was a cold chill that ran down the raven's back.

"She's dying!" One nurse said hurriedly, and slipped around Kakuzu, closely followed by the doctor.

Obito froze from his position, his head snapping down to look at May…. she wasn't moving. There was no rising of the girls chest. May's face was pale, lips nearly blue.

"Out of the room. Let the doctor work!" The nurse was ushering out the Akatsuki members. Hidan nearly getting into a fight by one as the doctor grasped his hands together and began to pump May's chest for revival.

The green line stayed flat.

One nurse quickly brought over another machine, handing the doctor two pieces of metal that were attached to handles.

"Clear!"

Obito couldn't move as May's body reacted to the two pieces of metal.

The green line was flat.

Obito was losing the person he loved again.

The Akatsuki stood on the far side of the room, standing in the room and some in the doorway, watching in horror at the scene before them, knowing that none of them could help May.

_"White Zetsu… we have to do it now."_ May's voice filled White Zetsu's mind, in and out of the electricity shocks her heart were getting at the moment. _"It's….time…"_

"Clear!"

* * *

**Author:** This chapter...near the end this was sad to write...But I hope you liked it!

Also the trailer for this story is up on Youtube, if any of you would like to go check it out and possible hit that like button. It's under: Jinx of the desert

And if any of you are interested, I found the perfect theme song for Itachi: Call Me By: Shinedown

This is the last call for the Poll, so got vote for your fav character!

Review for May!


	55. ChApTeR 55: In Which Acts of Separation

Saturday (Dec 25)part 4

-Christmas-

* * *

Deidara stared at the bed, his blue eyes wide, view full of worry. May would be fine… right? The blonde's hand rose to cup the ring tightly in his grip, sweat lined his fingers almost immediately as they traced the band.

The tremble of fear for another was difficult to bear as Deidara grit his teeth, he'd never cared for people around him, those ties were severed almost as soon as they were stitched… but this time he didn't want the tie to unravel. This time he didn't want to sever these feelings.

* * *

Hidan was biting his lip so hard that he could taste that metallic tang of blood, but the wonderful luscious redness didn't have the same effect like it had back in the ninja world, those purple eyes stayed on the doctor's hands that were trying to revive May once more. But May's body wasn't cooperating very well with the treatment and the green line stayed dead most of the time besides the times where it peaked for a second just to die again off again.

"Fucking save her." Hidan muttered, his eyes narrowing and mouth turning into a snarl as he glared at the doctors hands. Hidan's own hands that were twisted around his chest were trembling, hardly noticeable but unstoppable as Hidan remained vigilant in watching over May in hope that her eyes would open again and he'd be able to smirk at her like always and they'd all be able to continue on just like before.

If only...

* * *

Nagato wanted nothing more than to turn into a god right then and there, pluck May's life that was somewhere up in the air between her and the ceiling, and place it back into the girls fighting heart. The desire to do this was strong, but Nagato was pathetically weak and couldn't do anything but lean on the inside the room, his back hunched over, red hair fanning around his face every which way.

He was no longer Pain, and even if he was... Nagato was sure he couldn't do anything to help.

* * *

There was a harsh wind spilling out around the cave, it howled with a long drawn out cry causing Black Zetsu to look up from the map Kabuto had laid out on the floor. Golden snake eyes stared at the black being before following his gaze out towards the mouth of the cave.

Black Zetsu cocked his head to the side and listened to the wind that resembled that of a screaming girl, he smiled wickedly.  
"What are you so happy about over there?" At long last Black Zetsu looked away from the caves opening and turned his green eyes to Sasuke who was leaning against the far wall, his black eyes blankly narrowing in on the black being that sat on the rock.

**"Ah nothing, just the sound of a plan going correctly, that's all. Soon we won't have anything to worry about."** Black Zetsu turned back to Kabuto's map, watching as the white haired man laid out the battle strategies that they'd been putting into action tomorrow when they set out for the battlefield.

Sasuke listened to the wind for a second. "Does this have to do with the Akatsuki's revival jutsu?" Black Zetsu was half tempted to kill the brat right here and now for pyring, but held himself still, the time would come for that.

"Yes." It was a simple answer that didn't give a brooding Sasuke any closure on the subject, the young Uchiha's face turned from blank to serious.

"Does that mean that they're returning?" Instead of answering his question, Black Zetsu caught the teens gaze and held it with a piercing glare of his own. If the Uchiha wanted to annoy him, he was doing a splendid job.

"None of your concern, Uchiha." Ignoring the dramatic teen Black Zetsu placed his chin in his hand and went back to staring at the map, searching for any flaws in its perfect design.  
Sasuke was about to throw back a comment but Kabuto beat him to it.

"Calm down Sasuke, what does it matter to you? The situation is being handled appropriately and-" Kabuto traced a line on the map, "-delicately."

The wind outside picked up pace just as Black Zetsu's grin widened.

**_"I told you May, I always win."_**

* * *

_"White Zetsu… we have to do it now." _White Zetsu stood in the doorway-wedged next to Hidan and Kisame-his hand tightly clutching the frame at May's words. The room almost seemed to tremble before him. _"It's….time…" _Green eyes closed sadly; leaving was the last thing White Zetsu wanted to do, but he knew what must be done.

_'Ok May.'_ Just from touching her mind, White Zetsu could feel the trauma going throughout the young girl's head and body, she didn't have much time.

Hidan didn't even comment as White Zetsu brushed past him and Kisame, stopping inside the room, only a couple of feet from the bed. To White Zetsu's happiness and sorrow, none of the Akatsuki rose to stop him, there was a part of him that almost wanted someone to stop him but he shoved that part away in anger.

The doctor was continuing to try and bring May back as she slipped in and out of liveliness.

_'I can help you with this. I will try and contain the chakra's inside your body and send you a visual of where to send the Akatsuki. You will have to do the rest.'_ There was a silent reply. _'May, can you do this?' _

There was another silent moment, before the screen showed a tiny spike, visual of a heartbeat.

_"Yes, but we must hurry."_ There was a scent of death in the room as White Zetsu gave a stiff nod, his fingers somehow finding their way to his chest and cupping each finger in the correct hand sign before entering his mind into hers, seeking for the chakra's in the stomach that were beginning to writhe around in earnest for their master's death.

The chakra force was a heavy burden and weight down like a thousand pounds on the white beings mind that wrapped around the chakra's, trying to keep them in place.

_'Alright, it's up to you.'_ The visual had been sent.

White Zetsu nervously waited, bidding his farewells to both May and this world knowing full well that the book would soon surely close on this tale. He closed his eyes at the thought and took up a stern metal position to keep the chakra's in place.

* * *

Every time my eyes managed to open an inch, all I saw was a blend of whites and grays from the colors of the room. It was a sad color but more cheerful than the black dots that kept taking over my vision. Skin buzzed with a weird sensation that caused my hair to stand on end as if the electricity running through me from the machine was causing an after effect.

A distinct numbing sensation had already been climbing up my arms and legs like water, spreading like coils up and farther still, trying to reach my brain in its numb touch. My brain was still awake enough to know that when that numb poison reached its final destination, that that would be the end of me. Blankets stilled around my legs when I know longer could feel the appendages down there, as if someone had cut off the legs and erased the pain with a magic eraser.

So this is what it felt like to die, to have your body slowly lose its fight for survival, to allow the dense numbness to contain each limb like a spiderweb.

The visual that White Zetsu had sent me was poking around inside my head, trying to get past the black spots in the vision, dodging them but sometimes missing and the picture would blur dangerously into a muck of browns and blacks. When the picture had finally managed to be shifted into my dying view I got a good look at it for the first time.

A dark cave lay before me, its tall rocky walls arching way above, a tall statue lay before me with hands outstretched as if asking for an offering. Blood circles and kanji markings were dribbled all the way across the floor as if someone had given blood to a child for arts and crafts time. The place looked terribly uninviting and dark, this was the place that the Akatsuki were heading towards. There was a strong desire to turn my nose up to the picture and give up, but a painful tug on my heart sent my mind reeling back towards the picture. This place that I was sending them was the only way for my survival, and as much as I wanted to scream No, I wanted desperately to live.

I couldn't have the Akatsuki and live, no way I didn't win. This was not the time for my selfish desires of keeping the Akatsuki to rise up and yowl, the Akatsuki needed to get home.

There was a lump in my throat as I forced my mind to focus on the dark cave, reading every corner and crack making the picture apart of my mind.

Damn, I was gonna miss them wasn't I? What would I do without them?

The cave looked so real now, the fuzziness almost gone as I willed the Akatsuki to this place, begging with space, time and God for these men…. for my men to make it safely there, to make it there in one piece.

Eight chakra's were blasting down throughout the stomach, trying desperately to wretch their way up the throat and into the brain process that was shifting into the final stages.

There were tears in my closed eyes, managing one by one to slip under the eyelashes and lazily trickle down, meeting my lips in a sprinkle of salt water.

One by the one the images of the Akatsuki crossed over my mind:

I saw Nagato slowly falling back to the bed from just landing a kiss on my lips.

Hidan hand was flashing forward grasping onto the bat that was held firm in my hands, our bodies collided, purple eyes flashing in the dim light.

Deidara's hands slid down his hair to grasp the two thick strands surrounding his face, the air horribly messed up and sticking up in every which way.

Itachi gave a dry chuckle, lightly patting my shoulder as his other hand remained on the pan of sizzling bacon.

Obito's face was red under the scarf, I could see the tint from here his mouth gaping from the look of it.

Kakuzu's fingers were traveling up and across my shoulders in a tender way, sending small shivers down the spine in pleasantness.

Sasori's lips tickled over the shoulder as he kissed the skin, hot pants dripping onto the skin.

Kisame's fist was smashing itself into Gwen's face, a crack filling the air like the pop of a gun.

The last face I saw before swallowing the thick sob was White Zetsu, his smile. Hands gnarled into the sheets as I tried desperately to move, but nothing worked. I at least wanted to kiss them goodbye.

But the farewell loving touches weren't meant to happen as tears spread down and I cried out as the heart stopped for a second and the photo in the black mind went perfectly clear.

Filling my lungs with a needed breath of fresh air, I heaved a strong sigh there was nothing I could do. It was time.

Rinnegan and Sharingan eyes were flashing under the lids as the visual and the thought of the Akatsuki being there blended into one until I could see each Akatsuki member standing on one of the blood drawn circles on the floor, the blood writing glowed eerily.

As the picture snapped together, there was a loud beeping through my ears and multicolored eyes opened widely to stare past the doctor and nurse faces to the ceiling.

The doctor was asking me something, their voices mere static to my deaf ears that were crackling with the sounds of death, the heart monitor, and the chakra inside bubbling and steaming like a witches cauldron. Instead of trying to hear and answer the questions that the lips seemed to be mouthing down on me, my eye slid to the corner, stretching the vision as far as I could to see the left side of the room.

They had to still be here right? They couldn't just blot out of existence in the blink of an eye, right? There was desperation banging at door to my heart.

There stood the Akatsuki, some in the doorway, some in the room.

I heaved a sigh of relief, my heartbeat still rapidly fast. The sensation that the Akatsuki still remained in the room was comforting. However, on second look I noticed that my deduction was incorrect.

Each member were slowly realizing this as well and some already gazed down at their arms, turning them over in examination.

Hidan traced a finger across the skin before glancing up and meeting my stunned gaze.

At first glance, the Akatsuki had seemed perfectly fine, but as my eyes reeled in on their bodies I noticed the transparency that was beginning to occur around their outlines. The visual of the cave was flickering inside my brain and I could see a thin resemblance to each Akatsuki member take it's place on the blood circles. They were crossing back over, inch by inch.

The doctor was saying something along the lines of: 'Calm down' when my heart sped up at what I was staring at.

Tearing away from the covers, I rose my hand up reaching out towards them in a last chance of saying goodbye.

White Zetsu-the only one still visible- had opened his eyes and was looking at the Akatsuki as well, his eyes sad. His green eyes swept over to me, telling me something with his eyes that I could hardly read from the tears morphing my entire vision. It took a second to understand before catching on.

_"You guys have to be strong for me over there. Ok?"_ My voice was meant to sound strong and encouraging but it sounded as if I was crying as I spoke. Obito's eyes were the first to meet mine, Kisame's the second followed by the others. _"Be safe, try to refrain from killing if you can."_ The teleportation was having a party inside the brain as the Akatsuki began to fade faster, I could see straight out the hall behind them now. _"I love you all, so much. I wish I could come with you, or that you could stay here with me… But even without me there, please live your lives."_ Deidara gave a sad smile, his hands rising thumbs down and others curved up into a 'c' to make a heart sign.

There was a tender grin and a choked laugh from me at the sign.

Sasori-who stood in front of Deidara-pulled his nearly invisible hands up above his head and unlatched his necklace. I watched in confusion as Sasori pocketed the chain.

Brown reddish eyes collided with mine, a sad smile entered onto the puppet master's face as Sasori took the ring and slipped it onto his ring finger.

Realizing what was going on, the others did the same, until all stood-practically ghost like apparitions-with the rings I had presented to them on their given ring finger.

When my mind finally put two and two together of what they meant by this I rose my eyes and stared at them in desperation.

_"We love you to."_ There was unison in their words.

Itachi closed his eyes and sent his own thought: _"You told me to live, May. Then I want _you_ to follow your advice and live as well even if we are no longer here for you."_

_"Don't you fucking forget us, ok May?"_ Hidan was grinning yet I almost swore that their were hints of tears in the corners of his eyes.

The hand outstretched towards them turned up and waved sluggishly at first then widely as each member disappeared. Their outlines vanishing from this world bringing them back to their rightful home.

_"GOODBYE! I won't forget, I promise!" _The last remaining few that consisted of Kakuzu, Kisame, and Obito each smiled and waved back, Obito even taking a step towards her the scarf was tugged down his face in desperation as the Akatsuki leader his arm outstretched as if to grab mine once more.

"Goodbye, I love you." Those final words left my lips as Obito's hand reached and ghosted through mine just as the multicolored eyes of Obito disappeared right before me.

There seemed to be live tremble that crept through the room like a hand waving goodbye to me, their final goodbye.

The doctor was turning to look at the door where only White Zetsu remained.

Pulling back, I allowed my hand to fall to the bed where it lay empty and cold. The heart monitor was beeping normally, my legs were no longer numb, stomach ache had ceased, and suddenly the heat of the room descended down and warmed up my hollow body.  
White Zetsu took a step forward, brushing past the doctor who was staring in bewilderment at the door where many men had just occupied it. The white being still in Jackson's body, kneeled in front of me grasping the hand that Obito had just tried hopelessly to grasp.

"May…" White Zetsu bent his head over the hand before gazing up at my glazed eyes, was this a dream? "I cannot stay either. I must return as well." This had to be a dream, they couldn't leave me, they _wouldn't_!

White Zetsu leaned forward to hug me, his chin balancing on the top of my head as he cradled my exhausted body to his chest.

"I'm gonna miss you," my voice finally rose as I threw the aching arms around him, holding the body close as the tears of loss drained.

"You'll be fine. maybe… if we're lucky, we'll meet again." There was a layer of doubt in his voice but still I nodded, cupping the shirt for a second trying to find something real to latch onto.

In that moment, White Zetsu pulled back, gave May one last smile and made a hand sign. Green eyes melted into brown pupils that rolled into the head, Jackson collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

Jackson's body hit the floor like a bag of bricks, slamming against it with little to no grace.

"Damn, not another one!" The doctor was dropping to his knees to pick up the fainted man, feeling for a pulse before ordering one of the nurses.

With the loss of White Zetsu, the last tie to the Akatsuki, the reality of the situation fell onto May's shoulders.  
The heart monitor was beeping normally as May sat up in bed, every recollection of her nearly dying was gone as she turned her face to stare at the door where the other nurse was rushing out into the hall. To think that that hall had just had nine men standing there, nine men that had cared for her, nine men that May suddenly couldn't accept were gone.

"...Goodbye…" Her hand was stretching out towards the door again as if they'd suddenly appear again to cup her hand and kiss her goodbye.  
What were they doing now? Did you miss her? Where they thinking of her? What was going on over there?  
Questions filed out through May's brain, a mush of random thoughts as the exhaustion filtered down onto the girl.

They were gone and May was all alone.

The loneliness of the room seemed to creep up May's shoulders, placing hands on them as if to say she now could move on with life…. but was it even possible to move on?

* * *

"I have until tomorrow at midnight, huh?" There was a longing in Stacey's voice as she sat at her kitchen table, a single light shining down on her lonely self. Her fingers still on the screen of her phone as she reread the text that had just been sent to her. The text message that gleamed up at her brought a small smile up her thin lips.

Stacey was just about to message back the sender when her hand froze halfway in the process. Stilling herself Stacey snapped her head up and looked out the window.

With sudden energy, the brown haired women launched herself from the table and out onto the tiny balcony her apartment had.

A small wind was wiggling through the sky like a straggler at the back of a fast moving wolf pack. Stacey cupped the metal railing that wove down to meet the cement bottom of the surface Stacey stood on.

"So, they left." The air was dense as it shifted around, struggling to move as Stacey closed her eyes and frowned suddenly wondering if May was taking this well.

* * *

four hours later

On the same day that May had nearly died, had lost everything, and given up a huge part of her heart, she was released from the hospital.

She stood in the snow outside for a minute; she had nowhere to go, May's house was blown into a thousand pieces back on that familiar road.

Her eyes, that were now back to being their normal blue with various hues of greens and grays, stared down on the ground in sadness. They'd only been gone a few hours and yet it felt like forty years had passed between their departure to now.

_"Wait…" _Hadn't May told the Akatsuki to live when they got back; to move on in a sense? If she was willing to tell them that… then shouldn't _she _be doing the same? Itachi had even made a point to tell her the same thing as well, she had to live up to their expectations.

May took a deep breath as she realized that this couldn't be one sided, she also had to move on, not _forget_ but move on. If the Akatsuki were going to do that, then so would she.

She'd live for herself, but she'd also live for them.

Staring up at the sky as if it were knew, May's frown straightened to a smile, she could just see the Akatsuki watching her from up there, waiting for her to make the first move.

Their time here wouldn't be a loss, they'd helped to mold May into a person unlike her originality. May now had a voice of her own, her submissive trait nearly nonexistent; the smile stayed on her lips. it was a sad smile but a smile none the less.

Slipping the phone from her pocket May quickly dialed the principal's number in hopes that he would allow her passage to stay at his home with the Mrs's.

A ring echoed as May waited for an answer, the snow met the shoulders of the jacket that Jackson had given her before his leave of the hospital.

"Hello?"  
"Hi, it's May. I was wondering if I could stay for the time being?" The wind that blew over the parking lot of the hospital no longer was a cold harsh breeze, as it passed over May's shoulders it was warm and pleasant.

_"I'll live, Itachi! I promise you that." _She could almost here the raven's trademark: hn, in the background of the heated breeze.

* * *

I wasn't sure what to think as I laid down in the principals guest bedroom, the bed was incredibly small and the sheets were sinfully itchy... it wans't the best place to stay but at least I had a roof over my head, that was something.

The room was dark, the only light was from the dim rays of passerby cars from outside the window. Laying there in the dark I wandered what the Akatsuki were doing right now. Were they going to bed for the night? Were they... were they thinking of me like I am of them right now? Are we all wondering the same thing at the same second across dimensions?

"Obito," they say that saying something aloud makes it feel more real. "Kakuzu," there was lump in my throat. "Kisame," the dark shadows seemed to loom up all around me. "Itachi," clammy hands grasped the edge of the blanket in a tight hold. "Nagato," the heater in the corner pumped hot air that blew across my face. "Deidara," there was a moment that it felt as if a hand had clutched onto mine nearly causing me to bite off my tongue, it was only the heater ghosting over the skin trying to trick my senses. "White Zetsu," there were strange noises as the house rattled from the wind outside that was blowing snow every which way trying to rid the world of its white cast. "Sasori," there was a scratchy feeling in my throat as the lump grew to form its own cavern. "H-Hidan...Are all...gone.." The tears were suddenly falling and I turned over to hide my face in the pillow, trying desperately to stop. I bit into the pillow forcing myself not to whimper, my free hands sent fingers out in search of heat, a certain kind of heat that came from a cat, but that source of heat was gone from my life.

When the choked sobs finally died off into the pillow that now was damp from both tears and spit, I turned on my side to stare down at the heater that turned automatically, a red light on its head to indicate what power it was on.

I blinked to stare out the window when a bright light came flashing from a pick up truck, turning back to the heater I went back to staring at the light... narrowing my eyes I realized that the red heater light was gone. On closer exception the light wasn't gone, there was someone in front of it. Shivering all of the sudden I brought my eyes up, noticing that there was more than one being in the room.

Another vehicle passed by outside with their front lights on, and the room was illuminated for a second.

Standing around the bed, staring down at me were the Akatsuki each just staring before smiling when they saw I'd noticed them.

"W-What? How are you all here?" Lips trembling I fought my way out of the covers, tears drying to my cheeks in a layer of crust.

Just as my arms had pulled back the blanket, the Akatsuki vanished into the darkness, the bright red light from the heater was visible once more.

"Wait! Don't go! Please!" Voice cracking at the risen tone I turned around on the bed, twisting the covers as my eyes searched desperately for the my family.

**_"Didn't I tell you that I always win?"_** Turning rapidly I found Black Zetsu sitting right next to me on the bed his long needle teeth bared in an insane grin before I felt his cold hand grasp one of my fingers and twist it backwards, instantly breaking it.

* * *

With a chortled gasp of pain I jumped up from the bed cupping my hand to my chest with the other hand. Index finger throbbed for a second as I jumped around the room waiting for the agony to subside.

When I finally could move my finger I looked around the room and realized that it had all been a dream. Even so my eyes still looked around for the Akatsuki desiring to see their silhouettes still standing there, and searched thoroughly for any sign of Black Zetsu.

But neither the Akatsuki nor Black Zetsu were around, we truly were cut off from each other now.

Sighing, I closed the shutter on the window-blocking any future light from passing cars-and steadily crawled into bed where I hugged the pillow to my chest and tried to imagine that the Akatsuki kittens were snuggling into my back, neck, and stomach. The imagined heat finally allowed for sleep to take over where I hoped to continue dreaming of the Akatsuki.

It would seem that my brain would never let the Akatsuki go, and I'm ok with that because those kittens that found me on the day of Cass's Christmas party, would always be my Akatsuki.

But who was I to know that things would turn out as they did, guess that's just my luck. I was very lucky indeed.

There was a smile on my lips as I dreamed of the cats and waking up to Berry who would peer up at me with sleepy eyes, Ice's bad temper, Flames strong leadership attitude, Ocean's sympathy, Crows's brooding eyes with a caring attitude to top it off, Lemons cute shyness, Choc's wise old nature, and Swirls happy energetic nuttiness.

In the final stages of the dream I was brought back to that day at the party where I'd protected the kittens. Our eyes connected in the blurry dream and in the moment I knew I was home.

* * *

**Author:** I really hope you guys liked this chapter, I tried my best to make it emotional/acceptance/with a little mystery involved somewhere along the lines.

The Poll has been closed officially!

The Poll: Who do you think is the most Popular Character in Kittens:Akatsuki?

1st Place: May with 12 votes

2nd Place: Sasori with 9 votes

3rd Place: Hidan with 7 votes

4th Place: Obito/Tobi with 5 votes

5th Place: White Zetsu &amp; Itachi with 3 votes

6th Place: Kakuzu &amp; Kisame &amp; Deidara &amp; Black Zetsu with 1 vote

Now the results for this Poll surprise me when we first did a Poll for who people wanted to vote for, there were votes all across the board for characters! This wasn't as crazy but I personally think that many people still voted for their most fav characters, which is perfectly fine! What surprises me is how different this one is to the other. In the previous, Pain/Nagato was in the top three, this one he isn't even in the top anything (Sorry Nagato!). And Hidan got third place! That makes me happy. Just all in all I like how this Poll went, yes I wish more had voted but that's fine.

Thank you all who participated in the Poll, I really really appreciate it!

Now I think I will be setting up a knew Poll right after this. What you guys would like to see next concerning this story/Akatsuki in general. There will be a few options of what you'd like me to write next:#1. Kittens:Akatsuki Book 2. #2. Stacey's story. #3. A knew Akatsuki story in general. #4 All three!

I believe I'll let you all vote two times on that. Please go and vote if you have time I really appreciate it! And if you guys vote for a second Kittens:Akatsuki, PM me your ideas or put them in reviews because I do have a basic idea for a second book but I would need my readers help on creating a storyline, just random ideas work for it.

Anyway! Thank you for your time! And don't worry, this isn't the last chapter. There will be one more.

Thanks!

See ya all later, love ya!

-Jinx of the desert


	56. ChApTeR 56: In Which the Epilogue

Sunday (Dec 26: 5:40) -Epilogue-

* * *

Unlike all the other days this month, the sun was outside in the sky with a burning passion that seductively licked over the white encased land. You could practically see the snow vibrate in its wake as it slowly melted from the intense warmth.

It had been so warm that I almost hadn't needed the knew jacket I'd bought, a nice leather one with fuzzy lining on the inside that soon became a furnace.

With said jacket no longer on, I stalked up the stairs to the principal's extra bedroom that had been mine for the past couple of hours; the stairs were wood and slightly creaked under the weight of me and the shopping bags that were strung on my arms like ornaments.

Thankfully, inside the house, it wasn't as warm but the jacket-swaying with each step-remained stationed around my waist in a tight knot. To think that it had been freezing just a few days ago, it felt like it all been one big dream.

Getting the door open with full hands, proved to be a hindrance; upon opening the door, I nearly lost my footing, letting out a curse as I tripped into the room, slamming the door behind me. The bags were thrown carelessly onto the bed with the grace of a trainwreck.

Surprisingly there was a layer of sweat sprouting across my brow which was swiftly flicked away as the short hair was brushed through with my now free hands.

"Finally," taking a deep breath of the stuffy air I allowed my eyes to look around the room in a slow circle. "I'm home!"

Only thick silence answered that comment, the desire for someone to answer made me hold my breath.

"Tch, of course no one would answer!" Cursing myself for being stupid, I sat on the bed between the bags, placing my chin in my hand.

For the hundredth time that day the thoughts averted to the Akatsuki.

Were they doing ok? Had they decided to go on with the war and try to forget everything? Would they return to how they used to be? A part of me thought that they wouldn't continue to kill people, but truthfully, it wouldn't surprise me if they did; in a sense they would always be criminals no matter how much they turned, they could change but they'd always have that killing instinct inside.

There was a twitching inside my gut when the memory came up of the Akatsuki moving all their rings to their ring fingers. The desire to cry was welling up again at this._ "The Akatsuki had wanted to… marry me, hadn't they? If they could have stayed, is that what would have happened?"_ Licking dried lips I turned my eyes down to the ring I'd gotten. Around the same time I'd bought the other rings, I had also chosen one for myself; it was hand-crafted, the only of its kind. Like the Akatsuki's rings, it was made with vibrate copper and held a black gem cut in the shape of a diamond on its surface, in the middle of that gem was an Akatsuki cloud.

Earlier this morning, the principal had pulled me aside and presented the package containing the ring to me and I'd instantly found myself putting it on the ring finger just as the Akatsuki had done for me. As my eyes found themselves attached to the band, I found both happiness and sadness coating my senses, bringing a bittersweet taste to my mouth.

When the Akatsuki had moved their rings to their given wedding finger, it had been a serious declaration, and me moving mine as well only added fuel to the fire, but I'd have it no other way. . .even if they weren't here. This here ring showed my dedication to them, it conveyed my love for all of them. . .and my sorrow.

"Itachi. . .I'm not sure if I can do this on my own. I-I. . ." Cupping the ring in desperation, my eyes burned a hole through the floor. "I miss you guys, so much that it hurts." It was a proven fact that the same area in your brain where physical pain is taken into account, is where heartbreak comes from. Maybe that was why the pulsing in my heart felt like someone had shoved an actual blade into the beating organ and was continuously twisting it.

Worrying over the Akatsuki wasn't going to change my situation, it wouldn't help me move on. All I wanted to do was just sit here and think of better days, like whenever Tobi acted stupid, or when Itachi would help in the kitchen. There were so many memories to relive that I easily could stay up here for weeks, but I'm sure the principal would eventually become worried and drag me out of here against my will.

Trying to shake the feeling of hopelessness, I stood up giving a good stretch in trying to ride the muscles of any stiffness. When all the tendons were stretched nicely, my hand whipped out my phone. Earlier I'd made a call to Jackson and Stacey in hopes that we could all do something later tonight-I really needed a distraction right about now-and now it was time to give Jo a call for the same exact reason.

A pleasant warm breeze shimmied through the window like a dancer, curling around and warming my core as the phone gave the first ring. A car honked outside, it's loud bare reaching through the window as well. How in the world did the principal stand living this close to traffic? Hmm maybe he was somewhat deaf?

Jo picked up on the second ring.

"Sup, I was hoping you'd call today." Jo's robotic tone was back causing me to almost grimace, it felt like years since the last time I'd contacted him but it had only been two to three days, right? How sad, I couldn't even remember anymore.

"Why, whats up?" Putting the phone on speakerphone, my body turned to sit on the bed and began to open the grocery bags. When my house had exploded, nothing had survived but random scraps of smoldering clothes (none were able to be worn after the fact), charred bits of wood and some cracked plates from the kitchen; learning this, I'd gone out and bought all the necessities: women products, hair, hygiene, clothes, etc. and a new book I'd been waiting to go on sale.

"Well, there's a party going down tonight, wanna go?" Jo asked, his voice immediately going silent in anticipation for an answer.

"Jo, the last party we went to, you didn't even stay for more than twenty minutes." It was a quick retaliation on my part. Based on Jo's silence, it proved that he hadn't been expecting that, score one for me. "Thank you Jo for telling me about the party. However I'm going have to say: No." There was absolutely no desire to go to a party, I'd gone to one and had enough to last me a lifetime, way to much drama for my mature mind to handle. _"Say's the girl who just went through a few weeks of eternal drama…. even if those weeks were wonderful."_

I swear I could almost see Jo's smile through the cellphone, when he spoke next the grin affected his words with a happier tone, almost on the verge of giddiness.

"Awesome, May. I'm proud of you. It's only been two weeks and yet… I hardly recognize this knew personality your sporting, I like it." A sense of accomplishment circled as my fingers took the stuffing out of the new school bag I'd bought, a nice big side bag with a handle for both your hands and one for the shoulder… it was red and black checkered, my two new favorite colors. "There actually isn't a party tonight, just checking to see if things had really changed. You acted a bit different at the hospital last week." A chuckle from his end, as if Jo was sheepish to say something like that out loud. Was it really possible that I had changed in only two weeks? What had I been like before all this started, and if I'd changed, then what am I like now? Who am I?

There was a scraping noise as my nail tried to successfully tear the price tag of the hardcover book, it didn't go well as only the top half of the tag came off, leaving the bottom white covering it. Groaning I attacked it with a different finger, trying to get the nail under it.

"Jo, I'm going to the movies tonight with some friends, would _you _like to come with us?" The cross necklace that was stretched around my neck bounced lightly as I leaned forward to grasp a bag that had fallen to the floor, nearly falling off the bed in the process of trying to reach the bag with my index.

There was a gape of silence between the two of us, a hot breeze ghosting from the open window, bringing with it the smell of McDonalds from down the street, in response my stomach growled as I sat back up.

"Don't you fucking forget us, ok May?" The phone nearly was thrown off the bed as I stood up, jerking my eyes around the room in a search that was literally savage as I turned this way and that.

"H-Hidan?" A harsh stuttered whisper found its way past the chapped lips when my knees dropped to check under the bed, only dust met me with a loud sneeze.

The room was empty, there was no one here.

Standing up, a frown on my face I sat back down in desperation. Here I was trying not to think about them! Brushing away a damn tear my hands returned back to their work. _"It's ok, it's just your... um...imagination? Yeah, it has to be." _

"I actually can't do anything tonight. The entire family is around for the holidays. talk about one happy family reunion." Based on Jo's tired unhappy voice, things weren't doing well on his end. "But who else is going, May?" Jo seemed quite surprised that I was going with other people, he didn't really know that I had been spending time with other people nowadays, my hours spent with Gwen were over.

"Jackson," there was a crash from his end.

A second went by, as if Jo had fallen or tripped over something, I waited patiently, my feet swinging back and forth in the air between the side of the bed and the floor.

"_Jackson_, are you nuts?!"

"And Stacey."  
". . . Stacey . . ." Jo almost seemed to be in desperation, "_w__ho _the hell is that?!" With a tiny smirk I bunched up the grocery bags and shoved them deep into a garbage can.

"They're my friends. Jackson and I actually became quite close in the last week. We're on neutral terms right now.

Stacey works at McDonald's, it's where we met just last week."

"A week? You've made friends with a random McDonalds employee, and a guy who _hates _your guts. . .in a single _week_. . .Now I've seen it all." Laughing I picked up the phone and stretched out my swinging legs, succeeding in popping the kneecaps.

"You seem so surprised Jo, Did you not expect me to make friends so quickly?"

"Jo, get down here and cut the damn fruitcake!" Jo's mother's muffled cry came through the phone that I quickly tugged away from the delicate ear, she must be right outside his door.

Jo sighed from his end. "This is what happens when you still live at home at age 22... Listen May, I gotta go, I'm afraid. Good luck tonight on your outing, hope you have fun." With a hasty goodbye on my part, there was a click and my hand lowered the phone as I gazed out the window.

The world that Jo lived in, and the one I lived in seemed too different yet we were both apart of the same universe, it felt as if I'd been time traveling for years and just returned. Ugh, I suddenly feel old.

The movie that we were going to would start in an hour. As much as my butt wanted to remain on the bed, it was time to get ready for the night out. Standing up, my gaze raked through the clothes that had just been bought and laid out on the bed for my eyes to bore into for a future choice. It took a second for me to color coordinate for an all out black get up and a thin bright blue scarf.

However as I exposed my upper torso by pulling the shirt off, there was a twist in search of any hiding cats, just in case they were trying to get an eye full of my naked self.

. . . Oh yeah, they aren't here anymore.

. . . Damn it.

* * *

The parking lot of the movie theater was alive with families rushing back to their cars, ushering children along the ice covered ground. Among them were three young adults, maneuvering slowly across the pavement.

Having enjoyed the car chase movie, Jackson was having a field day, expressing his emotions with wide gestures. "That was an _awesome_ movie! That fight scene was totally epic. I mean. . .just _wow_." Rubbing his hands together, he sent Stacey and May a look with a wide grin. "Not to mention the fricken' truck! The way it drove. . .it's engine must have been a 3.6 L LFX V6." May blinked, who knew that Jackson had such a passion for vehicles, she didn't even know what her Mom was currently driving back home.

Left eye twitching, Stacey caught May's shoulder, leaning down to whisper into her ear. "Do you have any idea what's he's talking about?" With hands deep in her pockets, May shrugged, eyes lost in the sky. She didn't seem to really be listening to Jackson's rant about buying a new truck when he finally got the money.

". . ." Tuning back into the conversation at hand, the blonde replied her answer. "Truck engines, I believe." There was an exasperated look between the two girls as they quickened their pace to keep up with Jackson whose ardor had driven him to walk even faster.

Once they'd caught up to the quarterback, May returned her attention to the sky. She quietly noted that-although the sky was submerged in clouds-there wasn't a hint of snow thanks to the past few days being much warmer. Even so, ice still layered the ground, crisscrossing in firm designs underneath their feet, making May somewhat worry over the face of falling flat on her face.

Screw the ice, she only wanted it to snow. . .like it had when _they_ were still around. It had _always_ been snowing then.

Holding her jacket closer, Stacey brushed a lock of hair away from her eyes with a flirtatious grin. "I gotta say, that villain was-"

"You mean the one with the Chevrolet Col-"

"Yes, Jackson!" Stacey ran a hand across her face in annoyance at the quarterback then continued with a glance at May. "That villain as really hot, wouldn't you agree, May?" Jackson rolled his eyes, gagging when the subject changed from his favorite topic to _boys_.

May didn't give an answer immediately.

Slush squished underneath shiny black boots as the blonde walked. Her blue eyes tracing the mass of clouds that were passing sluggishly, parting to show the stars speckling the sky like sprinkles. It truly was a calm, beautiful night and yet when May took a breath, it was shallow and far from pacified.

What had Stacey asked her again? Something about the villain? Truthfully, the blonde hadn't been paying that much attention to him. She was sure if they'd gone to see this a few weeks prior to the. . .Akatsuki (damn that word hurt to even think) May would've been immersed in his gorgeous black locks and coal eyes. But, thinking back onto the actor all the blonde could envision was Itachi.

". . .He was ok," there was no hiding the fact anymore that May was no longer on the lookout for guys anymore-not that she'd ever beforehand. In her mind, she was already claimed, even if they were no longer around.

_They_. . .

Eight guys and her, an impossible relationship. A _harem_. Oh, how she hated that word, even now. The blonde hated harems; they were confusing, stupid, and rude in a sense. Sharing one's love with multiple people. . .was that even possible? There would be jealousy and. . .and. . .It just couldn't work, and even if it did, it most certainly wouldn't end well.

_"And yet. . .I wish they were here."_ Harem or not, she wanted them back. It was just like what Hidan had sound only a few days ago: "I don't care if it won't fucking _work_!" For all May knew, their relationship could've ended horribly, but she couldn't hold back her desire to see them back here.

Sending a sideways glance at the blonde, Stacey noted the lack of emotion in the reply and the far off look May had as she watched a falling star shoot across the sky. Chewing her lip, Stacey rubbed her hands together, frowning at the others obvious distress.

"Soooo, how do you know May?" Jackson turned his body so that he was walking sideways, peering at Stacey. "I'm pretty sure I haven't seen you at the college." May finally looked at Jackson, her eyes eyebrows coming together in deep thought. Not to long ago White Zetsu had been in the quarterback's body, talking and hugging her on a hospital bed.

That felt like years ago already.

"McDonalds, you?" Jackson flushed, biting his lip as if he didn't know what to say.

"I um. . ." he gave a pitiful cough. ". . .Used to bully her-" Stacey's smile turned into a frown as she glared at the other, he held up his hands in a non-threatful way. "Hey hey, I _used_ to! We're friends now, right May?" He nervously asked, eyeing May with a gaze that screamed: Back Me Up!

Swallowing, May smiled at Jackson, stretching her arm in order to give him a pat of encouragement.

"Yep, I'm glad that we worked everything out. Just so long as I don't have to punch you again." Jackson chuckled as May removed her hand, transferring it to Stacey's shoulder. "Don't worry, he's all good now.

A buzzing noise suddenly ruptured from the quarterback's pocket. He came to a sudden stop, taking out his cellphone and swiping the screen in order to answer the incoming call. Jackson stood there, listening to whoever it was while Stacey and May waited. The blonde allowed her mind to wonder.

What were they doing right now?

The quarterback finished the call with a sigh, pocketing the phone and turning to face the two girls. "Listen, probs with the bro. I gotta go." Jackson made a double take in order to find his own car in the sea of vehicles. Spotting it, separated from the group, making his way towards an old beaten Toyota. . .the truck dream obviously not achieved yet. He'd just reached his car when Jackson turned back and waved. "I had a great time! Let's do this again sometime. It was nice meeting you Stacey. Night May!" Dropping his hand, the quarterback unlocked his doors, got it, and drove out of the parking lot-sliding on the ice in a way that nearly caused an accident with an upcoming car.

"Hmm, I almost feel bad about not really listening to his truck obsessions after seeing his rig." Stacey smiled before stretching her arms. "May, do you want me to drive you home? It's still pretty cold after all." Shaking her head, May's eyes flashed underneath one of the street lights above their heads.

"I would actually like some time to think." Facing the end of the parking lot, May began towards the main road, sidestepping patches of ice that gleamed nastily across the pavement. "Have a good night, Stac-"  
"May," black boots stopped as the blonde stood there, waiting. "I'm sorry that they left. These things happen sometimes. Give it time and maybe, just maybe, you'll see them again." May looked over her shoulder, blue eyes catching brown in a stare down. Stacey's face held a sad and sympathetic look while the blonde merely stared with eyes narrowed.

"How do you know so much?" Contradicting the past few hours of warmer weather, a sudden cold burst of air blew between them. Tensions rose as May cupped her fists inside her jacket.

". . Let's just say that I've been in. . .a _similar_ position. It will be fine in the end, May. I promise." Turning away, Stace gave a backward wave, climbing into her own car. She met May's gaze one last time before carefully driving from the parking lot.

Standing below a lone lamp post, May stared first at the place where Stacey had been for a second until she turned and walked away. She made her way across the parking lot, finding comfort on the sidewalks where it was bare of ice.

Thinking over everything, the blonde tightened her hands inside the jacket pockets.

A tongue suddenly licked over her neck. Thoughts instantly jumping to Deidara, May tore a hand out of a pocket, digging it into the collar and finding no cat. Having stopped at the feeling, the blonde trembled.

"They aren't here!" It was a harsh whisper underneath her breath. "So why!?" The whisper rose to an angry shout up to the gray sky as she threw her arms up in anger and distress. If anyone had been around they'd have thought that the blonde-with a boy haircut-had lost it. "Why do I keep hearing them! Feeling them!?"

"Meow!" Nearly jumping out of her skin, May struggled to turn around fast enough. Stationed behind her was a black and white cat with a fuzzy coat. It sat in the snow, staring at the road with yellow eyes that turned to her knowingly. Trembling, May lowered her hands to cup her hair, tearing at it. "And _seeing_ them!?" Pointing an accused finger at the cat, May turned tail and ran down the street at full speed. Dashing across the road, narrowly missing an upcoming car as she tried to put as much space as she could between her and the cat.

* * *

It was an hour later that I lay, sprawled out on the bed, the black boots hanging off the edges along with my arms, creating an 'X' shape.

The window was wide open, the blinds banging against the wood sides from the breeze that pushed it back and forth in a lullaby, red light blinked to show that the spinning heater was on as well, both trying in to heat and cool the room, neither having much success. Being to tired and having fried brain cells, I let both continue their hot and cold battle.

Even with the noise from the heater and wind, my ears strained to hear the water dripping from my boots onto the wooden floor.

"I wish school was starting back up, at least then I'd have something to do all the time." At least with college going on, there would be homework to work my brain over, presentations to make, etc. There wouldn't be anytime to sulk over the Akatsuki, because who likes seeing someone sulk?

"Come on May."  
Taking a deep breath that shuttered on the end, I went to go reach for my knew book that lay on the desk next to the bed.

Not really paying attention to the book I made a blind grab for it... I caught nothing but air. "Really? The table is not _that_ far away!" Sitting up with anger my hand shot out, this time my eyes latched onto the book. Because my eyes were practically glued to it, they witnessed my hand go _through_ the book, literally, my hand slid through the book and the table as if they were just an illusion.

The hand was pulled back in alarm to stare at it.

My hand had just gone through the table!

... right through it..

Like it wasn't even there...

I stopped breathing. It wasn't possible was it?

Shock ran through my lungs, breaching down the veins as I sought the feeling of chakra inside my stomach. Familiar chakra filled my stomach. It really was back! It wasn't the Akatsuki's chakra, it was my own, warm and golden inside like a swan.

"Wait!" Everything seemed to freeze for a second as a cold realization dripped down my spine. "If I have my chakra, then I can teleport, and if I can teleport, then I can..." A sad cry of happiness left my lips as they filled with happy tears. "YES!" the word was screamed as I jumped around the room filling my knew school bag with all the random stuff I'd bought today until it bulged on the bed.

"Wait for me, you guys! Cause I'm meeting you there!" The smile on my face dared to hurt my face later but I no longer cared. I could teleport myself to the ninja world. The Akatsuki would wait for me! They'd be there, and I would find them, even if it took me fifty years!

Throwing the jacket on, the bag swinging around my hips, I brought my hands in brought of me in a prayer hand sign.

The chakra buried inside was called up, making all of it rush and accumulate in one place and I pictured the Naruto world inside my mind.

Grinning I opened my eyes to a black atmosphere of white balls floating all around me. The black mess of entanglements between worlds was where I stood. Turning back, my eyes found the scene of the principals extra bedroom shimmering down into one of the many shiny white balls.

"Goodbye, I'm sorry I couldn't stay. But-" turning away from the light, "someone else needs me now... guess I really am a super hero, aren't I?" Who I was before all this happened, truly didn't matter, because now I was just me and that was not a bad thing, because _me_ could do anything I set my mind to.

It was time to go get my kittens back, because those kittens were my Akatsuki.

My little Akatsuki kittens.

_The End...Or is it?_

_...To be Continued_

* * *

**Author: **Oooo that feels good to finally finish this. And yet I am so sad that it is!

However, don't worry my lovely fans (if any of you are crying over the end) there will be a second. When will this second book come out?...Hopefully soon, I have some basic-very basic ideas- for it. Now since you all know how this ends now, do any of you have any cool story ideas for the next book? Anything helps really, anything, even if it's stupid.

Also any and all fan art is welcome for the audio on youtube for this story! send it to my email if you finish one.

Now I jinx of the desert do not approve the uses of harems, or bullying in the real world. These factors were only used to make an interesting story. And *spoiler alert* I do not own Naruto lol.

I must thank all of you for reviewing, liking, favoriting, and following this story. It's taken almost two years for this story to be finished but now it is complete, well, part 1 is. This story was not meant to have this much thought and work put into tit and yet this story is extremely detailed and well thought out which I am happy to admit and be proud of. Even so, there will be corrections made on many chapters before they see the light of a youtube audio.

And if you havne't gone and seen the trailer for this on my youtube account: Jinx of the desert...you need to, just go!

Thank you all the wonderful Akatsuki lovers, and May supporters.

Make sure you give a round of applause for all the characters :)  
See ya all later, love ya!

-Jinx of the desert

Also, this story is really called: Kittens=Akatsuki.


	57. ChApTeR 57: In Which Book 2

Hello, my fellow readers! I'm here to proudly inform you that Book 2 for this story is out and readable right now:

_Curiosity killed the Cat Book 2_

It starts off exactly where it left off, so if you liked this one, I encourage you to try book 2! Also if you are a fan of the pokemon universe mixed with the Akatsuki, I have begun a new fanfic in which Deidara is the main character. It's actually very good and the characters are all. . . well, in character. So, if that interests you as well, it's called:  
_Go Get 'Em Blondie!_

Thank you for your time, your likes, reviews, and follows; have a great day, and I hope to hear from all of you soon.

See ya all later, love ya

-Jinx of the desert


End file.
